Pokémon DX Taken To The Max: Unforeseen Destiny's
by Primordial Dragon
Summary: This is the 2nd Season of the Pokémon DX Taken To The Max and after a year of training at the Shadow Academy; Ash, Misty and Brock are getting ready for their graduation exams and the day when the rest of the group is to return. However This reunion is short live as several different threats attempt to destroy anything and everything in their path to get what they want.
1. Table Of Content

Chapter 1 - Taken It Day By Day

Chapter 2 - Practice Make's Perfect

Chapter 3 - Misty's New Pokémon, Rodney Returns

Chapter 4 - Regrouped, Your Final Test Start's Now

Chapter 5 - The Test Is Over, You Passed

Chapter 6 - Haze Make's A Come Back

Chapter 7 - Who Is Haze

Chapter 8 - Double Battle Takedown Part 1

Chapter 9 - Double Battle Takedown Part 2

Chapter 10 - An Eevolution Delima

Chapter 11 - A Revolution In Evolution Part 1

Chapter 12 - A Revolution In Evolution Part 2

Chapter 13 - Battle In Black-Out Forest

Chapter 14 - Istra Town Showdown

Chapter 15 - A New Trainer, Trainer's For The Future

Chapter 16 - Welcome To Galaxy City, A Couple's Battle

Chapter 17 - A Bonding Battle, Love Is Confusing Part 1

Chapter 18 - Mystic Lake, Search For A Friend

Chapter 19 - A New Enemy Arises, Battle Of The Alchemist

Chapter 20 - Alchemic Explanation, Return To The Village

Chapter 21 - Departure, First Mission: Search For Skunkit

Chapter 22 - Meadow Of Miracles, Ambushed

Chapter 23 - Haze Attack's, Ninja Art: Seal Of Distortion

Chapter 24 - Terrifying Power From Within, Haze Retreats

Chapter 25 - Mission Completed, Return To The Village

Chapter 26 - Battle Of The Rivals, Ash Vs Micheal

Chapter 27 - The Battle Within

Chapter 28 - Kunochi's Sleep Over, Love Is Confusing Part 2

Chapter 29 - A New Level Of Training

Chapter 30 - A New Level Of Training Continued

Chapter 31 - Invasion Of The Light, Helix Appears

Chapter 32 - The Sting Of Betrayal

Chapter 33 - Shia Vs Jenna and Timothy Vs Helix

Chapter 34 - Shia's Furious Rampage, Strike Of The Serpent

Chapter 35 - Kysis Unleash, A New Jinchūriki

Chapter 36 - Timothy, The Cosmic Dragon Vs Helix, The Demon Of Light

Chapter 37 - Story Of The Light's Past, The True Darkness Within The Light

Chapter 38 - Timothy Signature Jutsu; Hakai ry no manto (Destructive Dragon Cloak)

Chapter 39 - A Plan Played Out

Chapter 40 - Kysis Unleashed

Chapter 41 - The True Battle Start's Now, Timothy Vs Kysis

Chapter 42 - True Story Of Despair, Losing The Fight

Chapter 43 - Bonds; Your Pain Is Now My Pain, The Battle Ends

Chapter 44 - Kysis Revealed, Peace Returns

Chapter 45 - Picking Up The Piece's

Chapter 46 - An S-Ranked Mission, Journey To The Forest Of Death

Chapter 47 - Protector's Of The Forest Of Death

Chapter 48 - Hunter J Returns, The Danger Raise's

Chapter 49 - Race To The Goal, Stop Hunter J

Chapter 50 - Destination Reached, Temple Of Earth

Chapter 51 - Mission Complete, Retrieval Of The Sacred Treasure

Chapter 52 - The Invasion Occasion

Chapter 53 - My Mind In The Cloud

Chapter 54 - Interrupted, The Enemy From Space Attacks

Chapter 55 - An Earth Shaking Battle, No Ground Gained

Chapter 56 - The Glove's Come Off, No Holding Back

Chapter 57 - Turning The Table's, Timothy's True Power

Chapter 58 - Deducing The Situation

Chapter 59 - The Sub-Space Training Room

Chapter 60 - Raising The Stake's

Season Quote

Watch your thoughts, for they become your words.

Watch your words, for they become your actions.

Watch your actions, for they become your habits

Watch your habits, for they become your character.

Watch your character, for becomes your destiny.


	2. 1 - Taken It Day By Day

"I can't believe that a year has basically gone by. Man I guess when your having fun time really does fly. What do you think Pikachu?" asked Ash staring out a window.

"Pika...Pi...Pika...Pika...Chu." nodded Pikachu sitting a bed beside Ash.

"Well we'd better get going Pikachu. We've got the whole day to look forward to so let's hurry to school." said Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

Ash hopped off of the bed and walked over to a open closet. He reached in and pulled out a pair of light blue jean's an a white and red shirt. After putting them on he ran his hand through his hair and grabbed a red and white hat off a dresser and put it own. He then grabbed a pair of white and black pair of glove's that had the hidden shadows symbol on the back of them and put them on. Last he pulled a pair of black and white shoes out from under his bed and put them on.

"Alright let's get going Pikachu." said Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder just as Ash jumped out the window and started to jump from building to building.

"This is great. I never would have been able to do this in my wildest dream's if I didn't come to this region." laughed Ash

"Pi...Pika." laughed Pikachu

"I know...we've seen ninja before in other region's, but nothing like this. This is just crazy and awesome all at the same time." smiled Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Hay Ash wait up!" shouted A voice

He turned around an saw Misty jumping across the building's toward him.

"Hay Misty what took you?" asked Ash

"I had to water my flower's." smiled Misty as she jumped beside him.

Misty was wearing pair of black shorts with a small black shirt and a yellow orange colored vest. She had on a pair of black shoes and on her leg's and arm's she had on a pair of black bands.

"So where's Brock?" asked Misty as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"I'm here!" shouted Brock as he jumped beside them.

Brock had own a shirt that was black at it's lower parts, orange around the collar, and dark green sleeves. He had own a pair of dark green pants and his shoes were blue and white. He had grown out his hair and it was now long enough to be in a ponytail.

"So what's up for today?" asked Brock

"Well what do you say after class today we head over to Sparkling Lake. I want to try and capture a new pokémon." said Misty

"That works for me. I think I'll try for some new pokémon to." nodded Ash

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Yea...I think we've been caught up in our school work that we've just haven't been thinking about it." smiled Brock as they continued to jump across the building's.

…...

Meanwhile some where in the village Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock were being watched.

"So are those the one's." said A voice

"Yes...they are the one's that was traveling with Timothy." said Another voice

"Should we move in and get them?" asked A third voice

"No! Timothy hasn't returned yet and our order's are clear. When he return's we are suppose to attack him and take him alive." replied The first voice.

"Yes and when we do we'll become the most powerful ninja alive. Haze will be able to rule the world." said The third voice

…...

Meanwhile Ash, Misty and Brock jumped off of the buildings and landed in front of a big school looking building that had a sign beside it with Ninja Academy on it.

"Alright we're here." said Ash

"Hay Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Brock what's up?" asked A voice

"Gar...Gar." said A pokémon's voice

They all turned around and saw Micheal and Garmane running toward them.

"Hay Micheal and Garmane! What's up." said Ash and when they got close they high-five each other.

"Chu...Pika." waved Pikachu to Garmane.

"Nothing much...so are you all ready for the Graduation Exams tomorrow?" asked Micheal

"You know it! I'm going to give it all I got and pass." nodded Ash

"What about you Misty?" asked Micheal

"I'm kinda nervous, but I'm ready." nodded Misty

"I know your ready Brock. You got some of the highest score's in the school." laughed Micheal

"Without a doubt I'm ready." laughed Brock

Just then they all turned around looking at the school as a bell started to ring.

"Come on we'd better get to class." hurried Ash

They all ran into the building, down the hall and into a big room where other student's were seated at their desk. Ash ran up to a desk by a window and sat down, Micheal and Garmane sat down beside him, Brock sat down behind Micheal and Misty sat down behind Ash. Just then a tall fairly young looking pale skinned man with shoulder length blue hair hair and hazel colored eye's wearing glass and a black ninja outfit came walking into the room.

"Alright class as you all know your class as you all know the graduation exams are tomorrow. So we're just going to do a little reviewing today. Now can somebody tell us what are the two essentials to the creation of chakra...John." He said pointing at a light skinned boy with light brown haired boy with blue eye's.

"The two essentials are Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy." said John

"That's right...now can somebody tell us how these two energy's are created...Kacy." He said pointing at a purple haired boy with purple eye's.

"Physical energy is a natural energy given off from the trillion of cell's in a person's body which is gained from exercise. While spiritual energy is derived from the person's mind which is gained from experience." said Kacy

"Good Kacy...now can somebody tell me the how aura user and shinobi use these energy's...Ash." He said pointing at Ash.

"Aura is the energy given off by the cells of the body which creates a field of subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds a person or object. The aura user can then draw on this radiation field to create aura spheres and barriers among other things. A on the other hand mix's their physical and spiritual energy's, it is then channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points called Tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions." explained Ash

"Nice work Ash and with pretty good detail to. Now who can tell me about the five different elements." He said looking around the class.

"Good work Ash. You've improved allot since when you first came." Micheal whispered to Ash.

"Thanks." smiled Ash looking out the window.

Later that day after school was out they all meet outside in front of the school yard.

"So what do you'll have planned for the rest of the day?" asked Micheal

"We're going to sparkling lake to try and catch some pokémon." said Ash

"I would come with you'll, but I promised my sister that I would go shopping with her today. So I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then." waved Micheal

"Gar...Gar." waved Garmane and they both disappeared.

"Alright let's get going." hurried Misty

They all started walking north away from the school until they came up onto a meadow that looked out onto a beautiful large lake that sparkled in the sun light.

"Hay Misty, Brock do you ever wonder where everybody is?" asked Ash as he looked into the sky.

"Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Yea...I sometime's wonder where is everybody and how is their training going." nodded Misty

"Well in two more week's our year will be up and..." smiled Ash, but all of a sudden he stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Misty

"We're being followed." smiled Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu as he and Ash looked around the meadow.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Misty

"It's probably Kacy and his group." laughed Brock

Just then three people in ninja outfit's appeared around them. It was Kacy, John and a female ninja with purple hair light skin and blue eye's.

"Nice guess Brock, but it won't help you any." laughed One of them

"It wasn't a guess. I could fell your chakra a mile away." laughed Brock

"Well Brock your chakra sensing chakra ability has developed nicely." laughed John

"It doesn't matter we'll defeat you this time." smiled Kacy

"Just try it." smiled Ash

"Yeah I'm ready for you Violet." said Misty

"We'll see." said Violet

"Bring it." said Brock and they all started running side by side.

To Be Continued...


	3. 2 - Practice Make's Perfect

They all ran through the meadow until they came to a hill and jumped over it into an opening beside the lake.

"Alright Pikachu your on stand-by." said Ash

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

"Here I come Ash!" shouted Kacy as he started running toward Ash.

Kacy threw a punch at Ash when he got close to him, but he dodged it and threw one back. Ash dodged the punch and they both started throwing punch's back and forth dodging each other's punch's.

"Well Misty what do you say we get started?" asked Violet

"Sure Violet let's go!" shouted Misty

Misty took out a kunai and threw it at Violet who ducked out of the way an dashed toward Misty. The two started throwing punch's back and forth, but they both blocked the other's attack.

"Well Brock now that they've started what say we get started." laughed John

"Alright then let's go John." laughed Brock

The two of then started running toward each other and swung there fist clashing. They both then started swing punch's back and forth.

"Pika...Pi!" cheered Pikachu as he ran to the top of the hill to get a better view of the fight.

Ash and Kacy's fist clashed and the two jumped back several feet away from each other. Violet swung a kick at Misty, but she flipped back away from the kick beside Ash. Brock and John's fist clashed and both of them were sent sliding back.

"You all have gotten allot better then you use to be." complimented Kacy

"With ya'll helping use train everyday of course we're going to get better." smiled Ash

"Well let's try to finish this up for today." smiled John

"Alright then...Now get a hold of some of our new weapons." suggested Violet

"Ninja Art: Electro Bomb!" shouted Kacy

He reached into his side pouch and pulled out a small yellow metallic sphere. He then created a few hand sign's, and held the ball out in front of him as it started to surge with electrical energy.

"My turn Ninja Art: Water Bomb!" shouted Violet

She reached into her side pouch and pulled out a small blue metallic sphere. She then create a few hand sign's, and held the ball of out in front of her as it started to glow blue.

"We're only halfway done, but what do you think so far?" asked John

"Not bad, but don't think your the only one with some new weapons." smiled Misty

"Now it's our turn to show you ours. Ninja Art: Thunder Kunai!" shouted Ash

He created a few hand sign's, reached into his side pocket and pulled out a kunai and it started crackling with electricity.

"My turn now. Ninja Art: Water Kunai!" shouted Misty

She created a few had sign's, reached into her side pocket and pulled out a kunai and it started to glow with blue energy.

"Now let's finish this!" shouted John .

Kacy and Violet threw the two glowing sphere's toward Ash, Misty and Brock as they started to spin around each other.

"Now it's our turn!" shouted Brock

Ash and Misty threw the two kunai's at Kacy, Violet, and John as they started to spin together. When the two attack's collided they canceled each other out in a large explosion that knocked everybody down.

"That was a blast!" laughed Ash as he got back up

"Your telling me." laughed Misty

"That was awesome!" shouted Kacy as he got back up.

After the dust settled and they all had got back to their feet they all heard clapping. They looked up on the hill and saw Tanza and Haunter beside Pikachu clapping their hands.

"Hay Tanza." greeted Misty

"What's up everybody." waved Tanza as she walked toward them.

"How long have you been there?" asked Brock

"Oh since you'll decided to battle. Nice job by the way." congratulated Tanza

"Hun...Hunt." nodded Haunter

"Those were some nice weapons that you'll were using. What were they?" asked Tanza

"Well the one we used are called Element Sphere's." said Violet as she reached into her pocket and pulled out another blue sphere.

"What do they do?" asked Tanza

"My dad created them in order to store elemental chakra and with your chakra you can release the stored elemental chakra for varies use's." explained Kacy as he pulled out a red, yellow, brown, and green showing them.

"Not bad. What about those kunai knives?" asked Tanza

"There called Elemental Kunai basically. I ran up on them while i was out shopping for more shuriken. I was told that they were wrapped in a special tag that basically does the same thing as your Elemental Sphere's, but I just wrapped a explosive tag around them to make them go boom." laughed Ash

"Those are some nice weapons. Not only can you use them to enhance your on jutsu I figure, but it open's up a hold new world of jutsu idea's." smiled Tanza

"Yea since we can't use any elemental jutsu right now." nodded Brock

"Well Ash thanks for being my training partner. I hope it will be enough to help me pass the graduation exams tomorrow." laughed Kacy

"Don't worry you'll pass." assured Ash as they shook hands.

"You to Misty. I had fun." smiled Violet

"Me to." nodded Misty as they shook hands.

"Good luck tomorrow Brock." smiled John

"You to." smiled Brock as they shook hands.

Kacy, Violet and John wave goodbye to them as they ran up the hill and disappeared over it

"So Pikachu how did I do?" asked Ash

"Pi...Pikachu." smiled Pikachu as he jump back on Ash's shoulder.

"Thanks buddy." smiled Ash

"Well look's like ya'll made some good friends." nodded Tanza

"Yea they've helped us train and study since we've been here." noted Ash

"Well I hope you all trained enough to pass your exams." laughed Tanza

"I think we're ready." assured Misty

"Well see after you pass practical and written exams given to you by your Chunin instructor. If your ready you should be able to pass the test given to you by your Jonin sensei once you get put into a squad." laughed Tanza

"Don't worry I think we all will can pass." assured Brock

"Yea we didn't train this whole year just to fail." said Ash

"Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Well good luck with that. So what are you all going to do now?" asked Tanza

"We we were planning to do a little fishing in the lake. Want to join us?" asked Misty

"Sure, but I think I'll just relax." nodded Tanza

She reached in a pouch on he side and pulled out a capsule case. She opened it, push the button, threw it and in a puff of smoke a white chair appeared beside her as she sat down. They all sat down with their fishing rod as they waited for a bite.

"Well soon everybody will be coming back and then we can leave out again. I can't wait." smiled Ash

"Yea! It seems like nothing ever really happens when Timothy's not around." nodded Tanza

"Your right! While traveling with Timothy things were allot more exciting." laughed Ash

"More crazy then exciting." retorted Misty

"True there." agreed Brock

"Well I don't care what you'll say. Yes it was a little crazy i will admit, but it was still fun." laughed Ash

"Chu...Pika." laughed Pikachu

"Well in another week everybody will be back." laughed Tanza

"Hay I got a bite!" exclaimed Misty as she tugged on her fishing rod.

"Don't let it get away!" cheered Brock

"Pika...Pi!" cheered Pikachu

"Hunt." cheered Haunter

Misty gave a big tug and up out of the water flew a blue almost mermaid looking pokémon..

"Who's that pokémon?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Merming the Mermaid Pokémon…Merming are very rare pokémon that very few people have seen them. Legend has it that that good luck will befall anyone who is able to catch one." said The pokédex

"Wow it's so cute!" exclaimed Misty

"This is my first time seeing a Merming." smiled Brock

"Mine to and I've been staying on Tonami Island my entire life." laughed Tanza

"Ming...Ming!" laughed The Merming jumping up and down in the water playfully.

"Pika...Pika." said Pikachu as he ran up to the water's edge.

"Ming." laughed Merming as it hugged Pikachu.

"It's really friendly." smiled Tanza

"Yea it does." smile Misty as she walked up to Merming.

"Ming...Ming." laughed Merming as it jumped up into Misty's arms knocking her to the ground.

Merming was about two feet long from head to tail fin and was completely light blue except for it's arm fin's and head fur with were yellow. It also had a blue band near it's tail fin, blue spots on it's side's, a blue spike like figure going down it's back and blue heart like shapes on both side's of it's head.

"She seem's to like you allot." laughed Tanza

"Wow and we just met." laughed Misty as Merming rubbed her cheek against Misty's cheek.

"That's true. Some pokémon can feel the energy resonating from a trainer. So even though you just met I guess you could say she like's the feel of your energy." laughed Tanza

"Is that true Merming?" asked Misty

"Min…Ming." smiled Merming nodding her head.

"Well how would you like to join my team?" asked Misty

"Mer...Min." smiled Merming as it jumped back into the water looking at Misty ready to battle.

"Look's like she wants to battle you." laughed Ash

"Is that right?" asked Misty as she stood back up.

"Ming." nodded Merming

"Alright then." smiled Misty as she held up a pokéball.

To Be Continued...


	4. 3 - Misty's New Pokémon, Rodney Returns

"Alright Kyreen let's go." said Misty as she threw out her pokéball.

Just then a large light blue deer looking pokémon appeared in front of her. It had blue plate like figure on the front of it's leg's and it's underbelly that ran up on it's neck. The top of it's head was blue and it had a long tail and a fin that ran down it's back to the tip of it's tail.

"Ming!" shouted Merming as it fired a beam of blue energy at Kyreen.

"That's Ice Beam." smiled Ash

"Kyreen use Ice Beam as well!" shouted Misty

Kyreen fired a beam of blue energy and the attacks clashed together freezing the ground underneath it. Merming started to glow and a blast of cold wind hit Kyreen and sent it sliding back.

"That Merming packs a punch." noted Brock

"Alright Kyreen use Take Down!" shouted Misty

Kyreen charged toward Merming, but just as Merming was about to be hit she dove under the water.

"She's smart that's for sure." laughed Ash

"Pi…Pikachu!" cheered Pikachu

"Kyreen go after her!' shouted Misty as she ran up to the water.

Kyreen dived under the water and a few minutes later Merming came flying out from under the water.

"Now use Hydro Pump!' shouted Misty and Kyreen fired a stream of high pressured water at Merming and when it hit Merming she hit the water hard.

"Alright Kyreen use Iron Tail!" shouted Misty

Kyreen dashed toward Merming running on top of the water as her tail started glowing.

"Ming." moaned Merming as it started to glow and disappeared in the water just as Kyreen swung her tail.

"Yree...Kyree?" wondered Kyreen looking around.

"Where did she go?" wondered Misty looking around.

"Look's like Merming used Acid Armor." smiled Tanza

"Yea." nodded Ash

"Pika...Chu...Pi!" cheered Pikachu

All of a sudden Merming jumped out of the water from behind Kyreen and took a deep breath. All of a sudden Merming blew out a large bubble the size of a basketball and the bubble headed toward Kyreen. When the bubble hit there was a large explosion knocking Kyreen under the water.

"Wow what move was that?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"That was Bubble Bomb. A very powerful water type attack." smiled Tanza

"Kyreen are you alright?" asked Misty

"Een." nodded Kyreen as she stood back up on the surface of the water.

"Ming...Ming!" laughed Merming while clapping her fins.

"Kyr...Kyr!' laughed Kyreen

"Look's like both Merming and Kyreen are having fun." laughed Tanza

"That's good's. There's nothing like having fun while battling." nodded Brock

"I'm having fun to Kyreen." smiled Misty

"Een...Kyree." laughed Kyreen looking back at Misty.

"Alright let's keep going. Use Take Down again!" shouted Misty and Kyreen dashed toward Merming.

Merming started to glow and disappeared just as Kyreen was about to hit her. Just then Merming burst from the water beside Kyreen firing another bubble at Kyreen and the explosion knocked her under water.

"Kyreen use Take Down!" shouted Misty

Just then Kyreen rammed Merming from underneath the water and sent her flying.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" shouted Misty

Kyreen fired a the stream of high pressured water at Merming, but Merming fired a beam of blue energy back freezing the attack.

"Merming is really something. Let's keep going!" shouted Misty

"This is good." laughed Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi!" cheered Pikachu

"Hay I'm back!" shouted A voice from behind them.

They all turned around and saw Rodney running down the hill toward them.

"Hunt...Hun." waved Haunter.

"Hay Rodney how long have you been back?" asked Tanza

"I've been in the village now for about four hour's. So what's going on?" asked Rodney

"Misty is trying to catch a Merming." said Brock

"Cool. That pokémon that she is using. Is it the same one that Timothy gave her?" asked Rodney

"Yep that's Kyreen. It evolved about three year's ago from Hicamp." nodded Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Kyreen let's see about it." said Rodney as he raised up his arm and pointed a blue pokédex at it.

Kyreen the Frost Deer Pokémon and the evolved form of Hicamp. Kyreen are very timid pokémon that avoid humans at all cost. It's unknown how, but Kyreen like there pre-evolved form are some how able to walk on water that have scientist baffled." said The pokédex

Just then there was a explosion and when they all looked over they saw a large wave of water.

"Alright Use Take Down Kyreen!" shouted Misty

Kyreen dashed toward Merming, but just as she was about to hit Merming she disappeared.

"All man Acid Armor again. She got us with that twice, but it won't work a third time." smiled Misty

Just then Merming burst from the water behind Kyreen, fired another bubble at Kyreen and when it hit there was another explosion, but when the water settled Kyreen was gone.

"Ming...Min?" wondered Merming as she looked around.

"Kyreen use Whirlpool!" shouted Misty

All of a sudden the water and Merming started to spin around until she was tossed into the air.

"Now use Take Down, then follow with Iron Tail!" shouted Misty

Just then Kyreen burst through the water flying toward Merming ramming her, then her tail started to glow and she hit Merming and sent her crashing down into the water.

"Alright it's time to catch you." said Misty as she threw a pokéball at her.

The pokéball hit Merming as she floated in the water and she started to glow and disappeared into the pokéball before returning to Misty. The pokéball started to shake until it finally stopped and the button on the front of it blinked red.

"Alright I just caught a Merming!" exclaimed Misty holding up the pokéball.

"Kyr...Reen." smiled Kyreen

"Nice work Misty and Kyreen." congratulated Rodney

"Thanks." smiled Misty

"Re." smiled Kyreen

"Nice work today Kyreen. You battle hard today and we managed to get a new friend. Now take a long rest." nodded Misty

"Kyr…Re." nodded Kyreen happily as she disappeared into her pokéball.

"Well it's getting kind of late so you all better get home and rest." urged Tanza

'Yea! You all have your graduation exams tomorrow. Don't you?" asked Rodney

"Yea." nodded Brock

"Alright we'll head back." said Ash

"Chu...Pika." said Pikachu

"Well I'm going to stop by the Pokémon Center before I head home." said Misty

"Alright we'll meet ya'll here tomorrow after you get off of school." nodded Tanza

"Hunt...Hunt." nodded Haunter

"Alright." agreed Ash, Misty and Brock and they all disappeared.

…...

Meanwhile somewhere in the village the three strange ninja hide out.

"How much longer do we have to wait." moaned The one of the ninja.

"As long as it take's. Our informant say's that he'll be here soon so we wait." snarled Another of the ninja.

"Well I hope he get's here soon. I'm getting the urge to fight." replied The first ninja

"Just wait till then." said Another ninja

…...

Meanwhile the rest of the day went by and the next day Ash, Misty, Bock, Kacy, Micheal, John, and Violet all meet in front of the academy school.

"Well the day is today." sighed Misty

"Good luck on your exam's" said John

"We don't need luck. Isn't that right Pikachu." smiled Ash

"Pika...Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Alright we'll see." laughed Violet

"Hay how long does it take for the test result's to come back?" asked Misty

"Well because the increase in academy student's in the last past year i would say at least a week." thought John

"So in a week well know if we passed or not." nodded Brock

"Well if we do manage to graduate we'll be put in a squad of three genin and assigned a jonin sensei who will instruct use farther. At this point they'll test us again to see if we can handle the demands of being a shinobi." explained Kacy

"Well what happens if we fail?" asked Ash

"They can have you sent back to the academy or dropped from the program completely depending on how you do." warned Micheal

"That's bad." laughed Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu just as the school bell started to ring.

"Alright let go pass this school test." declared Ash

"Alright." They all shouted

"Chu." smiled Pikachu

"Gar...Gar." smiled Garmane and they all ran into the school.

…...

Later that day at Sparkling lake Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock met Tanza, Haunter and Rodney.

"So how do you think you all did?" asked Tanza

"Hun?" wondered Haunter

"I think I passed." smiled Misty

"Me to." smiled Brock

"Yeap! Hands down!" exclaimed Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Well let go out and have a little celebration." laughed Rodney

"What for?" asked Brock

"Since it's basically your last week in school and your last week at the academy I figured we could celebrate that." laughed Rodney

"Sound's good to me." nodded Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Hunter." nodded Haunter

"Now after today the rest of the week will go by smoothly." smiled Misty

"Let's go then!" shouted Rodney as they ran up the hill.

To Be Continued...


	5. 4 - Regrouped, Your Final Test Start's N

Meanwhile somewhere on Tonami Island somebody was scheming a deadly plan.

"Now it's almost time. Timothy will be back today and something tells me he will be coming to Mystic Lake to get his precious pokémon." laughed A man looking at a pokémon.

"Lu." said A pokémon in a corner of a cage whimpering and crying.

"And when he does I will execute my plan. Timothy will regret the day he got me expelled from the Alchemy Academy." laughed The man

…

Meanwhile the rest of the week went by as Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock continued to go to school till friday came.

"Alright friday is finally here. It's the last day of school and the day everybody come's back." smiled Ash as he looked out his window.

"Pika...Pi...Pi...Chu...Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu excited.

"Yes I am, but I'm more excited to find out if I pass, who I'm going to be teamed up with, and who's going to be my jonin sensei." thought Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi." wondered Pikachu

"Maybe, but..." smiled Ash as he jumped out of bed and got dressed.

"Chu." said Pikachu

"If we do get separated it will probably for the best. Misty and Brock are more than capable of taking care of themselves." smiled Ash

He grabbed his hat off of the dresser and looked at it for a few minutes before putting it on.

"Pika." said Pikachu as he jumped off of the bed and onto Ash's shoulder.

"Alright then let's keep going. Brock and Misty are probably waiting for us." smiled Ash

"Pika…Chu." nodded Pikachu

Ash walked over to the window and jumped out it as it closed behind him.

…..

Meanwhile in the school yard Misty and Brock waited for Ash under a large oak tree.

"I wonder where Ash is?" wondered Brock

"Knowing him he probably overslept." shrugged Misty

"Yea maybe, but I wish he would hurry. I want to see who's going to be on a team with me." laughed Brock

"Yea me to, but you know Ash move's at his own pace." laughed Misty

Just then Ash and Pikachu appeared in front of Misty and Brock.

"Sorry I'm late everybody I overslept." laughed Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Well your here now so let's go take a look at the bulletin board." smiled Misty and they started walking toward the school.

"Guy's you know that this might be the last time that we're a team." mentioned Brock

"Yea I know...it was the only thing I could think about last night." nodded Misty

"Me to, but you have to look on the bright side. Even if we aren't paired up as a team we can still hang out as a team when we're not on missions." assured Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Your right! At least we'll be able to still see each other." nodded Misty

"Alright then let's hold our head up high no matter what team we're in." smiled Brock

They walked through the school door's and when they did they saw allot of other kids looking at papers on the bulletin boards.

"Come on let's see if we can find the page for Mr. Minato's class." hurried Misty

They started looking on the bulletin boards when all of a sudden the heard somebody calling their name's. They looked around and saw Micheal waving at them and they ran up to him.

"I did it! I passed!" shouted Micheal

"That's great! Who's your teammate's and sensei?" asked Ash

"Let's see...my teammate's are Miguel Akuma, Sasha Neko, and our sensei's name is Naveen Tenshi." said Micheal

"Let's see who's team we're on." said Ash

They all looked on the paper until they found there name's. They saw that their name's were together in a box with passed beside them.

"Alright I passed!" shouted Ash

"Pika." smiled Pikachu

"I did to!" shouted Misty

"I knew I could do it." laughed Brock

"That's great and it look's like your on the same team to." congratulated Micheal

"That's awesome." smiled Ash

"Yea look's like we get to stay a team after all." nodded Misty

"But it doesn't say who your sensei will be. Hmm...that's odd." replied Micheal

"I wonder why?" asked Brock and all of a sudden the bell started to ring.

"Come on and let's hurry to class." urged Ash

They ran down the hallway behind the other student's to get to their classroom. When they got into the classroom they sat down just as Mr. Minato walked into the classroom holding a box.

"Well class today is your last day as academy students. Today you will become genin so to congratulate you all working so hard to came this far." smiled Mr. Minato as he walked around passing out ninja head bands each with the symbol of the shadow village on it.

"This is great." thought Ash looking at the head band.

"Truly it is." smiled Micheal holding his head band.

"Pika...Chu." said Pikachu as he touched the headband.

"Now each of you will meet up with your sensei and assigned teammate's that was written in the location are of the sheet in each of your team's box's. Before i dismiss class I just have one final piece of wisdom for you and this goes for pokémon to. The aim of life is self development. To realize one's nature perfectly-that is what each of us is here for." smiled Mr. Minato and all of the student's started leaving.

Ash, Misty, and Brock all walked up to Mr. Minato as he looked through his desk.

"Hay Mr. Minato there wasn't a jonin instructor for our team?" asked Ash

"The Hoshikage choose your sensei. She told me to tell you to go to Dragon Park to meet your sensei." said Mr. Minato

"The park...I wonder why?" pondered Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Ok then." said Brock and they headed out of the classroom, out of the school and they headed toward the park.

"I wonder why the park." said Ash to himself again.

"Well it doesn't matter." shrugged Misty

"Yea we were headed toward the park today anyway." reminded Brock

"I guess, but I still want to know who it is?" wondered Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

…...

Meanwhile in the office of the hosikage Shia was looking out her room window as Jeena looked through a book.

"Lady Hosikage are you sure you want those three to be his student's. It say's here that out of the hundred's of squads he has tested only five have passed his test. These's only a 10% chance that they'll pass. " said Jeena

"Yes that is true. Out of all the squads he's tested only two have passed. His tactics are difficult to understand, but he is a very powerful assets to the village. If these three are as powerful as he thinks they are, then the reward will be worth the test." assured Shia

"If you say so." nodded Jeena

"Don't sound so down. Beside's Timothy is the one on requested to be their sensei personally." laughed Shia

…...

Meanwhile Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all continued to head toward the park and when they finally got there they saw Tanza, Haunter and Rodney waiting.

"Hay Tanza, Haunter, Rodney we made it!" shouted Misty as they ran up to them.

"So congratulation on passing everybody." congratulated Rodney

"Thanks." They said

"Well now all we have to do is wait on the rest of the group." smiled Tanza

"And we have to wait on our sensei." said Misty

"What do you mean? They didn't assign you one?" asked Rodney

"Well the Hoshikage told us to meet him or her here at the park." said Ash

"Uh oh! If you got who i think you got, then you all might be in big trouble." laughed Tanza

"Why do you say that?" asked Ash

"Chu...Pika." said Pikachu

Just then Jamie, Eria, Alice, Kim, Hinta, and Aussa all appeared in front of them.

"Hay we're back!" shouted Jamie

"Good to see you all again." waved Tanza

"Hunt." waved Haunter

"Hay Rodney has Timothy made it back yet?" asked Alice

"Pika." said Kim

"Nope...but they should be here soon though." said Rodney

"So Ash, Misty, Brock how did ya'll do on the exams?" asked Hinta

"We passed with flying colors." laughed Ash

"Chu...Pika." laughed Pikachu

"That's good to hear." smiled Eria

"Who made number one rookie this year?" asked Jamie

"What's that?" asked Ash

"Basically the number one rookie is a student or student's who score's very high marks in their class's." explained Jamie

"Oh...I'm not sure." shrugged Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Well I'll find out later." laughed Jamie

All of a sudden there was a strong gust of wind that blew out of nowhere.

"Hay look at that." motioned Aussa pointing at a cloud of smoke.

Everybody looked at it and when the smoke cleared they saw Timothy, Kachu, Kira, Jin, Nikita, and Nina standing there.

"Hay we're back." waved Timothy

"Chu...Pika." waved Kachu on Timothy shoulder.

"What up everybody." greeted Jin

"Be...Be." waved Nikita

"Me." waved Nina

"Chu...Pika...Pi." waved Kira

"Now the whole team is back." smiled Jamie as he and Timothy high-five each other.

Alice ran up to him and gave him a big hug and he hugged her back as they both kissed. Kachu jumped off of Timothy's shoulder and he picked up Kim an started swinging her around while hugging her. Kira ran up to Ash, jumped at Pikachu and knocked him off of Ash's shoulder as everybody started laughing.

"So Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock how was your time at the academy?" asked Timothy

"It was fun." nodded Misty

"This experience will help me become a better Pokémon Breeder for sure." nodded Brock

"I learned a lot period. This experience is going to help me become a better trainer in the long run." laughed Ash

"Pika." blushed Pikachu

"Chu...Pika...Pi." smiled Kira as she helped Pikachu back up to his feet.

"Pi." blushed Pikachu scratching his head.

"That's good to hear. You all had fun and learned allot of new things. Now let's put all that you've learn to the test." laughed Timothy

"What do you mean by that?" asked Misty

"Follow me." motioned Timothy

"Uh oh." laughed Jamie

"I said the same thing." laughed Tanza

He jumped up and started to leap across the building heading northwest in the village. They followed him until they came into the middle of a lush green forest with very tall trees surrounding them.

'Why are we in Venom Forest?" asked Brock

"We're going to play a simple game of tag." smiled Timothy

"Tag…?" wondered Misty looking confused

"Yes tag! The rule's are simple because all you have to do is tag me. You can use any technique of weapon to subdue me, but you have to touch me yourself or with your pokémon. Then and only then can you win." smiled Timothy

"Why are we playing tag?" asked Ash

"Pika?" wondered Pikachu

"That is very simple question to answer. This is your final graduation exam! Are you ready." smiled Timothy

To Be Continued...


	6. 5 - The Test Is Over, You Passed

"What! Our final graduation exam! Then that must mean you are our jonin sensei!" shouted Ash sounding shocked while backing up.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"I'm not a jonin, but yes I am your sensei." snickered Timothy

"I though so." laughed Tanza

"Well let's see if they can pass." laughed Hinta

"Good luck Ash, Misty and Brock!" cheered Alice

"Pika!" cheered Kim

"Chu...Pika!" cheered Kira

"Give it all you got!" cheered Jamie

"Alright then." smiled Brock

"This was very unexpected, but I'm ready. Let's do this." laughed Ash

"Chu." smiled Pikachu

"Here goes then." smiled Misty

"Now like I said before all you have to basically is catch me. You can use any technique or ninja gear to try and subdue me. If you can tag me you win, but you only have twenty four hour's to do so. Now let's begin." smiled Timothy

Ash and Pikachu dashed toward Timothy and they dived to grab him, but he jumped backwards out of the way.

"Darn we missed." said Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

Brock dashed toward Timothy and kicked at him, but he duck the kick. Misty dashed toward him with a low sweeping kick, but Timothy flipped over them and landed behind them.

"Not bad to start, but you'll have to do better." laughed Timothy

"Do you think they'll be able to catch him?" asked Jamie

"Who knows...they might." shrugged Tanza

"It took me awhile to finally catch him. Timothy basically use's his speed in this test." laughed Rodney

Ash and Pikachu charged toward him and started throwing punch's at him, but he dodged them. Then Misty jumped into the fry and started throwing punch's as well, but he dodged them also. Brock stood back looking at the situation.

"This isn't going to work at all. He's dodging their every punch so even if I were to jump in swinging it wouldn't make a difference. There has to be a way to catch him without him anticipating our move's." thought Brock to himself as he watched them fight.

"Look Brock is trying to figure out a plan." said Rodney

"He's watching Ash, Pikachu, and Misty fight while trying to create a plan." noted Jamie

"When he dodge's their attack it look's like he's dancing almost, but he has to have a blind spot. Hold on...if I temporarily blind him then we might be able to catch him off guard." thought Brock

Timothy jumped back from dodging one of Ash's attack as Brock reached in his side pouch. He started running toward Timothy and dive to catch him when he got close to him, but Timothy jumped into the air.

"Ash, Pikachu, Misty flash bombs. Quick cover your eye's!" shouted Brock as he landed on the ground.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu all covered their eye's as Timothy looked beside him and saw three small round brown sphere's beside him. All of a sudden they exploded an there was a strong flash of light as Timothy covered his eye's.

"Oh nice one." smiled Jamie

"Brock got him good." laughed Rodney

"Yeah he did, but it's not over till it's over." smiled Hinta

"And for that to happen they have to catch him." nodded Tanza

The light finally dimmed as Timothy landed on the ground a few feet away from Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock with his arm covering his eye's.

"Ouch! That really hurt, but nice one with the Flash Bombs. The element of surprise can be a powerful weapon if you know how to use it, but don't think this is over by a long shot." said Timothy

He moved his arm away from his eye's and they saw that the area around his eye's were black.

"Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Ash

"Yea I'll be ok...now let's continue." smiled Timothy as he got into his fighting stance.

"Alright now that he can't see we should be able to catch him now." smiled Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

Ash and Pikachu rushed at Timothy and dived to grab him, but he just flipped over them and landed behind them.

"But how did we miss? You didn't see us coming." wondered Ash

"Pi...Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"I don't need to see you. My hearing is as good as a Audino's and I can hear your every movement down to the slightest foot movement." said Timothy smiling as he got back into his stance and waited for them to attack.

"What does he mean and what's a Audino?" asked Misty

"It's a pokémon of another region. Anyway let's continue." smiled Timothy

"Man now he's waiting on use to attack him." said Brock

"If that's the case want he just dodge our attacks again if we go at him head on?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Yea." nodded Brock

"How do you beat something like that?" asked Misty

"If he has to hear us then I have a plan, but you'll have to trust me." smiled Brock

"You know I trust you." nodded Ash

"Pika...Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Alright." nodded Misty as Brock started to whisper his plan to them.

"Looks like they have a plan." smiled Eria

"Let's see if it will work." smiled Jin

"Hunt!" cheered Haunter

"Alright let's go!" shouted Brock

They all turned around and charged toward Timothy throwing punch's, but they all missed.

"Look's like they're going for an all out attack." said Hinta

"Now!" shouted Brock

All of a sudden Ash, Pikachu, and Misty jumped back and Ash and Misty threw a kunai at Timothy and they wrapped around him.

"Nice work, but don't lose your grip." laughed Timothy as he started to walk backwards dragging Ash, Pikachu, and Misty with him.

"Come on Brock we can't keep this up." moaned Ash struggling to keep his footing.

"I'm on it." said Brock as he threw two kunai at Timothy.

Just before the kunai hit Timothy he leaned back as they flew over head and exploded.

"What happened?" asked Rodney

"Those kunai that Brock threw were wrapped in paper bombs." laughed Alice

"Pi!" cheered Kachu

"Chu...Pika...Pi!" cheered Kim

When the smoke cleared Timothy was on the ground and Pikachu was sitting on his chest.

"Well what do you know...they did it." clapped Rodney

"I can't believe it! They caught him in a shorter time then we did." clapped Tanza as they all walked up to them.

"We did it!" shouted Brock

"Yea thanks' to your plan." smiled Misty

"Good job Pikachu." smiled Ash as he picked Pikachu up.

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Hay Timothy are you alright?" asked Jin as he shook Timothy.

"Boy are my ear's ringing." moaned Timothy as he opened his eye's.

"Pikaa." laughed Kachu

"Be...Beeeee!" laughed Nikita

"Meee!" laughed Nina

"Pikaaaa!" laughed Kira

When Timothy was on his feet he shook his head and Alice wiped the black smut from his eye's.

"Thanks…well Ash, Misty, Brock and you to Pikachu. You all showed cunning, determination, patience, and the skill to use it all to your advantage, but farther more you showed the one thing that make's a shinobi team strong. You all showed a perfect example of teamwork, how you all worked together to complete your objective is something I haven't seen in a long time. So I'm pleased to say that you've passed your test." smiled Timothy

"Alright we did it!" shouted Ash

Chu!" shouted Pikachu as they all hugged each other.

"Good work!" shouted Hinta clapping as everybody congratulated them.

"Ash, Misty and Brock now that you have officially become genin ninja and from here on out we might get called on to do dangerous missions from time to time. And sometime you will be forced to do something's that's probably not in your nature, but when that time come's it has to be done. Think you all can handle it?" asked Timothy

"Sir yes sir!" They all shouted

"Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu

"We'll see…now let's head over to the Hoshikages place, but first we're going to stop and get a bite o eat I'm starved." smiled Timothy

They all followed Timothy toward the exit of Venom Forest when suddenly 3 people appeared in front of them. Timothy stopped and stared at them each one wearing a hooded white robe with a strange symbol on then.

"So your Timothy we meet at last." said One of the people.

"I see your with Haze. I thought we disbanded you all a long time ago." smiled Timothy

"You did, but now we're back. And this time we're stronger than ever." said Another of the ninja.

Just then one of them pulled out a kunai knife and charged toward Timothy, but he caught the kunai with his index and middle finger just as it was about to hit him. The person tried to move the kunai, but Timothy just held it in place until he let it go causing the person to slide back.

"So tell me why has Haze come back from the grave?" asked Timothy

"Why do you think. It's you we've come back for." said The ninja

To Be Continued...


	7. 6 - Haze Make's A Come Back

"So your still after me. Well here I am, but mind if I ask your name's first?" asked Timothy

"It's good to meet The Cosmic Dragon. My Name is Felix Fuuta and my two friend are Salina Kaori and Drew Daisuke." said a white haired teenage bog as they all removed their

Felix was a light skinned man about five foot five, white hair and blue eye's. Salina was a light skinned teenage girl about five foot three with black hair that had a brown tint to it and orange eye's, while Drew was a light skinned man about six feet with black hair that had a blue tint to it and red eye's.

"Hay who are these guy's" asked Ash

"I'll explain later, but for now everybody just stay back." smiled Timothy

"Are you sure?" asked Jin

"Yes." nodded Timothy

"I see. If your going to take on the three of use then your going to lose." smiled Felix

"I need the little warm up to get my body back in shape." grinned Timothy

"Fine then." smiled Salina

All of a sudden they all dashed toward Timothy and started swinging at him, but Timothy dodged each of there attack's. Just then Felix swung a punch at Timothy about to hit him in the stomach, but he blocked it and the force of the punch sent him sliding back. Drew then landed a kick, but Timothy blocked it and it sent him sliding back farther as Salina was about to deliver a kick to his head, but he blocked it and it sent him sliding back farther. Timothy swung a punch at them, but she they flipped backwards out of the way.

"Not bad." nodded Timothy

"Look's like your a little to slow…you can't win so just give up." said Felix

"Now why would I do something like that...wait you must be new with Haze. Are you?" asked Timothy

"And if we are." snarled Salina

"I see...cause if you weren't you would know the first rule about fighting." smiled Timothy

"And what would that be?" asked Felix

"Never underestimate your opponent. I'm alot more powerful than you think." grinned Timothy

"I doubt it." retorted Felix

"Why is that?" asked Timothy

"Haze has all the data from your past battle's. We know everything about you." noted Drew

"Dumb ass's. After all this time I see Haze still hasn't wised up any." sighed Timothy

"What did you say." snarled Salina

"Data you collect on somebody only last for so long. I'm allot more powerful than I was back then." smiled Timothy

"We'll see just how powerful you are then. Stop this if you can...Lightning Style: Zap Cannon." said Felix as he created a few hand signs.

He held his hands out in front of him as a ball of electrical energy started to form.

"He's packing allot of chakra in that attack." noted Tanza

"He must be trying to blow us all up." smiled Rodney

"Bring it." laughed Timothy

All of a sudden Felix launched the attack, but just as it was about to hit Timothy he kicked it up into the air.

"Come I know you can do better." snickered Timothy as he dashed toward the three ninja.

He started swing punch's at them and though they couldn't dodge them they blocked them.

"What the..." said Salina as she blocked a kick of Timothy's.

"His speed is unreal. I can't dodge his attack's." thought Drew as he blocked a punch of Timothy's.

Just then Timothy punched Drew in the chest, kicked Salina in the side and head butted Felix and sent them all sliding back.

"That's it I'm through playing around. I'll beat you into the ground and then I'll take whatever's left back to the boss." snarled Salina

"Well finally...at least somebody is getting serious." smiled Timothy as he spun around on one leg.

"What...you mean that you where just playing around?" asked Drew

"What do you think." smiled Timothy as he raised his other leg into the air.

"I'm with Salina on this one. Let's shatter every bone in his body then take him back." snarled Felix

"Fine let's do it." nodded Drew

They all put there hand's together as electrical energy started to surge around their body's.

"Wow...I guess they weren't kidding...they are strong." nodded Timothy

All of a sudden Felix dashed toward Timothy and threw a punch at him, but Timothy jumped into the air before he hit. When Felix fist collided with the ground it exploded and creating a big hole in the ground.

"Not bad...that technique doesn't look like any ordinary lightning release though." laughed Timothy

"That's because it's not." said Drew as he appeared in front of Timothy in the air.

"Hmm.." said Timothy

Drew punched Timothy and sent him flying back into a tree as electricity crackled around his body.

"Their speed has increased and their power along with it. Man that guy pack's a pretty good punch." laughed Timothy

That's right and know that you that there's no way you can win." snarled Salina as she appeared in front of Timothy.

Salina started punching Timothy in the gut at high speed and she deliver punch to his face that sent him crashing into the ground creating a large hole.

"Their doing a number on him." smiled Eria

"Whatever they are using isn't a normal Lightning Release." noted Jamie

"Yea I've never seen one like it." nodded Hinta

"There's no way they can beat him though." smiled Tanza

"That one struck a nerve." laughed Timothy as he stood back up.

"Your going to pay for insulting Haze!" shouted Felix

"How much do you want me to pay. Would you like me to pay in cash or credit, but I don't have any cash or plastic on me right now so how about a IOU." laughed Timothy

"You think your funny don't you." said Drew

"Maybe just a little bit." shrugged Timothy smiling

"Let's just see how funny this is. Lightning Style: Triangle Of Destruction!" shouted Salina

All of a sudden Salina, Drew, and Felix all created hand sign's and put their hand's on the ground. Just then electrical energy started to surge on the ground around Timothy forming a triangle connecting to Salina, Felix and Drew.

"What's this." wondered Timothy looking around.

"This one of our most powerful jutsu's we call the Triangle Of Destruction. It won't kill you, but it will hurt like hell." smiled Drew

All of a sudden there was a large explosion was sent upward in-between Salina, Drew and Felix.

"That did the trick." said Felix

"What trick did it…dang I must've missed" smiled Timothy

"What!" shouted Felix

When the dust settle Timothy was still standing smiling at them and he didn't have a scratch on him.

"It didn't even phase him." thought Drew

"If that's the best you got then I guess you weren't that strong." sighed Timothy

"What was that." snarled Felix

"It's the truth. I mean come on for real." sighed Timothy

"I'm tired of your mouth!" shouted Salina

"Well go home then…I didn't ask you to come here don't forget. Beside's I'm in a good mood today so your lucky that I've decide not to kill you other wise all three of you would be dead already." smiled Timothy

"That's it!" shouted Salina

"Salina calm down." said Drew

"No... I'm getting tired of him. You make me sick with your high and might attitude. I'll kill you." snarled Salina

"Man you've got a bad attitude and I thought The Fire Vixen was bad. I can see the stress mark in your forehead." smiled Timothy

"I heard that!" shouted Hinta

All of a sudden Salina put her hand's together as her body started to crackle with more electrical energy.

"Salina don't use that jutsu. We're trying to take him alive not burned crispy." reminded Drew

"Bug off he's mine. Lighting Style: Claw Of The Beast!" shouted Salina and she created a few hand sign.

All of a sudden the electrical energy around her formed into a giant claw and grabbed Timothy.

"Let's see you get out of this one." snarled Salina as surge's of electricity started to electrocute Timothy.

"Well if this is it then I'm going to finish this." smiled Timothy

Just then Timothy took a deep breath and the electrical energy shattered around him and blue electrical energy began rain down on the ground.

"Dam you." snarled Salina breathing heavy.

"What he broke her Claw Of The Beast." thought Drew

"My turn." smiled Timothy as he jumped into the air and create some hand sign's in an instance.

"He created those hand sign's so fast." thought Felix

"Find me again when you've gotten stronger or when you've at least got some strong back up. Dragon Style: Dragon Flame Ball." said Timothy

He took a deep breath and blew out a stream of fire that form into a large fireball while heading toward them. When it hit there was a large explosion that sent up a huge cloud of dust.

"That was intense." laughed Brock.

"No kidding." nodded Rodney as they ran up to Timothy as he landed a few feet in front of them.

"So Timothy did you get rid of them?" asked Eria

"Nope they dodged just in time. Look's like they were holding back allot more power than I thought." smiled Timothy as they looked at a large hole that Timothy's attack left.

Just then five anbu ninja appeared in front of them and they looked at the surrounding area where the battle taken place.

"What happened here? Are you all right?" asked One of the anbu

"Yea...listen up. There are three Haze ninja somewhere in the city. Spread out and search and when your done report back to me at the Hoshikage's place." ordered Timothy

"Yes sir." said The anbu and they disappeared.

"Timothy who are Haze exactly?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Well." said Hinta as she walked up to Timothy and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch…what's that for?" asked Timothy laughing

"That's for talking about me." said Hinta

"Hay why are called The Fire Vixen?" asked Misty

"Because she has a fiery temper and lakes to deliberately cause harm to me." laughed Timothy

Oh." laughed Misty

"Shut up." frowned Hinta as she hit him in the shoulder again.

"Ouch…see what I mean." laughed Timothy

Everybody laughed at Timothy as he rubbed his shoulder as Hinta hit him again.

"Come on let's get back to the Shia's place." said Timothy and they all disappeared.

…...

Meanwhile somewhere outside of the village.

"Dam that guy." snarled Salina

"Your the nut that used up all your chakra. If we'd combined our power like we planned then we could have got him." retored Felix

"Felix is right. You let him get to you by rattling your nerve's. Next time keep your cool." said Drew

"Fine." sighed Salina

"Alright then let's report back to base so we can plan our next attack." urged Felix

"Right." nodded Drew and Salina and they all disappeared.

To Be Continued...


	8. 7 - Who Is Haze

"It's been so long since I heard that name." sighed Shia as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yea that's true and it figure's that after all this time they would still be after me." laughed Timothy as he leaned against a wall.

"Who are they?" asked Ash

"Haze is a group of ninja formed from the remnants of a special portion of anbu ninja from the Village Hidden In The Light." explained Timothy

"I've never heard of it." shrugged Misty

"Me either." agreed Tanza

"Well not much is known about the village except that it disappeared almost eight hundred year's ago." explained Timothy

"Oh...that's a long time ago." said Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Haze is a group of seventeen powerful light ninja each with a group of three or more ninja subordinates. These ninja group's all correspond with the seventeen type's of pokémon. The ninja's I faced today were clearly the electric fraction of haze." nodded Timothy

"After our last encounter I thought they had disbanded, but I guess not." sighed Jamie

"Well I can only thing of one reason why there back after all this time." noted Shia

"You most likely right" agreed Jin

"What's that?" asked Brock

"Well 4 year's ago Haze stole a necklace that contained a very powerful creature sealed in it. In a attempt to control the creature's power they released it, but they were unsuccessful in controlling it's power. This in turn drove the creature to go on a rampage killing the leader of haze and nearly destroying the village." laughed Timothy

"How do you know this?" asked Brock

"Well I was the one that fought Haze's leader and the creature." smiled Timothy

"No way." smiled Ash

"Chu!" shouted Pikachu shocked

"You mean you actually fought the creature?" asked Misty

"Yea...well let me start from the beginning. You see I had just come back to the region from some training that I had been doing and I want to fight somebody to test my new powers on." explained Timothy

"Pika." nodded Kachu

"While I was passing through Black-Out forest five Haze ninja jumped out of nowhere and asked me to join them for their cause." said Timothy

"Which was what?" asked Tanza

"Hun." said Haunter

"To attack the Hidden Shadow Village and retrieve a certain item. I started to consider their offer, but I turned them down and when I did it ticked them off big time." laughed Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Why do you say that?" asked Misty

"They told me that they had been keeping tab's on me for some time and saw that I was very powerful. It was then that they decided that if I wouldn't join them then they would kill me so that I wouldn't join the shadow village." smiled Timothy

"Why would they say something like that?" asked Brock

"Well we had also been keeping an eye on Timothy as well. I wanted to recruit him as well for other reason." explained Shia

"I see...then what?" asked Brock

"They attacked so I did the thing I do best. I fought back and killed all five of them." laughed Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu pointing his finger at Timothy.

"Well they had it coming." shrugged Timothy to Kachu

"What…." thought Ash to himself.

"Chu...Pika." said Pikachu

"Well...after I savored my kill and got ready to leave five more ninja appeared, but this time they where from the Shadow Village. I guess you could say I was still in a killing mode, but they said that they weren't looking for a fight. They picked up the body's of the five dead ninja and they wanted me to follow them back to the village and that was the first time I meet Shia. She explained to me about Haze and their recent attack's on the village and asked me if I could help defend it. I asked her if she knew the reason why Haze was attacking the village, but she didn't know so I told her what the Haze ninja told me. After that I told them to give me a few day to consider her offer and I left." smiled Timothy

"What did you do after that?" asked Ash

"Who knows...anyway a few days later I took Shia up on her offer and was enrolled into the academy. That was where I met Jamie for the second time and the rest of his family. A year later when I finally graduated I was paired into a team with Alice and Jamie and our sensei Mizaro Urazami. We were basically hitting mission after mission, big or small training and keeping ourselves busy till later that year when Haze attacked again. We all did our best to defend the village, but Mizaro was killed by the leader of Haze. His name was Helix Hines and after he killed Mizaro he kidnapped Alice." said Timothy

"Why did he do that?" asked Misty

"I didn't know why myself at first, but Mizaro managed to explained it to me before he died. He told me that Helix wasn't after Alice, but a necklace she wore and the secret's it hide. Afterwards Jamie and I sat chase to Helix and cornered him on Memory Cliff where he told me what the necklace truly was. He told me that the necklace had a powerful creature sealed in and that he planned on releasing it to control it's power. We tried to stop him, but at the I wasn't strong enough and he was able to release it." shrugged Timothy

"That must've been bad?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Your telling me…we got beat pretty bad." said Jaime

"Speak for yourself, but it was a good thing and it was a very bad thing. When he released it he tried to order it to destroy me, but it instead turned on him and blew him into oblivion. Afterwards it went own to rampage through the city." explained Timothy

"Yes that day allot of good people lost their lives' trying to stop that creature." noted Shia

"How did you'll stop it?" asked Brock

"I tried fighting it, but I got knocked around like a punching bag." laughed Timothy

"What did you do?" asked Misty

"I did the only thing I could...I sealed the creature away vowing that when I became stronger I would defeat it." smiled Timothy

"Where did you seal it away at?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"In my own body." said Timothy

He opened his jacket and raised up his shirt and as a strange symbol appeared on his chest. It was that of a black dragon with it's tail touching spikes on its head which ran down its back and a sphere in its mouth.

"Why would you do something like that?" asked Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"My reason's are all selfish none to say the least. Anyway if Haze is back that means either Helix survived that attack or they have a new leader. Either way if they want this creature they'll have to go through me first." smiled Timothy

"You mean they'll have to go through all of us first!" shouted Jin

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu

"Bee!" shouted Nikita

"Mee!" shouted Nina

"Chu...Pika...Pi!" shouted Kira

"We got your back to!" shouted Ash

"Chu!" shouted Pikachu

"Yea!" shouted Everybody else.

"Thanks' everybody! Now before we get down to any missions we need to head over to Galaxy City." smiled Timothy

"Oh yea I forgot that your brother just turned ten this week." remembered Shia

"Yea and I promised to give him his first pokémon." nodded Timothy

"Alright then...we'll see you all when you'll get back." nodded Shia

"Alright see you then." waved Timothy as they all left out of the room and out of the building.

"I still can't believe he did that." said Jeena

"Like he said his motive's are all selfish." laughed Shia

"But to become a Jinchuriki the way he did...it's crazy." said Jeena

"Well Timothy's a crazy person to say the least." laughed Shia

…...

Meanwhile Timothy and co headed for the village gate's.

"Alright when we get to Galaxy City I also need to pick up another friend of mine." remembered Timothy

"Well Let's go then." hurried Jamie as they walked on.

To Be Continued...


	9. 8 - Double Battle Takedown Part 1

"So how do we get to Galaxy City?" asked Misty as they all walked across a large field of grass.

"Well we keep go until we get to Mocalza Town and then we go through Black-Out Forest. From there we come out to at Istra Town then head on westward and we get to Galaxy City." said Brock looking at a map on his pokétab.

"But first let's stop and eat something I'm starving." urged Timothy

"Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu

"Sounds like a good idea to me." agreed Rodney

They all stopped and made a small camp while Brock and Tanza got cooking.

"We'll have dinner ready in a bit." said Brock

"Hunter." said Haunter

"Hay Timothy why aren't we going into the PHD like we used to?' asked Eria

"It's going under some construction work right now, but we'll have it ready later on." said Timothy

"Oh...ok." nodded Eria as she started talking to Aussa.

"Hay Timothy where did you go train at?" asked Ash

"Well that's a secret, but I might one day tell you." smiled Timothy

"Chu...Pika." smiled Kachu

"Be...Be." laughed Nikita

"Meee." laughed Nina

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Alright then. Hay Timothy let's battle." offered Ash

"Sure. I'm up for it." nodded Timothy as both he and Ash ran out into a clearing ready to battle.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you Ash just because you one of my student's." laughed Timothy.

"Don't worry I wouldn't have it any other way." laughed Ash as he held up one of his pokéballs.

"Those to are like kids." smiled Alice

"Chu...Pika." laughed Kim

"That's true." snickered Jamie shaking his head.

"Chu." laughed Pikachu

"Pikachu." laughed Kachu

"Well let's begin." said Ash as he got ready to throw his pokéball, but then he stopped.

"Hay watch out!" They heard a voice shout.

All of a sudden the ground exploded as meteor like blast started to rain down around them. Timothy and Ash easily dodged the blast and the explosions until they stopped.

"Wow what was that?" wondered Ash

"Looked like a Draco Meteor." laughed Timothy

"Hay are you two ok!" shouted the voice again.

They looked down a hill and saw two people running toward them .

One was a grayish black haired boy about five foot seven light skinned wearing a red, white and black shirt and hat, with black pants an red, black and white shoe's. The other was a girl who had on a red and black hat over her grayish black hair with red eye's wearing a knee red, white and black high shirt skirt wearing long black boots with even longer stocking's under them

"Hay are you two ok?" asked The boy's as he walked up to Ash and Timothy.

"Yea were fine." nodded Ash

"Sorry about that. We're trying to teach our friend here the Draco Meteor attack, but so far he's not doing any good." apologized The girl

Just then a small tan colored dragon pokémon with three horns on it head and three on it's bottom where it tail should be. It also had a red circle on it's head on it's around it's eye's and on both of his knee's.

"Cu." said The pokémon as it looked at Timothy.

"Who's is that pokémon?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Cubgon the Family Dragon Pokémon…These pokémon are rarely seen in the wild, but when you find one there are usually hundreds of other's. They live in social groups of more than 1000 individuals and tend to emphasize the protection of others." said The pokédex

"I see. Wouldn't it be better though if you showed him how Draco Meteor work's in a battle." suggested Timothy as he rubbed the pokémon on the head.

"Yea it would, but we haven't found anybody strong enough to give us a real challenge." sighed The boy

"Well how about we battle you?" asked Timothy

"Are you sure...we don't won't to be a bother." said The girl

"It's no problem. We were about to battle ourselves, but now we can make it a two on two battle. What do you say Ash?' asked Timothy

"Sound's good to me." nodded Ash

"Alright let's do it then." smiled The girl

"By the way my name is Kale Akugoho and this is my twin sister Sarah Akugoho." said Kale

"It's nice to meet the both of you. What are your name's?" asked Sarah

"My name is Ash Ketchum." smiled Ash

"My name is Timothy Harmon." smiled Timothy

"I've heard that name somewhere." thought Kale.

"Well let's get to the battle till you figure it out." smiled Timothy

"Alright, Cubgon you watch our battle ok." said Kale

"Gon." nodded Cubgon

"Let's do this Volrecks!" shouted Ash as he threw out his pokéball and Volrecks appeared in front of him.

"Wow you have a Volrecks. That a pretty rare pokémon." narveled Kale

"Thanks...Volrecks and I are good friends. Isn't that right Volrecks." smiled Ash

"Recks!" roared Volrecks roared looking at Ash.

"My turn Warpress come on out!" shouted Sarah as she threw out a pokéball and a pokémon appeared that Ash had never seen before appeared in front of her.

"War!" roared The pokémon ready to battle.

Warpress was a large dragon looking pokémon that was on all for legs and it was the size of Sarah with large light blue fins, maroon blood red horns, hind legs, and a tan underbelly.

"Who's that?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex up at it.

"Warpress the Water Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Korpress. Warpress are very aggressive fighter's and tend to intimidate it's opponents just by staring at them. Also unlike it's counter part Monpress, Warpress's don't like there back to be rode." said The pokédex

"Wow nice." nodded Ash

"My turn Monpress let's battle." said Kale as he threw out his pokéball and another pokémon appeared in front of Kale that he had never seen before.

"Press!" roared The pokémon a ready to battle

Monpress was a dragon pokémon larger then Kale that was completely maroon blood red on it's back, with light blue spike's on it's head, chest, back of it's front and hind leg's, and the top of it's hind back leg's.

"Now who's that?" wondered Ash pointing his pokédex at it.

"Monpress the Fire Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Korpress. It has a quiet nature, and always like company. It is very noble and always is looking for an opportunity to have the trainer to ride it's back." said The pokédex

"Wow their both huge and awesome!" shouted Ash

"Thanks'." smiled Kale

"These two where our very first pokémon." smiled Sarah

"Alright Kabuldo standby for battle." said Timothy

Ash watched as Timothy took out an emerald green colored pokéball and threw it up into the air. Just then in a flash of red light a pokémon appeared in front of him that Ash hadn't seen before. It was similar to a Kabuto, but much larger and it had a much more developed mass with hook's like blade's for hands and a hook at the tip of it's large thick tail.

"Who is that pokémon now?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Nothing about this pokémon is known." said The pokédex

"Wow I've never seen that pokémon before." marveled Sarah

"Wa...Press." nodded Warpress

"Well let's get this battle started ." smiled Timothy

"Kabo!" shouted The pokémon ready to battle.

"I'll start Honpress use Flamethrower and attack Volrecks!" shouted Kale

"Res!" roared Honpress as it fired a stream of fire at Volrecks.

"Volrecks you use Flamethrower to!" shouted Ash

Volrecks fire the flamethrower and when the two attacks collided they swirled into a fireball and exploded.

"Warpress you use Hydro Pump!" shouted Sarah

"War!" roared Warpress as it fired a stream of high pressured water at Kabuldo.

"Kabuldo you use Hydro Pump as well!" shouted Timothy

Kabuldo fired a stream of water and when they collided they explode and canceled each other out.

"Alright Volrecks use Take Down!" shouted Ash and Volrecks roared before charging toward Honpress as full speed.

"Honpress you use Horn Attack!" shouted Kale

Honpress charged toward Volrecks and when the two clashed they struggled to push the other back.

"Alright Honpress looking good!" cheered Kale

"Your doing great Volrecks!" cheered Ash

Just then the two pokémon threw their head upwards and they both were sent sliding back.

"Your pokémons not half bad." smiled Kale

"Neither is yours, but let's keep this battle going. Volrecks use another Flamethrower!" shouted Ash and Volrecks fired another stream of fire.

"You to Honpress!" shouted Kale and Honpress fired another stream of fire at Volrecks.

"Alright Warpress use Whirlpool!" shouted Sarah

Warpress lifted it's head and a large swirling pool of water formed above it's head as it threw it toward Kabuldo.

"Kabuldo use Slash!" shouted Timothy

Kabuldo raised it's left claw and just as the whirlpool was about to hit Kabuldo slash the whirlpool destroying it.

"Your really good! This is the type of challenge we've been waiting on." smiled Sarah

"Thanks! Your not to bad yourself." smiled Timothy

"Thanks'...now Warpress use Aqua Jet!" shouted Sarah

All of a sudden water wrapped around Warpress and she dashed toward Kabuldo.

"Kabuldo use Slash again!" shouted Timothy

Kabuldo raised it's right claw again and just as Warpress was about to hit Kabuldo, it's hit the aqua jet with it's claw and sent Warpress flying backwards in front of Sarah.

To Be Continued...


	10. 9 - Double Battle Takedown Part 2

"Well sounds like Timothy and Ash are battling." smiled Hinta

"Yep, I would battle with them, but I just feel like relaxing for the moment." laughed Rodney as he laid back on the sheet.

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kachu to Pikachu.

"Pi." shrugged Pikachu

"Pi...Chu." smiled Kachu

"Pika...Chu...Pi...Pika." laughed Kim

"Meew." laughed Nina

"Be...Beeee." laughed Celebi

"Chu." blushed Pikachu

"Knowing Timothy he'll be starving even more after this." snickered Alice

"I bet Ash will to." smiled Misty

"Well I hope the both of them are hungry because I'm trying a new recipe I learned." smiled Brock as he mixed something in a bowl.

"It taste pretty good so far." nodded Tanza

"Hun...Hunter." agreed Haunter

…...

Meanwhile Ash, Sarah, Kale and Timothy continued their battle.

"I'm really not getting anywhere with Ash and Sarah is getting creamed by Timothy." thought Kale as he looked at Sarah.

"Kale the battle is over here. Now Volrecks use Take Down!" shouted Ash

Volrecks charged toward Honpress ramming him and sent him sliding back in front of Kale.

"Are you ok Honpress?" asked Kale

"Hon." nodded Honpress as it stood back up.

"Warpress use Aqua Jet then Whirlpool!" shouted Sarah

Warpress was surrounded by water as she flew toward Kabuldo. Just then a whirlpool formed in front of it as it turned inwards like a spinning spear of water.

"Not bad. Alright Kabuldo use Sword Dance then Slash!" shouted Timothy

The blade's on Kabuldo's arm's and tail started to glow red and it raised up it's left arm. Just as it was about to be hit Kabuldo slashed Warpress sending it flying back beside Honpress.

"There's no way...he just keep's slashing away. Warpress are you ok?" asked Sarah

"War." moaned Warpress as it stood back up.

"Hay Sarah this isn't working!" shouted Kale

"I see that. Let's try it." laughed Sarah

"Alright." nodded Kale

"What are they about to do now?" wondered Ash

"Alright now it's time to use Draco Meteor!" shouted Sara and Kale.

Just then Warpress and Honpress jumped side by side as the started to glow as a orb of blue energy started to form in front of their mouth. They raised their head and fired the blue orb into the air as they exploded sending down a number of blue orb's that crashed into Volrecks and Kabuldo.

"Volrecks!" shouted Ash over the explosions.

"Alright we got them!" exclaimed Kale

"You see Cubgon when you get it right it will look like that k." smiled Sarah

"Gon." nodded Cubgon

"Maybe, but sometime's it doesn't work." smiled Timothy

"What does that mean?" asked Sarah

When the dust cleared Volrecks was struggling to get to his feet, but Kabuldo was still standing unscathed.

"What the..." said Sarah

"How is it still standing...that was a perfect hit?" asked Kale

"Though it may seem, but Kabuldo's defense and special defense are high enough that...he's hard to damage." laughed Timothy

"Let's try again this time together though." said Kale.

"Alright." nodded Sarah

"What should I do. Volrecks can't take another hit like that." thought Ash looking at Volrecks.

"Now Warpress and Honpress Double Draco Meteor!" shouted Kale and Sarah

Just then Warpress and Honpress jumped side by side as the started to glow and a ball of blue energy formed in front of the mouth. They raised their heads and the attack launched into the air, but this time when they got to a certain altitude they combine before exploding into several smaller orb and came crashing to the ground.

"That should do the trick." thought Kale to himself.

"Let's see how Kabuldo come's out of that one." said Sarah

When the dust cleared Kabuldo was standing over Volrecks without a scratch on its shiny brown shell..

"Kabu." said Kabuldo as he turned around.

"Vol." nodded Volrecks as he stood back up.

"Told you." smiled Timothy

"It shielded Volrecks from our attack." noted Sarah

"This guy's pokémon is really strong." noted Kale

"Alright it's time to finish this. I'm getting very hungry." laughed Timothy

"Warpress use Hydro Pump!" shouted Sarah

"Honpress use Flamethrower!" shouted Kale

Honpress fried the flamethrower while Warpress launched the hydro pump and as both the attack's headed toward Kabuldo they swirled together creating a water and fire combination attack.

"Kabuldo finish this with Hydro Cannon." shouted Timothy

"Kabull!" shouted Kabuldo as he raised his head and a blue orb appeared in front of his mouth.

Kabuldo fired a huge stream of water from his mouth and they collided. When the two attacks collided Kabuldo's attack pushed Warpress's and Honpress's attack's all the way back hitting them and slamming them to the ground hard.

"He got pass our best attack's with ease." thought Sarah as she and Kale ran up to an unconscious Warpress and Honpress.

"Nice work Volrecks." smiled Ash

"Vol...Rec." nodded Volrecks

"You did great today Kabuldo. You've become very powerful." smiled Timothy

"Bul...Kabu." smiled Kabuldo

"Hay Timothy and Ash...thanks' for the great battle." smiled Kale

"Yea it was awesome." nodded Sarah

"War." nodded Warpress smiling

"Pre." nodded Honpress smiling

"It was allot of fun while it lasted." smiled Timothy

"Yea your really strong." noted Sarah

"Thanks'. Well little one I hoped you learned a little something ok." smiled Timothy looking at Cubgon.

"Gon...Cub...Cubgon." nodded Cubgon excitedly.

"That's good to hear...at least your excited about learning. I wish I had your kinda enthusiasm when I was in school. " laughed Timothy

"Hay wait a sec...Timothy Harmon... are you the Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon by any chance?" asked Kale

"Yep." nodded Timothy

"Timothy who...do you know him?" asked Sarah

"He's The Cosmic Dragon!" shouted Kale

"He's that Timothy!" shouted Sarah sounding shocked

Just then both Sara and Kale along with Warpress and Honpress started to bow in front of him.

"Yea that's me Timothy, The Cosmic Dragon." laughed Timothy

"My lord I'm sorry we didn't know that it was you." said Kale

"Please don't do that...I'm not that important." sighed Timothy

"I can't believe we actually get to see you in person!" shouted Sarah

"Yea this is so awesome!" shouted Kale

"Warr!" shouted Warpress

"Hon!" shouted Honpress

"Let me completely introduce ourselves. My name is Kale Akugoho, and my sister is Sarah Akugoho. We're ninja of the Akugoho clan from the Hidden Breeze Village on the Island of Wind." explained Kale

"The Akugoho clan...I see." smiled Timothy

"The land of wind is the north of Tonami island right. Forchard island if I'm not mistaken." thought Ash

"Yea that's right." nodded Kale

"Well we just traveling around the region to training. We just became part of the Dragon Clan that you lead." explained Sarah

"What's the Dragon Clan?" asked Ash

"It's not really a clan...the dragon clan is more like a secret organization of shinobi. We help guard the Jetix region in secret from certain threats." smiled Timothy

"Which branch are you with?" asked Timothy

"We're with the Black Dragon Branch." said Sarah

"I see." nodded Timothy

"Why do you all protect the island when that's what the Hidden Shadow Village does?" asked Ash

"If we don't who will...the world is a dangerous place to lie; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it. We are the last line of defense against those who are unable to be stopped by normal circumstance's. Hay I'm really hungry now...do ya'll want to have a little lunch with us?" asked Timothy

"Sure." nodded Kale

"If it's not a bother." smiled Sarah

"Alright then let's go." said Timothy as they all headed walked back toward the rest of the group.

"I see..." thought Ash

"Well I have a question of my own?" asked Kale

"What is it?" asked Timothy

"Why are you known as the Cosmic Dragon?" asked Kale

"Yea why did they give you that name?" asked Sarah

"I've wondered the same thing." said Ash

"Well I gain the title Cosmic Dragon because of my vast knowledge about dragon's among other thing's, but mostly dragon's." laughed Timothy

"I see so that's why you called your clan the Dragon Clan." said Kale

"Well really I just renamed it...dragon's are some of the most powerful creature's on the planet. Dragon's have been around for centuries and will probably be around long after the human race is gone. I love to study dragon hands down that includes dragon pokémon and dragon's of other race's. I could probably tell you every dragon and dragon pokémon myth and legend that surrounds the region." laughed Timothy

'Well what's up with those pokéballs you use...I've never seen pokéballs like them?" asked Ash

"That's because I created them myself...I just call them Emerald Pokéballs." smiled Timothy

He reached into his jacket, pulled out one and held it up showing it to them. It was made exactly like a normal pokéball, but the areas that were suppose to be red were emerald green in color.

"Cool.' said Kale

"It basically just as powerful as your standard pokéball though, but it's mine own personal pokéball that I've been working on." noted Timothy as he put the pokéball back in his jacket.

They got back to the camp and everybody was sitting around talking.

"Your back just in time." smiled Alice

"Yea...I thought we were going to have to come get you two." laughed Tanza

"Who are your friends?" asked Jamie

"My name is Kale and these are my pokémon buddy's Honpress and Cubgon." smiled Kale

"And I'm his twin sister Sarah and this is my buddy Warpress" smiled Sarah

"These two are going to be eating with us." smiled Timothy

"There's plenty to go around." noted Brock

"Aright time to eat." declared Timothy as Alice passed him a plate and he sat down and started to stuff his face.

Everybody laughed at Timothy before grabbing a plate themselves and started eating.

To Be Continued...


	11. 10 - An Eevolution Delima

"Wow that was good." smiled Kale

"It was one of Brock's recipe's." noted Tanza

"Hay is there anymore?" asked Timothy

"Dang dude...that's your seventh plate." laughed Jamie

"So what...I got to eat." shrugged Timothy

"Yea it's still some left." laughed Alice as she passed him another bowl.

"Alright this is off the chain." laughed Timothy as he woofed down the food.

"Well it was fun hanging out with ya'll, but we have to get going." note Sarah

"Yea we still have allot of training to do." nodded Kale

"Alright. Till we see ya'll again train hard." waved Timothy

"Alright we will." waved Sarah

"Bye." waved Kale as he ran over the hill with Sarah, Warpress, Honpress, and Cubgon.

"Well let's pack up and keep going." said Timothy

Everybody got up, cleaned their area, they put up everything and walked own toward the next town. When they got to the town it was midday and people an pokémon were still walking the road.

"So this is Mocalza Town." said Ash as they walked down the road.

"Well all in all Mocalza is a pretty peaceful town." smiled Aussa

"It's alright." shrugged Tanza

Just then young girl with long brown hair wearing a light purple shirt and skirt with white stockings. She ran into Timothy and was knocked down on her rear causing a red ribbon that had her hair tied up to com loose.

"Hay are you ok?" asked Timothy as he held out his hand.

"Chu." said Kachu as he grabbed the red ribbon out of the air.

"Yea I'm fine." She said as she grabbed Timothy's hand and got back to her feet.

The little girl looked up at Timothy and he saw that she had blue colored eye.

"Ve." said A voice

"What's that you got there?" asked Timothy as he bent down to her level.

The little girl opened her jacket and revealed a purple ball of fur in her arms.

"I see...is that your Eevee?" asked Timothy

"Yes, but she got hurt really bad." She said

"Let's see if we can't fix that." smiled Timothy

He held out his hand as it started to glow and he touched it the pokémon on the head. The Eevee started to glow as the little girl sat it down on the ground and then it stopped.

"Eeee...eevee." said The Eevee as it stood up looking around with it's large blue eye's.

"Ketsu your ok." smiled The little girl as she scooped up the Eevee hugging it.

"Veee." smiled The Eevee happily

"Thank you mister." smiled The little girl

"Mind if I ask you your name?" asked Timothy

"My name is Teia Abbass and this is my Eevee, Ketsu." She said

"Well my name is Timothy and these are my buddy's Kachu, Nina and Nikita. Nice to meet you." greeted Timothy

"Pika." waved Kachu

"Be." waved Nikita

"Meee." waved Nina

"It's nice to meet you all." smiled Teia

"Hay Teia why was Ketsu hurt so bad. It looked like he had been in a battle recently?" asked Eria

"I was trying to battle the Evo Brother's, but we lost." sighed Teia

"Why were you trying to battle them?" asked Hinta

"They said they were doing research on Eevee's and their different evolved forms." said Teia

"What do you mean?" asked Tanza

"Ter." said Haunter

"They said something about seeing how pokémon with multiple evolved forms would fair against each other." said Teia

"Who are these Evo Brother's?" asked Timothy

"Well from the way I hear it the Evo Brother's are a group of five brother's each with a who use the evolved form's of the pokémon Shumetup. Their a bunch of rich brothers that travel around battling trainers with that have pokémon with multiple evolutions." explained Hinta

"What do you mean multiple evolutions?" asked Ash

"Pokémon like Eevee for example…pokémon that is able to evolve into more than on form." explained Timothy

"Well let's see what a Shumetup is?" wondered Ash as he started pushing some buttons on his pokédex.

"Shumetup the Evolution Pup Pokémon….Shumetup is a pokémon that has recently be discovered and they are shown to have quiet personalities and are also quite docile. Though small in number Shumetup population has shown to steadily increase in the recent months since its discovery." said The pokédex

"They all sound like some kind of researchers." noted Misty

"Yea." agreed Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Teia can you show me where this Evo group is?" asked Timothy

"Sure their at the park. Come on." smiled Teia as she grabbed Timothy's hand and started to pull him.

They all followed her through the town into the park and when they got there they saw a group of people and pokémon gathered around something. When they got through the crowd they saw two trainer battling one had a Leafeon and the other trainer had another a dog looking pokémon though it was standing on two legs. It's body was covered in orange-brownish fur except for it's stomach, face, feet and hands which was egg shell white. Also the fur above both of its eye, a tuff that raised above on the side of its head, the fur on its arms and the fur around it legs were gold.

"Who's that" wondered Ash pointing his pokédex at it.

"Flaketup the Firestarter Pokémon and the evolved form of Shumetup. Flaketup's have been shown to have a combative personality and loves to battle, but loves to show off its skills in battle more. Its body is very warm when close to it and it is able to absorb more heat and store it within its body, then it is able to release that heat in a furious attack." said The pokédex

"That's one or the boys right there with the Flanketup is Artemis. He is one of the Evo Brother." said Teia

Artemis was a teenage boy with blue hair and blue eye's wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans. The Flanketup fired a flamethrower hitting the Leafeon, knocking it out. The boy then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver device. He typed on the device for a few minutes before putting it back into his pocket.

"Alright now is there anybody else who thinks they can take me on. If you train a pokémon with multiple evolutions please step right up." said Artemis

"Even thought he's just doing research he's being real smug about it." frowned Hinta

"Hay I'll take you on." offered Timothy as he stepped out of the crowd.

"If you think you can win step right up." smiled Artemis

"I thought there where five of you. Where are the other four?" asked Timothy

"My brother's left because there wasn't anybody in this town to really battle us." smiled Artemis

"Well I was hoping to beat you all back to back...this won't last long." snickered Timothy as he reached in his jacket and pulled out a his emerald pokéball.

"If you mean that you want last long against me then your right." laughed Artemis

"Wrong...Lilly let's end this." smiled Timothy

He threw out the pokéball and Lilly appeared in front of him in a flash of red light.

"So you really think you can beat my Flaketup with just plain Eevee. You've got to be joking me." laughed Artemis

"Lilly is anything, but ordinary...but we'll try not to embarrass you to much." smiled Timothy

"We'll see about that. Flaketup use Flamethrower!" shouted Artemis and Flaketup fired a stream of fire at Lilly.

"Lilly use Double Team, then finish him with Shadow Ball." smile Timothy

"Eee." nodded Lilly

Just as the flamethrower was about to Lilly she started to split until ten copies surrounded Flaketup.

"Which on is real the real one." thought Artemis

"Now fire." smiled Timothy

All of a sudden the all the copies disappeared and Flaketup was hit from the side by the shadow ball attack and knocked unconscious

"What the...with only one hit." said Artemis

"I guess we didn't try hard enough...sorry about that. Good work Lilly" smiled Timothy

"Vee...Vee." smiled Lilly as she skipped back over to Timothy.

"I don't know who you are, but your Eevee really is strong. Are you going to be in the city tomorrow?" asked Artemis

"Yeah." nodded Timothy

"Well the tomorrow come back to the park. I'm going to tell my brother's about your Eevee." said Artemis

"Don't worry we'll be here." said Timothy as Artemis

"Wow mister your Eevee is really strong." laughed Teia

"Ee." nodded Ketsu

"Thanks'." smiled Timothy

"Vee." smiled Lilly as she sat beside Timothy's leg.

"Well look's like your going to take them on in a one on one battle back to back. Good Luck." smiled Eria

"We don't need luck. We're just that good isn't that right Lilly." assured Timothy

"Eee." nodded Lilly

"Chu...Pika...Pi." laughed Kachu

"Your basically the same way." smiled Timothy

"Chu." shrugged Kachu

"Well it's getting late. Let's get to the Pokémon Center for tonight." urged Jamie

"Alright. Teia I want you to head on home ok." said Timothy

"OK...we'll see you'll tomorrow." waved Teia

"Eee." said Ketsu as they both headed home.

"She's a cute kid." smiled Alice as she walked up beside Timothy.

"Yea she is isn't she." nodded Timothy

They then left out of the park and they headed toward the pokémon center for the night.

"We'll after me and Lilly kick a little booty we can head on through Black-Out Forest." laughed Timothy

"Vee...Veeee." agreed Lilly

"For that guy to talk allot of smack he sure was weak." laughed Hinta

"Yea he really was. I thought he would have been at least strong enough to withstand one of Lilly's Shadow Ball attack's, but I guess I was wrong." shrugged Timothy

"Well your going to see how strong the other four are tomorrow." noted Jamie

"Try not to get your butt handed to you." retorted Tanza

"Hunt...Hunt" laughed Haunter

When they finally got to the pokémon center, and went in they walked up to the Nurse Joy behind the counter.

"Hi is there anything I can help you with?" asked Nurse Joy

"Yes we would like four of your largest room." nodded Timothy

"Let me see what we have." smiled Nurse Joy as she started typing on the computer.

"Be...Be...Bebe." said Nikita

"Me...Mew." said Nina

"Well I guess, but you'll have to wait and see." shrugged Timothy

"What did they say?" asked Ash

"They wanted to know if there was a room with a hot tube could we get it." snickered Timothy

"Oh." laughed Ash

"Chu." laughed Pikachu

"Ok we have three Double-Bed Room's and a Couple Sweet open." said Nurse Joy

"Alright we'll take those." nodded Timothy

"Ok and here you go. Have a nice night." said Nurse Joy as she passed him for card keys.

"Alright Brock, Jamie, Rodney, and Ash you'll be sharing one room. And lady's I'll let you'll figure out you who'll be sleeping where in the other two room's. Alice and I have the couple's sweet." smiled Timothy as he hand the key cards to Ash and Tanza.

"We'll till tomorrow folk's...I'm out." said Timothy as he and Alice headed toward their room with Kachu, Kim, Lilly, Nikita and Nina behind them.

"Well I guess I'm going to turn in to." yawned Hinta

"Might as well. There really isn't much to do this time of night." nodded Jamie

They all agreed went to the room that they were sharing and went to bed.

To Be Continued...


	12. 11 - A Revolution In Evolution Part 1

The next day Timothy and co waited in the park for Artemis and his four brothers to show up.

"So do you think they'll show up?" asked Eria

"Well they said they would, but who knows." shrugged Alice

"I hope they do. Hay Timothy let me and Flareon knock a couple of heads around?" asked Hinta

"Hay that's what I want to." smile Timothy

"But you got to face the one from yesterday. I want to face one today." frowned Hinta

"You two are like little kids." laughed Jamie

"Ok how about this I was going to challenge them to a two on one battle. Because if their all as weak as Artemis was then with two people battling they might stand more of a chance. How about you take the first two." offered Timothy

"Alright that will work." agreed Hinta

"Your two are so mean." said Aussa

"Chu..." nodded Kachu

"Me." nodded Nina

"Be." nodded Nikita

"Eee...Eee." nodded Lilly

"And." shrugged Timothy

"Yeah." agreed Hinta

"Ya'll two are a trip." laughed Alice

"Hay Timothy we're back." said A voice

"Vee...Eevee." said Another voice

"Look it's Teia and Ketsu." said Ash

They looked across the park and saw Teia and he little purple Eevee running toward them.

"Hay has the battle started yet?" asked Teia

"Nope...the Evo Brother's still haven't made it." said Tanza

"Hun...Hunter." said Haunter

"I wonder what's taking so long?" wondered Brock

"Hay!" shouted another voice

They looked and saw five teenage boy's ran toward them stopping a couple of feet from Timothy and the group.

"That's him Tony that's the guy that beat me." motioned Artemis pointing at Timothy.

A tall boy with spiky black hair and red eye's stepped out of the group of boy's and walked toward Timothy. Timothy walked toward him and when the two of them got face to face they stopped and stared at each other an then they both started to smile.

"I guess we'll do a old fashion stare down for a minute." said Eria

"Yea, but what are they smiling about?" wondered Misty

"Now all we need is the old west type scenery and we got the making's for a good movie." laughed Alice

"Yea, but I didn't bring my video camera." laughed Tanza

"All man...oh well better luck on the next take." laughed Alice

"So I heard you had a really strong Eevee." smiled Tony

"Yea." smiled Timothy

"Aright then let's see how it stacks up." smiled Tony

"Alright then…me and my friend Hinta will take you all in two on one battle. She will take down the first two then the second two belong to me along with you. How does that sound?" asked Timothy as he walked away and looked back at Tony.

"Ok...it's your choice. Artemis, Clay." said Tony as he turn around and walked back into the group as two other boy's ran out of the group.

Clay was a young boy brown haired boy with maroon eye's. Hinta walked out in front of Timothy holding a emerald pokéball.

"I'll end this quick and painless. Let's go Flareon." said Hinta as she threw her pokéball and her Flareon

"We'll see about that. Flaketup come on out!" shouted Artemis as he threw out his pokéball and his Flaketup appeared in front of him.

"If a Flareon is all you have to offer in this battle then you done for. Baritup let's show her our power?" shouted Clay as he threw his pokéball and pokémon very similar to Flaketup appeared in front of him.

Baritup was green on almost his complete body, except for its feet, stomach, hands, arms, and lower face which was white. It had a yellow stone like figure on its wrist and its antennas, along with a red like leaf on the side of his head.

"Let's see who that is." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Baritup the Leaf Runner Pokémon and the evolved form of Shumetup. Baritup are usually a bit aggressive toward its opponents and can sometimes intimidate enemies just by staring at them. Baritup's body emits a fresh aroma that seems to have the ability to heal those who smell it." said The pokédex

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Hay so this Shumetup pokémon is something like a Eevee." smiled Ash

"Yea." said Tanza

"Cool." said Ash

"Alright we'll start with one of our special combination attacks." said Artemis

"Alright then...let's go with the Flame Ball!" shouted Clay

Just then Baritup started to create a ball of blue-green energy in front of it's face. Flaketup fired a stream of fire at the ball of energy and it wrapped around the attack as Baritup fired it.

"Like I said before I'm going to end this quick. Flareon use Flamethrower, then move in close with Quick Attack!" shouted Hinta

Flareon fire the stream of fire at the flame ball and exploded in a cloud of smoke. Just them Flareon burst through the cloud of smoke and landed in-between Flaketup and Baritup.

"Oh-no." thought Artemis

"It's so fast." thought Clay

"Now Flareon finish them with Fire Spin!" shouted Hinta

All of a sudden Flareon started to glow red as fire started to spin around her.

"Baritup get out of there!" shouted Clay

"You to Flaketup!" shouted Artemis

But before the two pokémon could escape the spinning fire got larger capturing both pokémon and picked them up off the ground. When the attack stopped both Flaketup and Baritup hit the ground unconscious.

"All man we lost." said Clay as he called back Baritup to it's pokéball.

'Even her Flareon is crazy strong." said Artemis as he called Flaketup back to it's pokéball.

"Told you." smiled Hinta

"Flaree." smiled Flareon

"Now it's our turn." laughed Timothy

"Eeee...Veee." smiled Lilly and they both walked out in front of Hinta and Flareon.

They looked at Tony and saw that he was now typing on a small silver device, before looking back at the group.

"Alright Zack, Josh your turn." said Tony

Josh and Zack where of the same height, though josh had blue hair and blue eye's. Josh on the other hand had brown hair along with brown eye's.

"Shokutup let's go." said Zack as he threw his pokéball and his pokémon appeared in front of him.

Shokutup looked about the same as Baritup and Flaketup, but it was almost completely yellow except for its feet, stomach, tail, shoulder and parts of its head was black. Their were also parts of it that was blue.

"Akulltup come on out." said Josh as he threw his pokéball and his pokémon appeared in front of him.

Akulltup was basically the same as Shokutup, but it was almost completely blue. Its legs, stomach, hands, and the bottom of its face was white. The top of its legs was ice blue along with its chest, arms and head, but it had fur around its neck an down its back was ice blue.

"Alright let's see what the pokédex say's about these two." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at them.

"Shokutup the Static Pokémon and the evolved form of Shumetup. Shokutup's body can produce allot of electricity, which it can use doing battle to move at high speed. Their have highly developed senses which help it fight better in battle. Akulltup the Freezerburn Pokémon and the evolved form of Shumetup. Akulltup's fur is very soft, but it's skin has an unusual ability to freeze things on contact. Also its tail always emits a light mist no matter the weather though it is unknown why." said The pokédex

Timothy reached into his jacket, pulled out a small yellow case and opened it. He pulled out a bracelet with seventeen different colored star's on it bent down to put it own her front leg.

"Alright Lilly I know it's been awhile since we last used this, but how about we dust it off now?" asked Timothy

"Veee." smiled Lilly nodding her head excitedly.

"Uh oh." smiled Jamie

"What's wrong?" asked Misty

"He's going to use the Seventeen Star's Crossroad Bracelet." smiled Jamie

"What that?" asked Brock

"Well it's a bracelet that Timothy created for Lilly. Each of those star's is infused with a different energy each one form one of the seventeen type's of pokémon." explained Eria

"Why would he make something like that?" asked Misty

"We'll tell you that later, but you'll see in a minute." nodded Tanza

"Alright Lilly let's do this." smiled Timothy

"Vee." smiled Lilly ready to fight.

"Alright Shokutup use Thunderbolt!" Zack shouted

"And you use Water Pulse behind that!" Josh shouted

Shokutup started to surge with electricity and it fired a thunderbolt at Lilly, while Akulltup created a ball of water and fired it at Lilly.

"Lilly use Double Team, then Shadow Ball rapid fire!" shouted Timothy

Just as the two attacks were about to hit Lilly she stated to glow and split into ten copy's surrounding Shokutup and Akulltup. All of a sudden the Lilly clones started creating ball's of black energy and started firing them back to back at Shokutup and Akulltup.

"No Akulltup!" shouted Josh

"Shokutup!" shouted Zack

"If she keep's up with that onslaught their through." thought Tony

"Well what will they do now?" wondered Alice

"Who knows. Lilly won't even have to break a sweat at this rate." laughed Hinta

"Flar." snickered Flareon

"Let's keep watch then." said Tanza

"Shokutup use Protect!" shouted Zack

"You to Akulltup!" shouted Josh

Just them a white sphere of energy appeared around both Shokutup and Akulltup protecting them from the onslaught of shadow balls.

"Alright Lilly hold off your attack." said Timothy and all of a sudden the Lilly's copy's disappeared.

"Vee." smiled Lilly standing in front of Timothy.

"Alright Zack let's try something else. Follow my lead...Akulltup use Bubblebeam!" shouted Josh

Akulltup fired a stream of bubble's that flew toward Lilly.

"Up Lilly!" shouted Timothy

Just as the bubble's were about to hit Lilly she jumped into the air as they hit the ground.

"Quick Akulltup...get under her and use Whirlpool!" shouted Josh

Just then Akulltup dash toward Lilly and got underneath her. It then raised it's head and stated creating a whirlpool trapping Lilly inside.

"Attack now Zack." said Josh

"Alright Shokutup use Thunder!" said Zack

Just then Shokutup fired a large thunderbolt at the whirlpool and it started to surge around it.

"Vee!" shouted Lilly as she was being electrocuted.

"Alright they got her!" cheered Artemis

"Good now if the can keep that up they can still win." thought Tony

"Oh boy Lilly is in trouble now." said Ash

"Chu...Pika." agreed Pikachu

"Yea." nodded Misty

"Alright we're going to win this." said Josh

"Yea." said Zack

"I don't think so. Not by a long shot." smiled Timothy

"What do you mean by that?" asked Zack

"Just watch...alright Lilly use Evolution Impulse!" shouted Timothy

All of a sudden the whirlpool started to shine and then it dissipated in a explosion exploded.

"What just happed." asked Josh

When the light faded they saw a different pokémon standing in front of Timothy.

"Hay what's going on...what happened to that Eevee?" asked Zack

"Yea." said Josh

"She's still in front of you. Now let's continue our battle." smiled Timothy

To Be Continued...


	13. 12 - A Revolution In Evolution Part 2

"What's going on here?" asked Brock

"This is Lilly's true power know as Evolution Impulse. It give's her the ability to completely transform into another evolution form." explained Tanza

"What." said Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Yea." nodded Aussa

"Let see here." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at the pokémon.

"Chevaleon the Armor Pokémon and a evolved form of Eevee. This pokémon's body is made of organic metals no man has seen before, very hard and light as no other. When threatened, this pokémon will try to avoid fighting, but if forced it will fight back using it's flail like tail to cause massive damage." said The pokédex

Chevaleon was about two foot five grey-silver in color with four spike's around it's tail and violet colored eye's.

"What do you mean...she's right in front of us!" Zack shouted

"Just like I said...Now Lilly use Hidden Power!" shouted Timothy

Just then Lilly started to glow with a blue energy surrounding her and a white ring of energy formed around her. The white ring of energy floated from around Lilly, went around Shokutup and Akulltup withdrew into both of then causing a large explosion.

"Oh no Shokutup!" shouted Zack

"Akulltup!' shouted Josh

When the dust cleared both Shokutup and Akulltup were on the ground unconscious.

"Better luck next time." smiled Timothy

"All man we lost." said Zack as he returned Shokutup to it's pokéball.

"Oh well." shrugged Josh as he return Akulltup to it's pokéball.

"I can't believe it. He beat them both." said Artemis

Tony was typing on the small device before he closed it up and put it in pocket.

"Well now it's my turn." smiled Tony as he walked pass Zack and Josh.

"Nice work Lilly." smiled Timothy

Just then she started to glow and when she stopped she was back to normal.

"Alright you ready for the second round?" asked Timothy

"Veee." smiled Lilly happily nodding her head.

"She's back to normal." said Misty

"Wow that's amazing." marveled Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Lilly is very powerful and that special transforming ability of her's make's it so she can adapt to almost and situation. This in turn make's Lilly potentially Timothy's strongest pokémon." said Jamie

"Alright it's my turn now. Zvarritup let's do this." said Tony as he threw out his pokéball.

Zvarritup looked much like it's counter part's Shokutup, Akulltup, Baritup, and Flaketup, but it was almost completely black. Its stomach and face was grey, while he had like a gold armor around its body.

"Wow that Zvarritup look's strong." noted Eria

"Yea." agreed Aussa

"Zvarritup..." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Zvarritup the Shadow Caller Pokémon and the evolved form of Shumetup. Zvarritup looks fearsome and can paralyzes his opponents just by looking at them, but they are actually quite friendly. Zvarritup are very fast pokémon they are shown to have deadly accuracy and they are shown to really strong as well." said The pokédex

"Alright we'll make the first move. Zvarritup use Faint Attack!" shouted Tony

Zvarritup dashed toward Lilly, but just before it hit her it disappeared.

"Brace yourself Lilly." said Timothy

"Eee." said Lilly looking around.

Just then Zvarritup reappeared beside Lilly and hit her with it's paw sending her sliding back.

"Now use Dark Pulse Zvarritup!" shouted Tony

Zvarritup opened it's mouth creating a ball of purple and black energy firing a beam of circle's at Lilly which hit her and caused her to slide back a bit.

"Alright Lilly use Evolution Impulse!" shouted Timothy

"Veee!" shouted Lilly as she started to shine.

When she stopped she had transformed again, but this time into a different pokémon. She was about two foot five, brown fur, two large teeth, pointy ear's, blue eye's, a white skeleton structure around it's neck, front shoulder, belly and bottom tail. It had gray band like figures around it's leg and tail with a gray patch on it's head.

"She changed again, but this time into a different pokémon." said Ash pointing his pokédex at her.

"Fossileon the Prehistoric Fossil Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. With a massive muscular body and a hard-stone armor, this pokémon is the living image of a prehistoric hunter. Besides being heavy, this pokémon reaches great speed in short ranged races. It's head and tails are made to be used in both attack and defense." said The pokédex

"Chu...Pika." said Pikachu

"Now use Tail Whip." said Tony

Zvarritup dashed toward Lilly and jumped up in the air hitting her in the face with it's tail before landing behind her.

"That move lowered Lilly's defense smart." noted Hinta

"Why do you say that?" asked Brock

"Lilly can transform into one of the seventeen type's of pokémon. Each of the Eevee evolution has a different type and when Lilly transform's into one she get's a few added benefits. Fossileon is a rock type pokémon so it increase's her defense a little." explained Hinta

"Oh i see..." said Misty

"But any pokémon using Tail Whip wagging it butt it funny." snickered Alice

"Use Crunch Zvarritup." said Tony

"Double Team Lilly." said Timothy

Zvarritup rushed toward Lilly and got ready to bite down on Lilly, but she started to glow and she created ten copy's of herself surrounding Zvarritup.

"Sorry, but that Shadow Ball barrage won't work on me." smiled Tony

"Maybe, but Zvarritup not using that. Lilly use Hidden Power!" shouted Timothy

"What." said Tony

Just then all the Lilly's started to glow with a blue energy surrounding her then a with ring appeared around Zvarritup.

"Watch out Zvarritup. Jump up!" shouted Tony and Zvarritup jumped out the middle of the ring into the sky.

"Your not going anywhere. Now Lilly finish it Shadow Ball!" shouted Timothy

All of a sudden all the Lilly's started to create a ball of black energy and fired the shadow back toward the center of the ring. When all the attack's collided it caused and explosion sending a blast upward catching Zvarritup in the blast.

"No Zvarritup!" shouted Tony

When the dust cleared Zvarritup landed behind Lilly on the ground unconscious.

"And that's that." smiled Timothy

The Lilly copy's disappeared as she started to glow and when she stop she was normal again and she happily skipped toward Timothy.

"Vee." laughed Lilly happily as she sat down in front Timothy.

"I can't believe I lost." smiled Tony as he returned Zvarritup to it's pokéball.

"No way...he beat Tony with ease." said Artemis

"Thanks for the battle Tony. It was refreshing." smiled Timothy

"Even though I wasn't able to put up much of a fight it was still fun to face The Cosmic Dragon. Your still as strong as ever." laughed Tony

"What...you mean this guy is the cosmic dragon. No wonder we couldn't win." said Artemis

"Well at least you tried. So what's up with this research that I hear you doing?" asked Timothy

"It's just something we're doing for Professor Willow" said Tony

"Oh." said Timothy

"Hay Timothy have you seen Lessa or any of the other Evo Sister around? I could get some good Eevee data from them?" asked Tony

"Nope I haven't seen Lessa in over a year." said Timothy

"Yeah she told me that you had come back. I saw her last week, but it's hard to keep track of that girl. Anyway if you see any of them tell them that I was looking for them." laughed Tony as he held out his hand.

"Sure thing." nodded Timothy as they shook hands.

Tony and his brother's all waved good-bye as they all headed toward the other end of the park. Timothy and his group all said their good-bye's to Tia and Ketsu as they all left out of the park and then they all headed out of the town.

"Alright on through Black-Out forest!" shouted Ash

"Chu!" shouted Pikachu

To Be Continued...


	14. 13 - Battle In Black-Out Forest

"Hay...why do they call this place Black-Out forest?" asked Ash

"Chu. "said Pikachu

"I guess...because it's so dark." stated Brock

"Well you could say that, but there are place's it this forest were light can get through." noted Tanza

"Has anybody ever figured out why this forest is so dark?" asked Brock

"Well there are many reason's, one could say that a sorcerer used magic to keep the forest dark, one could say that a creature is using it's power's to keep the forest dark to keep itself hidden and another reason could be that the tree's here grow so tall and large that there branch's block the sun from reaching the bottom of the forest." laughed Timothy

"Which do you think it is?" asked Ash

"To be honest the tree's here are large and tall enough to block the sun, but I also have a feeling that some type of pokémon is using it's power's. Who knows for sure though." shrugged Timothy

"Well this is our crossroad." said Rodney as they came to a intersection.

"Alright we go west from here." stated Timothy as they started back walking.

"Hay Timothy what kind of pokémon are out here?" asked Ash

"Mostly dark and ghost-type, but you can find a few other's to. This is one's of Tanza's favorite place's to look for her ghost type pokémon." said Timothy

"Hunt." nodded Haunter

"So what...you like to look for dark-type pokémon here to." retorted Tanza

"I'll come back another day to see what pokémon I can find." nodded Ash

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"You can just be careful and don't stray out to far from the path. It's real easy to get lost out there." warned Timothy

"What about you? It look's like you can see pretty good." noted Misty

"Well this forest was not only my favorite place's to catch pokémon, but it was also one of my favorite place's to train. I used the darkness to sharpen my sense's." smiled Timothy

"Like you said back in Darkness Cave." said Brock

"Out of all the place we trained this was on of my favorite place's to train." smiled Timothy

All of a sudden he spun around and saw a sphere of white energy flying toward him. He raised his leg back just as it was about to hit him and he kicked it up into the top of the tree's.

"What the...that was an Aura Sphere." noted Brock

All of a sudden seven more aura sphere's shot out of the darkness of the forest at Timothy, but he easily knocked them all up into the air.

"Lucaria you use Aura Sphere!" shouted Timothy as he threw out his pokéball and Lucaria appeared in front of him.

She put her paw together as a sphere of white energy started to form in-between them. She launched the aura sphere into the darkness and something jumped out of the darkness in front of them onto the path.

"Look it's a Lucario." said Ash

"Pika...Chu." said Pikachu

Unlike most Lucario's it had a yellow-gold colored fur and white fur on it's chest.

"Use Bone Rush Saboo!" shouted A another voice

"Dodge it Lucaria!" shouted Timothy

Just then the Lucario dashed toward Lucaria holding a energy bone and started swing at her. Lucaria started dodging each of it's attack's and then flipped backward out of the range of the attack.

"Now Lucaria use Comet Impact!" shouted Timothy

Lucaria dashed toward the Lucario as her right paw started to swirl with a pink energy around it and a stream of pink energy sparkled behind her.

"Quick Saboo use Force Palm!" shouted The voice again

The Lucario dashed toward Lucaria and the two collided in a fierce explosion. Lucaria came sliding backward out of the cloud of smoke and the other Lucario went rolling out of the cloud.

"Lucaria has gotten allot stronger since the last time I saw her." noted Rodney

All of a sudden a dark figure dashed out of the darkness of the forest toward Timothy holding a glowing white staff. Timothy raised his right hand and caught the staff just as the boy swung it at him. When the staff collided with Timothy's hand there was a flash of light and the boy flipped backwards, landing on his feet. When he landed on the ground he dashed toward Timothy again and started swing the staff at him, but Timothy easily dodged his attacks.

"Hay who is this kid and why it he attacking Timothy?" wondered Ash

"Pikaa." said Pikachu

"Pika...Pika...Chu." said Kachu

"Hmm." said Ash looking at Kachu confused.

"He's telling you to take a better look at them." smiled Alice

Ash looked closer at them and saw that they were both smiling while they fought.

"Why are they smiling?" asked Ash

"Oh I see." said Brock

"See what?" asked Ash

"I bet their grinning because they know each other." guessed Brock

"Bingo...his name is Larenzo Powel. He is with a special group of Pokémon Ranger's called the Crisis Core that specialized in using aura." explained Hinta

"Oh." nodded Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

They looked back at them and saw Timothy still dodging the stick when all of a sudden he raised his hand and grabbed it. The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes, then they burst out laughing.

"It's good to see you Larenzo and Saboo." smiled Timothy as he let go of the staff and it disappeared.

"You too man...I haven't seen you or Lucaria since you graduated from the Pokémon Ranger Academy." smiled Larenzo

They looked at Lucaria and saw that she was hugging on Saboo as he was trying to get away from her.

"It look's like Lucaria really like's that Lucario." laughed Misty

"Yea...Lucaria is head over heel's for him." snickered Alice

"I know...I've been doing my own thing lately." nodded Timothy

"Yea I know...like your pokémon league victories in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kilan, and some of the other one's. I also heard rumor that your finishing up business here in the Jetix region to." mentioned Larenzo

"Yep and my next order of gym battle business would bee in Metra Town, but something more important has come up." said Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Larenzo

"I don't know, but just keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary." said Timothy

"When is anything that happens in this region ordinary." laughed Larenzo

"That's the point...I don't know yet, but I want you'll to be on high alert." laughed Timothy

"I sense your serious about this...alright then if it has you this worried it must be serious. I'll report back to headquarters and tell them to spread the word to all the ranger's deployed in the Jetix region." nodded Larenzo

"Alright I'll talk to you later then." said Timothy

"Ok...Saboo let's head back to headquarters." smiled Larenzo

They looked back at Lucaria and Saboo and saw that she was still kissing on him.

"Lucaria come on here you crazy girl." laughed Timothy

Lucaria looked back at Timothy and then turned back around and kissed Saboo smack on the lips. She then let go of him and skipped back over beside Timothy with a big grin on her face. Saboo walked up beside Larenzo his face as red as a tomato and then he and Larenzo disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"You crazy girl." laughed Timothy as he rubbed Lucaria on the head.

"Hay Timothy you still don't why the earth is in danger?" asked Jamie

"Nope and I still don't even know if I'm strong enough to stop it yet." sighed Timothy

"What about the power's you showed before. That should help at least tip thing's in our favor." said Rodney

"Maybe it would have, but..." sighed Timothy, but he stopped talking and turned away from everybody.

"But what...what's wrong?" asked Alice

"Pika." said Kim

"Chu...Pikachu." said Kachu as he walked up to Timothy.

"The power's you seen me with before have but diminished big time." sighed Timothy

"You mean..." said Tanza, but Timothy cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Yes...I am allot weaker than I was before. I don't know what happened to me last year, but whatever happen all but a small fraction of my power's left me." sighed Timothy looking at his hands.

Lucaria looked at Timothy then looked at everybody else they were all looking at each other. They all remembered the black sphere of energy that appeared from Timothy. They remembered how it took the form of something that resembled Timothy and how it sent a chill down their spines. Lucaria continued to look at them, then she looked back at Timothy.

"But if you want me to be honest I think my power's leaving me was a blessing in disguise." smiled Timothy as he balled up his fist.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Eria

"You'll find out eventually, but until then let's get out of these woods." laughed Timothy as he Lucaria, Kachu, Nina and Nikita went speeding off.

"He's crazy." said Tanza

"Hunt." nodded Hunter

"That's classical Timothy for you." laughed Alice as she ran after him.

"Yep." laughed Hinta and everybody chased after them.

To Be Continued...


	15. 14 - Istra Town Showdown

When they finally caught up to them they stepped out of the forest and stepped out into a clearing.

"Alright we're finally out of there!" shouted Rodney

"Smell that fresh evening breeze...it's refreshing." smiled Timothy as he Kachu, Lucaria, Nikita, and Nina all stopped and started taking a few deep breath's.

"Now all we have to do is keep heading west on this route and then take the second left that we come to. We then stay on that route until we get to Galaxy City." noted Rodney

"Hay Jamie...what do you think he meant by his power's leaving him was a blessing in disguise?" asked Ash

"I'm not sure." shrugged Jamie

"I wish I knew what he was hiding." thought Ash

"Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Me to, but I guess we'll have to see later on." sighed Jamie

"Yea...I guess your right." nodded Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

Just then as Ash continued to talk to Jamie he walked into Timothy and he fell back to the ground. He looked back up at Timothy and he saw that he had stopped an was looking around.

"What's wrong...why did you stop?" asked Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"Yea what's up?" asked Rodney

"You don't hear that?" asked Timothy

Everybody stopped talking for a few minutes and started listening around, but they heard nothing but the sound of the evening breeze rustling the tall grass beside the road.

"No I don't hear anything." shrugged Ash

"Me either." agreed Tanza

"There's something going on." said Timothy

"Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu looking around.

"Me." nodded Nina looking around.

"Be." nodded Nikita looking around.

"Well what is it...what's going on?" asked Hinta

"It sound's like fighting...and it's coming from Istra Town. Come on." said Timothy as h took off running.

"Hay wait up!" shouted Tanza as they all ran after him..

"What do you think's going on?" asked Misty

"Don't know, but let's keep going." urged Eria

When they finally caught up with Timothy and his pokémon in Istra Town they saw people running around in a state of panic. They all looked around as people and pokémon ran back and fourth panicking and they also saw that most of the town was in ruins.

"What going on here?" wondered Ash

"Chu...Pika?" wondered Pikachu

"It look's like a small tornado hit." noted Hinta

Just then they heard a scream and saw a car speeding and swerving toward them out of control.

"It going to crash into us!" shouted Brock

"Move out of the way." said Timothy

Everybody moved out of the way and just as the car was about to slam into Timothy he put his arm's out and went sliding back with the car before it they both came to a stop.

"Hay are you ok?" asked Timothy

"Yea." said A woman as she stepped out of the car.

"Excuse me miss, but what's going on here?" asked Rodney as they walked up to them.

"Two pokémon are fighting in town and their destroying everything." said The woman

All of a sudden there was an explosion that came from a near by building.

"Come on." said Tanza

They all ran to where the explosion came from and there in the middle of the street stood two tall werewolf looking pokémon. One was a tall werewolf with black and grey fluffy fur and the other was another werewolf looking pokémon, but it was more grey than black and it's fur wasn't as fluffy.

"Who are those pokémon?" wondered Ash

"It's a Wereyena and a Werlycan." said Hinta

"Wereyena and Werlycan." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex up at them.

"Werlycan the Full Moon Pokémon and the evolved form of Wolfeyn. Werlycan are vicious pokémon, with vile tempers and often unpredictable attitudes. Unlike their previous evolutions however, Werlycan are loners and will never drive off others of its kind. Wereyena the Moonlight Pokémon and the evolved form of Mightyena. Many people fear these nocturnal pokémon and it is said to frighten anyone just by staring into it's sparkling eye's. It is a loner pokémon, but it has been known to enjoy the company of it's partner pokémon." said The pokédex

"I wonder why are they fighting?" wondered Rodney

Just then the Wereyena and the Werlycan dashed toward each other and started throwing punch's and kick's toward each other. The Wereyena flipped backwards and it started to create a ball of black energy. The Werlycan jumped back and it also started to create a ball of black energy and the launched their attack's at each other. The ball's of black energy fired out beam's of purple circle's and the collided in a large explosion.

"Hay you people get out of here." A voice shouted

They all looked around and saw a officer Jenny and another woman with short maroon hair, yellow eye's, wearing and white karate outfit.

"It's Officer Jenny and Farie." said Alice

"Hay what's going on here." asked Tanza

"These two pokémon are fighting and causing havoc all over the city." said Officer Jenny

"Why are they fighting in the first place?" asked Alice

"Pi." said Kim

"To find out which one of them is the best flightier." said Farie

"I figured it would be something like that." sighed Tanza

"Why?" asked Ash

"These two pokémon in particular are student's of my gym." said Farie

"You mean you trained both of these pokémon." said Misty

"Their not my pokémon, but yea I did train them in the way's of karate. Their two of my best student's." nodded Farie

Just then there was another explosion and both Wereyena and Werlycan were sent sliding back out of a cloud of smoke.

"Those two seem really powerful." noted Rodney

"Truly and they can both fight really good." agreed Jamie

"Like I said they are two of my best student's. They are both black belt fighter's in my class." replied Farie

"Well we have to stop them before they destroy the whole town." urged Ash

"Leave that to us...right Lucaria." smiled Timothy and Lucaria nodded her head.

"Alright then Timothy and Lucaria...let's see how much you've improved." smiled Faire

"You'll be shock at how much we've improved." smiled Timothy as he and Lucaria walked out onto the battlefield.

"You must've trained Timothy and his pokémon?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Yea...I trained them all for awhile. His pokémon caught on very quickly and they became very skilled in fighting my way. Though it took Timothy a little while longer than his pokémon to catch on he turned to be my most powerful student." smiled Farie

"Lucaria let's go put a stop to their fighting ...the rest of you wait there." smiled Timothy

"Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu

"Me." nodded Nina

"Be." nodded Nikita

Timothy and Lucaria both ran out in front of the pokémon as they both got ready to launch another attack. The Werlycan dashed toward Lucaria and started swinging at her, but she dodged every swing. Timothy and the Wereyena dashed toward each other and they both started swing punch's back and forth. Lucaria put her paw on the chest of the Werlycan and in a flash of light the Werlycan was sent flying back into a light post. The Wereyena threw another punch at Timothy, but he jumped into the air and came back down toward the Wereyena with his right leg stretched out.

"Shadow Slam." said Timothy

His leg hit the shoulder of the Wereyena and slammed it to the ground causing a small crater.

"Hay Timothy...you didn't hurt them to bad did you?" asked Faire as she walked up to the Werlycan.

"Don't worry...we know how to hold back. They'll be ok." laughed Timothy

Timothy turn around as the Wereyena stood back up and looked at him its honey brown staring at him. It threw another punch at him, but Timothy flipped backwards out of range of the attack.

"Look's like I held back a little to much." smiled Timothy

"Wereyena stop this right now!" shouted Faire as she ran beside Timothy.

"Ena!" howled Wereyena as it started to create a ball of white energy.

"It's using Aura Sphere!" shouted Brock

"No that's not Aura Sphere...it's a move called Aura Blast." said Faire

"Aura Blast...I've never heard of it." said Ash as he walked up beside Faire.

"Pika." said Pikachu

"It's a more powerful version of the Aura Sphere were the user pack's allot more power into it. It's a move I taught to them to use." said Faire

"Sound's bad." said Misty

"It is, because the user receives recoil damage when they use it." said Faire

"Stand back." smiled Timothy as he put his hands his hands together beside his self and started to create a ball of yellow energy.

Just then the Wereyena threw it's paws forward and fired a large white stream of energy.

"Aura Blast!" shouted Timothy as he threw his hands forward and fired a large stream of yellow energy.

When the two energy blast collided there was large explosion that sent out a shockwave knocking them down and the windows in the nearby building's shattered. The Wereyena was sent flying back into a nearby building and was knocked unconscious. When the dust cleared there was an even larger crater in the ground.

"Well I guess that did it." smiled Timothy

"But look at all this damage." said Officer Jenny they all looked around the damage that had been caused.

"Well it could've been allot worse...and at least nobody got hurt." noted Jamie

"Yea I guess your right. I'll go let the construction crew know about the damage's. Thanks' for the help." smiled Officer Jenny

"These two will help out after they have been disciplined." nodded Faire

"Ok." smiled Officer Jenny as she walked off.

"Timothy can you help me take these two back to my dojo." asked Faire

"Sure." nodded Timothy

He picked up both Wereyena and Werlycan on his shoulder's and followed Farie.

"Come on." said Timothy

They followed them to the outskirts of Istra town to a mid-size building with a strange symbol on it that look over the sea. They all looked around and the ground and rocks around them were black.

"Where are we?" asked Misty

"This is Black Rock Ridge." said Jamie as they walked into the dojo.

When the got inside they saw four pokémon walking around on the dojo floor each on with a different machine working out on it. One was a Hitmonlee that was kick a punching bag and there was one that looked similar to a Hitmonchan, but it had on a blue outfit, red glove's with a large star on the front of it and it was punching the punching bag. The other pokémon was a tall almost rabbit looking pokémon with light brown and white fur with red eyes and it was punching it's fist in a large bowl of sand. The last one was mid-size cheetah like creature standing on it's hind leg's wearing light green and blue band with a large wheel like item on it back running on a treadmill.

"You can set them down anywhere." said Faire as she walked through another door in the side of the room.

"Sure." nodded Timothy and he set them both against the wall.

"Wow this really is a gym, but I've never seen those pokémon before." said Brock

"Let see what the pokédex has to say about them." said Ash as he pointed it at them.

"Hitmonchamp the Champion Pokémon and the evolved form of Hitmonchan. Throughout the martial arts world Hitmonchamp's are known as the top contender's in the art of fighting. They are able to master and learn almost any style of fighting only by watching the fighting style for just a few minutes. Lyberkahn the Dark Rabbit Pokémon and the evolved form of Burnny. Lyberkahn are very fast pokémon that are able to deliver a tremendous amount of force with one punch. They are also able to fire streams of fire from their forearms which they can use to amplify the punch's. Obsiline the Jaguar Pokémon…This pokémon lives in large jungles, climbing trees and running through fields. They are very disciplined and follows any orders their trainer gives them. This pokémon posses an armor made of jade, onyx and obsidian, that allow them to reduce the damage of most attacks." said The pokédex

"Yea this is a training gym, but this is also the Istra Town's official gym and Farie is the gym leader." noted Tanza

"Oh." said Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

Just then Faire came back through the door holding two large black vest one in each hand.

"Wer." said Werlycan as it woke up and looked around.

"Yena." said Wereyena as it woke up and looked around.

"Look's who's up." smiled Timothy

"I hope you two are proud of yourselves...you both caused allot of damage to the town." said Faire

"Ly...Lycan." said Werlycan as it stood back up.

"Wer...Ena." said Wereyena as it stood back up.

"Yea, but you two knew better than to take your fight into the city like that. Somebody could've gotten hurt." nodded Timothy

"Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu

"Were...Were." said Wereyena with a sad tone in it's voice.

"I want you two give me five hour's Rock Chipping and then fifty laps around the city." ordered Faire

"Were." nodded Werlycan

"Were." nodded Wereyena

They both grabbed one of the vest that she was holding and put it on while they were going outside.

"What's Rock Chipping?" asked Ash

"Look." motioned Eria pointing.

They stood outside and saw both Wereyena and Werlycan slashing away at a rock with their claws glowing.

"Their just slashing the rock." thought Ash

"This form of training help's increase the strength of their slash's." noted Faire

"Oh." said Ash

"Pi." said Pikachu

"They both seem like good pokémon." smiled Timothy as he looked at them both chipping away at the rock.

"They both are they just have allot of energy. Maybe you should catch them…I'm sure you work some of that energy of them." smiled Faire

"I'm thinking about it' but I'll let's them train a bit longer with you." smiled Timothy

"Figures…so Timothy what are you doing here. I bet you heard the fight didn't you?" asked Farie

"Yep and so I just decided to come on over." nodded Timothy

"So where are you headed now?" asked Faire

"Over to Galaxy City." said Timothy

"Well it was good seeing you again." said Faire

"Don't worry you'll be seeing again on day." laughed Timothy

They all headed away from Black Rock Ridge, then out of Istra Town and got back on the road to Galaxy City.

To Be Continued...


	16. 15 - A New Trainer, Trainer's For The Fu

As they all continued toward Galaxy City they all talked about what they had been doing the last past year.

"So Ash what were your favorite class's in the ninja academy?" asked Jamie

"I would have to say I liked the taijutsu class." said Ash

"I hated the taijutsu class's...I liked the flower arranging class I took." retorted Misty

"Me to...after I took that class I started to grow my own flower's." agreed Alice

"Pika...Pi." nodded Kim

"Well both of you can keep your flower arranging class. I liked the taijutsu class hands down, but the only reason I took the flower arranging class was because the teacher thought it would be good if I did." said Hinta

"We all know a tomboy like you doesn't like girly stuff like flower arranging." laughed Timothy

"So." retorted Hinta as she punched Timothy in the shoulder.

"I liked the ninjutsu class more then anything." said Rodney

"I'm good at ninjutsu and taijutsu, but I like genjutsu more than anything else." said Tanza

"Hut." nodded Haunter

"What about you Timothy? What was your favorite class?" asked Ash

"I really didn't have a favorite class." shrugged Timothy

"Why not?" asked Ash

"Cause I liked all the class's. It took me a few minute's to finally catch on to what I was doing, but when I did I tore it up." laughed Timothy

"Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu

"Yea...Kachu caught on quicker than I did." smiled Timothy

"I don't know how he did it, but one minute he was awful at the class's he took and then the next a few days later he was a master at it." thought Jamie

"What class's did you take?" asked Brock

"I took them all including a little bit of the flower arranging class." laughed Timothy

"But I thought that was only for kunoichi." thought Ash

"It was, but I was the exception. Nina, Nikita and a couple of my other pokémon took the class with me for awhile." smiled Timothy

"You must've taken a class with each of your pokémon?" asked Brock

"Most of them...the main class that we all took together though was the collaboration class." noted Timothy

"Yea me Pikachu, Infernape, Volrecks and Aquilion took that class to." nodded Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"That class was fun." agreed Misty

"Did you create a signature technique yet?" asked Eria

"Signature technique...what's that?" asked Misty

"A signature technique is a one of a kind technique created by a shinobi." explained Eria

"Yea it's a move that give's a ninja it's title." sighed Jamie

"I never thought about creating a signature technique." shrugged Ash

"Well I've thought about it." nodded Brock

"Why didn't you?" asked Tanza

"The hardest thing about creating a new move is the name." laughed Brock

"Yeah that's true. I had a hard time naming some of my move's." nodded Timothy

"Well when I figure out a name for it then I'll finish it." laughed Brock

Just then they heard someone shouting and they stopped in their tracks. They looked up and saw a young boy running toward them and a female running behind him.

"Who is that?" asked Brock

"That's just who I needed to see." said Timothy

The little boy had shoulder length sandy black hair plated up wearing a black shirt, blue jean pants and white sneaker's. The girl had reddish shoulder length hair wearing a blue tank top, blue short's and a pair of sandals.

"What's up Trenace and Bonkey...long time no see." said Timothy

"Hay Zecky...were have you been?" He asked

"Well I've been here and there, but I'm back now and like I promised I'm going to give you your first pokémon." smiled Timothy

"Awesome!" shouted Bonkey jumping up and down.

"Hay Tanza who is that?" asked Ash

"The little boy is Prentis Ladrius Juwon Woodruff and the girl is Trenace Lashon Wingard." smiled Tanza

"That's our sister and brother." smiled Rodney as he walked up to beside Timothy.

"Well Bonkey you ready for your first pokémon?" asked Timothy as he reached in his jacket.

"Yea." nodded Bonkey jumping up and down.

Timothy dug around in his jacket for a few minutes then he pulled a luxury ball out of his jacket and passed it to him.

"Alright here you go." laughed Timothy

"Let's see who it is." smiled Bonkey

He held out the pokéball and the pokémon Dratini appeared in front of him in a flash of red light.

"Dra." said The pokémon as it looked around at everybody.

"That's a Dratini...those pokémon are a rare pokémon to find." noted Brock

"Don't forget Brock I'm also a breeder." noted Timothy

"He's so cute." smiled Bonkey as he picked it up laughing.

The pokémon stared at him for awhile and then it moved around to his shoulders and then wrapped around his neck.

"Dra…Dratini." smiled Dratini happily

"It look's like he accepts you as his new trainer. Well here is your pokédex and five pokéballs." smiled Timothy

He reached in his jacket and pulled out a blue pokédex and five pokéball and passed them to Bonkey.

"Alright now I'm ready to become the best trainer alive and with Dratini's helping me it'll be easy. Right Dratini." said Bonkey

"Tini." nodded Dratini

"Now that you have your pokémon partner I'll tell you two the same thing I tell other new trainer's that I start off. The road of a pokémon trainer is very long and filled with many hardship's for both trainer and pokémon. It will be filled with many obstacle's and challenge's that will threaten to tear the both of you apart. Each challenge will be more difficult than the last challenging you both mentally and physically, but over the course of these challenge's you two will become stronger and a new bond will be born. That new bond will be the symbol of all the experience you have gained on your journey's together. Ok." smiled Timothy

"Right." nodded Bonkey

"Tini." nodded Dratini

"Alright remember Bonkey your not in school anymore...this is real life now. The difference between school and life is that in school, you're taught a lesson and then given a test, but in life, you're given a test that teaches you a lesson." smiled Timothy

"I'll remember that." nodded Bonkey

"Tini...Dra." nodded Dratini

"Alright then...good luck." nodded Timothy

"Hay Trenace where is mom?" asked Rodney

"I'm not sure...last time I saw her she was headed toward Skyway Town." said Trenace

"Oh...ok then." said Rodney

"Hay Bonkey let's hurry to Karlin City. We might be able to make it to the mall before it close's." hurried Trenace as they both ran off toward Black-Out Forest.

"Nice Speech." smiled Misty

"Thanks'...now a day's trainer think that strength alone is enough to win battle's, but that's only have of the fraction. This is what I'm trying to teach the younger generation of trainer's." laughed Timothy as they walked on.

"I've run into allot of trainers like that." sighed Ash

"Chu...Pikachu." nodded Pikachu

"Pi...Pika." laughed Kachu

"Paul was one of them." laughed Brock

"And so was Barry." smiled Ash

"Maybe, but there are other's that really make me sick with their training method's." snarled Timothy

"Well those are the one's who will never reach their full potential." laughed Tanza

"That's right." agreed Jamie

They continued walking till they came to a fork in the road and continued walking down a left road. Nightfall slowly consumed the sky as they reached a hill and they saw a large city.

"Look at that." marveled Ash

"Chu." marveled Pikachu

They looked at the city and all the of the light's beaming out of the city and into the sky.

To Be Continued...


	17. 16 - Welcome To Galaxy City, A Couple's

"So this is the famous Galaxy City." marveled Brock

"Yeap...this is the city that never sleep's." nodded Jamie

They walked the street's and saw allot of people and pokémon walking the street's as the neon signed light's blinked on the tall building's.

"Why do they call it the city that never sleep's?" asked Ash

"Pi...Ka." said Pikachu

"Galaxy city is the largest city in the Jetix region. It's home to the worlds best casino's and night partying place's." laughed Rodney

"Figured you would know." laughed Tanza

…...

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Galaxy city in a cave underwater.

"Now it's all most time. He'll be here looking for you tomorrow and that's when I'll get him." He said

"Lu...Gan...Lu!" shouted A pokémon at him in a cage.

"We'll see about that, but just know this. After I kill him your next and then everybody else with him." He said

"Lu." said The pokémon and it started to cry.

"After six year's of hiding I'm back. Timothy you life is about to be cut short." He laughed.

…...

Meanwhile in the city Timothy and the group headed toward the pokémon center.

"Let's see it's a little past eight, oh what should we do now?" asked Rodney

"Hmm...I'm not sure. What do you think Alice?" asked Timothy

"Well...what is today?" asked Alice

"It's the twenty-third." said Jamie

Alice took out a almost phone looking device and started pushing some button's on it.

"Well on my they don't have anything major posted up right now, but they do have a small couple's battle." said Alice

"Do they tell what the prize is?" asked Timothy

"It's a two matching outfit's. One is a matching black custom made tuxedo for a male human and his male pokémon partner and the other is a white custom made dress for a female and her female pokémon partner." read Alice

"Do they have a picture of them?" asked Timothy

"Yes. I really like the way the dress look's." smiled Alice as she showed Timothy the picture's of the dress and tuxedo.

"Not bad." nodded Timothy

"Chu." agreed Kachu nodding his head.

"Pika...Pi...Chu." smiled Kim excitedly

"I'm with her...Come on Timothy and Kachu let's go enter the battle." said Alice excited as they finally came up to the pokémon center.

"Alright." nodded Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Well we have our plan. What are you'll going to do?" asked Timothy

"Well I guess I'll go with you two." said Misty

"Me to...I want to see the battle." nodded Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Well I'm going to hit up the casino to see if I get lucky." laughed Tanza

"Hunt...Ter." nodded Haunter

"Me to." smiled Jamie

"Well I guess I'll go on with you'll to see your battle." thought Brock

"There's a market that open's up around this time that we're going to check out." said Eria

"Yea." agreed Aussa

"Bi...Bi?" asked Nikita

"Me?" asked Nina

They both floated over to Timothy both of them looking at him with their big green and blue eye's.

"So you two want to go with to?" asked Timothy and they both nodded

"I'll watch them for you." said Eria

"Alright then...we'll meet back here in a couple of hour's...say ten." suggested Timothy as he kissed both Nina and Nikita on the forehead.

"Yea." Everybody said and they all split up.

Ash, Misty, and Brock followed Timothy and Alice as they lead they way to a large blue colored building red neon glowing sign on it that said Battle Paradise.

"So this is the place?" asked Ash

"Yep...Battled Paradise is basically a coliseum where pokémon battle's are held." nodded Timothy

"Chu...Pi." nodded Kachu

"They also hold different type's of contest here to" noted Alice

"Pika." nodded Kim

When they went through the door's of the building they saw that the lobby was filled with trainers and their pokémon.

"Wow are all these people here for the battle?' asked Misty

"Most likely." nodded Timothy

"I wouldn't mine entering the contest now." smiled Ash

"Chu...Pika." smiled Pikachu

"You can, but you have to be in a couple." noted Timothy

"Why don't you and Misty enter. You two would make a cute couple." snickered Alice

"I don't think so." snarled Misty

"Me couple up with her...not in this life time." snarled Ash

"Pikachu." laughed Kachu

"Pi." laughed Kim

"Ok then, but you'll miss out on the fun." laughed Timothy as he and Alice walked away to sign up for the battle.

"What's their problem thinking that I'm going to couple up with Ash." thought Misty to herself.

"They must be out of his mind if he think's that I'm going to couple up with that hot head." thought Ash to himself.

"Chu." sighed Pikachu shaking his head at both Ash and Misty.

"I'd hate to say it, but Timothy and Alice are right…they would make a cute couple." snickered Brock to himself.

"Alright we're all signed up." said Alice

"Chu...Pika." said Kim

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu

"They said that only thirty contestants can enter the contest so we made it just in time. The best part about it is that we only have to battle three time's before we win." noted Timothy

"Well good luck." laughed Brock

"We don't need luck do we Kim." smiled Alice

"Chu." smiled Kim

"Alright the couple's battle contest will soon begin will all of the contestants please report backstage." announced A voice over a intercom

"Alright we're about to go. Grab a snack and cheer us on." smiled Timothy

"We'll see you soon." waved Alice as they disappeared in a crowd of trainer's.

"Well let's go get us a snack and go find a seat." said Brock

They went over to a snack bar and ordered three large popcorn's, three large soda's, two hot dog's and four pack's of sour straw candy. After they had gotten there snack's they went in behind another crowd of people and found them a seat in the bleacher's. Brock and Pikachu looked at Ash and Misty as they both shot glance's back and forth at each other.

"Well Pikachu this is going to be a long night." sighed Brock as he munched on a handful of popcorn.

"Chu." nodded Pikachu as he munched on a popcorn kernel.

Just then a tall blonde haired man walked out into the middle of the arena and a light came on him in the shape of a heart.

"Alright everybody are you ready!" The man shouted

The crowds cheers and applause echoed though the coliseum as the man spoke.

"Hello everybody my name is Quinton, but enough about me. Alright we're about to see which of our couple's has the most love for each other in this couples battle contest. The prize will be a one of a kind matching dress and tuxedo for the winning trainer's and their pokémon. Now let's begin with our first battle!" He shouted

The crowd exploded in cheer's as Timothy and Alice along with Kachu and Kim came walking out of a door to the right of the room onto the floor. Another couple came walking out of a door to the left of the room and with them they had a Plusle and Minum.

"To my right we have the couple of Timothy and Alice and their pokémon couple Kachu and Kim. To my left we have the couple of Jesse and Kevin and their pokémon team of Plusle and Minum. Now begin!" Quinton shouted

"Alright Plusle and Minum use Discharge!" Jesse and Kevin shouted at the same time as they held hands like they were dancing.

Both the Minum and Plusle where in the same pose as they lunched a large blue thunderbolt at Kachu and Kim.

"Kim, Kachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Timothy and Alice as they stood back to back holding hands.

Both Kachu and Kim stood in the same pose back to back as their body crackled with black and blue electricity. They fired a large blue and black thunderbolt and it collided with the attack of the Plusle and Minum breaking through the attack and hitting the two pokémon in a explosion. When the dust settled both of the pokémon were on the floor unconscious.

"In a display of overwhelming power Timothy and Alice along with their pokémon partners Kachu and Kim win the first match by a land slide!" Quinton shouted

Timothy picked up Alice and swung her around as she leaned back as Kachu and Kim followed them in the same manner. After they were finished they all walked off the floor and the next battle started.

"Man those two are good." said Brock

"Yea they are." agreed Ash

"Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Even more so than with their pokémon they have a strong bond with each other." said Misty

She looked over at Ash who was munching on one of the hotdog's and then looked back down at the battle couple's. Ash looked over at Misty and saw that she was sipping some of the soda, then he looked back at the battling couple. Bock and Pikachu looked at the both of them and then they both shook their head.

"These two just need to get it done and tell each other how they feel." thought Brock to himself

To Be Continued...


	18. 17 - A Bonding Battle, Love Is Confusing

The battle's continued as the couple's battle each other one by one then it was Timothy's and Alice's turn to battle again.

"It's now time again for Timothy and Alice and their pokémon to battle against Amanda and Bruce and their pokémon partner's Sneasel and Weavile!" Quinton shouted

The crowd cheered as both couple's walked out onto the floor.

"Now begin!" shouted Quinton

"Alright Sneasel and Weavile spin together and use Blizzard!" Amanda and Bruce shouted at the same time.

The yellow crystal on Weavile's forehead and the crystal on Sneasel's forehead and chest started to glow as the two of them held hands and started to spin around. All of a sudden they both started to glow a large blue tornado with white snowball's in them surrounded them and headed for Kachu and Kim.

"Wow those two combined and created a mighty blizzard tornado." said Quinton

"Alright up you two." smiled Timothy as he picked up Alice above his head.

"And use Volt Tackle both of you." laughed Alice as she held out her arm's.

Just then with a mighty heave Kachu threw Kim up above the twister and with a mighty jump he jumped up to her. They both grabbed hands and pulled each other closer and the were engulfed in blue and black energy. They headed down into the center of the twister of the in a fierce explosion that sent both the Sneasel and the Weavile flying back into the walls unconscious.

"Alright in another show of devastating power Alice, Timothy and their pokémon take another win!" announced Quinton

"I'm going down to talk to Timothy for a bit." smiled Ash as he stood up and started walking out of the bleacher's and backstage where he saw Timothy, Alice, Kachu and Kim all talking and laughing.

"Hay nice work out there." smiled Ash as he walked up to them.

"Thanks' Ash." smiled Alice

"This is fun...I'm glad we all decided to do this." laughed Timothy

"Chu." laughed Kachu

"Pika...Pi." laughed Kim as she hugged Kachu.

"Wait here I'll be back. I have to use the little girls room." said Alice as she kissed Timothy on the lips an ran off in a hurry.

"Ok." smiled Timothy as he watched her hurry off with Kim behind her.

"You to really seem close." noted Ash

"Yea...she's everything to me." nodded Timothy

"Hay can i ask you a question?" asked Ash

"Sure." shrugged Timothy

"Well when you first meet and got to know her allot better how did let her know that you liked her?" asked Ash

"To be honest I just asked her." laughed Timothy

"You mean you didn't do anything unusual?" asked Ash

"Nope I just told her how I felt and then i asked her if she felt the same way about me." laughed Timothy

"Were you scared?" asked Ash

"Chu." nodded Kachu as he jumped on Timothy shoulder.

"Are you kidding I was freaked out." nodded Timothy

"Were you scared that she wasn't going to feel the same way about you?" asked Ash

"Yea that was the thing that honestly scared me the most, but through the year's I have been in a number of relationships and there is one thing that I've learned." smiled Timothy

"What's that?" asked Ash

"People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts, feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain, but their wrong. Pain is something to carry like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters, pain is feeling. Your feelings are a part of you, your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for you right to feel pain." said Timothy

"Pika...Pi...Chu." nodded Kachu

"It scared you that bad?" asked Ash

"No that's just something hat I learned over the years." smiled Timothy

"But in the end she did feel the same way about you." smiled Ash

"Yea...To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing." smiled Timothy

"Well can I ask you one more question before I head back to my seat?" asked Ash

"Sure." nodded Timothy

"What is love?" asked Ash

"Is that a trick question?" asked Timothy

"No I just what to know what you think it is." said Ash

"Well Ash I don't pretend that I know what love is for anyone, but sure I can tell you what it is to me. Love is knowing someone and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you. That to me Ash is what love is." smiled Timothy

"Pi." smiled Kachu looking at Timothy.

"Thanks' Timothy." smiled Ash

"Anytime." nodded Timothy

"Pikachu." smiled Kachu

Ash walked to the door just as Alice and Kim came running back through the door. Ash looked back and saw Timothy and Alice kissing an how happy they both were. He left on out and went back to bleacher's where Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were waiting for him.

"Hay Ash what took you?" asked Brock

"Oh nothing...I was just talking to Timothy." smiled Ash

"About what?" asked Misty

"Oh it was nothing important." smiled Ash

"Ok then." said Misty

"Alright everybody we've seen twenty-nine couple's battle it out for our prize, but only one couple will come out victorious. Now let's bring out our last two contestants. First up is the couple that has so far defeated their opponents with just one attack. Give it up for Timothy and Alice along with Kim and Kachu!" shouted Quinton

Timothy, Alice, Kachu, and Kim all came out the door waving at the crowd as they cheered.

"Will our second couple be able to beat them. Welcome the couple of Dustin and Kelly and their pokémon Tyranitar and Dragonair!" shouted Quinton

The couple came walking out of the other door with their pokémon in front of them as the crowd cheered for them.

"How do you think they'll win this one. Those two look pretty powerful." noted Misty

"We'll see." smiled Brock

"Now let the battle begin!" shouted Quinton

"Tyranitar you use Fire Spin!" shouted Kelly

"Dragonair get behind her and use Dragon Rage!" shouted Dustin

The Tyranitar opened it's mouth and fired a spiraling stream of fire at Kachu and Kim. The Dragonair stepped behind the Tyranitar, opened it's mouth and fire a ball of blue fire in Tyranitar's spiraling fire. Tyranitar's attack closed in on Dragonair attack and it became more like a fire beam blast.

"Their attack's have combined to become on massive force. Can Timothy and Alice counter or will they lose this battle." announced Quinton

"That's cool." nodded Ash

"Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Not bad...alright Kachu show them your Shockwave Palm." smiled Timothy

Kachu raised up his right paw as it started to surge with black electricity. He brought it to his side and just as the just as the other attack was about to hit, he thrust his paw forward. When his paw collided with the other attack there was a large explosion, but when it cleared Kim and Kachu were still standing.

"Alright Kim show them your graceful speed with Volt Tackle!" shouted Alice

Kim took off running toward Tyranitar and Dragonair as she was engulfed by blue electrical energy.

"Use Dragon Pulse Tyranitar!" shouted Kelly

Tyranitar opened it's mouth as a ball of turquoise colored energy formed in front of it and it fired it at Kim. Just before the attack hit Kim dodged and started running circle's around them.

"Kim has started running circle's around both Tyranitar and Dragonair, but what is the reason for this strange maneuver." announced Quinton

Kim ran around them at a incredible speed leaving creating a circle of blue electrical energy in her path.

"Alright Kachu your turn. Run opposite and use Black Volt Tackle!" shouted Timothy

Kachu took off running in the opposite direction of Kim as he was engulfed in black electrical energy. All of a sudden both Kachu and Kim disappeared and the circle of blue electrical energy was now mixed with black electrical energy and it flared up around them like fire.

"Folk's I'm not sure what's going on, but Kachu and Kim have both disappeared capturing both Tyranitar and Dragonair in a blue and black circle of almost fire like electricity." announced Quinton

"What's going on?" wondered Ash

"Chu?" wondered Pikachu

"I have not the faintest clue." shrugged Brock

"Now use Electrical Assault!" Timothy and Alice shouted at the same time.

All of a sudden both Tyranitar and Dragonair started to get hit by a blue and black electrical orb's moving at a extremely high speed. Each time they were hit there was a flash of electrical energy.

"Tyranitar, Dragonair get out of there!" shouted Kelly and Dustin

"They can't even move." noted Misty

"Both Kim and Kachu are moving so fast." said Brock

Just then the two orb's flew into the air and started spinning around each other. They headed back down into the middle of the circle and there was a large explosion. Both Kim and Kachu came sliding out of a cloud of smoke in front of Timothy and Alice. When the smoke cleared both the Dragonair and Tyranitar were both laying on the floor unconscious.

"And with a move unlike any seen in the contest so far Tyranitar and Dragonair are no longer able to battle. In the end Timothy, Alice, Kim and Kachu win this contest and prove that their love for each other was greater then anybody's here. Let's give them a hand!" shouted Quinton

The crowd exploded with applause and cheer's as the couple's battle contest came to a close. Later that night at the pokémon center everybody was in one room. Timothy, Alice, Kachu, and Kim all modeled their new outfit for everybody.

"Wow that dress is so beautiful." smiled Eria

"Kim look's so cute in her's." smiled Misty

"Chu." blushed Kim

"Well I usually don't like wearing stuff like this, but I kinda like it. What about you Kachu?" asked Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu

"It's kinda funny seeing you in something like that." laughed Rodney

"How come?" asked Timothy

"Cause like you said you usually wouldn't wear anything like that." nodded Rodney

"He has a point...it's very rare when we see you wearing something like that." agreed Tanza

"Hun...Hunt." nodded Haunter

"Well I think you look handsome." smiled Alice as she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you...you look just beautiful as well." smiled Timothy as he looked Alice up and down.

"Well it's getting real late so I'll call it a night." yawned Hinta

"Alright everybody we're shutting down our modeling service. Everybody should get some sleep cause we'll be heading to Mystic Lake at zero nine hundred." ordered Timothy

Everybody nodded and left out of the room, went to their room's and went to bed.

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 18 - Mystic Lake, Search For A F

The next day everybody was up around nine o'clock and was headed toward Mystic Lake.

"So Timothy what pokémon are we going to pick up at Mystic Lake?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Her name is Muddle." said Timothy

"Muddle..." said Ash he pushed some button's on his pokédex.

"There is no known pokémon with this name." said The pokédex

"What." said Ash

"You want find any data on her." smiled Timothy

"Why?" asked Brock

"Muddle was born two year's ago and I never did decide to put in her info into the pokédex yet." smiled Timothy

"Is she a one of a kind pokémon or are there others like her?' asked Misty

"Muddle is a one of a kind pokémon." smiled Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu

"Me." nodded Nina

"Be...Be." nodded Nikita

"Pika." said Pikachu sounding shocked.

"What is it Pikachu?" asked Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi...Pi...Ka...Pika...Pikachu." explained Pikachu talking very fast.

"Slow down buddy I can't understand you." laughed Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi...Pi...Ka...Pika...Pikachu." said Pikachu again, but slower this time.

"You mean that Muddle parents are a Lugia and Ho-oh." said Ash sounding shocked.

"Really, how did that happen?" asked Brock

"Every breeder has his or her secret, but I might let you in on the secret one day, but I will tell you that Muddle is a specie's of pokémon called Lugan." smiled Timothy

"Lugan…hmm." said Ash

They came to a stop as they walked up to a large lake and there was a few trainer's around with their pokémon swimming in the lake.

"So this is Mystic Lake?" asked Brock

"Yep." nodded Hinta

"This is where Muddle lives'." said Alice

"Pika...Pi." nodded Kim

"I'll go see if she's home." smiled Timothy

They looked and saw that he had almost stripped down to his short's and was know pulling off his shirt.

"I'll go with you." smiled Jamie as he started to strip.

"Me to." smiled Ash and he started to strip.

Once they had all stripped down to their short's they all jumped into the water and disappeared under the clear blue water. Ash and Jamie followed Timothy as they dived deeper into the water and he disappeared into hole in the wall of the lake. Ash and Jamie followed him into the hole and that curved up into a large cavern. The cavern had jewels covering the walls on in the center of the wall was a large gold feather and a even larger silver feather. Ash looked at Timothy and saw that he was that he was looking at something on the ground.

"It's a Rainbow Wing and Silver Wing, but their allot larger than any I've seen before." marveled Ash as he rubbed the feather.

"I wonder were is she?" wondered Jamie

"Hay come look at this." said Timothy

Both Ash and Jamie walked to were he was and saw that he was looking at a foot prints on the floor.

"Is that a foot print?" asked Ash

"Yeah." nodded Timothy as he stood back up.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Jamie

"Why do you say that?" asked Ash

"No body knows that Muddle lives' down here, but my little group and even they don't come down here. On top of that Muddle would never leave the feather's of her mother or father behind like this." said Timothy as he stood back up with a hand full of mud in his hand.

"How do you know it wasn't either of them?" asked Ash

"Because I know their scent and on top of that they are both much to large to fit down here." said Timothy as he sniffed the mud.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"Timothy's has a sense of smell to rival that of a Growlith." noted Jamie

"Wow." said Ash

"And what I smell here is not just Muddle, but also something else. Come on." snarled Timothy

He pushed a the button on a capsule that he had brought down with him and threw it to the ground. It a puff of white smoke a large duffle bag appeared and Timothy put the two large feather in the duffle bag. He then push another button and in a puff of white smoke the duffle turned back into a capsule and picked it back up. He then rushed back to where they came up and jumped back into the water with Ash and Jamie ran behind him an dived into the water.

"I wonder what's taking so long?" wondered Hinta

"Yea they should be back by now." agreed Alice

"Chu." said Kim sounding worried.

"I hope nothing bad has happened to Muddle." said Aussa

Just then Timothy burst through the water's surface and landed on the ground beside them.

"Where's Muddle?" asked Tanza

"She's not there." snarled Timothy as he got down on his hands like a dog and started shaking off the water till he was completely.

"But if she's not there then where would she got to?" asked Eria

"She didn't go any where." noted Jamie as he climbed out of the water with Ash beside him.

"What do you mean?" asked Rodney

"Timothy found a foot print in her cavern." mentioned Ash as Misty passed him and Jamie a towel to dry off.

"But how...nobody else knows that Muddle lives' here." noted Alice

"I know who it is." snarled Timothy as he put back on his jacket.

"How?" asked Misty

"I know his scent any where. He was here not to long ago and he had Muddle with him." said Timothy

"But who is he and why would he bring her back here?" asked Jamie as he put back on his close.

"Because he knows that I'm going to come for her." snarled Timothy

"So it's a trap." guessed Tanza

"Most likely." nodded Timothy

"Let's go find her then." urged Eria

"Alright we can follow her sent." nodded Timothy

Kachu, Nina, Nikita, and Timothy all started to sniff the air looking for a particular sent.

"What's he doing?" asked Misty

"Timothy's nose is as good as his pokémon's. He can sniff out anybody in particular if their close by." smiled Hinta

"There are so many different scent's in the air today it's hard for me to track her scent down good." noticed Timothy

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu

"I think Kachu picked up her scent." said Tanza

"Alright let's go Kachu." nodded Timothy

Kachu took off running and Timothy followed close behind him as the rest of the group followed behind him. They ran south of mystic lake going into the woods until they came to a clearing with a small run down cabin in the center of it.

"The scent leads into that old cabin." said Timothy as he walked to it.

"We'll let's keep going." urged Rodney

They walked up to the door and Timothy pushed it opened. They walked in as the door made a creaking noise and dust covered the musty smelling air.

"Be careful everybody...he could have traps set." warned Timothy

Just then a blue electricity traveled on the wall's of the cabin around them and wood from the cabin came down around them trapping them in a cage.

"Hay what's going on!" shouted Ash

"Pikaaa!" shouted Pikachu

"Hold on!" shouted Timothy

He dashed toward them and got ready to punch the wooden cage, but just as he was about to hit the cage another piece of wood shot up from underneath him. He flipped backward as the piece of wood hit the roof of the cabin.

"Well Timothy your still as quick as ever." laughed A voice

Timothy stood back up, turned around and stared at the back of the cabin into the darkness.

"What have you done with Muddle." snarled Timothy

"Yeap the same person, still straight to business." laughed The voice

"I'm going to ask you one more time nicely. Where is Muddle!" growled Timothy

This time Timothy's voice had a deep feral growl to it almost like that of a animals like how a dog would growl at something.

"Don't worry you'll see her soon enough where your going." said The voice

Just then a man a little shorter then Tanza with black hair, hazel eye's, and a light caramel skin color, wearing blue jeans and a black shirt.

"I'll be sending her to the afterlife, after I send you there." said The boy and he got into a fighting stance.

"Fine then Antonio...I'm tired of asking you anyway. If you won't tell me where she is then I'll beat it out of you!" growled Timothy as he got into his fighting stance.

To Be Continued...


	20. 19 - A New Enemy Arises, Battle Of The A

"Hay who is that?" asked Ash

"I don't know...I've never seen him before." shrugged Jamie

"Me either." agreed Tanza

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu

"So Timothy how does it feel to see me again?" asked Antonio

"If you truly want to know seeing you make's me sick to my stomach." snarled Timothy

"I could say the same about you." laughed Antonio

All of a sudden he slammed his hands on the floor and a blue electricity started to surge. The wood of the floor shot up toward Timothy, but he threw his fist forward and when his fist collided with the wood it destroyed it. Antonio dashed toward Timothy and started punching at him, but Timothy blocked each of his punch's.

"What in the world. How was he able to do what he just did?" asked Brock

"That wasn't like any jutsu I've ever seen." agreed Misty

"That's because it wasn't a jutsu." said Jamie

"Well if it wasn't a jutsu then what was it?" asked Ash

"That was Alchemy." noted Tanza

"What's Alchemy?" asked Brock

"Alchemy is the ancient metaphysical science and mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy." explained Jamie

"I still..." said Ash, before he was cut off by a explosion.

They all looked at the two of them and saw Timothy and Antonio hands locked in a see who can overpower the other type of battle. Timothy reared his head back, then headed butted Antonio and sent him flying through the wall at the back of the cabin. He then reached into his jacket, pulled out two of his pokéballs and held them out in front of him as Lucaria and Lilly appeared in front of him.

"Lucaria, Lilly try and get them all out of there." said Timothy and he rushed through the hole in the wall Lilly and Lucaria rushed to the cage that everybody was trapped in.

"Let see if we can get out of here." said Jamie

He reached out and grabbed the wooden bar's and was knocked back by a surge of electrical energy.

"Ouch." Jamie moaned as she stood back up.

"Alright let's try this. Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!" shouted Rodney

He created a few hand signs as his right hand started to surge with yellow electrical energy. He fired a thunderbolt at the cage, but when the thunderbolt hit the cage it just dispersed.

"It didn't work." said Ash

"Vee...Veee!" shouted Lilly

She started to create a ball of black energy and fired it at the cage. but when it hit the black energy ball dispersed.

"That didn't work either." said Misty

"So what do we do now?" wondered Ash

'Chu...Pika...Pi?" wondered Pikachu

"Pika...Pi...Chu...Ka...Pi." motioned Kachu waving his arms.

"Pika...Pikachu." said Kim to Kachu.

"Pi." nodded Kachu

"Are you sure that will work?" Alice asked

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"What did he just say?" asked Tanza

"He said that you have to focus your attack's on a single point. That's the only way we'll be able to get out of here." explained Alice

"Alright that we can do." nodded Rodney

"Let me lead?" asked Hinta

She created a few hand signs and then brought her hands up to her lips.

"Fire Style: Flamethrower!" shouted Hinta and she spat out a stream of fire at the cage.

"I got next. Fire Style: Flamethrower!" shouted Rodney as he created a few hand sign's, brought them up to his lips and spat out a stream of fire.

"Now my turn. Light Style: Flash Cannon!" shouted Jamie

He created a few hand sign's and then he put his hands out in front of him as a ball of white energy started to form. He fired a beam of energy and it combined with Rodney's and Hinta's flamethrower.

"Pika!" shouted Kachu to Lilly and Lucaria.

"Eevee...Ee." nodded Lilly and Lucaria

She started to create another ball of black energy in front of her face and Lucaria started creating a ball of pink energy in front of her an they both lunched their attack. The attack's started to swirl around each other and they combined into a black and pink energy ball. When the attack hit Jamie's, Rodney, and Hinta's attack broke through the cage and Lilly and Lucaria both jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Alright we did it!" shouted Rodney

"Come on and let go see if we came help Timothy." urged Alice

They all ran out the hole in the back of the wall that Timothy had created earlier, but when they got out back Timothy and Antonio were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" wondered Eria

Just then in the distance there was a large explosion that sent up a large cloud of dust.

"There they are...come on." urged Hinta

They all ran over to where the explosion came from and when they got there they saw Timothy and Antonio standing and staring at each other.

"Timothy I've waited so long for the day to come where I can finally get my revenge." said Antonio

"Revenge...but why do you want revenge?" asked Timothy

"Because you got me expelled from the Alchemy Academy. I was so close to graduating, but because of you I got kicked out of school and my name was ruined." said Antonio

"That was your fault. You kidnapped Lilly and then you experimented on her...it was your on fault you got kicked out." snarled Timothy

"All you had to do was keep that little bit of information to yourself." grinned Antonio

"Antonio you were once my friend, but after what you did to Lilly your lucky all I did was rat on you. But now I promise you that if you don't tell me where Muddle is I'll make sure that you suffer for the rest of eternity." growled Timothy

"I doubt it, but your welcome to try." smiled Antonio

Just then Timothy dashed toward Antonio, but just before Timothy got to him Antonio jumped into the air and Timothy hit the ground sending up a massive amount of earth. Timothy then jumped up after him and the two started throwing punch's back and forth. Timothy swung a punch and hit Antonio sending him flying down to the ground, but before he hit the ground he flipped backward's and landed on his feet.

"Take this!" shouted Antonio

He slammed his hand's to the ground as a blue electricity surged around it and a large patch of earth was sent flying toward Timothy. The earth hit Timothy and sent him flying into the air, but he started spinning and stopped midair.

"Why you...Dragon Style: Dragon Flame Ball!" shouted Timothy

He created a few hand sign's, took a deep breath and spat out a stream of fire that formed into a large fireball while heading toward and when it hit there was a large explosion. Nina, Nikita, and Lucaria all put up a barrier around them to keep from being blown away.

"I've never seen Timothy this irritated before." noted Jamie

"This guy is really ticking him off." agreed Hinta

When the dust cleared there was a dome of earth where Antonio was standing. It started to surge with blue electricity and it started to open up revealing Antonio was inside it.

"Sorry Timothy, but your weak attack's are useless against me." laughed Antonio

Just them the dome started to surge with blue electrical energy again and several stream's of earth flew toward Timothy.

"Alright then, try this...Dragon Style: Draco Meteor!" shouted Timothy

He created a few hand sign's, then he took a deep breath and spat out a basket ball sized comet looking fireball. The fireball exploded into several other baseball sized fireballs destroying the stream's of earth and hitting the dome in a even larger explosion.

"No way." said Tanza

Nina, Nikita and Lucaria all struggled to hold up their barrier, but it started to crack around it.

"Even Nina, Nikita, and Lucaria are having trouble holding back just the shockwave of his attack's." thought Jamie to himself.

When the dust cleared Antonio was standing there barely able to stand up as he had bruise's and piece's of his clothes were also missing.

"Dam I guess I underestimated him." thought Antonio as he looked up at Timothy.

"Antonio where is Muddle!" shouted Timothy

"Like hell I'll tell you!" shouted Antonio

He hit the ground as it started to surge with blue electricity and a large mass of earth from behind Antonio shot up toward Timothy.

"That's it...Dragon Style: Draco Meteor Triple Shot!" shouted Timothy

He created the same hand signs as before and then took a deep breath, but unlike before he spat out three fireball like comets. The three fireballs exploded into several other, and they all tore through the large mass of earth causing a massive explosion. The shockwave from the explosion destroyed the barrier that Nina, Lucaria and Nikita had created and everybody was knocked down. When the dust cleared there was a huge crater and Antonio was in the center of that crater unconscious. Timothy floated down to Antonio and picked him up by his shirt collar.

"Is everybody ok?" Timothy asked everybody as they got back up.

"Yea...I think were all ok." nodded Tanza

"Hay Nina could you come here a sec?" asked Timothy

"Me." nodded Nina as she floated to Timothy.

"See if you can read his mind and find out where Muddle is?" asked Timothy

"Me...Mew." nodded Nina

She started to glow blue and she touched Antonio on the forehead, but all of a sudden she was sent flying by a surge of blue electrical energy.

"Oh no Nina!" yelled Timothy

"I got you." said Tanza as she caught Nina.

"Be...Be." said Nikita as she floated over to Tanza

Just then Antonio raised his hands as they started surging with the blue electricity and put them on Timothy chest. Timothy's body started surging with the blue electricity and he was sent back flying through a nearby tree snapping it in two.

"Pika…Pi!" shouted Kachu as he ran to Timothy.

"Are you alright Timothy." asked Alice as she ran up to him.

"Yea I'm fine." nodded Timothy as he stood back up and shook off the attack.

"Well Timothy look's like your allot stronger than I gave you credit for." smiled Antonio

"You don't know the half of it." snarled Timothy as he walked back in front of the group.

"There is still much that I have to do before I can extract my revenge. Just know this Timothy, this won't be the last time you see me. I have a couple of little play date's planned for us in the near future, so be ready cause your going to have hell to pay." laughed Antonio

All of a sudden his body started to surge with blue electricity and then there was a intense flash of light. Everybody shielded their eye's from the bright light and when it finally dimmed Antonio was gone.

"Well Timothy it sounds like that guy really has it in for you." laughed Tanza

"You don't know the half of it." sighed Timothy

"Me." said Nina as she floated over to Timothy.

"Are you alright?" asked Timothy

"Me...Me...Mew." nodded Mew

"That's good." smiled Timothy as he rubbed her on the head.

"Mew." smiled Mew

"So were you able to find a clue on where Muddle is?" asked Timothy

"Me." nodded Mew happily

She quickly dashed toward the cabin and they followed her into it, but when they did they saw her circling over the center of the floor.

"She must be somewhere under the cabin." said Hinta

"Let's see." said Timothy

He then clapped his hands together as they started to surge with blue electricity and put them on the cabin floor. When he did the floor surged with the blue electricity and then a hole opened in the floor.

"I'll go down to see what I can find." said Timothy as he jumped down the hole.

He look around and saw that it was like a ground cellar, but without stone around the walls.

"Hay Muddle are you down here!" shouted Timothy

"Lu...Gan!" shouted A voice

"Muddle!" shouted Timothy as he took off running toward where the voice was coming from.

Timothy kept running until he came to a cage that had a pokémon sitting inside it.

"Muddle your ok?" asked Timothy

"Gan." nodded The pokémon happily

Timothy waved his hand over the cage, the front bar's melted and the pokémon jumped into Timothy's arms.

"Lu...Lugan." laughed Muddle as it hugged Timothy and buried her head in his chest.

"Alright let's go Muddle." smiled Timothy as he held her.

"An." nodded Muddle smiling

Timothy walked back over to the hole and jumped out in front of the group holding Muddle in his arms.

"Pika!" shouted Kachu happily

"Mew!" shouted Nina happily

"Be...Bee" shouted Nikita happily

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Kim happily

"Vee...Vee!" shouted Lilly happily

"Lu...Lugan...Lu!" shouted Muddle happily as she jumped out of Timothy's arm's and hugged them all.

"So that is Muddle." smiled Ash

"Chu...Pika." said Pikachu

"So this is a Lugan." noted Brock as he looked at her.

Muddle was about four foot nine, with shiny silver fur covering her body, a blue underbelly and a single blue feather on her tail.

"Now that we have Muddle back let's get back to the village on the double." smiled Timothy

"Right!" They all said

"Muddle, Lucaria, Lilly return." smiled Timothy as he held out his pokéballs and they all disappeared into them.

They all left out he the old cabin and started to make the trip back to the Hidden Shadow Village.

To Be Continued...


	21. 20 - Alchemic Explanation, Return To The

"Alright everybody let's move it. The quicker we move the faster we can get back to the village." hurried Hinta

Everybody all continued running as they all jumped from tree to tree in Black-Out forest.

"Hay Timothy can you explain to me what Alchemy is in more detail?' asked Brock

"Sure what is it you what to know?" asked Timothy

"Whatever you can tell me." said Brock

"Well listen up...Alchemy is the ancient metaphysical science and mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as Transmutation and its sequence is usually described a Comprehension, Deconstruction, and Reconstruction." explained Timothy

"I still really don't understand." said Brock

"Have you heard the tail of the fabled elixir capable of turning copper and other base metals to gold?" asked Timothy

"Yea...It supposedly involves the manufacture of several substance with unusual properties, as well as improvements of alchemist." explained Brock

"Right, but true Alchemy follow's it's order. First understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within. This is comprehension." explained Timothy

"So basically you have to know what the ingredients are so to say of the thing your trying to transmute." said Brock

"Yea...once you've learned the make-up of the chosen object then you can move on to the next step which is Deconstruction. Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form." explained Timothy

"That sounds kinda hard." thought Brock

"Yes it is. Trying to learn all of the different elements that are in a single object can sometimes be very tricky." laughed Timothy

"I bet." smirked Tanza

"Hun…Ter" nodded Haunter

"Last is Reconstruction. By continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape." explained Timothy

"So your saying that I can create a new something." said Brock

"Yea...the proper application of this craft requires not only a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, but also a sort of natural talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy, which require uncommon levels of intelligence and aptitude. Those remarkable individuals capable of studying and practicing alchemy are known as Alchemists." explained Timothy

"My head hurts listening to you'll." said Ash rubbing his head.

"Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu as he held onto Ash's shoulder.

"You mean like that other guy?" asked Misty

"Yea." nodded Timothy

"Hay Timothy who was that guy anyway?" asked Jamie

"Chu...Pika...Pi...Ka." said Kachu as he held onto Timothy's shoulder.

"His name is Antonio Wingo and he is a alchemist. We used to go to the Alchemy Academy school together and we where also once very good friends. He was very smart, talented and your could say he was naturally gifted when it came down to alchemy. To be honest most of his alchemy was even better than mine...he was so good in fact they gave him the title Sewing Life Alchemist. I'm was known as The Symbolic Alchemist back then." said Timothy

"What happened?" asked Ash

Just then they all jumped out of the woods onto the top of the buildings Mocalza Town, then when they reached the meadow and they all headed toward the village.

"Remember that ability of Lilly's that you'll saw?" asked Timothy

"Yea." nodded Rodney

"A Eevee is revered throughout some parts of the world as a god like pokémon because of it ability to evolved into so many different forms." explained Timothy

"But what did that have to do with Lilly?" asked Tanza

"Antonio was obsessed with power and that drove him to create thing's. One of these's things was to create the ultimate pokémon." explained Timothy

"I see." said Jamie

"He kidnapped Lilly one day and once i noticed that she had disappeared and he was gone I started searching for them. It took me three day to find them, but when I did I saw that he had Lilly with him and I was very close to losing my cool." said Timothy

"So them what happen...what did he do to Lilly?" asked Misty

"He told me that he had conducted a few experiments on Lilly trying to unlock the hidden potential in a Eevee's dna structure. To be honest if it wasn't for Kachu stopping me that day Antonio would have died that day." said Timothy

"Poor Lilly." said Alice

"Pi." nodded Kim

"That same day I turned him in to the teachers of the school. He was stripped of his title and expelled from the academy." said Timothy

"Why did they do all of that?" asked Hinta

"To the school there are several things that are taboo and what he did was one of them." said Timothy

"Oh." said Hinta

"But like I said he was very smart...later I found out what he did to Lilly actually came through in the end. She gained the ability to transform into different forms, this in turn made it where she could transform to adapt to a situation." smiled Timothy

"I guess that did come out good." nodded Ash

"It did, but upon more study of her new ability I figured out that each time she drew upon this latent energy it put a strain on her body. I knew right then that if she kept using it, it would kill her." noted Timothy

"So what did you do then?" asked Brock

"I gathered seventeen different types of pokémon and collected their energy's to create her Seventeen Star's Crossroad Bracelet. This way instead of her drawing on the energy from her dna she draws on the energy from her bracelet taking the strain off of her body." explained Timothy

"That's way you created that." said Eria

"Well what happened to Antonio after he got expelled form the school?" asked Jamie

"He swore that he would pay me back and disappeared. Today was the first time I've seen him in five years." said Timothy

"Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu

"Be." nodded Nikita

"Mew." nodded Nina

They all continued traveling through the meadow until the gates of the village came into view. When the got into the village they all were greeted by Kacy, John, Violet and grown female following them as they headed out of the village. She had a light skin complexion, long brown hair and dim green eyes.

"Hay Ash, Misty, and Brock what have you all been up to?" asked Kacy

"Nothing much...we just made it back to the city." smiled Ash

"Chu." waved Pikachu

"So are you'll headed out on a mission?" asked Misty

"Yea and this is our sensei Jenny Chai." smiled Violet

"It's nice to meet you all." greeted Jenny

"We'll we'd better get going." urged John

"Right well we'll see you around." waved Kacy

"Alright bye." waved Brock as Kacy, Violet, John and Jenny all went running out of the village.

"Well I'll go let Shia known that we're back. You all should go get some rest ." said Timothy

"Alright." They all said and Timothy disappeared.

"Man it feels like it's been a long day." yawned Ash stretching

"That because I bet you never ran like that before. We covered allot of ground in a short amount of time." laughed Tanza

"That's true." nodded Brock

"Well we got the rest of the day off so I'm going to go find a good restaurant to eat." smiled Ash

"Chu...Pika." agreed Pikachu

"Well I'm going to find me something to do for the rest of the day." said Alice

"Pika...Pi." nodded Kim

"Well everybody knows where to meet up at when they get tired...so later." said Hinta

…...

Meanwhile Timothy was in Shia's office sitting on the window balcony talking to Shia.

"So did you get your pokémon back?" asked Shia

"Yea I did. What about Haze...have you heard anything else from them?" asked Timothy

"Nope...they haven't made a peep since you left." shrugged Shia

"Well I guess we'll have to wait till they make their move again." smiled Timothy

"So what about your group, are they ready for their mission?" asked Shia

"They are, but I let them take the rest of the day off." nodded Timothy

"Alright be here tomorrow morning sharp. I have the perfect mission for your team." smiled Shia

"Yes ma'am." smiled Timothy

"I'll see you then." waved Shia

"Ok." nodded Timothy s he stood up and jumped off of the balcony.

…

Later that night everybody meet back at the house and they had all gather in the living room talking..

"I wonder what's going to be our first mission." wondered Ash

"Who knows...it could be a D or C rank mission." shrugged Misty

"Yea I know, but I hope it's not to boring." sighed Ash

"Even on boring missions you have to complete them. Trust me they all pay off in the end." laughed Timothy

"Alright we'll do it then." nodded Ash

"Yea." agreed Misty

"Sure." agreed Brock

"Alright then...we have to be at her office bright and early so we better get some sleep." smiled Timothy

"Alright." They all said and they all went to bed.

To Be Continued...


	22. 21 - Departure, First Mission: Search Fo

The next day Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all meet in the Hoshikage's office and as they all waited on Timothy they prepared themselves for their mission.

"I wonder where Timothy is?" wondered Ash

"He'll be here." noted Shia

"Is he usually late like this?" asked Misty

"More or less." nodded Shia

"I'm here!" shouted Timothy

"Pika...Pi." waved Kachu

They all turned around and saw Timothy standing on the edge of the balcony railing with Kachu on his shoulder an Nina and Nikita floating beside his head.

"Finally you made it." smiled Shia

"Sorry, but I had to take care of a little something." smiled Timothy as he jumped onto the floor.

"Chu...Pika...Pikachu." smiled Kachu

"Pika." gasped Pikachu as he covered mouth.

"Hay I didn't want to know all of that. You could've kept that to yourselves." laughed Shia

"Well we ain't ashamed about how we do that thang. Isn't that right Kachu." laughed Timothy as he walked around to Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"Chu." nodded Kachu laughing

"You to are a mess." laughed Shia as she shook her head

"Well we are all here now...so what's our first mission?" asked Ash

"Your first mission will be a D-rank mission. There's a villager that's looking for a pokémon and I've chosen Team 10 to go find it for them." explained Shia

"So we're going on a Pokémon Hunt. What pokémon are we looking for?" asked Timothy

"Your looking for the pokémon Skunkit." said Shia

"I see." said Timothy

"I wonder what is a Skunkit." said Ash as he pushed a few buttons on his

pokédex.

"Skunkit the Fragrance Pokémon…When very happy Skunkits tail give off an intoxicatingly sweet aroma. When they are frightened the scent gets stronger making those nearby lightheaded." said The pokédex

"So where do we find this pokémon at?" asked Misty

"It's mostly found on Forchard Island close to Bircanto Town in Miracle Meadow." said Timothy

"Alright we're going to Forchard Island!" exclaimed Ash

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"Now that you have your mission good luck." said Shia

"Let's move out everybody." ordered Timothy

"Right." They all said at the same time.

They all left out of the Hoshikage's office and then out of the building. As they headed toward the village gate's they ran into Rodney who was walking toward them.

"So you'll headed out on a mission?" asked Rodney

"Yep." nodded Brock

"What do you'll have to do?" asked Rodney

"It's just a C-rank Pokémon Hunting mission." noted Timothy

"Well good luck." said Rodney then he walked off.

They all walked out of the village and into the meadow where Timothy told them all to stop. He then put brought his index and middle finger up to his forehead and he started to glow.

"Hay Timothy what are you doing?" asked Ash

"I'm finding us a ride." smiled Timothy

"Pi?" wondered Pikachu

"Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu

"Alright I found somebody and he's close by." said Timothy as he stopped glowing.

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"Well we have to get to Forchard island somehow don't we since you all can't fly." smiled Timothy

"Yea." nodded Misty

"I just called for someone to take us there." smiled Timothy

Just then there was a large gust of wind that that almost knocked them over. They looked up and saw a large blue bird and when it landed they saw that it was Ragnarok.

"It's Ragnarok." noted Ash

"Ka." said Pikachu

"Ragnarok will take us and bring us back. So are ready to go?" asked Timothy as he rubbed Ragnarok.

"Yes." They all said

They all ran and everybody climbed onto Ragnarok's back as he started to flap his wings. The next thing they knew they were all in the air flying over the land.

"This is a nice view." marveled Ash as they all looked over at the passing ground.

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Well it will be a few minutes before we get there so just relax." said Timothy

"Mew." said Nina to Timothy

"I really can't say right now Nina, but will see when we get back ok." nodded Timothy

"Me...Mew." nodded Nina.

"Well I'll take a little nap...let me know when we get there." smiled Timothy as he walked close to Ragnarok's tail feather and laid down.

"Well that's Timothy for you." laughed Misty

"Look!" shouted Ash

They all looked over the edge again and saw the clear blue ocean begin to pass underneath them. Just then there was a flash of light behind then and when they turned around they saw Kira and Jin.

"Hay Jin and Kira." waved Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi." waved Pikachu

"Pika...Pi." smiled Kira as she ran up to Pikachu and gave him a hug.

"What's up everybody?" asked Jin

"Nothing much." said Brock

"So Ash, Misty Brock did you all enjoy your time at the academy?" asked Mewtwo

"Yea it was fun." nodded Ash

"In the end how strong do you think you have become?" asked Mewtwo

"I've become a lot stronger since last year." nodded Ash

"Well we'll see." smiled Mewtwo

"So what where you all be up to the last past year." asked Ash

"Beside's training for awhile nothing really." shrugged Jin

"Did you find out anything else about Timothy?" asked Ash

"Nope...but during the time we were training we all did get allot stronger." smiled Jin

"Did you'll finish the training room?" asked Ash

"Yea we did, but there was a surge in the power stabilizers and Timothy had to shut it down for awhile." said Jin

"Oh so that's why we ain't be using the PHD." noted Ash

"Well when he is done with the stabilizers then we'll be able to use it again." nodded Jin

"Land ahoy!" shouted Brock

They all looked in front of them and saw a large island in front of them over the water.

To Be Continued...


	23. 22 - Meadow Of Miracles, Ambushed

"Why are we going to Forchard island?" asked Mewtwo

"We are on a mission. We are looking for the pokémon Skunkit." smiled Ash

"Oh is this a village mission?" asked Jin

"Yep." said Timothy

They turned around and saw Timothy was standing up a stretching.

"Look who's back up." smiled Jin

"Well I was up all night just about last night so that little cat nap did me good." smiled Timothy

"I don't want to hear that." laughed Mewtwo

"Alright Ragnarok take use down." said Timothy and Ragnarok nodded his head.

Ragnarok started his descent, and landed in a meadow full of red, blue and yellow flowers covering the entire field. They all climbed down off of his back and they all looked around.

"Wow this place is pretty." marveled Misty

"Alright Ragnarok I'll call you when we're ready." said Timothy

Ragnarok nodded it's head, before flapping it's wings and taking off back to the skies.

"So Timothy why do they call this the Meadow of Miracles?" asked Misty

"It's because of these flower." motioned Timothy pointing at the flowers.

"The flowers?" wondered Brock

"Yea the flowers...The red one's are called Carnation, the yellow one are Crocus and the blue are Daffodil. Each of these flower's have a very powerful healing attribute for certain poisons among other things." explained Timothy

"Wow." said Brock

Timothy walked up to a small bunch of flower's and started to pick the pedals of some of the flower's.

"Pika." said Kira to Nikita and Nina.

"Be...Be." said Nikita

"Me." said Nina

"Alright everybody spread out and start searching." ordered Timothy

Everybody spread out and started looking for any sign of the pokémon target.

"It is going to be hard to find such a small pokémon in such a large place." thought Misty as she looked through a bush.

Meanwhile Ash was looking through a patch of flower's the were all bunched up. All of a sudden they heard Misty let out a ear piercing scream. Everybody ran to where she was and saw that she was laid out on the ground.

"What wrong Misty?" asked Ash as he helped her up.

"A b...bu...bug." stuttered Misty pointing from behind Ash at the bush that she was looking through.

They all looked at the bush and a bug pokémon stepped out of it. It had a black behind though it had light blue spots, along with light blue legs and a light blue moon shaped like tail. The front part of it was tan with red front legs, red spikes around its head and red eyes.

"Hay it's a Eclipillar." smiled Timothy

"A Eclipillar." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Eclipillar the Astral Caterpillar Pokémon…Although it's tiny in size it is not afraid of anything and because of the bright colors of their and their cold eyes, many predators are hesitant to try and catch them. Although it does not look like it, the hair's covering it's neck and tail are covered in an extremely irritating poison." said The pokédex

Just then another Eclipillar came out of the bush's though this one had a different color to it. It's back feet and it's moon like tail was a deep darker blue while its front feet and the spikes around its head was blood red.

"Hay look it's a shiny Eclipillar." noted Jin

"It looks so cool." glared Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Cool or not it's still a bug and I hate bugs!" shouted Misty

"To bad for you, but it's good for me. I'm going to catch it." laughed Ash

"Good luck then, but try catching them in a pair." laughed Timothy

Just then the fur around Eclipillar's neck started to glow and it shot a group of at them, but before they hit everybody jumped up out of the way.

"Why?" asked Ash

"These two are already a couple. To be honest I think it would be wrong to split them up." smiled Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"How do you know that?" Ash asked

"The nose knows…just like humans and other creatures bugs give of certain pheromones that I can detect. This much I can tell you. The shiny Eclipillar Is a female and the normal colored one is a male." explained Timothy

"Alright then Pikachu let's go." said Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as he ran out in front of Ash.

"Eclip." said The shiny pokémon as it started running toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" shouted Ash

Pikachu jumped into the air as his tail started to glow silver and hit shiny Eclipillar sending it rolling back.

"Alright Pikachu now hit it with a Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash

Pikachu was just about to fire the thunderbolt at the Eclipillar, but the normal Eclipillar fired white string at Pikachu. The white string wrapped around to Pikachu to the point were he couldn't move.

"Uh-oh. Pikachu got caught with that String Shot." smiled Brock

"Pika...Pika!" cheered Kira

Both the Eclipillar ran toward Pikachu and rammed him sending him rolling back. The spikes around the to pokémon heads began to glow and they fired a group of small purple like needle's at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash

"First String Shot, then Tackle and last they finish up with Poison Sting. Those Eclipillar aren't have bad." laughed Timothy

"Ka...Pikachu." nodded Kachu

"Yea." agreed Jin

"Chu...Pika." said Pikachu as he got back to his feet.

"Pillar." said The shiny Eclipillar as it started to charge toward Pikachu again.

"Can you still fight Pikachu?" asked Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Alright Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" shouted Ash

Pikachu started running toward the shiny Eclipillar and he was engulfed in yellow electricity. When he collided with the Eclipillar there was an explosion and the shiny Eclipillar was sent flying back into the normal Eclipillar as they both went crashing into a tree.

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu as he slide back in front of Ash.

Alright my turn pokéballs go!" shouted Ash as he took out two pokéballs and threw them at the Eclipillars.

When the pokéball hit the Eclipillar they both glowed red and disappeared into the pokéballs. The pokéballs then dropped to the ground shaking and after a few minutes they stopped and the buttons on the front of them flashed red.

"Alright we did!" exclaimed Ash as he ran up to the pokéballs and picked them up.

"Good work Ash." congratulated Brock

"Yea, but keep those things away from me." said Misty

"Come on Misty...i can't believe your still afraid of little bug pokémon." laughed Ash

"Yes I am and if you come near me with that thing I'll bury you along with them." snarled Misty

"Watch out everybody!" shouted Timothy

All of a sudden several kunai knives' hit the ground in front of them and everybody jumped into the air just as the kunai's exploded.

"What was that all about?" wondered Brock as they all landed in the middle of the field.

Just the a bunch of people in white robes with the haze symbol on the front of them appeared surrounding them.

"Everybody keep your guard up. Look's like we might be in for a fight." smiled Timothy

"Right." They all said.

To Be Continued...


	24. 23 - Haze Attack's, Ninja Art: Seal Of D

They all looked around as the group of Haze ninja all stared at them waiting to make a move.

"So what's the big idea!" asked Timothy

"Well that's a stupid question." said A voice

They all turned around and out of the crowd of ninja stepped Felix, Drew and Salina.

"So it you three again." smiled Timothy

"Yes, but this time we brought somebody else to help us out." laughed Felix

Just then a tall light skinned man with shoulder length blue hair and purple eye's stepped out of the group of ninja in front of them.

"So is he the one?" He asked

"Yes sir he is the one." motioned Salina pointing at Timothy.

"He doesn't look like much." The man said

"And who are you?" asked Timothy

"My name is Hanabi Shinrai and I'm the leader of the Electric Fraction of Haze." He said

"I see and just like all the rest your people you want Kysis don't you." smiled Timothy

"Well aren't you the smart one." smiled Hanabi

"Maybe, but the only way you'll get to her is through me." smiled Timothy

"Well then if that's what you want me to do then I will." laughed Hanabi

"Kachu, Jin, Kira take care of Felix, Drew and Salina. Ash, Misty, Brock I want you all to take care of the lot. Nina and Nikita give them some backup while I take care of Hanabi. Is that clear." said Timothy and they all nodded as he looked back at them.

"This is going to be you last fight Timothy prepare to die." said Hanabi as he got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it." smiled Timothy as he also got into his fighting stance.

All of a sudden the two of the dashed toward each other and the both started throwing punch's back and forth. The threw a punch at each other and their fist clashed sending them both sliding backwards.

"Your not half bad for somebody so young. Your skills and power are far beyond your generation." complimented Hanabi

"Well you ain't seen nothing yet." laughed Timothy

Just then Timothy and Hanabi jumped into the air and the two started throwing more punches and kick at each other.

"Let's go!" shouted Felix

Felix, Drew and Salina all charged toward them while Mewtwo, Kachu, and Kira dashed toward them.

"Let's join them.!" shouted Ash

"Right." said Misty and Brock at the same time.

They all ran into the crowd of white robed ninja and started fighting with them.

…...

Meanwhile somewhere in the Hidden Shadow Village Jeena was talking to an unknown male.

"Are things going as planned" asked A male voice

"Yes my lord...Timothy has been sent on the mission and Hanabi should have encountered him by now." reported Jeena

"That is good Hanabi should have no trouble dealing with him with all of the data you have gathered for us." said The male voice

"Sir even with the data that I provided I'm still not sure that Hanabi will be able to beat Timothy." said Jeena

"Don't worry about that." said The male voice

"Do you have a plan to beat him?" asked Jeena

"You could say that. I've taught Hanabi a new jutsu that will disrupt the energies of the seal he used to seal Kysis inside of him." said The male voice

"So it will release the Kysis." smiled Jeena

"More or less...what about the preparations in the village are they complete?" asked The male voice

"Yes sir and the Hoshikage doesn't expect a thing." reported Jeena

"Good, once Hanabi is done with Timothy and has retrieved Kysis I will destroy the Hidden Shadow Village." laughed The male voice

…...

Meanwhile back on Forchard island the fight between Team 10 and Haze continued. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Nina, and Nikita continued to fight the large group of ninja. One of the ninja swung a kunai at Nina, but she dodged it and grabbed the ninja by the wrist and tossed them. One of the ninja charged toward Nikita with a kunai, before the ninja got close to her she sent him flying with a ball of pink energy. Pikachu dodged a strike from of the ninja, jumped over the ninja hitting him in the back of his head with his tail.

"This is a piece of cake." laughed Ash as he blocked a strike from one of the ninja and sent him flying with a kick.

"Yea, but there are so many of them." noted Misty as she flipped backwards kicking one of the ninja's in the chin.

"Maybe, but we have to keep going." urged Brock as he punched one of the ninja.

Kira, Kachu, and Jin all continued their battle with Drew, Felix and Salina. Felix threw a punch at Jin, but he ducked and sent him flying into the ground with a aura sphere. Salina threw a punch at Kira, but Kira blocked it with her tail and she swung her wing at Salina. Salina ducked and kicked at Kira, but she bounced off of her tail like a spinning saw, hitting Salina with her tail and sent her crashing down on top of Drew. Kachu swung his tail at Felix, but he ducked and he threw a kick at Kachu. Felix fist collided with Kachu's tail and he was sent flying toward the ground, but he landed on his feet as he hit the ground.

"Dam these pokémon are tough to say the least." moaned Drew as he got back up.

"Their starting to piss me off." snarled Salina as she got back up.

"Yea me to." agreed Felix

"I never thought a pokémon could fight as good as they can." thought Drew

"Well I'm tired of holding back. I want to use my full power." snarled Salina

"Fine then...let's do this." nodded Felix

They all put their hands together when all of a sudden there was a series of explosions.

"What the..." said Felix as he tried not to fall from the earth shaking explosions.

Just then Timothy and Hanabi appeared in front of them and the two dashed toward each other and locked hands. All of a sudden Timothy's body started to surge with green electricity and Hanabi's body started to surge with yellow electricity, then the was an explosion. The shockwave from the explosion knocked everybody down and when the dust cleared Timothy and Hanabi was staring each other down.

"I can't believe it...he's keeping pace with Hanabi." said Felix as he stood back up.

"Well at least we get to take a break for the moment." laughed Ash as he stood back up.

"Like I said before your allot more powerful than my people gave you credit for." smiled Hanabi

"Like I said before you ain't seen nothing yet, but enough minor chitchat...let's keep going. Dragon Style: Draco Meteor Blast!" shoouted Timothy as he created a few hand signs and a blue fire started to blaze from his mouth.

He then took a deep breath and spat out huge blue comet like ball of fire at Hanabi. Hanabi, Felix, Salina and Drew all jumped up out of the way of the attack just as it hit engulfing the other haze members behind them in a large explosion. When the dust cleared the other haze members had been completely annihilated in the large explosion that left a huge crater.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Typhoon!" shouted Hanabi far above them.

"Get out of here!" shouted Timothy as the ground around them started to surge with electricity.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Kachu, Nina, Jin, Nikita and Kira all jumped out of the way just as the electricity started to spin up into the air creating a large electrified typhoon. Felix, Salina, and Drew all landed around the typhoon each one creating the same hand sighs.

"Lightning Style: Triangle Of Destruction." They all shouted at the same time.

Just then they all created a few hand signs and they put their hands on the ground. Electrical energy start to surge around each of them and then started to connect to each creating a triangle then there was a large explosion.

"I hope he can take all of that." said Ash

"Well I've never seen anybody survive something like that, but if anybody can it will be Timothy." assured Jin

"Pika." nodded Kachu

When the dust cleared Timothy was still standing in a defensive posture.

"That was to close...if that would have hit full force it would've hurt." laughed Timothy as he looked back up at Hanabi.

"I can't believe he withstood that kind of assault." thought Hanabi to himself as he landed on the ground.

"What do we do now sir?" asked Drew as he, Felix and Salina ran back beside Hanabi.

"I never expected him to be this strong, but I do have one idea left. We're only going to get one shot at this so listen up." said Hanabi and they all started listening to his plan.

"That last attack was very strong and I was barely able to block it. I have to be careful cause it look's like their planning something good." thought Timothy to himself.

Just then he grabbed his jacket and took it off throwing it up in the process, before pushing a button on his watch. The jacket exploded in a cloud of white smoke and a capsule fell out of the smoke back into Timothy's hand before he put it into his pocket.

"Alright that's the plan." said Hanabi

"I see, but one of us might end up biting the big one." noted Salina

"If it mean's getting Kysis from Timothy and to Lord Helix then I'm will to sacrifice it all." nodded Felix

"Alright then let's do this." said Drew

"Let's go." shouted Hanabi

"Come on we have to help him." urged Ash

They all got ready to run up to help him, but the other Haze ninja surround them and blocked their way.

"Their's to many of them." said Misty

"We'll never get to Timothy in time." said Brock

"Don't worry about Timothy he can handle himself. Right now just keep your guard up just in case any of these guy try to attack up." said Jin

"Right." They all nodded while looking at the shinobi surrounding them.

"Let's see what you've got." smiled Timothy as Drew, Felix and Salina chard toward him

Just then Salina threw a punch at Timothy, but dodged attack and grabbed her arm slamming her to the ground. Felix then threw a side kick at Timothy, but he flipped backwards kicking him up into the air. All of a sudden Drew appeared behind Timothy and grabbed his arms holding him in place.

"I was wondering where you had disappeared off to." smiled Timothy

"Well to bad you didn't keep a eye on me." smiled Drew as he held onto his arm.

"Maybe, but to bad for you that I thought that you were going to try something like this." smiled Timothy

"And what does that suppose to mean?" asked Drew

All of a sudden Timothy started to surge with a black electricity and Drew started to scream out in pain as it started surging through his body electrocuting him. Drew was sent flying back into a nearby tree snapping it in two.

"I bet that was very shocking wasn't it." laughed Timothy

Just then Timothy started to turn around, but then he noticed he couldn't move.

"Hay what's the big idea?" wondered Timothy trying to move.

"That would be our doing." laughed Felix beside Timothy with his hand held out.

"This is our special Lightning Style: Electro Web Jutsu." laughed Salina standing on the other side of Timothy with her hand held out.

"Electro Wed?" wondered Timothy

"Yea...we surrounded you with a special wire. Through this wire flows a special lightning chakra that paralysis every muscle in your body." smiled Felix

"This isn't a have bad technique, but even it won't hold me for very long." smiled Timothy as his body started to surge with green electricity.

"We only need it to hold you long enough." smiled Salina

"Now sir!" shouted Felix

Timothy looked up and saw Hanabi flying toward him with his hand beside him. When he got close to Timothy he struck him in the chest with his fingers. When Hanabi struck Timothy's chest he let out a ear piercing scream, as Hanabi turn his hand which seemed to cause him more pain.

"Come on we have to go help him now!" shouted Ash

"Now let's go!" shouted Jin

They dashed toward the group of shinobi blocking them and rammed them knocking them all down like bowling pins. They continued on their way toward Timothy, but suddenly Drew appeared in front of them badly burned.

"Get out of our way!" shouted Misty

"Your not going to stop the revival of Kysis." said Drew

"Then I'll make you move." said Jin as he put his paws together and started creating a large aura sphere.

All of a sudden Timothy let out a even louder scream and green electrical energy started shooting from him in every direction. Hanabi moved his hand, jumped back from him and the electricity stopped and Timothy fell to the ground.

"That should do it." smiled Hanabi

"Right." smiled Felix and Salina as they jumped over beside Hanabi.

"Now it's done." smiled Drew as he walked over to them.

"Oh-no Timothy!" shouted Jin as they ran up to his body.

"Pika!" shouted Kachu

'Meee!" shouted Nina

"Bee!." shouted Nikita

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Kira

Misty rolled his body over and they noticed the five finger holes burned into his shirt on his chest. Jin tore off his shirt and saw that the seal that Timothy showed them on his chest before had several lines in it like it was cracking.

"What did you do to him?" asked Misty

"I just counter the seal he used to seal the Kysis in side of him with another seal. It's called The Seal Of Distortion and it has weaken the seal Timothy has placed on himself enough for Kysis to break free." smiled Hanabi

"Oh-no." said Jin

Just then Timothy started to squirm around as a purple energy started to bubble up around his body completely engulfing his body.

"What's going on?" asked Misty

"I don't know." said Jin

Just then Timothy's eye's opened and they saw that his pupils had become slit like a cats and there color was now red instead of their normal emerald green.

"What the." said Felix

"Sir is this suppose to happen?" asked Salina

"No...something is wrong." said Hanabi

"Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Jin as Timothy started to stand back up.

All of a sudden they noticed his nails and his canine teeth started to grow getting longer and sharper. His emerald green hair started stand up on end and grow longer.

"Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Ash as he reached for Timothy.

Just then Timothy let out a loud roar that sent out a shockwave knocking everybody to the ground and he got down on his hands.

"This is bad...something's not right." said Jin

To Be Continued...


	25. 24 - Terrifying Power From Within, Haze

"Well Kim what do you say we go shopping today?" asked Alice as she and Kim walk around the village.

"Pika...Chu...Pi." nodded Kim

"I guess so, but I hear they have a special going on today at the mall in Karlin." smiled Alice

"Pika." laughed Kim happily

"I know and then we can get all the stuff we want." laughed Alice

Just then Alice stopped dead in her track's and looked into the sky sensing a odd though familiar energy in the air.

"Chu." said Kim looking at Alice.

"Do you feel that?" asked Alice

"Pi." nodded Kim

"It feels like...oh no." panicked Alice

She scooped up Kim and started running toward the Hoshikage's office and when she got there Shia, Jeena, Jamie, Tanza, Rodney, and Hinta were all there standing around in the room.

"Alice...so I guess you sensed it to?" asked Hinta

"Yea It feel's like Kysis's chakra." panicked Alice

"Somehow it's being released." noted Rodney

"Yes, but something is different about it." noted Tanza

"What do you mean?" asked Jamie

"I can't really put my finger on it right now, but this chakra I'm sensing right now is different somehow." shrugged Tanza

"Yes I believe your right, but is this a good thing or is this a bad thing?" wondered Shia

…...

Meanwhile back at miracle meadow everybody was standing around looking at Timothy trying to deduce their new situation. Timothy looked over at Ash and the group growling, then he looked over to Hanabi, Felix, Salina, and Drew as he continued growling.

"This chakra feel's like that of the Kysis. It's created a Chakra Cloak around him somehow, but this chakra feel's different then before." thought Jin

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu just as Timothy dashed toward the haze group.

"Watch out!" shouted Hanabi

They all jumped up out of the way just as Timothy's hit the ground causing it to erupt and sending up a large cloud of dust.

"Damn…what the fuck is going on here." thought Hanabi

Just then Timothy looked up at then, opened his mouth and fired a large ball of purple energy at Hanabi.

"I can't dodge it." thought Hanabi as the energy ball flew toward him.

"Watch out sir!" shouted Drew as he jumped in front of the attack.

When the attack hit Drew it completely obliterated him in a huge explosion that sent out a powerful shockwave.

"Drew!" shouted Felix as they all landed on the ground.

"Dam you!" shouted Salina as he dashed toward Timothy.

Just as Salina got close to him Timothy turned around and fired another ball of purple energy catching Salina in it. The ball of energy flew toward Hanabi and Felix, but they both jumped out of the way as the energy ball headed out over the ocean and exploded with great force. When the sphere exploded the force of it causing the entire island to shake.

"This is all wrong." thought Felix

"Yes I'm going to put a end to this." nodded Hanabi as his body started to surge with blue electricity.

"What should I do then sir?" asked Felix

"I want you to get out of here. Report back to Lord Helix and tell him what went on here today." said Hanabi

"But sir..." said Felix before Hanabi cut him off.

"That's an order...I might not be able to beat him stop. So get out of here and report back." ordered Hanabi

"Yes sir." nodded Felix

Felix turned away and started to stare at Hanabi for a few minutes and then disappeared.

"Alright Timothy let's put an end to this one way or another!" shouted Hanabi as the electrical energy started to spark wildly surging around his body.

"Look at Hanabi...what's going on?" asked Brock

"He using a lightning technique to release the chakra from his body." said Jin

"He looks like a big lightning rod that's been struck by lighting already." nodded Misty

"Maybe, but he's releasing an enormous amount of chakra." noted Ash

"It a technique known as Lightning Release Amour and with it the user gains a tremendous increase in speed and power." explained Mewtwo

Just then Timothy dashed toward Hanabi and swung at him, but just before he hit Hanabi disappeared.

"He just vanished." said Misty looking around.

"Chu." said Pikachu

Timothy looked around for Hanabi when all of a sudden he appeared behind Timothy and with a devastating punch he hit Timothy. The punch buried Timothy into the ground and formed a large hole in the ground. Hanabi looked at the hole for any sign of Timothy when all of a sudden Timothy shot back up from the hole and hit him. The hit sent him flying back, but he flipped back, landed on his feet and then dashed back toward Timothy.

"Your going to have to do better than that!" shouted Hanabi as he threw his fist forward.

Timothy threw his fist forward and when their fist collided they created a powerful shockwave. Hanabi dashed back toward after being sent sliding back and hit Timothy with his fist sending him flying in to the air. Then he leaped up beside Timothy's with his fist above his head as it started to surge with even more electricity. He then punched Timothy and sent him flying to the ground as his body surged with electricity. When his body hit the ground there was a shockwave that and the ground crumbled in on him in a large hole.

"That was intense, but I think that did it." said Hanabi as he landed on the ground beside the hole.

"Did he stop him?" wondered Ash

Just then the ground started to shake and Timothy exploded from the rubble landing behind Hanabi.

"I guess it's not over yet." said Hanabi as he turned around and looked at Timothy.

Just then Timothy roared and the purple energy around him started to bubble up again. The purple chakra grew somewhat darker in color as it started to bubble and then a tail created from the chakra sprang up.

"What the…the chakra formed a tail." said Brock

"Yea and now the energy he's exerting has become heavier and more powerful." noted Jin

"That's not good." said Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu

"Pi!" shouted Kira

"Alright I guess I can still keep going." said Hanabi and he dashed toward Timothy.

When he got close to him he threw his punch forward and hit Timothy on the head, but Timothy didn't move.

"What the." thought Hanabi.

Timothy let out another roar that Hanabi flying back at a incredible speed, but flipped backward and caught onto the ground stopping himself just before went over the cliff.

"This is impossible. My last attack looked like it barely fazed him. Well let's try this." thought Hanabi as he started to create hand sign's.

Just then Timothy fired a large ball of purple energy at Hanabi, but just before the attack hit Hanabi quickly started creating a different set of hand sign's. Just as the ball of purple energy hit a typhoon of electrical energy formed around him in a fierce explosion.

"Hang on.!" shouted Jin as he held onto Nikita and Nina.

"Pika!" shouted Kachu holding onto Jin's leg.

"Chu...Pika!" shouted Kira as she held onto Jin's tail.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" wondered Ash trying not to be blown away.

"Pika...Ka!" shouted Pikachu holding onto Ash's leg.

….

Meanwhile back in the Hidden Shadow Village Shia, Jeena, Tanza, Alice, Jamie, Rodney, and Hinta all sat around in Shia's office debating the situation.

"I don't know what's going on out there, but the increase in that chakra can't be a good thing." said Tanza

"And it's grown heavier and denser than before." noted Hinta

"I don't get it...if that was Kysis's chakra wouldn't it be much lighter?" asked Jeena

"Yes and in there lies the problem." nodded Shia

"Why is that?" asked Jeena

"Because the chakra that Kysis was exerting was heavy and dense, but this is on a whole other level. If it isn't Kysis giving off the chakra then who or what is it?" wondered Shia

They all looked around at each other in confusion as they tried to figure out what it could be.

To Be Continued...


	26. 25 - Mission Completed, Return To The Vi

Meanwhile back in miracle meadows after the explosion had ended Hanabi was still standing, but he was badly injured.

"Dam that hurt." cursed Hanabi

Timothy dashed toward Hanabi and Hanabi jumped over him, but Timothy spun around hitting Hanabi and sending him flying in front of Jin.

"This is hopeless...I'm getting nowhere like this." said Hanabi as he stood back up.

"Hay I'm going to help stop Timothy." said Jin to Hanabi as he walked up to him.

"Why would you want to help me?" asked Hanabi

"I'm not helping you...to be honest I could care less about what happens to you. I just want to help my trainer." said Jin

"Fine, but at this rate it's going to be hopeless." noted Hanabi

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he ran up to Jin.

"Pi." said Kira as she also ran up to him.

"Be." said Nikita

"Mew." said Nikita

"Hay we'll help to!" shouted Ash as he ran up to him.

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"We have to stop him." urged Misty

"And fast." said Brock

Hanabi looked at them and then turn back around and looked at Timothy who was slowly walking toward them.

"Fine, but listen up cause we're only going to get one shot at this." said Hanabi

"Fine." They all said

"That seal that I place on top of Timothy's seal was suppose to weaken his, but it seems to be doing something completely different. Instead it seems to be merging his chakra and Kysis's chakra into something else. I have to get in close to undo the seal so I'm going to need you all to distract him for a few minutes while I build up the necessary chakra for this jutsu." said Hanabi

"How much time are you going to need?" asked Jin

"I'll need at least two minutes." said Hanabi

"Alright will try to hold him off as long as we can." nodded Jin

"Alright." niodded Hanabi as he created a few hand signs and started gathering the needed chakra.

"Alright then let's go!" shouted Jin

They all dashed toward Timothy, but before they got close to him he roared creating a shockwave knocking them all back. Before Jin hit the ground he regained his footing and started firing a barrage of aura sphere's at Timothy. Timothy looked at Jin and fired a large purple energy sphere at Jin, but he spun barely dodging the attack. Kira, Kachu, and Pikachu all rammed Timothy in his side with a volt tackle sending him rolling sideways. Timothy stood back up and swiped his arm sending a shockwave toward Pikachu, Kira and Kachu sending them flying back into the nearby trees.

Just then Ash, Misty, and Brock appear around him and they started throwing kunai at him, but each of them missed. Timothy jumped toward Misty who was standing in front of him, but was immediately snatch back down.

"That was close." gulped Misty

"Yea, but those wire's want hold for long." said Brock as he looked at Timothy struggling to break free of the wires.

"Yea...so what do we do now?" wondered Ash

Just then Timothy raised up and they saw the wire's snapping one by one. Timothy broke the last of the wires and was just about to pounce on Ash, Misty, and Brock when he was captured in midair. Ash, Misty and Brock looked at him while he struggled in midair with a light blue energy surrounding him. They saw Jin, Nina and Nikita all glowing struggling to keep Timothy from escaping their psychic grip.

"Well Hanabi if your going to use that jutsu use it now." moaned Jin as he tried to keep his focus.

"I'm ready!" shouted Hanabi as he dashed toward Timothy.

When he got close to Timothy he struck him in the chest with his finger and Timothy let out a ear splitting howl. Just then the chakra tail shot forward from behind Timothy impaling Hanabi through the chest. Suddenly the purple chakra surrounding Timothy started to dissipate until it was gone and then the both of them fell to the ground.

"Is he ok?" asked Misty as they ran up to his body.

Jin ran over to him and when he turned over his body he saw that he was still breathing. They looked on his chest and saw that the cracks that appeared in on the seal had vanished, before the seal itself disappeared.

"Yea he's ok." sighed Ash

"Chu...Pika!" shouted Kachu

"Ka!" shouted Pikachu

"Chu!" shouted Kira as they all ran out of the woods and over to Timothy's body.

"Thanks' Hanabi for helping us get our trainer back to normal." said Jin as he walked over him.

"Your welcome I guess, but answer me this why would you put yourself in danger like that for someone so destructive?" asked Hanabi

"Because he would do the same for me. He's not just my trainer, but he's also my best friend." said Jin

"I see...well then listen up. In a few day's haze will attack the Hidden Shadow Village." smiled Hanabi

"What!" exclaimed Brock

"Yes Haze will destroy the Hidden Shadow Village if somebody doesn't stop them." said Hanabi as he started coughing up blood.

"Even if they did I doubt they would be able to penetrate their defense's. Nobody has been able to breach the wall of the Shadow Village in a long time." stated Jin

"Maybe not from the outside, but if they are hit from the inside they would be left vulnerable." noted Hanabi

"Are you sure?" asked Jin

"Positive...we have a spy on the inside and if you can find that spy then you might be able to save the village." smiled Hanabi

"Not why we're around!" shouted Ash

"Well then good luck and give them hell." smiled Hanabi and he closed his eye's.

"Hmm." said Jin as he looked at Hanabi's now lifeless body.

"Hay Timothy's waking up!" shouted Misty

They all ran back over to Timothy's body and gathered around him as he opened his eye's and looked around at everybody.

"What's going on?" asked Timothy holding his head.

"Are you ok?" asked Jin

"Chu...Pika." said Kachu

"Ka...Pika." said Kira

"Be." said Nikita

"Me." said Nina

"Yea I'm fine, but what happened to him?" asked Timothy as he stood back up looking at Hanabi.

"You did that." said Jin

"I did?" wondered Timothy as he scratched his head.

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"No not really, but my head is hurting bad and on top of that I feel very light headed." moaned Timothy as he held his head.

"Skun...Skin!" They heard a voice yell.

"What was that?" wondered Misty

"It's coming from the cliff over there." motioned Timothy pointing to the edge of the cliff

Just then he started to fall forward, but Jin caught him before he hit the ground.

"Easy man…are you sure your ok?" asked Jin

"Everything is starting spinning." moaned Timothy as he put his hand on his face.

"Come on let's go see what it was yelling." said Ash

"Right." nodded Misty and Brock.

They all ran over to the cliff's edge and started looking over the edge for whatever was making the sound.

"Pika...Pi." motioned Pikachu pointing at something holding onto a rock.

"Be...Be!" shouted Nikita

She floated down to it and with her psychic powers brought it back up onto flat land. They saw that it was a small pokémon about the size of Pikachu, with a purple skin color. It ha a light green busy tail that had a dark purple line that went down the center of it, along it a light green patch of hair on its head and around it's neck. The pokémon had bruises covering it's entire body like it had been in a battle with something.

"Hay that's the pokémon that we were looking for. It's a Skunkit." noted Ash

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"It look's like it's hurt bad." said Misty

"It must have gotten caught in the shockwave's of the fight." said Brock

"Be." said Nikita as she started to glow pink.

She floated down and touched the pokémon who was suddenly engulfed in the pink energy. After a few minutes the pokémon stopped glowing and it then opened it's eye's looking around at everybody.

"Skun...kit?" wondered The pokémon as it stood up looking at everybody.

"Chu." smiled Pikachu

"Be...Be." smiled Celebi

"It looks like she's ok." sighed Misty relived.

"Hay did you all find out what it was?" asked Jin

They turn around as Jin with Timothy on his shoulder walked toward them before Jin let him sit on the ground. The Skunkit looked at Timothy as he sat their holding his head and staring at the ground.

"Skunkit." said The pokémon and it ran in front of Timothy.

"Hmm." said Timothy as he move his hands and looked down at the pokémon.

His vision had become increasingly bad as now he couldn't make out what the pokémon in front of him.

"Skun…Kit…Kit…Skun." said Skunkit

"Well if you think you can help." moaned Timothy

"Kit." nodded Skunkit

The pokémon walked up to Timothy and put it's two front paws on Timothy's leg. The Skunkit sudden started to glow with a light green light around it which spread to Timothy completely engulfing him.

"That Aromatherapy's." said Jin

After a few minutes they both stopped glowing and then Timothy closed his eye's and took a deep breath again before opening them again.

"Now I fell much better…thank you." smiled Timothy as he rubbed to pokémon on the head.

"Skun." smiled Skunk

"Hay Skunkit what do you say you come back with us?" asked Timothy

"Kit?" wondered Skunkit as it tilted it's head sideways a little.

"Well let me explain." said Timothy and he started explaining the situation to the Skunkit.

"Man today feel like it's been a long day." stretched Ash

"When I get home I'm going to take a long shower before I go to bed." nodded Misty

"I'm going to eat up a storm." laughed Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"I'm with ya'll on that one Ash." laughed Brock

"Alright then it's a deal." smiled Timothy and the Skunkit started jumping up and down.

Timothy stood back up and took a capsule out of his pocket before push the button and throwing it up into the air. The capsule exploded in a cloud of white smoke and his jacket floated down toward him. He jumped up into the air and put the jacket on before landing back on the ground.

"Show off." said Jin

"Chu." agreed Kachu

"Screw both of you." laughed Timothy

He too a normal pokéball out of his jacket and tapped the Skunkit on the head with it. The pokémon glowed red and disappeared into the pokéball an the button on the front of it clicked red.

"And that it…mission complete." smiled Timothy

"Well if everybody is ready to go then we can leave. I've already contacted Ragnarok and he'll be here in a bit." noted Jin

Just then Timothy turned around and then walked over to Hanabi's lifeless body an stared at him.

Pika...Chu...Pi." said Pikachu

"It's just before we started fighting...i could sense that this guy wasn't all bad." mention Timothy

"Pi...Pika...Pikachu." said Kachu

"Yea I know...it's to late to ask him now." smiled Timothy

Just then he created a few hand signs and then he brought his hand up to his lips.

"Dragon Style: Crimson Fire." said Timothy

He the blew out a stream of fire that completely engulfed Hanabi's body destroying all traces of it. Just then there was a gust of wind and when they turned around they saw Ragnarok had landed. They all got on his back and headed back over the ocean to Tonami island. Later that day when they got back to the village they all gathered into the Hoshikage's office as Timothy, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Jin explained what had happened.

"So Haze attacked you again." sighed Shia

"Yea, but this time it's like they new exactly where we were going to be." noted Timothy

"Maybe it was a coincidence." suggested Jeena

"No I doubt it...because he then told Ash, Misty, Brock, and Jin that in a few day's that Haze was going to attack the village." mentioned Timothy

"What!" shouted Shia as she stood up and hit her desk.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Tanza

"I don't think that Haze has the power to beat you, let alone breach the wall's of village." laughed Jamie

"True, but if they damaged the village from the inside then they might be able to do some serious damage." suggested Timothy

"So what should we do then?" asked Rodney

"Were going to increase the defense of the village." said Shia

"Put a few anbu at the village's weakest point's as well." suggested Timothy

"Right. Jeena send word to the anbu to meet me here ASAP." ordered Shia

"Ok." nodded Jeena

She walked out the door and when she got through it she lean back against the door and sighed.

"Damn that Hanabi...not only did he fail to kill Timothy and get Kysis, but he also had to be a goody goody to shoe and tell them about the attack on the village. No matter...there is still a way that the Haze ninja can get into the village undetected. I must inform Lord Helix right away." thought Jeena and she ran off.

To Be Continued...


	27. 26 - Battle Of The Rivals, Ash Vs Michea

The next day Ash, Pikachu and Brock all decided to walk around the village for awhile.

"That Hanabi guy was something else the way he kept up with Timothy." said Brock

"I liked the way he used his lightning style jutsu. I can't wait till I get to see what my chakra's nature is!" exclaimed Ash

"Chu...Pika." said Pikachu

"Me to...though I hope my chakra's nature is earth. That way I can synchronize the new technique's I create with my rock, ground, and steel type pokémon." nodded Brock

"Well I hope mine has a lightning nature to it that way I can create some new move's with Pikachu or at least I hope I have a fire style nature." smiled Ash

"We'll have to keep training before we're ready for something like that." laughed Brock

"Yea I guess your right." sighed Ash

"Pi." laughed Pikachu

"Yo Ash, Brock!" shouted A voice

They looked around to see who was calling them an they saw Kacy and John running up to them.

"What's up." waved Ash

"We heard about what happened to ya'll yesterday." mentioned Kacy

"Yea...we heard you'll got attacked by Haze. Is it true?" asked John

"It is." nodded Ash

"Weren't you'll scared?" asked Kacy

"A little bit, but we managed to beat them." smiled Brock

"That's wild." laughed John

"I heard that Haze is suppose to be one of the most dangerous groups on the planet." noted Kacy

"Well that groups leader was going head to head with Timothy, but I don't really know how strong they are." shrugged Ash

As they all walked and talked they got to the park and sat around on the park bench's.

"Hay Ash how strong is Timothy...have you seen his real strength?" asked John

"I really don't know...he hasn't shown his real strength yet." shrugged Ash

"I hear that he is the one that Haze is after." said Kacy

"Yea it seem's that way." nodded Brock

"What a bummer...you guy's get to have all the fun." sighed Kacy

"Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Kacy, John!" shouted A voice

"Gar!" shouted Another voice

They looked around and saw Micheal and Garmane running toward them.

"Pika...Pikachu." waved Pikachu

"Hay Micheal." waved John

"What's up everybody." said Micheal

"Nothing much." shrugged Brock

"We're just chillin." smiled Kacy

"Well Ash I won't to challenge you to a pokémon battle." declared Micheal

"Gar...Man." nodded Garmane

"Alright...let's go Pikachu." smiled Ash

"Pikachu." nodded Pikachu

The two of them ran out into a clearing into the middle of the park and got ready to battle.

"This is going to be good." laughed Kacy as he stood on the side line's.

"Yea...it's been a long time since they last battle. Let's see who's the stronger trainer." nodded John

"Alright Ash I have two pokémon with me." said Micheal as he held out a pokéball.

"Alright then we'll make this a two pokémon battle." nodded Ash as he held out a pokéball.

"Let's go Buathar!" shouted Micheal as he his pokéball.

Out of the pokéball appeared a navy blue colored pokémon, but the lower half of it's face was orange along with it's belly and it's tail. It also had a hole in the top of it's head with fire coming out of it.

"Wow...who's that pokémon?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Buathar the Spitfire Pokémon…Buathar is a pokémon that was thought to have gone extinct century's ago. They can spit powerful flame's from their mouth, and when they are very angry they emit thick black smoke from the hole in their head." said The pokédex

"Alright Aquilion let's go!" shouted Ash as he threw out his pokéball and Aquilion appeared in front of him.

"Alright we'll make the first move. Buathar use Tackle!" shouted Micheal and Buathar started running toward Aquilion.

"Aquilion you use Aerial Ace!" shouted Ash

Aquilion dashed toward Buathar as white streaks surrounded her body and when the two of them collided Buathar was sent rolling back in front of Micheal.

"Come on Buathar!" cheered Micheal as Buathar got back to it's feet.

"Aquilion use Aerial Ace again!" shouted Ash and Aquilion dashed toward Buathar.

"Buathar use Smokescreen!" shouted Micheal

"Thar!" Buathar shouted as smoke started to rise from the hole in it's head and engulfed the field.

"Quili." said Aquilion looking around in the thick black smoke.

"Sorry Ash, but with that Aquilion can't see." smiled Micheal

"I wonder what will Ash do now?" wondered Kacy

"That would have worked a couple of year's ago, but not this time around. Aquilion stand up and use Aerial Ace to spin, then use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash

Aquilion stood up on her hind legs, then she started to spin faster and faster. Just then she fired a flamethrower into the air and it started to spin creating a fire vortex. The black smoke started to dissipate and disappear into the fire vortex until the field was completely clear.

"No way." said Micheal as he looked at the large fire vortex.

"Alright Aquilion slam Buathar with that fire vortex!" shouted Ash

Aquilion stopped spinning and brought her head down slamming Buathar with the fire vortex. When the fire finally dyed down out Buathar was on the ground unconscious.

"Look's like this first round goes to Ash." shouted John

"He has gotten allot better at battling." noted Brock

"Buathar return. Not bad Ash...you've gotten allot stronger, but don't think this battle is over." laughed Micheal as Buathar disappeared into the pokéball he was holding out.

"Well see about that Aquilion return." smiled Ash as Aquilion disappeared into her pokéball.

"Garmane are you ready?" asked Micheal

"Gar...Gar." nodded Garmane as he walked out in front of Micheal ready to fight.

"Your up Pikachu." smiled Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu as he ran out in front of Ash ready to fight.

"Well start off...Garmane use DragonBreath!" shouted Micheal

Garmane took a deep breath and fired a blue stream of fire at Pikachu.

"Dodge Pikachu and use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash

Pikachu jumped into the air and fired a thunderbolt at Garmane, but Garmane dived left as the thunderbolt hit the ground.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" shouted Ash

"You use Dragon Claw Garmane!" shouted Micheal

Pikachu's tail glowed silver, Garmane's claws glowed white and when they collided they were both sent sliding back.

"Alright Garmane go back in with a flurry of Dragon Claw's!" shouted Micheal and Garmane dashed toward Pikachu with his claws still glowing white.

"You to Pikachu. Keep attacking with Iron Tail!" shouted Ash and Pikachu dashed toward Garmane with his tail still glowing silver.

When Pikachu and Garmane got near each other they started swinging their attack's at each other, but they either dodged or blocked the other's attack. Garmane swung his tail at Pikachu, but Pikachu drop to the ground at Garmane's feet. Garmane jumped into and swung his left claw at Pikachu, but Pikachu rolled backward out of the way as Garmane's claw scrapped the ground.

"Wow both Pikachu and Garmane are awesome fighters." noted John

"Yea...with all the training he and Pikachu do that would be the result." nodded Brock

"Well let's see who's going to win this though." smiled Kacy

"Alright Garmane use Roar!" shouted Micheal

Garmane took a deep breath and started glowing red creating a large shockwave that was slowly pushing Pikachu back.

"Hang on Pikachu!" cheered Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu as he griped the ground slowly sliding back.

"Now use Dragon Rush!" shouted Micheal

Garmane stopped roaring and dashed toward Pikachu as a blue energy enveloped him and he rammed Pikachu, sending him rolling back.

"Are you ok Pikachu?" asked Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu as he got back up to his feet.

"Use Dragon Rush again Garmane!" shouted Micheal

Garmane got ready to run, but all of sudden he fell to knee's as electricity started to surge around his body.

"Garmane's paralyzed." said Micheal

"Look's like Pikachu's Static ability kicked in. Alright Pikachu let's finish this. Get in close and use a Iron Tail combination!" shouted Ash and Pikachu dashed toward Garmane with his tail glowing.

"Quick move Garmane!" yelled Micheal

Garmane tried to but, but he couldn't and all of a sudden Pikachu hit Garmane with his tail which spun him around. He then flipped backward and hit him again which sent him flying into the air. Pikachu then jumped up into the air spinning and hit Garmane with his tail on the head which sent him crashing down into the ground.

"Oh no Garmane!" yelled Micheal

"Mane." moaned Garmane as he struggle to get back to his feet.

"Now finish him with Volt Tackle!" shouted Ash

Pikachu dived toward Garmane as he was engulfed in yellow electricity and crashed down on top of him causing a explosion.

"Chu...Pikachu." said Pikachu as he came flipping out of the cloud of dust and landed in front of Ash.

When the dust settled Garmane was laid out unconscious in the center of a small crater.

"Nice job Pikachu." smiled Ash

"Chu." smiled Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Well Garmane you did your best." smiled Micheal as he walked up to Garmane and helped him up.

"Mane...Gar." smiled Garmane nodding his head

"That battle was awesome. You both were great." congratulated John

"Maybe, but we still have allot of training to do." smiled Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"But you and your pokémon are still very powerful." smiled Micheal

"Gar." nodded Garmane

"Well we got the rest of the day to ourselves so what should we do now?" asked Kacy

"Hay I know of a good restaurant in the village that just opened up. Let's go get something to eat." suggested Micheal

"Sounds good to me." laughed Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Ok then." shrugged Brock

"Well let's go then." said Micheal

"Gar." said Garmane and they all went off running

To Be Continued...


	28. 27 - The Battle Within

"Hay Kachu could you pass me a screw driver?" asked Timothy

"Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu

He walked over to a tool box and started to dig through it until he found it. He then walked back over to Timothy and passed him the tool.

"Thanks'." smiled Timothy as he started to tinker with a circuit board on a wall.

"So Timothy how long do you think it will be before we can get the PHD back online?" asked Jin as he typed on a laptop computer.

"Well it's hard to say. That last time we tried to boot up the mainframe after installing that new portal system. It completely fried the start-up program's circuit board." noted Timothy

"That sucks." sighed Jin

"Tell me about it...but, I'm just about done with it and after I'm done replacing a few of these wire's then it should be able to process the extra power." laughed Timothy

"Pika...Chu." smiled Kachu

"I know...it reminds me of home to...that's one reason why I decided to built it like this, but none of it would've been possible without all of your help." smiled Timothy

"Be...Bee?" asked Nikita

"Me?" asked Nina

"Yes I mean you two to as well." laughed Timothy

"Alright I'm done with the new programming system." said Jin

"Ok...I'm just about done rewiring this so could somebody pass me the circuit board?" asked Timothy

"Mew." nodded Mew

She floated over to a silver suit case, opened it up and took out a blue circuit board. She then floated back over to Timothy and handed him the circuit board. He put the circuit board on a fitting slot and started connecting wire's to it.

"Alright now that that's done let's upload the new software into the system mainframe." said Timothy as he closed up the panel and pushed a button to the front of the panel to reveal a screen.

"Here's the computer." said Jin as he walked up to Timothy.

"Alright just hold it for a sec." said Timothy

He raised up his right jacket sleeve and pulled out two wire's connecting one to the side of the computer and the other to the bottom the screen.

"What are you doing now?" asked Jin

"I'm uploading the new software to my watch while also uploading it to the mainframe." explained Timothy

"Oh I see." said Jin

After a few minutes the upload had completed and Timothy started pushing on the screen on the wall.

"You know something." said Timothy

"What's that?" asked Jin

"This touch screen computer might have been high, but it was well worth it." laughed Timothy

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu

"No that one was to slow." laughed Timothy

"Chu." shrugged Kachu

"Well hopefully the PHD is about to be back online and the Sub-Space Training Room will be up and running to so I can start back training." said Jin

Just then a red energy appeared around Timothy and then he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Hay Timothy are you ok!" shouted Jin

"Chu!" shouted Kachu

"Mew!" shouted Nin

"Be!" shouted Nikita

They all stood over his body as he laid on the floor unresponsive.

…...

"Where am I." said Timothy

Timothy opened his eye's and when he raised up and looked around he saw that he was in a large meadow.

"Why have I been draw into Heiwana?" wondered Timothy

"So have you forgotten?" asked A voice

"That voice...is it you Kysis?" asked Timothy as he stood up.

"I see you haven't forgotten me after all." said The voice

Just then there was a flash of light and there standing in front of Timothy was a large red fox like creature with nine tails and blue eye's, but it was completely made of chakra.

"What is it you want?" asked Timothy

"I feel the seal that has kept me here for the last four year's is starting to weaken." said Kysis

"And...even if the seal is weakening your still not strong enough to break free of it." noted Timothy

"Yes your right about that, but now with the seal weakening my power's are slowly returning and I will soon be strong enough to break free." snarled Kysis

"Until then though your still trapped here." smiled Timothy

Just then Kysis swung it's giant paw at Timothy, but he jumped back out of the way. Kysis then started to swing all nine of it's tail's at Timothy, but he dodged them all with ease.

"You've gotten allot faster then you were four year's ago." noted Kysis

"I told you four year's ago that I was going to train my ass off to become stronger than you." smiled Timothy

"You dam human...no matter how long you train for you will never be stronger than me." roared Kysis

"As you have just seen I've become much faster. Now let me show you just how powerful I've become." smiled Timothy

All of a sudden Kysis swung it's tail at Timothy, but before it hit him he grabbed it's tail. He then swung the tail of Kysis over his head lifting the creature off of the ground and then slammed it on the ground behind him.

"No way...how were you able to do that." said Kysis as it got back to it's feet.

"I told you I'm allot more powerful than before." smiled Timothy

"You may be strong in here, but don't forget that this seal has suppressed my true power." Kysis snarling at Timothy

"I know...I made this seal so it would put you to sleep as long as you were sealed up, but your awake so now I know it's only a matter of time." laughed Timothy

"You damn human's always sealing away your creation's once they get out of your control...I promise you that once I'm free of this place I'll destroy your entire species." roared Kysis

"What do you mean by that?" asked Timothy

"Human's and your search for more power. You look for power in whatever form it come's in and you take it even if it mean's destroying one's family." snarled Kysis

"If you want to, instead of use fighting like we do we can be friends and we can work through you problem together." offered Timothy

"Your no friend of mines...all of my friends and family were exterminated centuries ago, but I will leave you with this. Once I'm free I will destroy the entire human race starting with you." snarled Kysis

"You'll have to start with me cause I'm not going to leave you with any other choice, but until them relax and enjoy Heiwana. This place is my place were I come to think and find peace. I'm sure that even though you want to fight that you can relax after waking up." said Timothy

The creature looked down at Timothy and stared into his emerald green eye's, before turning away. Timothy watched as the creature go to its feet before turning around and walking away. Timothy smiled and the shook his head before closing his eye's and a few minutes later he heard Jim, Kachu, Nina and Nikita calling his name. He opened his eye's and saw that they were all still gathered around him.

"Hay your finally awake." sighed Jin

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu

"I'm fine...It's Kysis...she's awake and she's as stubborn as always." laughed Timothy as he stood back up.

"Mew." gasped Nina

"Be...Be." gasped Nikita

"Uh-oh that's bad...I thought that seal you used put her to sleep. So how can she be awake now?" asked Jin

"That other seal that you said Hanabi placed over mine must've did more than merge our chakra. I'm thinking it fractured it somehow." guessing Timothy

"Well can't you place another seal over it?" asked Jin

"Nope...the seal I used to seal her away the first time was just a spur of the moment thing. I don't think I could recreate that seal even if I wanted to." laughed Timothy

"That's not good." said Jin

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Don't worry thought...it's ok. I was planning on releasing her soon anyway." smiled Timothy

"Why do you think you can beat her now?" asked Jin

"We'll see soon enough. She is slowly, but surely regaining her strength and soon she'll break free of my seal. " laughed Timothy

"Me...Mew?" asked Nina

"I don't know if it will hurt, but don't worry about it I'll be ok. Alright now let's get the backpack up and running ok." smiled Timothy and they all nodded their head.

To Be Continued...


	29. 28 - Kunochi's Sleep Over, Love Is Confu

Later that night at Hinta's house the girl's all gathered for a sleep over with their guest because Jamie and Rodney had invited all of the guy's out for the night. Misty, Violet, Alice, Hinta, Eria, and Aussa all sat on the living room floor in a circle on their sleeping bag's. They each had on their sleeping clothes talking with eating on drink's, potato chip's, cookies and other sweet's that were all laid out in-between them.

"Man it feel's like today has been dragging on for so long." sighed Misty as she took a sip out of her peach soda can.

"Yea and that mission that we had to do felt like it was never going to end." smiled Violet as she reached for a piece of chocolate.

"What was it that ya'll had to do?" asked Hinta munching on a potato chip.

"Well we had to deliver a pokémon to a trainer in Skyway City." said Violet

"Well at least you didn't have to do like we did. We had to go out and find a pokémon, but then we got side tracked by Haze." sighed Misty

"I bet that really sucked." laughed Eria

"Yea, but because of Timothy annihilating all of the grunt's we didn't have to do much." smiled Misty

"Was it scary when Timothy went berserk?" asked Violet

"Yes it was...watching him go berserk like that." nodded Misty

"That wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened though and probably won't be the last." sighed Hinta

"I could believe that." nodded Eria

"So Misty what about you and Ash?" asked Violet

"What about us?" asked Misty

"What about you'll...I mean come on. You two have known each other for a long time now. So are you two dating yet?" asked Violet

"What no we are still friends." blushed Misty

"I don't see why." smiled Violet

"Yea I'm kinda shock that you two haven't even decided to go on a date yet." laughed Hinta

"Well we've all been to busy." retorted Misty

"Don't give us that...we all know that you and Ash like each other." laughed Alice

"How?" asked Misty

"For one you and Ash always fuss like a old married couple." laughed Hinta

"And then you two are so defiant when it come's down to doing something together" smiled Alice

"Chu...Pika." nodded Kim

"Pi." nodded Kira

"Well that doesn't mean anything." retorted Misty

"The way somebody act's around another person can tell allot about that person sometimes." noted Alice

"As long as you two have known each other I'm sure Ash being your boyfriend has come to your thought sometime or another." said Aussa

Misty lowered her head and remembered the couples battle contest in Galaxy City and how much fun that Timothy and Alice had battling in the contest together.

"Ok it has come up at time's." muttered Misty finally as her face turned bright red.

"Like when we where at the couple's battle contest in Galaxy City." smiled Alice as she leaned in on Misty.

"Yes." nodded Misty

"I knew it from the way you and Ash were acting." snickered Alice

"Don't worry you'll end up together in the end most likely." smiled Hinta

"Why do you say that?" asked Misty

"It's just a feeling." shrugged Hinta

"What about you do you have a boyfriend?" asked Misty

"Well I've had a couple of offer's, but nothing that stuck." smiled Hinta

"What about you Violet" asked Misty

"Well I don't have a boyfriend, but to be honest I have a crush on Kacy." blushed Violet

"Does he like you?" asked Misty

"I can't really say, but he can be so immature at time's." sighed Violet

"Yea...Ash is like that at time's to." nodded Misty

"Well it will start like that, but they'll warm up to you eventually." assured Alice

"Pika...Pi." laughed Kim as she sipped from a grape soda can.

"Chu." laughed Kira as she munched on a potato chip.

"What about you and Timothy Alice. How did you'll relationship start out?" asked Violet

"Well as you'll probably already know we meet when Timothy came to the academy here, but to be short and blunt I guess you could say that it was one of those love at first sight deals." blushed Alice

"Did you tell him that you liked him?" asked Misty

"I couldn't...I was so scared that he wouldn't like me." laughed Alice as she buried her face into her pillow.

"You should have seen it. One time Timothy came to our house looking for Jamie and when Alice noticed him at the door she nearly jumped clean out of her clothes." laughed Hinta

"Pi." nodded Kim

"You can't say anything Kim. When Timothy came over with Kachu you nearly leaped out of you fur with excitement." laughed Hinta

"Chu...Pika...Pika." smiled Kim as her face turned bright red.

"So when did you eventually tell him?" asked Violet

"That's the point I never really got around to it cause I was so head over heel's for him that...I was terrified. We then graduated from the academy and got teamed up on the same team. It wasn't until after Haze had attacked that we actually started dating." said Alice

"So you did ask him?" asked Misty

"Nope he asked me." smiled Alice

"What." said Violet sounding shocked.

"Yeap...after he sealed Kysis away he actually confessed how he felt about me." nodded Alice

"Now that's a shocker." laughed Violet

"Why do you say that?" asked Alice

"Because I figured that most guy's would be to proud to tell somebody how they fell." said Violet

"That's stereotyping." laughed Aussa

"I know, but there are allot of guy's out there who only want one thing if you get my drift." smiled Violet

"Yea, but Timothy was a different type of person all the way around." nodded Hinta

"How?" asked Misty

"Well his choice in music for one was odd. We figured that he would like rap like most of the guy's at school did, but come to find out he liked more love, slow, and old school type songs." said Hinta

"That is kinda strange." nodded Violet

"Yea...I remember the three song's that he always use to listen to. One was named Lost by a artist named Gorilla Zoe, another song named Day'n'Night by a artist named Kid Cudi, and the last was song named My Story song by a artist named Sean Magee. I still remember how he used to walk around the school sing one of those three song's to himself all the time." smiled Alice

"Why did he do that?" asked Misty

"Timothy like's to use music to describe how he is feeling. Those three song's in particular he said described his personality." smiled Alice

"Oh." said Misty

"Well Timothy seem's like a very unusual person." agreed Violet

"Maybe, but I love him all the same." smiled Alice

"Chu." nodded Kim

"How do you know when you have found that person" asked Violet

"Hay I was going to ask that." laughed Misty

"I beat you to it." laughed Violet as she stuck her tongue out at Misty.

"Well it's hard to say, but from my experience find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen or will stay awake just to watch you sleep...wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks your pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he care and how lucky he is to have you. The one who turns to his friends and says "that's her." That's when I believe you have found that special someone." smiled Alice

"Now your sounding allot like Timothy." said Hinta

They all looked around and saw that Eria, and Aussa had all fallen asleep.

"Look's like they have finally went to sleep." smiled Misty

"Yea...Well we should get some sleep to...it's way pass two in the morning." said Hinta

"Alright let's put up this stuff." nodded Alice

"Ok." nodded Violet and Misty

They all got up and picked up the rest of the food and drinks, wrapped them all up and put them in the refrigerator.

"Well what do you all have planned for tomorrow?" asked Violet

"Well the Hoshikage said that she wanted to see us all in her office." said Hinta

"So you'll be working." said Violet

"Yea." nodded Alice

"Well I guess that's good. Well good night then." said Violet

"Good night." said Hinta

"Good night everybody." said Misty

Misty rolled over thinking about what Alice had said and she then thought about what it would have like to battle with Ash in the couple's battle contest in galaxy city.

"I guess it wouldn't have been to bad to battle with Ash then...now that I think about it." thought Misty grinning as she slowly dozed of and then she was soon fast asleep.

To Be Continued...


	30. 29 - A New Level Of Training

The next day Timothy, Tanza, Alice, Jamie, Rodney, Hinta, Ash , Misty, and Brock were all at the Hoshikage's office.

"So have all the main weak points of the village been secured?" asked Timothy as Kachu sat on his shoulder and Nina and Nikita floated over his head.

"Yeap and I've stationed allot more anbu around the village wall." nodded Shia

"With all of that security there's no way Haze can infiltrate the village now." laughed Jamie

"That's for sure." agreed Rodney

"I don't know." said Timothy as he looked out the window behind Shia.

"Why do you say that?" asked Hinta

"I'm not sure, but I feel something is off here." noted Timothy

"What?" asked Tanza as Haunter floated beside her.

"Well it's what Hanabi said...don't forget that he said that Haze has a spy in the village." reminded Timothy

"Yea, but how do we find out who it is?" asked Alice as Kim sat on her shoulder.

"I don't know." shrugged Timothy

"Well for now let's not worry about that. Since there's no way of finding out who it is we'll just stay on high alert." suggested Shia

"So what should we to until then?" asked Ash as Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

"Are there any missions?" asked Misty

"There are, but were going to cut back on the missions for a little while until we can determine Haze's status." said Shia

"Well if that the case...Ash, Misty, Brock how about we do some training?" asked Timothy

"Alright let's get to it!" exclaimed Ash

"Chu...Pika." said Pikachu

"That sounds good." nodded Misty

"Ok." nodded Brock

"Let's go then...Shia we'll be at the park if you need us." smiled Timothy

"Alright." nodded Shia as they left out of the room, then out of the building.

"So what kind of training are we going to be doing?" asked Ash

"Well first I'm going to see how good can you control your chakra." said Timothy

"I can control my chakra good enough. I want to learn a new jutsu or something." smiled Ash

"Ash you big nut case shut up!" shouted Misty as she popped him in the back of the head.

"Ouch." moaned Ash rubbing the back of his head.

"Chu." said Pikachu as he shook his head.

"I can believe that you can control your chakra good, but until you learn how to control and conserve it then you become even better." noted Timothy

"Ok then." agreed Ash as they walked into the park.

"Alright first I'm going to show you a technique and I want you to try it. Now let's see what would be the perfect one." thought Timothy as he rubbed his finger's through his hair.

"Be." said Nikita

"Mew." said Nina

"Chu." said Kachu

"Pika." said Kim

They all ran over to a marry-go-round that was close to some swings and Kachu started spin then all around on it.

"Hay where did Tanza, Rodney, and Hinta go?" asked Misty

They all looked around and saw that they were all nowhere in sight.

"We'll run into them again later on." laughed Jamie

"Yea." nodded Alice

"Alright I have the perfect move...you all are familiar with the Clone Technique aren't you?" nodded Timothy

"Yea." nodded Misty

"It's one of the technique we had to learn to graduate from the academy." noted Brock

"Watch this then." smiled Timothy as he pointed to a large tree.

He reached into his jacket, pulled out a shuriken and threw it toward the tree. He then created three hand sign's and four more shuriken appeared around the first on, but disappeared as it hit the tree.

"Hay what happen to the other four shuriken?" asked Ash

"They were just illusion's...this is the Clone Shuriken Technique." said Timothy

"I see." said Brock

"Alright now I'm going to use this jutsu to see just how good your chakra control is." stated Timothy

"How?" asked Ash

"Like I created four fake shuriken I want you to create four extra throwing weapon's." said Timothy

"This will be easy." smiled Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

He took a kunai knife out of his pouch threw it toward the tree. He then created the same three hand sign's that Timothy did, but instead of four kunai appearing nine kunai appeared.

"All man I guess I put a little to much chakra in it." laughed Ash

"My turn." said Misty as she pulled a kunai out of her pouch and threw it at the tree.

She then created a the same hand sign's and then two kunai appeared the one she threw.

"Look's like I didn't put enough chakra into it." smiled Misty

"Now it's my turn." said Brock as he threw a kunai at the tree.

He created the hand sign's and four kunai appeared around the one he threw as it hit the tree.

"Look's like you got it." congratulated Jamie

"It was easy." smiled Brock

"Alright you see now that was a perfect example of chakra control, but I see that you basically have the basic's down so let's move on. Chakra take's time and a great deal of training to gradually build up, thus the key is not actually having chakra, but like I said earlier being able to successfully control and conserve it. Follow me." explained Timothy

Ash, Misty and Brock followed him over to the tree as he pulled the shuriken and kunai out of the tree.

"Everyone has chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly mould and manipulate it to its fullest extent?" smiled Timothy as he started leaning against the tree.

"What do you mean mold?" asked Misty

"Hay why your explaining this I'm going to go sit on the marry-go-round with the pokémon." said Jamie

"Me too." smiled Alice

"Alright." nodded Timothy as he watched both Alice and Jamie run over to the marry-go-round.

"Hay Pikachu you should go with them." nodded Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu and ran over to the marry-go-round.

"Alright where were we?" pondered Timothy

"I asked what did you mean by molding." said Misty

"Oh yea...well molding chakra involves the extraction of energies from both the body's cells and the mind's consciousness, then mixing them together within the individual. The amount of each energy will differ based on the type of technique the ninja wishes to execute. In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given jutsu, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently as you just saw with my little exercise. In addition, even if a ninja is able to mold the correct amount of chakra, if they cannot manipulate the chakra properly, the desired jutsu will not be as effective or will not execute at all. Wasting energy will also create weaknesses like early exhaustion, which would hinder the ninja's capacity to fight long term battles. Is everybody still following me?" asked Timothy

"Yes." Ash, Misty, and Brock all said at the same time.

"General training methods for improving one's molding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Walking Water exercises. Were going to do a little bit of these today." noted Timothy

"I've heard of the Leaf Concentration, but not the other two." said Ash

"Well as you know the Leaf Concentration training help's hone a ninja's concentration. We're going to do the tree climbing exercise now. To start off, you must first gather chakra at the bottom of your feet and then walk up the tree as if it were the ground." smiled Timothy

He closed his eye's for a few minute, then opened them back up and started climbing up the side of the tree.

"That is so cool." said Ash

"Truly." nodded Misty

"No kidding." agreed Brock as they all watched him walk up the tree and out onto a branch.

"If you have gathered too much chakra you will break the tree and be thrown in the opposite direction and with to little chakra you will fall." smiled Timothy

All of a sudden Timothy fell from the tree and landed in front of them on his feet.

"However this is just the first step and with the correct amount of chakra the user will stick to the tree, so doing this for a matter of seconds will be easy. I want you to sustain it for at least thirty minutes and once you complete this you will have taken a big step in learning to control and manipulate your chakra. Ok." smiled Timothy

"Ok." They all said

"I'll be over here." smiled Timothy as he walked over to Jamie, Alice and the pokémon.

"Alright I'll give it a try first." said Ash

He put his hand's together and started to gather chakra in his feet. When he got close to the tree, he started to run up the tree, but was sent flying backwards and he hit the ground.

"Ouch that hurt." moaned Ash as he stood back up.

"You used way to much chakra." laughed Brock

"It seem's pretty easy. I'll give it a try this time." said Misty

She put her hand's together and started to gather chakra her feet. She then took of running toward the tree, but when she started running up he tree she fell right back down on her butt.

"Hay Misty are you alright?" asked Ash

"Yea, but I guess I didn't use enough energy." laughed Misty as Ash helped her up.

"Alright now it's my turn." said Brock

He put his hand's together and started gathering chakra in his feet. He took off running toward the tree and he ran up the side of the tree to the branch on sat on it.

"I made it!" exclaimed Brock

"Hay no fair." said Misty

"How did you know how much chakra to use?" asked Ash

"It's kinda easy when you know how to calculate your chakra." laughed Brock as

he jumped out the tree and landed in front of them.

"Well I'm not good with calculating anything, so I'll just do it the old fashion way." smiled Ash as he put his hands together again.

"I will to." smiled Misty as she put her hands together again.

To Be Continued...


	31. 30 - A New Level Of Training Continued

"So Timothy how long do you think it will take them to complete this training?" asked Jamie as he watched Ash, Misty and Brock continue their training.

"Well it shouldn't take no more than a couple of hours. All three of them catch on very quick." smiled Timothy as he pushed Alice on the swing.

"Yea...they each have a very large supply of chakra." noted Alice

"Ash has the largest out of the three, then Misty is second and Brock is last." nodded Timothy

"But Brock has the potential to become the strongest out of the three." noted Jamie

"Yea, but Ash and Misty have their on little power specialty." noted Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Alice

"Not only does Ash have a large supply of chakra, he also has a very large supply of aura energy stored within his body. On the other hand though I can sense a massive amount of spiritual energy coming from Misty." smiled Timothy

"Oh I see where your going with this." smiled Alice

"Yeap." nodded Timothy

"So your going to try and make them similar to how our team was. Are you sure you can do that?" asked Jamie

"I don't know, but I'm willing to give it a try. These three show allot of promise to." smiled Timothy

"Well to be honest I kinda miss those day's." sighed Alice

"Me to." agreed Jamie

"Yea we all do, but out of all the stuff we've been through...I say we've come a long way since then." laughed Timothy

"Yea I guess your right." smiled Alice as Timothy kissed her on the check.

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he ran up to them with Kim beside him.

"What's up?" asked Timothy

"Chu." motioned Kim and Kachu as they pointed to Ash, Misty, and Brock.

They all looked and saw Ash, Misty, and Brock all standing on the side's of the tree.

"Look's like they got it in far less time then I thought they would." laughed Timothy

"They really do catch on pretty quick." nodded Jamie

"Well I'll go see how much." smiled Timothy as he walked over to Ash, Misty and Brock.

"Alright this allot easier now...thanks' for the help Brock." laughed Ash

"Yea." laughed Misty

"Your welcome." smiled Brock

"So has everybody gotten the hang of Tree climbing?" asked Timothy as he walked up to them.

"It was tough at first, but thanks too Brock we were able to use the right amount of chakra." smiled Misty

"How is that?" asked Timothy

"It's basic chakra sensing." smiled Brock

They all dropped from the side of the tree and landed on the ground in front of Timothy.

"I was able to sense the amount of chakra you used and once I figured out how much to use on my own it was easy." explained Brock

"I see did anybody teach you how to sense chakra?" Timothy asked

"No, but a few other jonin ninja did give me a few pointer's and I've been getting better at sensing chakra." smiled Brock

"I see so he can sense chakra and nobody even taught him how to. Brock might also make a pretty good sensory type ninja." thought Timothy to himself.

"So what's up next?" asked Misty

"Yea...what is our next training exercise?" asked Ash

"Ok let go to the next training area." declared Timothy as he walked back toward Alice and Jamie.

"So on to the next area?" asked Alice as she stood up of the swing as Timothy walked up to her.

"Yeap." nodded Timothy

"Alright then let's go." laughed Jamie

"Hay Kachu, Nina, Nikita we're about to move on." said Timothy

"Chu." said Kachu as he Nina and Nikita walked over to Timothy.

"Let's go Kim." smiled Alice

"Chu." smiled Kim as Alice picked her up.

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu as he ran and jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"You have fun?" asked Ash

"Pi." smiled Pikachu nodding his head.

"That's good." smiled Ash

"Let's go." smiled Timothy

They all took off running, jumping over the building until they came to the large meadow. They all ran through the meadow until they came to the lakeside of sparkling lake.

"So what are we doing here?" asked Ash

"Here we're going to do the last part of the training exercise...Water Walking." said Timothy

"What's that?" asked Misty

"This is another training method to learn how to better control your chakra." smiled Timothy as he walked onto the water without dropping into the water.

"Cool." glared Misty

"This training is like the tree walking exercise, but it's allot more difficult to master. To do this you'll have to be constantly emitting a stream of chakra from the bottom of your feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. It's allot harder because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly." explained Timothy as he walked toward them.

"Well Ash and Misty this time I don't think I can help you'll." laughed Brock

"Well we'll keep at it until we get it right then." nodded Ash

"We still have the rest of the day to get this right so let's go." exclaimed Misty

Ash, Misty and Brock all put their hand's together, and started gathering chakra in their feet. When they were finished they all ran toward the water, but as soon as they stepped on the water they fell in.

"Well this could take a minute." laughed Timothy as he stepped off the water and back on land.

"Well how about we do a little barbequing." suggested Jamie

"Ok." smiled Alice

"Pika...Pi." nodded Kim

"Sound's good." laughed Timothy

"Pika…Chu!" shouted Kachu

"Me!" shouted Nina

"Be!" shouted Nina

Timothy grabbed a few capsule's out of his jacket while Alice and Jamie grabbed a few capsule's out of their pouch and threw them out.

…

Meanwhile some where in the village Jeena was sneaking around.

"Now that's sixteen down one more to go. and then all of this hard work will pay off." smiled Jeena as she rubbed on a explosive tag she had placed on the wall.

She started running down a dimly light tunnel until she stopped at another wall placing another explosive tag on it.

"Alright that's the last one. Come in Jeena to Helix." said Jeena into a microphone by her mouth.

"This is Helix...so Jeena how goes the plan?" asked Helix

"Everything is right on schedule...I just got finish setting up the last explosive." reported Jeena

"Good the time is close. My Haze ninja will be at the shadow's outer wall in less than five hour's. I want you to get out of the tunnel and get close to the Hosikage. When the time come's strike the finishing blow and the shadow village is your's." said Helix

"Yes my lord." smiled Jeena

"I will find Timothy and deal with him myself." said Helix

….

Meanwhile back at sparkling lake Ash, Misty and Brock all continued their water walking training. Timothy, Alice and Jamie all kept an eye on a their food that they had on a grill while sitting in lounge chair beside a table. They sat down watching Ash, Misty and Brock as they trained and watching Kachu, Kim, Pikachu, Nikita and Nina as they all played in the water.

"Ahhhh this is nice." smiled Timothy as he sat back in his lounge chair.

"Yea it's is." smiled Alice as she sat back in her lounge chair beside Timothy.

"Well just think about how we used to be with Mizaro." laughed Jamie

"Yea he would take use out to eat every time we were successful on a mission." laughed Alice

"I would eat until I couldn't eat anymore." smiled Timothy

"Yea and you would usually eat until he was broke." laughed Alice

"That's why he started taking us to the buffet." laughed Jamie

"Well I can't help it...I like to eat." laughed Timothy

"Well get ready because the ribs are almost done. What kind of barbecue sauce should we use?" asked Jamie

"Honey, let's use honey barbecue sauce." suggested Alice

"That work's with me." nodded Timothy

"Honey it is then." smiled Jamie

He reached in a cabinet, brought out a bottle of honey barbecue sauce and started to slather the barbecue sauce on the rib's brushing it across the rib with a brush.

"Alright I almost got it." said Ash as he slowly started to walk on top of the water, but then he started to sink.

"Man this it hard." said Misty

"Yea, but we almost got it. The hard part is trying to constantly change the amount chakra that we put out." said Brock

"So how do we get it?" asked Misty

"I don't know." shrugged Brock

"Hay look." said Ash

They looked at Ash and saw that was slowly walking across the water without sinking.

"Hay Ash how are you doing that?" asked Misty

"I don't really know, but changing the amount of chakra that I need to use to stay afloat seem's to help." laughed Ash

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"Well I've been trying to use a constant amount of chakra like the with the tree climbing. Now try changing the amount of chakra under your feet each time your take a step." explained Ash as he continued to slowly walk across the water.

"I see so that's what he meant when he said it's allot harder because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly." thought Brock

"Ok." nodded Misty as she put her hands together.

She started to rise up out of the water and she slowly started taking step's across the water.

"Hay look I'm doing it." smiled Misty

"Me next." said Brock as he put his hand together.

He started to rise up in the water and then he started to walk across it.

"This is actually kinda fun ." laughed Brock

"Yeah." laughed Misty

"Let me try something different." smiled Ash

He started to run across the water, but all of a sudden he fell into the water.

"All man." said Ash as he floated in the water.

"Haha." laughed Misty

"Look's like you three are doing pretty good." smiled Timothy as he came skating across the water in front them.

"Hay how are you doing that?" asked Misty

"Doing what?" asked Timothy

"You were skating on the water." said Misty

"Oh that...well once you get better at walking on water you'll be able to skate on water with enough practice." smiled Timothy as he started to skate circle's around them.

"Cool." glared Ash as he floated in water.

"I guess that will take allot of practice." smiled Brock

"Yea, but when your get the hang of you'll reach a state where you can stand on water without even noticing it or basically even trying." laughed Timothy

"Well I guess we'll keep training." nodded Ash

"Well come eat something right now." said Timothy

"Ok." They all said

They all followed Timothy out of the water and to the table were they all sat down to eat.

…..

Meanwhile outside of the village Haze member's gathered and awaited order's from their leader Helix.

"Now it is time for the invasion." said Helix as he stood in a tree looking at the village.

"Sir should we give the order?" asked One of the ninja.

"Yes." smiled Helix

"Sir." said The ninja and they disappeared.

"With this battle the Shadow Village shall fall and I will become the strongest person on the planet." laughed Helix

All of a sudden explosions started to destroy the wall of the village and Haze ninja started to enter the village.

"Go kill all the people of the village!" shouted Helix

To Be Continued...


	32. 31 - Invasion Of The Light, Helix Appear

"This is good." said Ash as he ate on a piece of rib.

"Truly." nodded Brock as he ate on a piece of rid

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu as he licked the barbecue off of his paws.

"Thanks'." said Jamie as he sipped on a cola soda.

"Well I've tasted better." laughed Timothy jokingly as he chewed on a piece of rib.

"Forget you." laughed Jamie as he threw a paper towel at Timothy.

"Chu...Pika." laughed Kachu as he sipped on a cola soda.

"Me." laughed Nina sipped on a grape soda.

"Be...Be." laughed Nikita as she chewed on a sour cream and onion chip.

"I love this honey barbecue." smiled Alice as she ate on a piece of rib.

"Pi." nodded Kim nodding her head as she sipped on a grape soda.

"Yes it is very sweet." said Misty as she wiped her hand on a paper towel.

All of the sudden the ground started to shake and the after a few seconds it stopped.

"What was that all about?" wondered Ash

"Pika?" wondered said Pikachu

"Look's like we have trouble." said Timothy with a piece of rib in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice

Just then a group of Haze ninja appeared around them as they sat down at the table.

"Oh that kinda trouble." sighed Jamie looking around at the ninja.

"This is bad." noted Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu looking around.

"Well I hope everybody is ready for a fight cause it look's like we're in for one." smiled Timothy as he picked up his plate.

"Let's move!" Jamie shouted

They all jumped into the air the haze ninja all threw a group of kunai at the them. Timothy came down on top of two of the ninja and kicked them in the head, before kicking three more. Alice came down in front of two of the ninja and punched them in the chest. Two more ninja dashed toward her with kunai in their hand, but before they hit her she grabbed them by their wrist and flipped them to the ground before she punched them in the face. Jamie came down kicking one of the ninja on top of the head and another he punched another on in the face.

Ash pulled out a kunai knife blocking one of the ninja's strike, before punching him in the face. Misty ducked one of the ninja's strike and kicked him in the chest. Brock ducked and dodged a few of the ninja strike's, before flipping back and kicking the ninja in the face. Kachu and Kim jumped on the head of two of the ninja and they electrocuted them both. Pikachu jumped over one of the ninja that dived for him, hit him in the back of the head with his tail and sent him crashing into the ground face first. Nina and Nikita grabbed one of the haze ninja each and slammed them into each other.

"Well I guess this means that Haze is starting their attack." shrugged Timothy as he chewed on another piece of rib.

"Chu." nodded Kachu as he jumped on Timothy's shoulder.

"Let's go see if the Hoshikage is alright." urged Jamie

"Right." They all said and they took off running toward the Hoshikages building.

…...

Meanwhile in another part of the village Rodney, Hinta, Tanza, Haunter, Eria, and Aussa were all fight another group of ninja.

"So I guess this mean's that Haze is here." laughed Rodney as he flipped backwards dodging a group of kunai.

"Man and I was planning to go to the movies today." frowned Eria as she kicked one of the ninja's leg's out from under them.

"They weren't showing anything good today anyway." laughed Aussa as she hit one of the ninja in the chest.

"I hope that the villager's can hold out." said Hinta

One of the ninja's dashed toward Hinta swing a kunai knife, but she grabbed the ninja's his arm and tossed the ninja into a nearby wall.

"Timothy will be most likely heading towards the Hoshikage's building to check up on her. Let's head that way." urged Tanza as she punched one of the ninja in the face.

"Hun." nodded Haunter as he grabbed one of the ninja by their robe and flipped the ninja into the wall.

"Right." nodded Rodney, Hinta, Eria, and Aussa as they started toward the Hoshikage's building.

…...

Meanwhile out in front of the hoshikage's building Shia, Jeena, and three anbu ninja were fighting a group of haze ninja that had them surrounded.

"How did this happen...all of the weak point's of the wall should have been guarded tightly. Some how they still managed to blow up the wall and get through?" wondered Shia as she dodge one of the haze ninja's attack and elbowed him in the back.

"Lady Hoshikage what should we do?" asked One of the anbu

"Fight...Fight until your last breath give's out. We must protect the village at all cost." said Shia as she slashed four of the ninja killing them.

"Lady Hoshikage watch out!" yelled Jeena

She threw a kunai killing a ninja that had appeared behind Shia ready to impale her through the back.

"Thanks' Jeena I'm glad I have you at my back of all people." smiled Shia as Jeena ran up to her.

"I would be by your side through thick or then." smiled Jeena

Just then two ninja jumped out of nowhere, but Shia and Jeena cut them both down killing them.

"Lady Hoshikage are you ok?" asked One of the three anbu as they ran up to her.

"Yes I'm fine." nodded Shia

All of a sudden allot more haze ninja appeared around them ready to attack and kill them.

"This is not good." noted One of the anbu ninja

"There are so many of them." said One of the other anbu

"We'll keep fighting till we kill them all." said Shia as she got ready to charge them.

"Right." nodded The three anbu

"Light Style: Arrow Of Light." said A voice

All of a sudden three white arrow's shot down from the sky piercing the three anbu ninja through the chest killing them instantly.

"What in the hell?" wondered Shia as she looked at the body's of the ninja hit the ground.

Just then there was a flash of light and Shia covered her eye's from it. When she opened them there was man standing in front of the haze ninja. He was average height with white hair and ice blue eye's wearing a white robe like the rest of the haze ninja, he also had a large scar on his face.

"Helix." snarled Shia

"So we meet again Shia Hidan." smiled Helix

"I was hoping to never see you again, but I guess the world isn't that lucky." snarled Shia

"Maybe not, but that would be the least of your problem's. By the way where is Timothy?" asked Helix

"To be honest I have no clue, but even if I did your the last person I would tell." smiled Shia

"Well then I guess your basically useless to me. Now disappear...Light Style: Arrow Of Light." smiled Helix as he created a few hand sign's.

He the held his hand out in front of himself and a white shining bow appeared in his hand. He then pulled back on the string and a white arrow appeared in-between the bow ready to fire.

"Now die." smiled Helix and he fired the arrow toward Shia.

The arrow flew toward Shia, but before it hit her there was a flash of light followed by a thunderbolt that split the arrow in two and the two halves' hit two of the ninja behind Shia and Jeena.

"Sorry we're late!" shouted Timothy as he landed in front of Shia.

"Pika." said Kachu as he jumped off of Timothy's shoulder onto the ground in front of him with his check's sparking ready to fight.

"Mew." said Nina as she floated in front of Timothy ready to fight.

"Be...Bee." said Nikita as she floated in front beside Mew ready to fight.

"Don't worry we're here now though." smiled Alice as she landed right beside Timothy

"Chu." said Kim as she jumped off of Alice's shoulder onto the ground in front her with her check sparking ready to fight.

"The calvary has arrived." laughed Jamie as he landed left of Timothy ready to fight.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock appeared behind Shia and Jeena ready to take on the haze ninja behind them.

"So Timothy you've finally showed up." smiled Helix

"Yep and now thing's get interesting." smiled Timothy as he stepped in front of Kachu, Nina and Nikita with a rib bone still in his mouth.

To Be Continued...


	33. 32 - The Sting Of Betrayal

"So that's Helix." thought Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"So Helix how have you been?" asked Timothy

"I been good...though I've been recovering from the scar's you and Kysis left me with." smiled Helix

"So tell me Helix...how did you survive Kysis's Chakra Blitz Ball. I'm sure that that attack hit you head own." smiled Timothy

"Wouldn't you really like to know.?" asked Helix

"Actually yea...you took a direct hit from one of Kysis's Blitz Ball's and survived. That's not something any ordinary person could do." smiled Timothy

"Well you took on several and survived so it would be of no importance." noted Helix

"I guess so...anyway I guess it's time we get down to our battle." laughed Timothy as he waved around his rib bone.

"Maybe, but first let me ask you something." said Helix

"Sure." shrugged Timothy

"Aren't you the least bit curious on how we were able to penetrate the wall's of the village, while they were heavily guarded and got into the village?" asked Helix

"Not really, but how?" asked Timothy

Helix pointed his finger at something behind of Timothy so they turned around and look. When they turned around they saw that Jeena had a kunai knife to Shia's neck ready to slash her throat.

"Shia!" shouted Alice

"Chu!" shouted Kim

"So it was you Jeena?" asked Timothy

"Yes it was me. I set Paper Bomb's underneath the village wall's to destroy them." smiled Jeena

"But why?" asked Shia

"Don't play dumb with me. I've worked with you for the last ten year's and I've had to do everything you told me to." snarled Jeena

"But what does that have to with your betraying the village?" asked Shia

"Because you shouldn't have been Hoshikage…I should have been." snarled Jeena

"Well that's not my problem...your father choose me to be the next Hoshikage personally because he knew you couldn't handle the job." reminded Shia

"How dare you say that...you come into our home and then you take my parent's from me." snarled Jeena as he pushed the kunai closer against Shia's neck.

"That's not true I didn't take your parent's from you. They choose me to become the Hoshikage because of your inexperience. You were always childish when it came down to stuff and they thought that it would be better if I were to become Hoshikage." explained Shia

"No you stole them from me. Ever since you came into our home they spent allot more time around you than they did me. It was like I didn't even exist anymore!" shouted Jeena

"Your parent's loved your Jeena and you know that." retorted Shia

"This is a very entertaining drama scene...I wonder what will happen next." snickered Helix

"I going to kill Shia Hidan...that's what's going to happen next." smiled Jeena as she moved the blade from her next and raised it into the air.

All of a sudden Timothy threw his rib bone and hit Jeena's hand causing Jeena to drop the Kunai. Shia then quickly grabbed Jeena's hand flipped her causing her to land in front Helix.

"Thanks' Timothy." said Shia

"No problem…I knew that bone would come in handy for something." laughed Timothy as he looked as Helix and Jeena.

"Are you ok Shia?' asked Alice

"Yea I'm fine. Jeena how could you do this me to this village?" asked Shia

"I'm tired of you ordering me around all the time. I'm going to put a end to you today Shia and then I'm going to take your place as the new Hoshikage of the Shadow Village." smiled Jeena as she stood back up.

"Out of all of the people in the village your one of the last people who I would've guess to betray us." said Shia

"Well get over it." smiled Jeena

"Well what do you say Timothy this little drama movie has been nice, but I'm ready to get what I came for." smiled Helix

"Well let's get down to business. Alice, Jamie, Ash, Misty, Brock, Kachu, Nina, and Nikita protect Shia." ordered Timothy

"No I can take care of myself. You all can take care of the rest." ordered Shia

"You heard the lady then." smiled Timothy

"Right." They all said

"You be careful." smiled Alice as she kiss Timothy on his cheek.

"You to." nodded Timothy

"If your done." smiled Helix

"Fine follow me." smiled Timothy an they both disappeared.

"Jeena your going to pay of betraying me and the Hidden Shadow Village." snarled Shia as she stepped in front of everybody.

"You can talk all you want Shia, but I'm going to kill you here today." smiled Jeena as she got ready to fight.

"If that's how you feel then I won't hold back." snarled Shia as she got ready to fight.

"Here they come!" shouted Jamie just as all of the ninja charged at them.

…...

Meanwhile Timothy and Helix had just reached the top of Memory Cliff overlooking the entire Hidden Shadow Village.

"Wow now this brings back memory's. I guess that's why they call it Memory Cliff." smiled Timothy as he looked over the edge at the village.

"Don't worry the last memory you'll have is me extracting Kysis from you before you die." smiled Helix

"Though it doesn't look like it at time's Helix time's have changed." smiled Timothy as he continued to look over the village.

"So what." retorted Helix

"I'm not the knuckle headed boy you faced four year's ago. I've become much more powerful and allot smarter to." grinned Timothy as he turned around toward Helix.

"Don't worry I've gotten allot stronger to...you'll see once your in the afterlife." retorted Helix as he got ready to fight.

"We'll see, but before today is done you'll see that I'm a force to be reckon with." laughed Timothy as he got ready to fight.

Just then Timothy and Helix charged toward each other as they both threw their fist forward.

To Be Continued...


	34. 33 - Shia Vs Jenna and Timothy Vs Helix

After four year's of peace the Hidden Shadow Village was once again under attack by Haze. People all around the village fought to defend the village from the onslaught of haze ninja.

"There's no way we're going to let Haze win this." said John as he slashed one of the Haze ninja on the back with a kunai.

"Yea this is our village and we won't let you have your way." said Violet and she dashed between two haze ninja and slashed them both killing them.

"We'll make them pay for attacking our village." said Kacy as he threw two kunai hitting one haze ninja in the back.

"Don't stop until either they start to retreat or disappear." ordered Jenny

Two Haze ninja charge toward her and as they swung their kunai at her she jumped up and kick each of them in the head.

…...

In another part of the village Micheal and Garmane were also fighting the Haze ninja.

"These Haze character's aren't that strong. What do your think Garmane?" asked Micheal as he hit one of the Haze ninja a sent him sliding back.

"Gar...Gar." nodded Garmane as he charged toward one of the ninja and was all of a sudden surrounded by blue energy as he crashed into the ninja and sent him flying into a group of ninja.

"I hope everybody else is doing ok." said Micheal

"Gar." nodded Garmane

….

Meanwhile back over by the Hoshikage's building Shia continued her fight with her childhood friend Jeena. While Alice, Jamie, Ash, Misty and Brock fought off the rest of the haze member's around them.

"Shia I won't let you leave here alive." smiled Jeena as she charged toward Shia with a kunai beside her.

"No! You want be the one to leave her alive...I'm going to make you pay. I trusted you with the safety of my village and the people in it." snarled Shia as she charged toward Jeena.

The both of then threw their kunai's at each other and the two kunai bounced back off each other. They caught each of the kunai and started swing their kunai at each other. Each time their kunai's clashed they sent out small red spark's of fire everywhere. Shia ducked Jeena's kunai and kicked her in the stomach sending her sliding back. Jeena dashed back toward her slashing at her shoulder, but catching and cutting her clothes instead. Shia countered by swinging her kunai and slashing Jeena's left leg and the two of them clashed their kunai again before jumping a couple of feet away from each other.

"Shia for so long I've waited to kill you and now I finally get the chance." smiled Jeena

"Jeena your still as childish as ever...this is the reason your grandfather decided to make me Hoshikage and not you." replied Shia

"It's whatever you say Shia, but it doesn't mean anything cause once I kill you here I'll become the Hoshikage!" shouted Jeena

"I'm not going to die today...my village needs it's leader more than ever now, but more than that it need's a champion. Timothy is it's champion and I am it's leader an I'll do anything to protect it." smiled Shia

"Timothy is no match for Helix...he is the strongest person in the world and he will soon become a god once he extract's the power from Kysis." laughed Jeena

"What...what do you mean?" asked Jamie

"Well if you really must know once Helix beat's Timothy and extract's Kysis from him he's going to extract all of it's power." smiled Jeena

"But if he does that he'll kill Kysis!" shouted Alice

"Pika!" shouted Kim

"Who care's...after he get's it's power then he'll become a god. No one will be able to stop him." laughed Jeena

"I don't care what you say, but Timothy won't let that happen." retortede Tanza

"Chu...Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu

"He'll protect Kysis till his last breath...there's no way Helix will get his hands on Kysis!" shouted Alice

"You'll see when he get's that power, but for now I have my own business to take care of." laughed Jeena

She took out a scroll, opened it up and it exploded in a large cloud of white smoke. When the smoke cleared Jeena was holding a mid size bow and she was aiming it at Shia.

"Look out!" yelled Shia

"Now die!" shouted Jeena as she pulled back on the string of the bow.

Everybody jumped into the air as she released the string slicing a mid-size building behind them and destroying it.

"What the...what was that all about how was she able to do that?" wondered Ash as he landed on the ground.

"Chu...Pika?" wondered Pikachu as he looked at the collapsing building turn into a pile of rubble.

"It was a Wind Arrow." said Shia

"A wind arrow...what's that?" asked Brock

"Along with that bow Jeena is able to mold her chakra into a arrow and along with the cutting attribute's of her wind type chakra her arrow's can cut though almost anything." explained Shia

"We'd better be careful not to get hit." noted Jamie

"How do we do that if we can't even see them?" asked Misty

"You'll be able to feel a breeze of wind when the arrow is close to you." noted Shia

"I'll kill you all. Now take this Wind Style: Arrow's Of Destruction!" shouted Jeena as she pulled back on the string and released it.

Ash, Misty, Alice, Brock, Jamie, Shia and all of the pokémon started to dodge the invisible arrows as they started to destroy building's behind them.

…...

Meanwhile high above the village on Memory cliff Timothy and Helix continued their battle.

"Your not half bad." complimented Helix as he dashed toward Timothy.

"I have only begun to really play." laughed Timothy as he dashed toward Helix.

The two of them dashed threw their fist forward clashed sending the both of them sliding back.

"Well I'm very impressed...you have gotten allot stronger." nodded Helix

"This is only the beginning like I said so let's keep going." laughed Timothy as he got back into his stance.

"Fine, but I'm about to turn thing's up a bit." smiled Helix as he crossed his hands above his head.

All of a sudden his hands started to spark and then they both burst with electrical energy surging around them. He then dash toward Timothy and in a flash he was standing behind Timothy. Timothy turned around looking at Helix standing there as blood trickled from a opened cut on his cheek.

"Now that's fast." smiled Timothy as he touched the blood with his hand looking at Helix.

"I call this jutsu the Lightning Blade." said Helix

"I see...you channeled your lightning chakra into your hand giving you a powerful cutting attack and a large speed boost. You even managed to pierce my skin." smiled Timothy as he looked at the blood on his hand.

"Don't worry after I'm done with you, you'll see allot more." smiled Helix

"It's been a long time since the last time I saw my on blood. Now thing's should really get interesting." grinned Timothy

He wiped the blood that trickled down from his cheek with his hand and stared at it for a few minutes before looking back up at Helix.

"We'll see...once I get Kysis from you I'll carve you up like a thanksgiving turkey." smiled Helix

"You can try." laughed Timothy

Helix dashed toward Timothy swinging his electrified hands at Timothy, but he jumped out of the way. Helix dashed towards Timothy again, but Timothy just jumped out of the way. When Timothy landed on the ground he fell to his right knee as his body crackled with electricity.

"Not bad...not even dodging your attack help's." smiled Timothy

"Now you see it's pointless to try and fight back. Just give up." smiled Helix

"Now why would I want to do something like that when it's just getting fun." laughed Timothy as he stood back up.

"Your a very confusing person Timothy. You enjoy fighting and pain so much that you always come back for more." noted Helix

"That much I can't help...fighting come's to me like a natural instinct and when I get into a fight it's can sometime's be overpowering. Let's just say that I enjoy the thrill and the pain is a added bonus." laughed Timothy

"I hate to say it, but your one weird person." nodded Helix

"I've had plenty of people call me weird so I'll take that as a compliment. Now let's get back to business." laughed Timothy as he dashed toward Helix.

"Fine then...bring it!" shouted Helix and he dashed toward Timothy.

To Be Continued...


	35. 34 - Shia's Furious Rampage, Strike Of T

On the ground in the village Jeena continued her assault trying to kill Shia. Along with Alice, Misty, Jamie, Brock, Ash and the pokémon continued to dodge her attack's.

"This is crazy...when is she going to stop." dodged Ash

"Her attack's don't use allot of chakra so she could keep this up for a good long time." explained Shia

"And at the speed she's firing them we can't even use our jutsu." noted Jamie

"Hold still so my arrow's can tear you in half." smiled Jeena as she continued to fire the wind arrow's.

"Fire Style: Flame Wall!" They all heard a voice shout from behind them.

Just then a large wall of fire rose up in front of the blocking the onslaught of arrow's. They turned around and saw Tanza, Haunter, Hinta and Rodney. They saw Rodney had his hands on the ground with stream's of fire coming from them connecting to the large wall of fire.

"That was close." huffed Brock as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"I'm beat." huffed Ash out of breath.

"Chu." huffed Pikachu out of breath.

"Is everybody ok?" asked Tanza

"We're fine thanks' to ya'll." nodded Shia

"What about Timothy...where is he?" asked Rodney

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu

"He's fighting with Helix on Memory Cliff." said Jamie

"I hope he's alright." said Alice

"Chu." said Kim

"Well if your worried about him go give him some back up." smiled Shia

"Will you be ok?" asked Alice

"Yea I'll be fine." nodded Shia

"I'll stay here and give her some back up." smiled Rodney

"I'll stay here also...Alice, Jamie, Hinta you all go ahead and go." nodded Tanza

"Alright." nodded Alice

"Pi." nodded Kim

"Kachu, Nina, Nikita let's go!" shouted Jamie

"Chu." nodded Kachu and they all took off running, headed toward Memory Cliff.

"So Shia how are you going fight Jeena back when you can't get close to her?" asked Tanza

"You just leave that to me and I'll show you." smiled Shia

"Alright then." nodded Tanza

"She has stopped firing." said Rodney

"Drop the fire wall then." smiled Shia

"Yes ma'am." nodded Rodney as he removed his hands from the ground and the wall of disappeared.

"It figure's that her little back up would show up. It doesn't matter because I'll kill you all soon enough." smiled Jeena as she lowered her bow.

"I don't think so...this has gone on long enough. It's time I put a end to this right now." nodded Shia

"I don't think you have it in you." smiled Jeena

"Watch me." snarled Shia

"Bring it!" shouted Jeena

A few seconds later Shia dashed toward Jeena at high speed and Jeena raised up her bow and started firing arrows again. Shia dodged each of the arrows as they hit the ground like a snake slithering toward it's pray.

"Wow look at her go." glared Ash

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"She's so fast." glared Misty

"The way she's moving...it's look's like a snake." noted Brock

"Though there are only about a hand full of Shia's clan left that's her clan's fighting style. It's known as the Serpent's Style." said Tanza

"Serpent Style…?" wondered Ash

"Pi." said Pikachu

"Yes Serpent Style...it's a form of hand to hand combat that basically attack's the opponent's chakra pathway system." explained Rodney

"Sounds complicated." said Ash scratching the top of his head.

"Chu." said Pikachu

"What is the chakra pathway system again?" asked Ash

"You big dummy...we learned about it in school. The chakra pathway system is the term for the channels within the body that transfer and chakra. Simply put they serve the same function for chakra as blood vessels do for blood. That's just to put it simply." explained Misty

"Oh yea." smiled Ash

Shia continued dodging the arrows from Jeena's attack until she was dead in front of her.

"What the!" shouted Jeena looking at Shia in front of her.

"Take this." smiled Shia

She threw her right hand forward in the form of a snake head, snapping the bow in two, but Jeena flipped backwards dodging the strike. Jeena flipped a few feet away from Shia jumping on a large piece of rock.

"I forgot just how fast the speed of your Serpent Style taijutsu is...this thing is useless now." smiled Jeena as she threw the broken bow to the ground.

"Now that you know that you can't win why don't you just give up." said Shia

"Not likely...I'm not out yet." retorted Jeena

She took out another scroll, opened it up, and it exploded in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared they saw Jeena holding two dagger's.

"Those small dagger's won't help you any. With my speed I won't even let you get a hit in." said Shia

"That would've work, but I know a weakness of you Serpent Style taijutsu." smiled Jeena

"And what would that be?" asked Shia

"You have to be able to see your opponent to hit them." laughed Jeena

"What do you mean?" asked Shia

"I didn't join Haze without asking for a little in return. I picked up a new technique that will be very useful now let me show you. Light Style: Light Frame Reflection!" shouted Jeena as she created a few hand sign's.

All of sudden Jeena started to glow and then she started to shine. Shia shielded her eye's from the bright light and then there was a flash of light. When the light dimmed she uncovered her eye's and saw that Jeena had disappeared.

"Where did she go?" wondered Shia looking around.

Just then Shia screamed out in pain as something slashed her across her chest and back. She fell down to her knees as blood drenched the front and back of her clothes.

"Shia!" shouted Rodney

"What's going on...what hit her?" wondered Misty

"I don't know...it might be some type of Wind Style Jutsu." shrugged Tanza

"This isn't a Wind Style Jutsu." laughed A voice

"That voice is Jeena's...where are you!" shouted Tanza

"Hunt." said Haunter looking around.

"I'm still here, but you just can't see me." laughed Jeena

"What...why can't we see you?" shouted Shia as she stood back up.

"My Light Frame Reflection jutsu bends the light around me making me invisible to the normal human eye. It's a little trick that Helix taught me." laughed Jeena

Just then Shia screamed out in pain again as Jeena slashed her arm.

"We have to help her." urged Misty

"Come on let's go then.'' said Ash

"Chu!" shouted Pikachu and they all started running toward Shia.

"Stay back!" shouted Shia

"But..." said Rodney, but Shia cut him off.

"This is my fight and I'm going to end it my way." said Shia

"How do you expect to finish anything if you can't see me." laughed Jeena

"You've been planning to overthrow me for a long time now...that much I can see, but if you wanted to defeat me you should have done your homework a little more." smiled Shia as she closed her eye's.

"I've done my homework enough to find a weakness in your jutsu and now it's time to die." laughed Jeena

Just then Shia opened her eye's, ducked and threw out her hand striking out at something. A few seconds later there was a flash of light and there standing in front of Shia was Jeena. Shia had struck her in the chest over the heart.

"But how...how did you hit me?" wondered Jeena as she started to stubble back.

Jeena looked at Shia in the face and saw that her eye's had changed. They were now more like a snake's, because her irises were now a pale green color and her pupil's had narrowed into a slit.

"What the…?" wondered Jeena looking at Shia.

"You didn't do enough homework...this is my clan's Kekkei Genkai. It's known as Hebi no me or Snake Eye's." explained Shia

"But how did it allow you to see me?" asked Jeena

"As you know snakes hunt by sensing the heat given off by it's prey. My Hebi no me allowed me to see the heat given off by your body's tenketsu and since you're my prey I struck." explained Shia

"Damn you Shia." said Jeena as she coughed up blood barely able to stand up.

"Now with my venom that I injected in the pressure point located over your heart...you don't have much longer to live." said Shia and she turned around and started to walk away.

"It's not over if I'm going to die I'll take you with me!" shouted Jeena and she started running toward Shia.

Just then Shia turned around and just as Jeena was about to stab her with the dagger, Shia with blinding speed struck her in the chest again. Jeena stopped momentarily, before her body fell to the ground beside Shia.

"Good bye old friend." said Shia looking at Jeena's lifeless body on the ground.

"Hay Shia are you ok?" asked Rodney as he, Tanza, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock all ran up to her.

"Yea I'm fine." smiled Shia

"What did you do...all I saw you do was hit her in the chest." wondered Ash

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"My clan the Hebi Clan is also known as the Serpent Clan…we possess a special venomousness chakra that we inherited from our snake partners. When I struck Jeena in the first time I injected this poisonous into the tenketsu over her heart. She would've died eventually from the poison, but when she attacked me again I just struck her again and used my chakra to crush her heart. Like she did mine." explained Shia as she looked at Jeena's body

"I see." said Misty as she looked at Jeena's lifeless body.

"Come on we have to finish off the rest of the Haze ninja in the village." said Shia and she got ready to take off running, but started to fall.

"Be careful Shia." said Tanza as she caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks Tanza." moaned Shia

"Let's get you inside the building and get your wounds patched up." said Tanza

"I'll help." smiled Rodney as he ran up to Shia, but Tanza's fist flew and hit Rodney upside the head.

"I don't think so." laughed Tanza

"Hay what was that for." frowned Rodney holding his head.

"Don't act stupid with me." laughed Tanza

"Well at least I tried to help." shrugged Rodney laughing

"Hunt...Hut." laughed Haunter as he stuck out his tongue at Rodney.

"Shut up...lucky ghost." said Rodney

"Thanks' anyway." laughed Shia in a weak voice.

"Alright, Rodney take Ash, Misty and Brock and go clear out the rest of the haze ninja in the village. After you've done then go give Alice, Hinta, and Jamie some backup." ordered Tanza

"Alright...let's go you three." ordered Rodney

"Alright." nodded Brock

"We're right behind you." smiled Ash

"Chu...Pika." said Pikachu and they all left.

"Come on Shia and let's get started." said Tanza

"Ok." nodded Shia as they went into what was left of the hoshikage's building.

To Be Continued...


	36. 35 - Kysis Unleash, A New Jinchūriki

Meanwhile Alice, Jamie, Hinta and the pokémon all headed up Draco Meteor Ridge to get to Memory Cliff were Timothy and Helix were fighting.

"Hay Jamie do you think that Timothy is able to beat Helix this time around?" asked Hinta

"It hard to say...Timothy has gotten allot stronger from my point of view, but i bet Helix hasn't gotten any weaker." shrugged Jamie

"I hope he's alright." said Alice

"Chu." said Kachu

"Well let's keep going." hurried Jamie

…..

Meanwhile on top of Memory Cliff Timothy and Helix continued their fight though it seemed Helix was winning.

"You can't beat me Timothy you might as well give up." smiled Helix as his hands continued to crackle and spark with electricity.

"That's what you continue to say, but I don't see you gaining any ground against me." laughed Timothy

"Well from the way thing's look your the one all scared up and bleeding." smiled Helix

Timothy looked down at a large scar on the right side of his chest that was bleed bad.

"This is only a nick...not enough to finish me." laughed Timothy

"Well let's change that." smiled Helix

He dashed toward Timothy swing his electrified hands at Timothy, but he dodged them and jumped back on top of a large rock. Helix jump at Timothy and swung his hand at him, but Timothy jumped out of the way as Helix hit a rock shattering it. Timothy landed on the ground behind Helix as his body started to glow with a red chakra around him. Timothy fell to his right knee in pain as the red energy started to bubble up around him.

"Good it's almost time...soon I want have to hold back anymore." thinking Timothy to himself as he stood back up.

"What's the matter Timothy...scared." laughed Helix as he walked out of the cloud of dust.

"Not by a long shot...Dragon Style: Dragon Breath!" shouted Timothy

He created a few hand sign's and blew out stream of blue fire toward Helix. Helix jumped into the air just as the stream of fire hit a rock behind him and melted it.

"So I guess you still do have a couple of trick's up your sleeve." smiled Helix as he landed on the ground beside Timothy.

"I've got allot more where that came from...check this one out. Dragon Style: Wild Lightning Cyclone!" shouted Timothy

He created a few hand seals and then slammed both of his hands to the ground. Just a tornado formed around Helix and it started to surge with the spinning of the cyclone.

"Lightning Style: Fist Of Fury!" shouted Helix

All of a sudden a large thunderbolt shot up out of the electrified tornado and the tornado dispersed. Timothy saw that Helix had his hand fist on the ground.

"Take this...Lightning Style: Lightning Surge!" shouted Helix

All of a sudden lightning started to travel from Helix's hand and hit Timothy and electrocuted him.

"Now that's a lightning jutsu...Timothy why don't you just give up right now. You know you can't win." smiled Helix as he stood up.

Timothy fell to both of his knee's breathing heavy while looking at Helix.

"Sorry Helix, but I just don't know the meaning of the words quit or give up." laughed Timothy as he stood back up almost falling over.

"I guess your a glutton for punishment...find I guess I'll have to beat you until you black out." smiled Helix

"I can't keep this up much longer...If Kysis doesn't hurry I might bleed to death." thought Timothy to himself.

"Hay Timothy!" A voice shout

He turned around and on the edge of the cliff up jumped Alice, Jamie, Hinta and the pokémon.

"Hay everybody...what are you doing here?" asked Timothy

"We've come to help you defeat Helix." offered Jamie

"Thanks', but no thanks'. I can handle Helix myself." smiled Timothy as he turned around and looked back at Helix.

"But you've been hurt bad...please let us help you." said Alice as she looked at saw the large scar on his chest.

"Pika." said Kim

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kachu

"Like I said I can handle him myself, but thanks for coming anyway." smiled Timothy

"Do you really think you can beat me?' asked Helix as he pointed his still electrified hands at Timothy.

"Without a doubt." smiled Timothy

"Then why don't you prove it." said Helix

"Because there are a few restriction's on my power at the moment so just be patient." laughed Timothy

"I've been patient long enough...it's time to put you out cold, but first let's start with your friends." smiled Helix

"Bad idea." laughed Timothy

"We'll see...Light Style: Light Lightning Destroyer!" shouted Helix

He created a few hand signs and then raised his hand palm up into the air. A white energy started to build into a ball until it was the size of a basket ball and the electricity that sparked around his hands started to spark around the white ball of energy.

"Take this!" shouted Helix and he threw the ball at Jamie, Alice, Hinta and the pokémon.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Hinta

"It's coming to fast!" shouted Jamie

"They'll never make it out of the way...it's now or never." thought Timothy

He disappeared and then reappeared in front the them with his arm's held out beside him just as the attack hit him. When the attack hit there was a large explosion that shook memory cliff. The force of the explosion sent a shockwave out that nearly knocked Alice, Hinta, Jamie and the pokémon off of the cliff. When the dust settled Timothy was barely standing and now the wound on his chest was bleeding allot more.

"Ouch that one hurt." laughed Timothy as he continued trying to stand.

"Oh no Timothy!" shouted Alice

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu

"Be!" shouted Nikita

"Mew!" shouted Nina

"Stay back!" shouted Timothy as they were all about to run up to him.

"But..." said Hinta

"Stay back...now the real fight is about to begin." laughed Timothy as his body started to glow with a red energy around him.

"I know this chakra...it's Kysis." smiled Helix

The red energy floated from Timothy up into the air above him like a fire and he fell face first to the ground.

"Oh no that chakra has to be Kysis." panicked Hinta

"What do we do." panicked Alice

"If we don't do something fast...the village is done for. said Jamie

The red energy started to grow larger and larger, then it took the form of a large red fox like creature. The creature looked around and let out a large roar that sent out a shockwave knocking everybody down.

"For so long I have wait for this day. The day that I could make the power of Kysis mine!" shouted Helix as he stood back up and walked to Kysis.

"What is Helix doing?" wondered Jamie

"Now it's time." smiled Helix

Helix created a few hand signs and the dashed toward Kysis and struck the creature with his right hand. He then jumped back and held out his right hand as the red energy was absorbed into his hand. Kysis let out a fearful roar as it's was completely suck into Helix's right hand.

"Helix what did you just do?" wondered Hinta as she stood up.

"I've sealed Kysis inside of me much like Timothy did." laughed Helix

"But why?' asked Jamie

"This seal I used is known as a Life Force Absorption Seal and now that I've sealed Kysis inside of me her chakra will slowly be sapped away from her and added to mine." laughed Helix

"But you'll kill her!" shouted Alice

"Chu...Pika!" shouted Kim

"Why do you care she nearly destroyed your village four year's ago. I'll slowly kill her off myself…that way nobody else has to get their hands dirty." smiled Helix

"That's because I'm not going to let you." snickered Timothy as he laid on the ground.

"Well well look who has finally regained consciousness." smiled Helix

"That's not all that I've regained." laughed Timothy as he stood up again.

Timothy got back to his feet and Helix was surprised to see that the large gash in his chest was gone along with the rest of the bruises and cut he had.

"What the...those wound's you had...what happen to them?' asked Helix

"That's not important right now." smiled Timothy

He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a small container that had several red pills in it. He then opened the bottle and took on of the pills before closing the container and putting it back into his jacket. He then put the container up and pushed a button on his watch. In a puff of smoke Timothy's jacket disappeared transforming into a capsule that he put into his pants pocket.

"Now we can really get down to business." laughed Timothy as he got into his fighting stance.

"If you insist, but just know that this time around you don't have Kysis in you anymore. This time around I'm going to kill you." smiled Helix

"Well this time around just know I won't hold anything back either. I'm going to crush you." laughed Timothy

To Be Continued...


	37. 36 - Timothy, The Cosmic Dragon Vs Helix

"I'm like Helix now...those wounds Timothy had just disappeared, but I don't see how?" wondered Jamie

"I think when Kysis was released it also healed his wounds." thought Alice

"That is crazy." smiled Hinta

"Maybe be, but it happened and now the real battle between Timothy and Helix is about to begin." noted Jamie

"Do you think he can win?" asked Alice

"Well...I can't say." shrugged Jamie

"Well we might not know for sure, but if Timothy knows he can...I say we should believe he can." nodded Hinta

"Right." They all agreed

"Alright Timothy let's begin again." smiled Helix as his hands started to surge with electricity again.

Timothy dashed toward Helix and just as Timothy got close to him, he swung his fist at Timothy, but he ducked it. Timothy then did a sweeping kick at Helix's leg's, but Helix jumped into the air dodging Timothy's kick. Helix came down on top of Timothy with his electrified hands, but Timothy rolled out of the way as Helix's hand hit the ground.

"Something's not right." thought Helix looking at Timothy as he got back to his feet.

Timothy dashed toward him again and threw a kick at Helix's head, but he ducked and threw a punch at Timothy's gut. Timothy spun out of the way of Helix's punch swing his own fist at Helix nailing him in the jaw. The force of the punch sent Helix flying back into a rock that exploded when he hit it.

"Wow he nailed him!" shouted Jamie

"Chu...Pika!" cheered Kachu

"Bi!" cheered Nikita

"Me!" cheered Nina

"Alight baby you can do it!" cheered Alice

"Chu...Pika!" cheered Kim

"Now I know something isn't right." thought Helix as he exploded from the rock's and landed a few feet in front of Timothy.

"Alright let's keep going now that your up." laughed Timothy ready to start again.

Helix dashed toward Timothy swing punch's at Timothy, but he deflected each of the attack's. Helix used a sweeping kick at Timothy leg's, but he flipped backwards landing a few feet away from Helix. He dashed toward Timothy again swing a punch at Timothy, but Timothy grabbed his electrified hand.

"What the…?" wondered Helix as he tried to pull his hand away from Timothy, but he couldn't budge.

Timothy punch Helix in the gut and sent him flying back into a rock and it exploded when he hit it.

"What the hell is going on?" wondered Helix as he stood back up.

"I done knocked you on your ass twice now without much of a problem. Let's keep going so I can knock you on your ass a couple of more time's." laughed Timothy as he got in his fighting stance.

"He was able to grab my Lightning Blade with his bare hand when before all he could do was dodge it. I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I'm going too find out." thought Helix to himself

"I haven't felt this good in a few year's!" shouted Timothy

All of a sudden he jumped into the air and started spinning, while creating hand sign's.

"Try this on for size Helix. Dragon Style: Draco Meteor Shot!" shouted Timothy

He took a deep breath and spat out and blue basket ball sized fireball that headed toward Helix. Helix jumped out of the way just the attack hit the ground causing a large explosion.

"Did he get hit?" asked Hinta as she shielded her face from the dust.

"No Helix managed to dodge it." snarled Jamie

Helix jumped out of the cloud of dust and he created a few hand sign's. He then held his hands out in front of him as a white ball of energy started build in front of them.

"Aright Timothy let's see you dodge this one." smiled Helix as ball of energy got to the size of a basket ball and then electricity started to surge around it.

"Bring it." laughed Timothy as he landed back on the ground.

"If you want it then you can have it then. Light Style: Light Lightning Destroyer!" shouted Helix and he launched the attack.

"That's not good." panicked Alice

"Chu!" shouted Kim

"If he's hit with that it's over!" shouted Jamie

"Well from the way it's looking I don't think Timothy is planning to move." noted Hinta looking at Timothy standing in the line of fire.

"Pika!" shouted Kachu

Timothy stood in the line of fire looking up at the attack it headed straight for him.

"This is going to be to easy." laughed Timothy as he balled up his right fist.

Just as the attack was about to hit him, he threw his fist into the attack connecting with it. The attack was sent back toward Helix, but just as it was about to hit him he dodged the attack.

"No way he deflected it with just his bare hands." thought Hinta

"I knew that Timothy had become stronger, but I never thought that he had become this strong." said Jamie

"How is this possible...he was able to deflect my attack with just his bare hand." thought Helix as he landed on the ground.

He looked up at Timothy, but saw that he was nowhere to be found.

"What the...where is he?" wondered Helix looking around for him.

"I'm here." laughed Timothy as he appeared behind him.

Helix turned around just as Timothy threw a punch, that hit Helix in the gut and he doubled over in pain.

"But how...how did he become so powerful?" asked Helix holding his gut.

"Wouldn't you like to know." laughed Timothy as he held up his fist.

He threw another punch that connected with Helix's jaw and sent him rolling back into a rock.

"How...this can't be." thought Helix as he stood back up breathing heavily

"Yea, Yea...I've heard it before. I'll tell you how I became so powerful in such a short amount of time. You see four year's ago when I was fighting Kysis as you probably know seeing as you survived her attack. I was getting my butt handed to me real good during our fight. During our fight though I was going to us a very powerful technique that I learned, but before I could use it I got hit with several of her Chakra Blitz Ball attacks. Those attacks damaged me so bad that I didn't have the strength to activate the jutsu, so in the spur of the moment I instead use the energy of the to create a seal. With the last of my power I was able to subdue Kysis and seal her away, though afterward's I wasn't able to use the technique again." explained Timothy

"But what does this have to do with your sudden increase in power?" asked Helix

"Because when Kysis was released that seal transformed back into the energy that I used to seal Kysis away." smiled Timothy

"I see...so when you jumped in front of my attack that last time I broke the seal." said Helix

"Correct...when we were fighting before you really were kicking my butt, but only because I had to be weaken enough for Kysis to break free of my seal. When I jumped in front of your attack it damaged me just enough to free Kysis and release that energy." laughed Timothy

"So this was basically a trap." said Helix

"Basically and you stepped right in it." laughed Timothy

"What about those wounds you had...how did they heal up. Also you had lost so much blood before, so how did you recover so fast?" asked Helix

"The release of the chakra healed my wounds when Kysis was released and if you want to know how I recovered from blood lose that's a easy one. That red pill you saw me take earlier was a Blood Restoration Pill. It increase's blood production by cloning other red blood cells. Taking the pill might cost a little chakra, but it's better than bleeding to death and beside's I've got plenty of chakra to go around." laughed Timothy

"I see." said Helix

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question and it's something that I've been wondering for awhile know?" asked Timothy

"Fine what is it." said Helix

"Tell me what you know about the Hidden Light Village and if you know what happened to it?" asked Timothy

"Is that all...well your in for a little shock if that's all you wanted to know." laughed Helix

"Did I miss the punch line of a joke or something…What's funny?" asked Timothy

"Because if you want to know about the Light Village then I guess I'll start by tell you that I was the Kage of the Light Village." smiled Helix

"What!" shouted Timothy sounding shocked

"Did you hear that?" asked Alice

"Ka." nodded Kim

"Yea, but how is that possible?" wondered Hinta

"It's a lie...it has to be." thought Jamie

"Your bluffing." retorted Timothy in disbelief.

"No I'm not...I was the Hikarikage of the Hidden Light Village." smiled Helix

To Be Continued...


	38. 37 - Story Of The Light's Past, The True

"But how is that possible when the Hidden Light Village was destroyed over eight hundred year's ago." noted Timothy

"Because you can say that I had two part's in destroying it." smiled Helix

"What?" wondered Timothy

"Yes...as you know it was Kysis that destroyed my village, but it was only because my

team of scientists that I call Haze at the time captured her and brought her into the village." explained Helix

"But why?" asked Timothy

"Why do you think...for power. Back then the Hidden Light Village was one of the strongest shinobi villages in world seconded only by the Hidden Shadow Village. So I decided to change all of that by finding a unlimited source of power to destroy the Shadow Village" smiled Helix

"And that's when you went out and found Kysis." said Timothy

"Yes and we tried to find a way to harness her enormous chakra supply to help us in our conquest, but we failed and she escaped. She went on a rampage and destroyed all, but a small part of the village in the process. Before she could destroy the rest of the village she was sealed away, by a shinobi named Andres Miryoku." smiled Helix

"A Miryoku." said Jamie

"But does that mean what I think it means?" wondered Hinta

"Yes a Miryoku...the Miryoku clan is originally from the Hidden Light Village. Andres Moon was one of your great ancestor's." smiled Helix looking sown as Alice, Hinta and Jamie.

"What." said Alice shocked

"Not long after we started to rebuild on what was left off the village, Andres somehow figured out that I had ordered Haze to bring Kysis into the village and I was ran out of the village along with my Haze associates." said Helix

"That's what you get." laughed Timothy

"Well in the end I got the last laugh...I came back with my group to the Light Village a couple of year's later to retrieve Kysis. But I found out that Andres had left the village and taken Kysis with him a couple of years earlier. So just for the pleasure of it we destroyed the Light Village." smiled Helix

"So you destroyed your own people just because they ran out of the village." laughed Timothy

"I guess you could say that. We searched village after village for any trace of Andres. Year's passed by, then decades, centuries and the next thing I knew nearly a millennia had gone by." smiled Helix

"Well if that's the case how come your still alive after all this time?" asked Timothy

"During the time when my first Haze research team was still alive they developed a jutsu that allows one to drain the life force from another being in order to increase one's own life span." smiled Helix

"That is so wrong…killing other to increase your own life." snarled Alice

"Maybe, but after nearly a millennia of taking the life span of other's it got to the point where I didn't need to take life energy anymore." smiled Helix

"Let me guess you became immortal." smiled Timothy

"Basically yes...not being able to age does have it's benefits." laughed Helix

"Well that's good for you, but that's something that I don't want. I'd hate to live forever while everyone that I loved got old and died leaving me alone. That would make me even more insane than I already am." laughed Timothy

"Well I guess I'm not insane, but I have been called crazy. Through the year's I've been living I've faced many opponent's, but none like you. Your the first person I've ever met to actually face me in a battle head on and even more so your stronger than me." admitted Helix

"Why thank you." smiled Timothy

"But don't get full of yourself." smiled Helix

"Oh and what make's you think I am?" asked Timothy

"I've faced allot of opponent's like you that think they've gotten the upper hand in our fight only to end up being killed." laughed Helix

"Well if it's any concern to you I'm not that type of person. I fight to test my own power...I fight to push myself to my limit. Every time I face a new opponent I fight not only to win, but to test my own ability's and even if it get's to the point were I can't win don't think I'm going to give in without a fight." grinned Timothy

"It's good to hear you say that." smiled Helix

"And why is that?" asked Timothy

"Because now that I have Kysis my power will increase ten fold1" shouted Helix

All of a sudden a red energy started to bubble up around Helix surrounding him like a cloak.

"What the?" wondered Jamie

"He's tapping into Kysis's chakra." noted Hinta

"Do you think he'll be able to control it?" asked Alice

"It's hard to say." shrugged Jamie

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Kim

"Chu!" shouted Kachu

"Mew!" shouted Nina

"Be...Bee…Be!" shouted Nikita

"Be careful Timothy!" shouted Alice

"So your tapping into her power...think you'll be able to control it?" asked Timothy

"I have been around for way to long to not be able to." laughed Helix

"Kysis seems to have a nearly unlimited chakra supply...on top of that she's a thick headed female. Sometime's the two thing mix just right and make a monster...believe me Hinta is just like Kysis in some ways." laughed Timothy

"What was that you said about me!" Hinta shouted at Timothy ready to rush him and pound him into the ground.

"He does have a point. You can be a monster at times." agreed Jamie laughing

"Don't you agree with him!" shouted Hinta as she hit Jamie upside the head.

"Well it's true." laughed Timothy as Alice and the pokémon all laughed at Jamie holding the back of his head in pain.

"Well Timothy if your done laughing why don't we start round three of our fight." smiled Helix as he got into his fighting stance.

"If you say so." nodded Timothy as he got into his fighting stance.

Timothy and Helix dashed toward each other and they both threw their fist forward. Their fist collided with each other creating a powerful shockwave that knocked Alice, Hinta, Jamie and the pokémon down.

"Look's like Helix has even thing's up again." noted Hinta standing back up.

"I guess so." agreed Jamie standing up

The force of the collision between Timothy's and Helix's fist sent the both of them sliding back. Helix jumped into the air and created a few hand sign's.

"Take this Lightning Style: Thunder Pulse Cannon!" shouted Helix

He put his hands out in front of himself and fired a large blue ball of electrified chakra at Timothy.

"Dragon Style: Draco Meteor!" shouted Timothy as created a few hands signs.

He then blew out a stream of blue fire that formed into a large fire ball. The two attack's collided in a fierce explosion, but the force of the explosion sent Timothy flying back into the wall. Helix flew down out of the smoke of the explosion toward Timothy with his right fist surging with yellow electricity.

"This is the end for you Timothy!" shouted Helix as he came crashing down on top of Timothy with his right hand in front of him.

When he crashed into Timothy there was a large explosion that sent out another powerful shockwave.

"Hang on everybody!" shouted Jamie as grabbed Nina and Nikita to keep them from being blown away.

"Pika!" shouted Kachu as he held onto Alice's leg.

"Pika!" shouted Kim as she held onto Alice's leg.

"Oh no Timothy." thought Alice trying not to be blown away.

"Well Timothy look's like you lose." laughed Helix as he stood in the cloud of dust.

Helix turned around and started to walk away, but all of a sudden he heard a low toned growl. He stopped and turned around to see what it was, when all of a sudden something hit him and sent him flying out of the cloud of dust into a rock.

"What just happen...something just sent Helix flying!" shouted Alice looking at Helix

"But what was it?" wondered Jamie

"Chu...Pika." said Kachu looking at the cloud of dust.

"What the hell was that?" wondered Helix as he stood back up looking at the cloud of dust.

All of a sudden their was a strong gust of wind that blew the cloud of dust away and they all saw Timothy standing there. Just then a green chakra started to blaze around him like a raging fire.

"What the...what is going on?" wondered Alice

Timothy let out a loud roar that sent out a powerful shockwave toward Helix sending him flying back into a rock destroying it. Just then Timothy got down on his front hands as his nail's got longer, his teeth got sharper, his hair started to grow out a little and then his pupils became silted like a reptiles. The green energy around him formed a large green tail at his backside and on his back the green energy formed into two large wings,

"Helix it's time to finish this!" roared Timothy

To Be Continued...


	39. 38 - Timothy Signature Jutsu Hakai ry n

"What is this chakra that I'm sensing. It feel's weird somehow." noted Hinta

"Yea I've never seen Timothy use this jutsu before." agreed Alice

"Pika...Pi...Chu...Pi...Pika." explained Kachu to them.

"Pi!" said Kim sounding shocked

"What is it Kim?" asked Alice

"Pika...Pi...Chu...Pika...Pi...Pi." explained Kim to Alice.

"I see, but why didn't he tell any one?" Alice asked Kachu

"Chu...Pika...Ka...Pika...Pi." explained Kachu

"Pika...Pi...Pi...Ka." explained Kim to Alice

"I see." nodded Alice

"Tell us what he is said." said Jamie

"Well remember when Timothy was explaining to Helix about when he sealed Kysis away four year's ago?" asked Alice

"Yea." nodded Hinta and Jamie

"Well he said that he sealed her away using some type of energy to create the seal. Kachu said that's the chakra that Timothy has glowing around him." said Alice

"Well if he could use it back then how come he didn't?" asked Jamie

"Kachu said it was because he was afraid to use it because he couldn't control it well so he only decided to use it as a last resort." said Alice

"Oh." said Jamie

"Well nice of him to bust it out now." smiled Hinta

Just then there was an explosion that sent out a large cloud of dust engulfing them. They shielded their face from the dust and looked over at Timothy and Helix still fighting. Timothy dashed toward Helix and swung his fist at him, but Helix jumped into the air as the ground exploded upon impact.

"Take this Lightning Style: Thunder Pulse Cannon!" shouted Helix as he created a few hand signs.

He put his hands out in front of himself and fired a large blue ball of electrified chakra at Timothy. Timothy jumped toward the attack and with his right claw he slashed the attack causing it to explode in a cloud of smoke. Timothy dashed out through the cloud of smoke in front of Helix and hit him sending him flying into the ground making it explode upon impact. Timothy then dived toward Helix, but just before he crashed landed on top of him Helix flipped backwards out of the way as the ground exploded when Timothy hit it.

"How is this happening...even with the power of Kysis he's more powerful." thought Helix

"I'm stronger than you right now only because you haven't tapped into more of Kysis's power. I bet if you tapped into more of it you'll become stronger than me." laughed Timothy as he walked up out of the hole.

"Why would you tell me something like that knowing that if I do tap into more of her power you'll most likely die?" asked Helix

"Why are you asking me that...are you afraid you wouldn't be able to keep control or are you just scared. Well if you plan on beating me you'll need all the power you can get." laughed Timothy

"Why you little ingrate...How dare you!" shouted Helix

"And to answer your question this is my signature jutsu and it's the main reason I'm known as The Cosmic Dragon. I'm technically not sure how I'm able to use it, but I like to call it Hakai ry no manto...my Destructive Dragon Cloak." laughed Timothy as his chakra tail struck a large rock behind him destroying it.

"What does it do?" asked Helix

"Well isn't it obvious to see, that's enough about me thought. Now are you going to tap into more of Kysis's power to give me more of a fighting challenge or are you just a big sacredly cat." laughed Timothy

"I am Helix, The Demon of Light and I'm afraid of nothing!" Helix yelled at Timothy at the top of his lungs.

"Well if your not prove me wrong then." smiled Timothy

All of a sudden the red chakra started to bubble up around him a become redder than before. Just then his hair started to stand on end and his canine teeth started to grow sharper. His nail's started to grow longer and his eye's started to glow red and his pupils became silted. The red chakra started to bubble up behind him until it formed a tail.

"Now this is more like it...I can feel her power surging through me. It is truly an amazing feeling." smiled Helix

"Well let's get back to our fight then." nodded Timothy

He got back on his hands and took off running toward Helix on all four's. Helix took off running toward Timothy and when the two collided there was a large explosion.

"This is madness…complete madness!" shouted Jamie holding onto Nina and Nikita.

"Hang on everybody!" shouted Hinta trying not to be blown away.

Timothy and Helix went sent sliding back out of the explosion, but Helix dashed toward Timothy again and hit him sending him flying back. Timothy started spinning while in mid air like a saw and just as he was about to hit a rock he landed on his feet and hands. He then jumped back off of the rock with so much force that he destroyed it and rammed head first into Helix sending him flying back into another rock destroying it.

"Come on I know there's more." shouted Timothy with a devilish grin on his face.

Timothy dashed toward were Helix landed when all of a the ground erupted with force. Timothy stopped dead in his track's as he shielded his face from the flying rubble. When the dust cleared Helix was standing back up as the red energy started to bubble around him again. Helix grabbed his head and screamed out in pain and the red energy bubbled up into a second tail.

Hay what's going on now Timothy?" asked Jamie as they all ran up to him.

"Look's like he's losing it...Kysis's chakra is just to much for him." laughed Timothy

"So what does that mean?" asked Hinta

"Kysis is slowly taking over Helix...since she couldn't be free the first time around she'll slowly take him over until she is able to grasp his heart and then she'll fully be released again." explained Timothy

Just then Helix let out a roar that sent out a powerful shockwave that sent Alice, Hinta, Jamie and all the pokémon flying backwards. Timothy stood his ground looking at Helix roaring sending out shockwave's and then Helix dashed toward Timothy. Helix started slashing at Timothy, but Timothy dodged his attack's and hit him in the face sending him flying back into another wall. The ground erupted again and this time Helix was on all four's and he had a red ball of chakra about the size of a basket ball building in front of him.

"That's it...keep putting out more power." smiled Timothy

Helix launched the ball of red chakra at Timothy and just as it was about to hit Timothy folded his large green chakra wings around himself. When the ball of chakra collided with Timothy chakra wings there was a large explosion that sent up a huge mushroom cloud. Timothy dashed out of the large cloud of dust toward Helix and when he got close to him he punched him in the face. The punch made Helix hit the ground hard creating a large crater in the ground. Timothy started punching Helix while he was on the ground and the force of each punch created a larger crater and pushed Helix farther into the ground.

"Maybe if I keep pounding away like this I'll get somewhere." thought Timothy to himself as continued pounding Helix into the ground.

Timothy continued to pound Helix into the ground when all of a sudden the ground started to shake. Timothy stared at the ground underneath him, cause Helix was now buried in the ground from Timothy pounding him. Just then the ground underneath him started to crack open as a red light shined from them. A red beam of light erupted from the ground catching Timothy in it and then there was a large explosion. Timothy was sent flying back hard into a huge rock destroying it.

"Ouch...ok that one hurt." laughed Timothy as he stood up out of the rubble..

Just then something jumped out of the hole and landed a few feet in front of Timothy. It was Helix and now the red chakra had darken to a blood red color and completely covered Helix's body to the point were it was no longer visible. His eye's and mouth were now empty and glowing surrounded by a black mask.

"Alright it's working...though I am surprised that Helix's body is able to stand up to that chakra like that." smiled Timothy

Helix slowly walked up to Timothy on all four's looking at him and then got ready to attack.

"Now I have to make this quick. I don't know how much longer I can hold this cloak...let alone keep my thought's straight. Alright Helix it's time for use to finish this fight now!" roared Timothy as he exploded from the rubble and then got ready to fight once again.

To Be Continued...


	40. 39 - A Plan Played Out

Meanwhile down in the village Rodney was looking at the damage done to part's of the village by the Haze attack and getting the injured villager's some place where they can get some help. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all walked with him looking thought the rubble of destroyed building's for trapped people or pokémon.

"Well it look's like the rest of the Haze ninja have either been killed of they have retreated." laughed Rodney

"Yea and the good thing is that so far we've only found a few people who have been badly injured." nodded Misty

"That's because the Shadow Village has some very powerful clan's to help protect it. The damage could have been allot worse than what we see now." laughed Rodney

"Your talking about the Kumai, Fenikkusu, Yunikon and Neko clan's right?" asked Ash

"Well theses clans help protect the four walls of the Hidden Shadow. The Kumai clan has the southeast, the Fenikkusu clan has the southwest, the Yunikon clan has the northeast, and the Neko clan has the northwest." nodded Rodney

"I never knew that." thought Brock

"You mean that you've been living here for that last past year and didn't know." laughed Rodney

"That news to me." nodded Ash

"Chu...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Well if that's the case how did Haze manage to get pass them?" asked Misty

"That I'm not completely sure, but we'll find out once thing's come down." shrugged Rodney

"Hay Rodney how do you think Timothy and the other's are doing?" asked Ash

"Their fine don't worry about them right now...we have our own job to do." smiled Rodney

"Right." nodded Ash

"But I'm sure their all alright...Timothy isn't somebody to be taken lightly. I've known him my entire life and take it from me he's not going to stop fighting until his target has been defeated." assured Rodney

"Your right their's no way Timothy would lose to Helix." nodded Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Alright then let's keep going to see if there is anybody else in the village that need's our help." said Rodney

"Ok!" shouted Ash, Misty, and Brock and they took off running.

…...

Meanwhile Timothy and Helix who was now under the influence of Kysis had now sprouted four tail's. Timothy and Helix jumped toward each other and when they clashed they both started slashing each other. Helix slashed at Timothy landing a hit upside his head and sent him flying down toward the ground, but he started to spin just as he hit the ground landing on his feet. He then jumped back up toward Helix with and head butted him in the face, the reared back his fist and hammered him in the chest.

The punch sent him flying down to the ground, but just before he hit the ground he turned around and hit the ground with allot of force burying his hands and feet. He then raised his head and fired three red baseball sized ball's of chakra at Timothy. Just before the attack's hit Timothy he spun around and used his tail to hit the three ball's of chakra. He sent them flying back toward Helix and they all hit him exploding upon impact creating a large cloud of dust.

"Alright this is working out great...as long as Helix has Kysis sealed in him and is unable to control her power he like a wild animal." laughed Timothy as he flapped his large chakra wing's in the air while looking for any sign of Helix in the cloud of dust.

Just then there was a large roar that caused the cloud of dust to disperse revealing Helix. Timothy looked down at Helix and saw that another tail had formed giving him five tail's total. He then looked up at Timothy and fired a stream of red chakra that hit him with a powerful explosion that followed. When the cloud dispersed Timothy had his wing's folded in front of him and he opened them back up to reveal a blazing basketball size ball of chakra in-between his hands.

"Try this Dragon Style: Dragon Fireball." said Timothy as he tossed the attack at Helix.

Helix opened his mouth and fired a ball of red chakra the same size as Timothy's. When the two attack's collided the force of explosion sent Helix flying back into a large rock. The force of the explosion knocked Timothy out cold and sent his body crashing into the ground.

"Oh no Timothy!" yelled Alice

"Pika...Pi!" yelled Kachu

"Be...Bee!" yelled Nikita

"Mew!" yelled Nina

"Come on let's go check on him." urged Jamie

They all ran to where his body had landed and they found him in a large crater with the green chakra still surrounding him.

Timothy can you hear me...please wake up." said Alice as she ran to his side and started shaking him.

"Pika...Chu." said Kachu as he looked at Timothy.

"Ouch that one really hurt." moaned Timothy as he opened his eye's and looked at everybody.

"Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Hinta

"Not really I've taken allot of damage...not to mention that I'm almost out of chakra to boot." laughed Timothy as he stood back up holding his head.

"Is there anything we can do to help you out?" asked Jamie

"Not really." laughed Timothy as he grabbed his head in pain and fell to one knee.

"What's wrong?" asked Alice

"I'm fine ...it's just using this jutsu put's a strain on my mind...I can't keep my thought's straight" smiled Timothy as he stood back up.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinta

"Every time I use this jutsu there is a part of me that just want's to cut loose and just go wild. Its like this just awakens a more feral part of me." laughed Timothy

"You mean like Helix?" asked Jamie

"Yea like that...it's like a beast that keep's clawing at my mind trying to be set free." nodded Timothy

"Well are you sure you should be using that jutsu then?" asked Hinta

"No, but it's the most powerful one that I have right now in my arsenal right now even though it's not complete." laughed Timothy

Just then the ground started to shake and a couple feet away from then Helix erupted from the ground. He landed on the ground a few feet away from them and let a roar. The roar sent out a shockwave toward Timothy, Alice, Jamie, Hinta, and the pokémon, but Timothy spreaded his wing's to protect them from the shockwave.

"Look's like your about to start again." noted Jamie

"Yea, but it's just about over." smiled Timothy as he looked Helix.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice

"Look at him...Kysis's chakra is starting to put a strain on Helix's body and with all of the damage he's taking, it won't be much longer before he give's out." smiled Timothy

"Yea he is breathing kinda heavy, but what about you. Your not doing so hot either." noted Jamie

"I know, but that's why I'm going to try and end this in one last attack." nodded Timothy

"Alright then let's get out of his way." nodded Jamie

"Be careful." said Alice

"Chu." said Kachu

"Don't worry." smiled Timothy

They all ran back away from him as Timothy got ready for his final attack on Helix.

"Alright this is it...I need to make this last attack on Helix a brutal one, just not brutal enough to kill him and I think I have the perfect one." smiled Timothy as he put his hands together and created a few hand sign's.

All of a sudden Timothy hand's started to surge with black electricity as and as he brought them apart the electricity surged to the front of his hands. The electricity then started to form into a ball of electrified chakra and then he closed his hand around it.

"Now let's go!" roared Timothy

Timothy and Helix dashed toward each other, but just as Helix got close to Timothy he ducked a swing of Helix's claw.

"Now." smiled Timothy

He started punching Helix in the gut and with each punch Helix's body crackled with black electricity. He then flipped backwards, kicking Helix in the face and sent him flying into the air. Timothy then landed on his feet and jumped up to Helix and then hammered him in the gut and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Flash!" yelled Timothy

He held his hands out in front of him as the black electricity started to surge from his finger's into large black ball of electrified chakra. Helix stood back up and looked up at Timothy and the electrified chakra. He then open his mouth as a ball of red energy started to form and grew larger.

"Alright Helix this is it your done." said Timothy as he fired his attack.

Timothy launched his attack and Helix launched his, but when the two attack's collided Timothy's attack tore though Helix's. Timothy's attack hit Helix and upon impact there was a fierce explosion sending up a large cloud of dust.

"Did that do it?" wondered Alice as she trying not to get blown away.

"Let's hope so." said Jamie.

When the dust cleared they looked and saw Helix was laying on the ground with his eye's closed.

"It look's like he's unconscious." said Hinta

"Alright Timothy did it!" cheered Jamie

They looked up where Timothy was and saw that he was falling toward the ground an the green chakra that was around him wasn't there anymore.

"Timothy!" shouted Alice

They all ran toward him, but before they could get to him he fell over the other side of the cliff.

"Oh no." gasped Alice as she looked over the cliff.

"Don't worry I'll got find him." smiled Jamie

"Alright be careful...Macalania Forest can be a dangerous place." warned Hinta

"Don't worry I will." nodded Jamie

"I'm coming to." said Alice

"Chu...Pika." nodded Kim

"Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu

"Mew." nodded Nina

"Be." nodded Nikita

"No...I will go get him you all just wait for me here." said Jamie

"Ok." sighed Alice

"Chu." nodded Kachu

Jamie got ready to jump off the edge of the cliff when all of a sudden they heard a scream. They turned around and saw Helix getting to his feet while holding his head. The blood red chakra that covered his body started to bubble up off of him forming a large ball of red chakra above him. Once the red chakra was completely gone Helix's body was visible again, but his skin was badly burned as he fell face first into the dirt.

"What's going on?" asked Alice looking at the giant ball of chakra.

"This feeling...it feel's like Kysis again." noted Hinta

"Oh no...she's free!" shouted Jamie

All of a sudden the red ball of chakra started to glow and then it started to shine till anybody couldn't see anymore. They shielded their eye's from the light until it finally dimmed and they could see again, but when they opened their eye's a look of horror came across their face's. They saw a large fox like creature with light blue fur brown on its body, but the fur on its paws were red along with its nine long tails.

It stared at them with it's yellow eye's filled with a rage unlike any they had seen before as it whipped its nine tails around in a frenzy.

"I'm finally free!" roared Kysis

To Be Continued...


	41. 40 - Kysis Unleashed

"After being trapped for so long I'm finally free again!" roared Kysis as it looked around.

"What do we do now...there's no way we can stop her by ourselves." said Alice

"We need to get Timothy up and going again." noted Jamie

"But how and even if we did he's out of chakra." reminded Hinta

"Alice your the best Medical ninja out of us three. I want you to go heal him as much as possible...also take Nina and Nikita with you their power will amplify your's. Kachu, Hinta, and I will try to hold off Kysis for as long as possible." said Jamie

"Alright you all just be careful." nodded Alice

"You to." smiled Hinta

"Pika." smiled Kim to Kachu

"Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu

"Alright Kim, Nina, Nikita let's get going." said Alice as she jumped over the edge of the cliff with Kim on her shoulder an Nina and Nikita flying behind her.

"Hay Kysis." yelled Jamie as he, Kachu and Hinta all ran out in front of her.

"So it's you three again." said Kysis as she looked down at them.

"Yea...it's us and just like before we're going to stop you." smiled Jamie

"Their no way you can stop me...I will destroy all human's on the planet and since you want to get in my way I'll start with you!" Kysis roared

"Well I hope you have a plan." laughed Hinta

"I wish I did, but we'll just have to fight her and give it everything we got to stop her." laughed Jamie

"Pika...Chu." laughed Kachu

Just then Kysis swung her paw at them, but just before they were hit they all jumped out of the way as her paw hit the ground exploding on impact.

"Please Alice...hurry and find Timothy." thought Jamie as he landed on his feet a few feet away from Kysis.

…...

Meanwhile back at what was left at of the Hoshikage's mansion Tanza was finishing up the stitching on the top of Shia's chest.

"That should do it." smiled Tanza as she cut the thread.

"Thanks' Tanza...I'll leave a scare, but it's my battle scare." smiled Shia

"Well sorry I'm not a medical ninja." smiled Tanza

"Don't worry about it you did fine." laughed Shia

"Hun...Hunt?" asked Haunter

"You did to Haunter." laughed Shia

Shia stood up and put a shirt back on before she looked back at Tanza and saw a horrified look across her face.

"This isn't good." panicked Tanza as she ran back out side.

"What wrong?" asked Shia as she ran behind Tanza.

"Look." motioned Tanza pointing at Kysis on memory cliff.

"Hunter!" shouted Haunter

From where they were standing they saw a large red fox like creature one the cliff moving around.

"Kysis is free, but how...Timothy must have failed." said Shia

"Hunt...Hun." said Haunter sounding shocked

"He couldn't have Timothy would never loose to Helix." replied Tanza

"It look's like he has." said Shia

…

Meanwhile Rodney, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock continued their mission to help any injured person they ran upon. They had ran into a group of people that were trying to get a little girl and her pokémon out of a burning house. Rodney was able to rescue the little girl and her pokémon while Misty and her pokémon put out of the fire. They then sat up a little medical station to try and help some of the people who weren't hurt to bad.

"Alright that should do it." smiled Rodney as he finished wrapping up the arm of a little girl.

"Thank you mister." smiled The little girl and then she got up and ran to two adult's.

"This might sting a bit, but I promise it will help." smiled Brock as he put a cotton ball with alcohol on it on the paw of a pokémon.

The pokémon was rabbit like creature about the size of Pikachu with yellow fur except for it's back and the top of it's head which was maroon an it also had a black circle on it back

"Flam." squealed The little pokémon as Brock touch a scar it had on it's paw with the cotton ball.

"Now we'll put a bandage on it and then we're finished." smiled Brock as he put a bandage on it paw.

"Let see who this pokémon is?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Flamop the Fire Rabbit Pokémon…Flamop are very playful and energetic pokémon that love to run an play in large open fields. Though playful by nature they have a very timid personality and will run if they sense any kind of nearby presence." said The pokédex

"Flam." smiled Flamop

"Your welcome." smiled Brock as he pass it back to a little boy.

"Alright that is the last one." nodded Rodney as he walked up to Brock.

"Yea that was my last one to." smiled Brock

"Well what should we do now?" asked Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"We still have to see if there are anymore people that need our help." said Rodney

"Hay guy's you might want to take a look at this!" shouted Misty from behind them.

They ran to where she was and saw that she was looking up on memory cliff at a large fox creature swinging it's paw's at something.

"What is that thing?" wondered Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"It's Kysis, but how!" shouted Rodney

"So that creature is Kysis?" wondered Misty

"Yeap and if it's free that mean's Timothy lost his fight with Helix." thought Rodney

"Are you for real." said Brock

"It's the only other way that Kysis could have been released." noted Rodney

"I can't believe it." thought Ash

"Chu...Pika." said Pikachu

"Timothy was the only one who could actually stand up against Kysis and without him we're doom." said Rodney

…

Meanwhile Alice landed in the Macalania Forest and started walking around looking for Timothy in the large crystallized forest.

"I hope that Timothy is ok." said Alice

"Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Kim

"I know." smiled Alice

"Pi." smiled Kim

"Hay Nikita, Nina see if you can get a eye on where Timothy landed from the sky." said Alice

Nina and Nikita both nodded and flew off into the sky of the crystallized forest and looked for any sign of where Timothy had landed. They looked for a few minute's and they saw a steam of dust surrounded by destroyed tree's. They both flew back down to Alice and lead her straight to where Timothy had landed. He had landed in a large crystallized tree and they saw that a piece of the crystal has penetrated his left shoulder and blood slowly running down the tree. Nina and Nikita used their power's to pick him up off of the tree and they laid him on the ground in front of Alice.

"Timothy are you ok?" asked Alice checking to see if he was still alive.

"Alice is that you?" Timothy asked in a weak voice as he opened his eye's and looked at Alice.

"Yes it's me." smiled Alice happily as she laid her hand on his chest.

"Pi." smiled Kim

"Be." smiled Nikita

"Mew...Mew." smiled Nina as they all looked at Timothy.

"Nina, Nikita, Kim your all here." smiled Timothy

"Yea we all came to fix you up." nodded Alice

"There's no time." said Timothy as he raised up.

"But your hurt." said Alice

"I know, but I can't let that slow me down. Kysis is free now and I'm the only one who can stop her. Beside's I have a feeling Kysis is on the verge of exhaustion as well." moaned Timothy as he stood up a pulled the piece of crystal out of his shoulder.

"But she'll kill you...your not in good shape yourself right now!" shouted Alice

"I know that, but if I don't stop her now then allot of innocent people will get hurt." huffed Timothy

"But your out of chakra...how do you plan fighting her?" asked Alice

"I'm not completely out, but that's were you all come in...I need you all to give me some of your chakra. That way I can add it to my own to defeat Kysis." smiled Timothy

"You know I disapprove of you doing this." frowned Alice

"Yea I know, but I know that's only one of the thing's you love about me." snickered Timothy

"Your lucky I love you for being you." smiled Alice as she kissed him.

"Chu...Pika...Pi." smiled Kim

"Be...Be." smiled Nikita

"Mew...Mew." smiled Nina

"Alright let's do this." smiled Timothy

"Right." nodded Alice

Alice, Kim, Nikita, and Nina all gathered around Timothy as they all started to glow with a different energy. Alice, Kim and Nina started to glow with a blue energy around them and Nikita started to glow with a pink energy surrounding her. The energy's started to flow from then and encircle Timothy as he started to draw in the energy.

"Alright I can fell it working...keep it coming." smiled Timothy

The energy's continued to flow around Timothy and all of a sudden the green chakra that was surrounding him before started to resurface. The green chakra once again sprouted a large green thick tail and two large green wings. Just then Alice, Nina and Nikita started to fall, but Timothy grabbed them in his arm's before they hit the ground. Timothy looked behind him and saw that Kim had fainted and was laying out on the ground so he picked her up with his tail.

"Thank you all now let's get going." smiled Timothy as he took the air.

…..

Meanwhile back on memory cliff, Jamie, Hinta, and Kachu continued their attempt to hold off Kysis.

"She's still as fast and as strong as ever." noted Hinta as she dodged a strike from Kysis's paw's.

"Yea...I don't think our attack's even made her flinch." smiled Jamie as he flipped out of range of one of her strikes'.

"Pika!" shouted Kachu

He started running toward Kysis and was engulfed in black electrical energy. He then jumped into air at Kysis and rammed he in the side which made her side sideway's a little.

"Why you pathetic pokémon!" Kysis roared

She swung her tail and hit Kachu sending him sliding back toward the edge of the cliff. Jamie dashed toward Kachu and grabbed him just before he went over the edge.

"Are you ok Kachu?" asked Jamie

"Pi." nodded Kachu

"Alright let's keep going!" shouted Jamie

"Stop Jamie and Kachu!" shouted A voice

"That sounded like Timothy." smiled Jamie looking around.

"Pi." said Kachu looking around

They both continued looking around until Timothy came flying over the side of the cliff and landed in front of them.

"Is everybody ok?" asked Timothy

"Yea we're ok...what about them. What happened to them?" asked Hinta as she walked up to Timothy.

"They all used the a Chakra Transfer...they'll all be ok after a little rest." smiled Timothy

He passed Nina and Nikita to Hinta, Alice to Jamie and Kim to Kachu before turning back around.

"Look at your arm." said Hinta as she looked at the blood running down his back.

"It hurt's, but don't worry I'll live. Now get away from here...things are about to get bad." laughed Timothy as he started to walk toward Kysis.

"Right! Let's go Hinta and Kachu." nodded Jamie and all three of then jumped over the edge of the cliff.

"So Timothy you've finally decided to show up." snarled Kysis

"Yea I did and I'm going to finish this little obsession of your's today." smiled Timothy

"No...your kind killed off mine and I'm going to pay you all back by eliminating the entire human race off the face of the planet!" Kysis roared

"Well like I told you before you'll have to kill me first if you plan on wiping out the entire human species." smiled Timothy

"Fine!" roared Kysis

To Be Continued...


	42. 41 - The True Battle Start's Now, Timoth

"So full of hated and bent on revenge. Kysis why want you just forget it and join up with me?" asked Timothy

"Not in this lifetime or the next...I've seen in the past how human's have treated creature's like me. I refuse to join them then and I'm sure in the hell am not going to join a human now." snarled Kysis

"Don't think I'm going to give up on you that easy." laughed Timothy

"You might as well!" roared Kysis

She swung her paw at Timothy, but he flipped out the way and landed on a rock. All of a sudden Kysis eye's began to glow yellow and she began firing yellow beam of energy. Timothy with no time to dodge used his wing's to block the attacks, but when the attack hit Timothy was sent fly back into a large rock. Kysis's jumped into the air and pounced on Timothy burying him into the ground.

"Your pathetic Timothy...your only a human so how do you expect to defeat me." snarled Kysis

Just then the green chakra that was surrounding Timothy erupted from the ground around Kysis and she was sent flying into the air. She landed on the ground a few feet away, but she then slowly got back to her feet as Timothy can walking out of the hole.

"I'm going to stop you here and now." smiled Timothy as he dashed toward Kysis.

"Not before I kill you!" roared Kysis as she started running toward Timothy.

…

Meanwhile now at the base of Draco Meteor Ridge Jamie, Hinta and Kachu where at the edge of Sparkling Lake looking up as the battle between Timothy and Kysis continued.

"This is bad...that energy that Alice, Kim, Mew and Celebi gave Timothy won't last long." noted Jamie

"Yea I know...we have to do something." urged Hinta

"But what?" wondered Jaime

"Hay Jamie, Hinta!' shouted A voice

They looked behind them and saw Tanza, Shia and Haunter running toward them.

"Tanza, Shia what are you doing here?" asked Jamie

"We came here to help out." said Shia as they got up to them.

"I don't know if there is anything anybody can do right now." said Hinta

"Hay if your all down here then who's fighting Kysis?" asked Tanza

"Timothy is." smiled Jamie

"He's alive...but I thought that he was dead. If he's alive then how did Kysis get free?" asked Shia

"That was Timothy's idea to free her." smiled Jamie

"Oh." said Shia

"But why would he do something like that?" asked Tanza

"Who knows. After she was released, before she could completely reform Helix used some kind of jutsu to absorb her and seal her within himself." explained Jamie

"Why?" asked Shia

"The seal he used was siphoning the life from Kysis and adding it to his own." snarled Hinta

"It figure's that Helix would be after more power." nodded Shia

"While they fought Timothy played Helix into tapping into Kysis's power's until he lost control of them and sprouted five tail's. Timothy was able to deliver one final blow to Helix that released Kysis's, but ran out of chakra." explained Hinta

"That's not good." said Tanza

"Yea...now he's using the energy that Alice, Nina, Kim and Nikita gave him, but he's burning through it like a fire in a dried field of grass." noted Jamie

"Hey everybody!" shouted A voice

They all looked behind them and saw Ash, Misty, Rodney, and Brock running toward them.

"Look's like everybody's here." laughed Ash

"Pik." waved Pikachu

"Hay what going on...why is Kysis free?" asked Rodney

"It's a long story." sighed Jamie

"Well is there something we can do to help out?" asked Brock

"No nothing that we can think of." shrugged Tanza

"Wait if you all are down here than who's fighting Kysis?" asked Rodney

"Timothy is." nodded Jamie

"So he isn't dead...that's good." sighed Rodney

"Hay what's wrong with Alice, Kim, Celebi, and Mew are they ok?' asked Misty

"Yea they'll be fine." nodded Hinta

All of a sudden there was a large explosion above them and when they looked above them they saw large piece's of rock's falling toward them.

"Everybody move!" shouted Shia

Jamie picked up Alice, Hinta picked up Nina and Nikita and Kachu picked up Kim and they all jumped out of the way as the large rocks came crashing to the ground and into the water.

"That was close." sighed Brock

Just them Timothy came flying out of the water and landed a few feet away from the lake's edge. A few minutes later Kysis burst from the water and landed on the ground a few feet away from Timothy. Kysis swung her paw at Timothy, but Timothy grabbed her paw and swung her over his head and she landed on the ground behind him on her back. Just then Kysis's fired a beam of yellow beam of energy from her eyes at Timothy that hit him and sent him rolling back. Kysis rolled back over on her paws and jumped toward Timothy, but before she reached him he put his claw's in the ground stopping himself. He then pulled himself forward and rocketed toward Kysis delivering a head butt to her chest.

He then grabbed her paw and started swinging her around and he threw her into the lake. Timothy hovered over the water looking for any sign of Kysis and a few minutes later Kysis burst through the water and swung her paw at Timothy. She hit him and sent him crashing into the base of Draco Meteor Ridge. She then landed on the ground and she fired a ball of red chakra at Timothy an when the ball of chakra hit there was a large explosion.

"This fight is intense...I hope Timothy is ok." noted Hinta

"That last attack of Kysis's was devastating." nodded Jamie

"Come on Timothy." thought Rodney

Just then out of the cloud of dust flew large green ball of chakra and it hit Kysis. When the ball of chakra hit there was a large explosion and Kysis was sent rolling back. Timothy came walking out of the cloud of dust on the water onto land, but when he got to land he fell to one knee.

"He's hurt bad...I don't think he can take much more." noted Tanza

"We have to help him." urged Rodney

Just then they heard Kysis roar and they looked and saw her running toward Timothy. When she got close to him she swung her paw at him and hit him sending him rolling sideway's.

"There's no way you can beat me Timothy. Now your going to die!" shouted Kysis as she walked up to his body.

To Be Continued...


	43. 42 - True Story Of Despair, Losing The F

"You might think that, but I'm not dead yet." laughed Timothy as he stood back up.

"There's no way you can beat me." snarled Kysis

"Maybe, but listen to me Kysis we don't have to keep fighting. We can be friends and whatever your going through I can help you get over it." smiled Timothy

"How can you help me get over it...you don't know the pain of losing your entire family and all of your friends. Right there in front of you and being powerless not being able to do anything about it!" roared Kysis

"That why I'm asking you to share your pain with me...you haven't trusted anybody in a long time, but maybe the best thing for you to do right now is to trust somebody." pleaded Timothy

"I'll never trust another human as long as I live!" roared Kysis and she hit Timothy with her paw and sent him sliding back.

"Human's are the root of all evil, they are a greedy power hungry species that destroys anything and everything to get what they want." snarled Kysis and she started walking toward Timothy as yellow beams of energy started firing from her eyes toward Timothy.

"Damn." said Timothy as he folded his wing's in front of him to block the attack's.

"The human species is one of the most powerful on the planet, probably even more so than pokémon, but even when you have that power you still search for more to become stronger. Greed kick's in and you steal power from other's or you create something more powerful." snarled Kysis as she continued walking toward Timothy firing the red beam's of energy at him.

"This is bad." said Timothy as he continued to defend against the onslaught of attack's.

"Because of this greed for power I was born, but all of my family was killed in the process!" roared Kysis

Just then the green chakra around Timothy disappeared and Timothy was hit with a onslaught of the red beam which sent him sliding back. Kysis stopped firing the beam's of energy at him as she walk up to him looking down at him as he dropped to one knee.

"Listen Kysis I'm not trying to defend the human race from being greedy or evil to that point. To be honest I'm not trying to defend the human race at all." smiled Timothy as he looked up at Kysis.

"Then why are you fighting?" asked Kysis as she looked down at him.

"There are three reason's why I'm fighting you. One is to test my own limit's and to see how I measure up against your power. Two is two protect my friends and family who you will try to destroy afterwards and three because I feel that you will make a good friend for me." smiled Timothy

"Why...why do you continue to try and get me to join you?" asked Kysis

"Because like I just said...I think you'll make a good friend for me and I'm not giving up on you. And I'm not going to stop trying just because you want me to." smiled Timothy as he looked Kysis in the eye's.

…

Everybody continued to watch from atop the hill as Timothy and Kysis had stopped fighting for the moment.

"It look's like their talking." said Rodney looking at Timothy and Kysis.

"But if Kysis decides to attack again Timothy is done for. Look that green chakra that he had around him is gone." noted Tanza

"He must be out of chakra again." panicked Hinta

"So what should we do?" asked Jamie

"Is there anything we can do?" wondered Rodney

"I don't know, but if Timothy really is out of chakra we might be able to give him our chakra to take her down." urged Jamie

"That's the only plan we got so let's go with it." nodded Tanza

…

Meanwhile back on the battlefield Kysis and Timothy continued to their conversation.

"Please Kysis let me help you overcome whatever hate you have in you." pleaded Timothy

"No I don't believe you...humans are prone to lie. I'm going to end this with you right now!" roared Kysis

She raised up her left paw and was about to crush Timothy when all of a sudden Rodney, Kachu, and Jamie came crashing into Kysis and sent her flying into the water.

"Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Shia

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu

"Well I've been better. I'm out of chakra, I'm barely able to stand up and I can barely move my left arm now cause of this hole in it. Other than that I'm fine thanks' for asking." laughed Timothy

"Well we're here to give you some of our chakra." said Rodney

"Thanks', but in the shape I'm in I'll just burn through it in no time." laughed Timothy

"We know, but it should be enough to at least keep you going until you finish Kysis." nodded Jamie

"Alright." smiled Timothy

Jamie, Rodney, Hinta, Tanza, Kachu and Haunter all gathered around him. Rodney and Hinta started to glow with a red energy around them, while Jamie started to glow with a blue energy around him, while Tanza and Haunter started to glow with a purple energy and Kachu started to glow with a black energy around him. All of the energy started to flow from them into Timothy as he started to glow with the green charka again. A few minutes later everybody stopped giving Timothy their energy as he stood there with the green surrounded him sprouting the tail an wing's.

"This body of mine use's up twice as much energy when it's damage so bad. I can already feel the energy you'll gave me draining fast." laughed Timothy as he held his left arm.

"Well I think you had better put an end to this." urged Rodney

"I'll try, but you all better get out of here now." nodded Timothy

"Right." They all said and they ran back up hill.

All of a sudden Kysis jumped out of the water and landed in front of Timothy.

"I wasn't always like this." said Kysis

Timothy looked at Kysis as she stood their towering over him in front of him water dripping from her fur. She was looking at the ground and Timothy noticed the tone of her voice had changed becoming more sad.

"What...what do you mean?" asked Timothy

"I was once a pokémon. I was what you human's called a Kibishi and at the time there was allot of us." said Kysis

"A Kibishi?" thought Timothy

"Yes...I lived in a large meadow on the outskirts of a village back then with my mom, dad, and two brother's. We lived in peace with the humans until they decided to take us from our home." snarled Kysis

"But why did they do that?" asked Timothy

"We were known for our ability to absorb any type of energy." said Kysis

"I've done my research...the ability allows you to absorb energy making yourself stronger." nodded Timothy

"Yes and because of this we were used for their experiment's. We were forced to absorb large amount's of chakra beyond our on capacity's for their data. I watched my family and friends die from exposure to much energy which poison's our body if we absorb to much energy beyond our limit." explained Kysis

"I'm sorry." said Timothy

"When it was my turn they forced me to absorbed a large amount of chakra, but the exposure didn't kill me. In fact it made me stronger and I transformed into what you see before you. I destroyed the laboratory and then I started to destroy the village, but then after awhile I was sealed away." sighed Kysis

"I see...it was because of the chakra that you absorbed that made you the way you are now." clarified Timothy

"Yes...now you know why I dislike human's and the reason why you all must die!" roared Kysis

Kysis jumped toward Timothy and swung her paw at him, but with his right hand he grabbed her paws and slammed her to the ground behind him. She got back up to her feet and looked at Timothy who was just staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Kysis

"I'm sorry." sighed Timothy

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. There's nothing you can do or say that's going to make me change my mind!" roared Kysis, but Timothy just stood there in front of her looking at her.

To Be Continued...


	44. 43 - Bonds Your Pain Is Now My Pain, Th

"He was able to block Kysis's last attack, but why is he just standing there. He should finish her off now why he has the chance." noted Rodney

"I don't think he want's to." said Alice as she stepped in front of them.

"Alice we didn't know that you were awake...how are you feeling?" asked Jamie

"I'm alright." smiled Alice as she looked at Timothy and Kysis

"Pika...Pi." said Kim as she walked up beside Kachu.

"Chu...Pika...Chu." said Kachu to her.

"Pi." nodded Kim

"Be...Be." said Nikita

"Me." said Nina as they both floated up beside Alice.

"What do you mean?" asked Shia

"I can sense it...Timothy doesn't want to kill her. He want's to save her." explained Alice

"Save her...what do you mean?" asked Hinta

"I don't know, but that's what he want's to do." nodded Alice

…..

Meanwhile back on the battlefield Kysis dashed toward Timothy, but he just jumped over her and landed behind her. Just then Kysis's eye's started to glow yellow and she started to fire the yellow beam's of energy at Timothy again, but he dodged each of them.

"You won't beat me." said Timothy

He dashed toward Kysis and with his wing's he knocked Kysis's leg's out from under her. She then started whipping her tail's at him, but he dodged each of them. He then grabbed one of her tail's under his right arm and started to swing her around an then tossed her to the ground hard.

"Kysis I'm sorry for everything that you've been through." apologized Timothy

"Why do you keep saying your sorry...I told you that no matter what you say I'm not going to change my mind. Every living human will parish!" roared Kysis as she got back to her feet.

"Despair is the price that one pays for setting oneself an impossible aim." smiled Timothy as he looked at Kysis.

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked Kysis

"Well you set your sight's on the destruction of the entire human race, but that will be impossible for you to do with a certain obstacle blocking your path." explained Timothy

"Oh yea and what obstacle would that be?" asked Kysis

"Me...it hurt's me to have to do this to you, but you leave me with no other choice at this point." sighed Timothy as he raised up his right hand.

"And how do you plan on doing that. That energy that your friends gave you won't last long. I can feel it slipping away from you fast and on top of that that hole you have in your arm has left you almost drained of blood. You've nearly reached your limit and soon you'll run out of steam." laughed Kysis

"Don't laugh so soon Kysis...you might not have any visible wounds like me, but your chakra is lacking also." smiled Timothy

"You don't know what your saying...I have plenty of fight left in me!" roared Kysis

"So you say, but I know the truth. When Helix reabsorbed you and sealed you up again the seal he used drained a big chunk of your life energy. I then forced him to tap into your chakra to keep up with me, that took a large chunk out of your chakra to. Last, but not least once I had beaten the crap out of him it allowed you to take over and free yourself." explained Timothy

"You mean you planned on releasing me in the first place?" asked Kysis

"'Yea after you beat me the last time we fought you beat me good. Yes you wanted to destroy the village and I had to stop you, but what infuriated me the most was how easily you beat me. So I decided to seal you up not just to stop you from destroying the village, but also so I could fight you again and the next time I was going to beat you." explained Timothy

"I never knew." said Kysis

"Remember just before I sealed you away I told you that even though I got beat I enjoyed fighting you and that I couldn't wait to do it again." smiled Timothy

"I remember you saying something like that Kysis, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Kysis

"I told you during that last fight we had that I could have killed you." said Timothy

"What?" wondered Kysis sounding shocked.

"Yes this jutsu that you see me using...I call it the Destructive Dragon Cloak. This jutsu I could've used it to kill you then, but I decided not to." said Timothy

"I don't believe you and even if you did why. Why did you spar me?" asked Kysis

"Because I could sense the frustration and the sadness within you. You were frustrated at the fact that the people of the Hidden Light took your friends and family and at the time you were to weak to do anything about it. You were sad because you had lose them and you thought that you had no one left." said Timothy

"Shut up shut up now!" roared Kysis

All of a sudden Kysis fired a ball of red chakra at Timothy, but he just stood their.

"That won't work." said Timothy

Timothy dashed toward the ball of chakra and slashed it causing it to explode sending up a large cloud of dust.

"Kysis!" yelled Timothy as he dashed out of the cloud of dust.

"What the, but how?" wondered Kysis

Timothy dashed across the ground as his right hand tore up the ground behind him as he drug it across the ground. He ran till he was beneath her and threw his fist forward hitting her in the chest. When the punch connected there was a another large explosion that sent up a large cloud of dust. Kysis was sent rolling back and crashed hard into a tree snapping it in two.

"But how is this possible...he's only a human." moaned Kysis as she struggle to get back to her feet.

"Kysis you closed your heart thinking that there was nothing left for you to live for. You closed your heart thinking that there was no one in the world that you could ever trust again." said Timothy as he walked out of the cloud of dust.

"Shut up!" roared Kysis

"You built a wall around your heart to keep out those emotions thinking that there was nothing left for you in this world." said Timothy as he continued walking toward Kysis.

"What do you know about it. You've never lost your family or had them taken away from you. That day my world ended and I was given a second chance. I choose to use that chance to take my revenge!" roared Kysis

"You know your right." said Timothy as he stopped walking and started to looked up at the sky.

"Hmm?" wondered Kysis as she curiously looked at Timothy.

"I've haven't lost anybody in my family yet...I have had them kidnapped or whatever a couple of time's, but I've always managed to save them." said Timothy

"So what make's you think you know what I've been through?" asked Kysis

"I don't, but long before I meet Alice and my other friend's I was a loner. I didn't to much care about anything and if anything got in my way I would crush it. All my life I've felt alone where ever I go. I had no friends and it always felt like I wasn't wanted in my family. I've always though of myself as the black sheep of it being the first out of six siblings. All my life I've been a outcast and even though I'm known throughout the world now I still feel as if I'm out of place." explained Timothy

"But in your memory's I've seen how happy you've been." replied Kysis

"Yea, your right I am happy now, but their are time's when I still feel alone. It feel's like I'm in a void of darkness where I'm able to see the people I love and care about, but they can't see me. I yell and cry out for then as loud as I can, but no matter how loud I raise my voice they can't hear me. I run to them, reaching out for them, but the closer I get the father away they go. This same nightmare I've had since I was young and the thought of been alone forever has hunted me and because of this feeling it made me into a monster." explained Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Kysis

"I was once cold, ruthless, and enjoyed nothing more than doing what made me feel good. After I met my friends though those feeling were suppressed though at times it feel's like they try to resurface." said Timothy

"I never new any of his about you. I never saw any of it in your memories." replied Kysis

"That's because I try to forget it, but that's enough about me. Now it's your turn." smiled Timothy

"There's nothing you can do for me." snarled Kysis

"Wrong...I once followed the path that your heading down, but because of my friends I was able to spot a different path and I decided to take it instead. I'm your friend right now weather you want me to be or not and as your friend I'm going to set you in the direction of the right path." smiled Timothy

"Like I said before I don't need your help or want it. I've chosen the path to destroy every single human on this planet and I'll do whatever it takes to do that!" roared Kysis

Just then Kysis let out a roar and a red energy erupted from her an started to blaze around her.

"You've stood in my way for long enough...I'll end this fight with you right here right now!" roared Kysis

"Kysis you've been alone for so long and you've forgotten what it mean's to trust, to love, to have friends, to smile, or to enjoy life as it is. You've built a wall around your heart to keep out the thing's that are a part of you and what make's us who we truly are." smiled Timothy

"Yes I got rid of who I truly was a long time ago and she was replaced with somebody stronger!" roared Kysis

"Strength helps you win fight , but friend's, family, love and the time you share with them are what give's you the strength through the day. These bonds are what I was missing along time ago and I want to share them with you now." smiled Timothy

"You can keep you bonds, cause there going to die with you right here right now!" roared Kysis as the red energy that blazed around started to withdraw into her mouth.

"Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for. Kysis this is it...I'm going to break through that wall of your's, you've built around your heart. If you want to kill me now this is your chance...you better not hold anything back." laughed Timothy

All of a sudden he reared his right hand back and the green chakra that surrounded him began to draw into his fist. After all the chakra around him had been vanished he raised his fist and it burst into green flames, before holding his fist out in front of him.

"Now you die!" shouted Kysis

"Give me your best shot." laughed Timothy as he jumped high into the air.

Just then Kysis fired a huge beam of blood red colored chakra at Timothy, that when she fired started to push her back.

"Alright Kysis take this…Dragon Style: Dragon Fist!" shouted Timothy as he dived toward the Kysis's attack.

All of a sudden he exploded into a large green energy like dragon which collided with Kysis's attack.

"Look's like they've up the anti big time!" shouted Rodney as he held onto Nina and Nikita trying not to be blown away.

"This is it...this is their final attack!" shouted Jamie as he tried not to be blown away.

"You can do it Timothy!" yelled Alice as she tried not to be blown away.

"Pika!" yelled Kachu as he held onto Alice's leg trying no to be blown away.

The force of the two clashing attack's was so fierce the ground started to shake. The ground underneath the clashing attacks started to crack and crumble, as piece's of earth started to float upward. Suddenly electricity started to shot from the clashing attacks and sticking the ground around it.

"This is bad they'll destroy the entire village at this rate!" shouted Shia as she tried not to fall over.

"Not just the village they'll destroy the entire region!" shouted Hinta as she fell on her butt.

All of a sudden the large green dragon let out a roar and started to push Kysis's attack back. Kysis put more power into her attack, but the dragon continued to push her attack farther causing her to slide back.

"How is this possible...he's only a mere human and yet he's so powerful. No matter how much a try to push him away he continues to push forward. Ever since I first met him that day five years ago I've always sensed something different about him then other human's. I've always sensed him to be a kind person and gentle person very odd at some point." thought Kysis to herself.

Kysis looked at the large green dragon as it continued to push her attack back toward her. She suddenly felt a sensation that she hadn't felt in a long time rush through her body. She felt the feeling of love and caring rush through her nearly overwhelming her.

"Thank you Timothy for never giving up on me." thought Kysis to herself

The green dragon creature pushed the attack all the way back to Kysis causing a huge explosion. The explosion sent up a large mushroom cloud and caused the ground to shake. It sent out a powerful shockwave up turning allot of ground around the area of impact.

"Hay is everybody ok?" asked Jamie

"I think so." nodded Hinta as she stood back up.

"That was intense." said Rodney as he got back to his feet.

"Is it over?" asked Shia as she stood back up.

"Yes it's over." nodded Alice as Jamie helped her up.

"What about Timothy and Kysis...which one of them won?" wondered Tanza

"I don't know." shrugged Alice

"Hunt." said Haunter as helped Tanza to her feet.

"Well let's hope Timothy did." said Tanza as she got back to her feet.

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he checked to see if Kim, Nina and Nikita were all ok.

….

Meanwhile in the cloud of dust Timothy stood beside Kysis as she laid on the ground on her side barely conscious.

"You've been without a friend or a life for so long. Starting today I'm your friend and I'll help you get your life together once more. This is another chance at life so let's make it count." smiled Timothy

He raised his right hand as it started to glow with a emerald green energy around it and he laid it on her side. The emerald green energy started to travel around Kysis's entire body until it completely engulfed her. A red energy started to appear from her body and it traveled through the green energy up to Timothy's hand. Kysis opened her eye's and looked at Timothy in the face and saw that he was smiling.

"Why Timothy?" Kysis asked Timothy in a weak voice.

"Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down." smiled Timothy

All of a sudden Timothy started to fall backwards, but just before he hit the ground Kysis caught him with one of her tails. She continued to look at him as he laid unconscious on her tail.

…

Meanwhile Ash, Misty, Hinta, Tanza, Brock, Shia, Jamie, Alice, and the pokémon looked through the cloud of dust for any sign of Timothy or Kysis, but nothing moved.

"I can't sense either of them." said Tanza

"Hunt." said Haunter

"Did they take each other out?" wondered Jamie

"No Timothy is still alive...even thought I can't sense his chakra I can feel it in my heart." retorted Alice

"Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu

"Ka." nodded Kim

"Mew." nodded Nina

"Be...Be." nodded Nikita

"Hay what's that?" wonndered Misty

They all looked and in the cloud of dust they saw a large figure walking toward them. When the figure stepped out of the cloud of dust they all saw that it was Kysis walking toward them with a emerald green energy around her.

"Oh no if Kysis is still here then Timothy must have lost." said Tanza as she started to back away.

"Ter." said Haunter as he hid behind Tanza.

"Now what?" wondered Jamie as he start to back away.

Kysis walked up to them all and with her tail she gently laid Timothy down in front of Alice.

"Timothy." gasped Alice as she bent down to him and picked up his head.

"Is he alive?" asked Hinta

"Yea, he unconscious right now, but his pulse is very faint." smiled Alice

"She brought him back to us when she could have killed him why?" wondered Jamie as he looked up at Kysis

All of a sudden Kysis let out a loud howl as she feel to the ground and started to shine. The light started getting brighter and brighter forcing everybody to shield their eye's. When the light finally dimmed and everybody opened their eye's again she had disappeared. What they saw in it's place was a small fox like creature that had tan color fur, it had orange fur around its neck, bright red fur around its waist and its tail was red. It also had a purple peal like sphere on its tail and one on the fur around its neck.

"What's going on?" wondered Ash

"Chu...Pika." said Pikachu

To Be Continued...


	45. 44 - Kysis Revealed, Peace Returns

"What's going on where did Kysis go." said Brock as everybody looked around.

"She's right there." moaned Timothy

"Your awake." smiled Alice

"Pika." smiled Kachu

"That's Kysis." said Timothy in a weak voice as he pointed to the small fox creature on the ground.

"What, how could that be Kysis?" asked Shia

"That is the true form of Kysis." smiled Timothy

"Wait how can that be the true form Kysis?" asked Rodney

"Kysis is a pokémon known as Kibishi." said Timothy

"So she a pokémon...let's see what the pokédex say's about her." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at her.

"Kibishi the Fox Spirit Pokémon…Kibishi are gentle pokémon that love to play with other pokémon, but are now extinct. Legend has it that the spheres that the Kibishi have allows them to absorb any kind of energy that the pokémon can use for different purpose's." said The pokédex

"But if she's a pokémon what caused her to become that giant kitsune like creature?" asked Hinta

"Haze did it...Kysis used to live outside of the Hidden Light. They rounded up all the Kibishi around the village and experimented on them." muttered Timothy

"That's awful." gasped Misty

"Out of all the Kibishi's they experimented on she was the only one that survived and what they did to her caused her to transform." muttered Timothy

"So it was Haze that created Kysis." thought Shia as she walked over to her.

"Yes...she lost her entire family that's why she was like that." nodded Timothy

"So it was because she lost her family that she was driven like she was." said Alice

"Well we better get rid of her, before she cause's more harm." said Shia as she raised her hand ready to deliver a finishing blow to Kysis.

"Stop Shia!" shouted Timothy

"But Timothy we have to get rid of her...if she awakes she might transform and go wild again." said Shia

Shia turned around and saw Timothy raise up, before struggling to get to his feet.

"No she won't." said Timothy

"How do you know that...Timothy she's a monster and we have to get rid of her." said Shia

"And I just defeated her...so what does that make me?" asked Timothy

"Your nothing like this monster..." said Shia, but before she could say anything else Timothy cut her off.

"Wrong...Kysis was once a happy pokémon who had a family and friends that cared about her. All of that was stripped away from her in an instance causing her to become the monster she was. Me on the other hand I was born a monster and I've been called one my entire life even now. Kysis and I might have come from different backgrounds, but we are more similar then you and I. If your going to kill somebody then I should be the first on your list cause I'm more of a monster than she'll ever be." said Timothy walking toward Shia.

"But…." said Shia

Shia looked down at Kysis as she laid unconscious with her fur blowing with the wind and them she looked at Timothy who had stopped in front of her. He was staring at her his emerald green eye fix on her and fill with and unwavering determination that she couldn't deny.

"How can you say for sure that she want go berserk again?" asked Shia

"Life is partly what we make it, and partly what it is made by the friends we choose." said Timothy

Shia stared at him as he smiled back at her and he suddenly fell to the ground beside her.

"Hay are you ok?" asked Shia as she bent down and tried to wake him.

"Timothy, Timothy!" shouted Alice

She ran up to him and bent down rolling him on his back and putting her head on his chest.

"Oh no…no…no." said Alice in a panic.

"What wrong?" asked Hinta

"It's his heart...it stopped beating." panicked Alice

"What..." said Shia

"We have to do something and fast." said Jamie

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu to Kim

"Chu...Pika...Pi...Chu." said Kim to Alice

"Right." nodded Alice as she moved her head off of Timothy chest..

Kachu and Kim both jumped on Timothy's chest as they started to spark with electricity and delivered a powerful jolt of electricity. A few minutes later they stopped as Timothy's body continued to crackle with back and ice blue sparks of electricity an Alice laid her ear back on his chest to see if his heart started back up.

"Alright his heart is beating again, but it's beating really slow." sighed Alice

"Get Jin...he'll know what to do." urged Rodney

"Ok." nodded Alice

She reached in Timothy's pocket and pulled out the capsule that held his jacket in it. She pushed the button on the top of it, threw it behind her and in cloud of smoke Timothy jacket appeared on the ground.

"Alright let's see if I can find his pokéball in here." said Rodney as he dug through the pocket's of the jacket.

"Come on Rodney hurry up." hurried Tanza

"I'm looking, but with all of these pocket's in this jacket it'll take a minute." retorted Rodney

"I don't think he has a minute." urged Alice

Just the Timothy raised his hand and his jacket floated off of the ground and a emerald pokéball floated out of one of the pockets.

"Guess that jolt gave him a little more power." said Rodney as he grabbed the pokéball and Timothy's hand drop to the ground again.

Just then the pokéball popped open and in a flash of red light Jin appeared in a flash of red light.

"What's up everybody?" asked Jin

"It's Timothy think you can do something to help him?" asked Tanza as she pointed at Timothy.

"What happened to him?" asked Jin as he looked at Timothy laying on the ground.

"He fought Helix and Kysis an got beat up pretty bad." smiled Jamie

"Did he beat them at least?" asked Jin as he bent down and put his paw on Timothy's chest.

"Yea he beat Helix and then Kysis." nodded Jamie

"That's good...he said that he wasn't going to let either of them beat him this time around." smiled Jin

All of a sudden his paw started to glow with a blue energy around it and the blue energy spread around Timothy body.

"So do you think you can help him?" asked Alice

"Well there's nothing that I can do for him, but once he spends some time in the Regeneration Chamber he'll be as good as new." said Jin as Timothy and his paw stopped glowing.

"What about Kysis we'll she be ok?" Ash asked

"What do you mean?" asked Jin

Just then Nina pick Kysis up off of the ground with her psychic power and her body floated over to Jin.

"Yea she'll be fine after she has had a little time to recover. I'll take them back to the lab in the PHD to get them into the Regeneration Chambers." said Jin

All of a sudden Timothy's body started to glow with a blue energy around it and it started to float.

"I'm coming with ya'll to." said Alice

"Alright then let's go." said Jin

Just then there was another flash of light and everybody shielded their eye's from it. When they all opened their eye's again Nina, Nikita, Alice, Jin, Kim, Kachu, Kysis and Timothy had all disappeared.

"Well now what do we do?" asked Misty

"Well now we don't have to worry about the threat of Kysis again, so I guess the village can breath easier." sighed Shia

"Yea, but happened to Helix is he dead?" asked Tanza

"It's hard to say, but I doubt it." shrugged Hinta

"You think he'll try to attack the village again or get Kysis back again?" asked Brock

"We can't be sure about either of those things right now." said Jamie

"Everybody helped out the best they could and they came through in the end." laughed Ash

"Pika...Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Come one everybody...let's go see if there are anymore injured civilian's in the village that need our help." smiled Shia

"Hinta let's go see if we can find Eria and Aussa." said Jamie

"Right." nodded Hinta

They all started walking over the hill toward the village laughing and talking.

….

Meanwhile little did they know far about the village on Memory Cliff Helix looked down at the village.

"So Timothy you beat me then you beat Kysis. Your power has grown far superior to even Kysis's now...but don't think this is the end of our little fight. We will meet again later and the next time I'll win our battle." said Helix

Just then a red chakra started to bubble up around Helix creating a cloak of red chakra around him.

"Cause I have a little surprise in store for you the next time we meet." laughed Helix

To Be Continued...


	46. 45 - Picking Up The Piece's

It's been three months since Haze attacked the Hidden Shadow Village and was wiped out by it's villagers. During that time Timothy defeated both Helix and Kysis saving the village in the process. During this time the village had been rebuilt and the villagers picked up where they had left off before Haze's attack. Ash and co had all gathered in the Hoshikage's office and where they were all talking.

"So how is Timothy doing?" asked Shia

"He's doing allot better...his injury's healed up allot quick than I thought they would." said Jin

"What do you mean?" asked Shia

"It's hard to explain, but most of the injury's he had should've killed him. His ribs were completely smashed, a few of his internal organs were damaged beyond repair, and not to mention he should have bleed to death after losing nearly 5 and a half pints of blood from that gapping hole in his arm. What I'm trying to say is that somehow his body was able to repair itself, like some form of regeneration ability or something." said Jin

"How is that possible?" asked Tanza

"I don't know...somehow he is able to regenerate himself in a slow, but very effective way. It unlike anything I've ever seen in a human." said Jin

"You know I've noticed some other strange stuff to." mentioned Ash

"What do you mean?' asked Shia

"Well it was awhile back when we spent the night at Sleeping Dragon Lake. We were attacked by Randy, but before the fight started he threw a kunai at Timothy. When the kunai hit him it just bounced off him without even leaving a scar. It was like his skin was some kind of armor." remembered Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"That's because it basically is." said A voice

They all turned around and saw Timothy standing in the doorway with Alice, Kim, Kachu, Nina and Nikita all behind him.

"We didn't hear you come in." said Eria

"I know." smiled Timothy as they all walked into the room and he sat down in a chair.

"So how are the repair's to the village coming along?" asked Timothy

"There all going smoothly and what about you. How are you feeling?" asked Shia

"I feel better than I have in years, my energy's are flowing smoothly like a raging waterfall." laughed Timothy

"Chu." said Kachu

"What about Kysis...how is she doing?" asked Misty

"Why don't you ask her yourself." smiled Timothy

He reached in his jacket and pulled out a luxury pokéball and tossed it above his head. The pokéball popped open and the small Kibishi appeared on Timothy's knee looking around at everybody in the room.

"Where am I?" Kysis asked as she looked around the room.

"We're in the Hoshikage's office." said Timothy

"Oh." said Kysis nervously looking around the room.

"Hi Kysis." greeted Misty as she walked up to her.

"Hi what's your name?" asked Kysis

"I'm Misty Waterflower…so Kysis how are you doing today?" asked Misty

"I'm fine it's nice to meet you Misty." nodded Kysis

"You to." smiled Misty

"My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu." greeted Ash

"Pika...Pi." waved Pikachu from Ash's shoulder.

"I'm Brock Harrison it's good to meet you." greeted Brock

"It's good to meet you to Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock" nodded Kysis

"She's so sweet." smiled Eria

"She was raised by her parent's to be a little lady." smiled Timothy as he rubbed Kysis on the head.

"Hay how do you know about my parents?" asked Kysis as she turned around and looked at Timothy.

"Well when I sealed you away we became linked and I was able to learn everything about you." smiled Timothy

"If you knew my past, then how come you didn't tell me before?" asked Kysis

"Would you have listened...I think not. You are kind of stubborn." smiled Timothy

"No I'm not." said Kysis

"And to come to think of that." said Hinta

She walked up to Timothy and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch." laughed Timothy

"That's for calling me stubborn when you were fighting Helix." said Hinta

"Well it's true...both of you are stubborn." laughed Timothy

"Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu

"Me." nodded Nina

"Bi." nodded Nikita

"I told you." laughed Timothy

"Didn't nobody ask you all to add in ya'll to sense." retorted Hinta as she punched Timothy in the shoulder again.

"Anyway like I said I know everything about you, from the first time you saw a human, to when you first used your power's. I even know that your favorite food is strawberry's." smiled Timothy

"Be...Be...Bee." said Nikita rubbing her stomach.

"Me...Me...Mew." said Nina rubbing her stomach.

"Yea...some strawberry's do sound good right about now." nodded Timothy

"I see, but you could've told me." said Kysis

"Yea I could have, but I still wanted to beat your butt for how you beat mine the last time and now we're even." laughed Timothy as he picked her up and started blowing on her stomach.

"Hay stop it." laughed Kysis

They all looked at Kysis laughing and giggling like any ordinary pokémon would. Shia stared at Kysis for a few minutes and then she started to smile.

"I guess she can change." thought Shia to herself.

"I'll get stronger and we'll have rematch." laughed Kysis as Timothy sat her on the floor beside Kim and Kachu.

"Alright then bring it on little lady. I'll fight you anytime and anywhere." laughed Timothy

"Hay as long as it's not in the village." said Tanza

"Hunt...Hunter." nodded Haunter

"Yea, we worked to hard to rebuild." smiled Aussa

"Don't worry we won't." smiled Timothy

"Pika." said Kim to Kysis

"I don't know." said Kysis

"Anyway back to the real conversation...before you were talking about my skin. My skin is basically a suit of armor reinforced by energy depending on the situation." nodded Timothy

"How and why?" asked Brock

"I'm not sure, but as long as I can remember my skin has always been as tough as dragon's skin. It's naturally tough enough to withstand a strike from a blade or a bullet from a gun, but when I put my energy behind it I'm almost untouchable." smiled Timothy

"But when you fought Helix and Kysis how come they were able to cut you?" asked Hinta

"Yea when Helix struck you with his Lighting Blade, he was able to cut you." mentioned Jamie

"Didn't I say that i was almost untouchable...you see when I fight somebody as strong as me or stronger their able to damage me allot easier." said Timothy

"Oh I see." nodded Jamie

"The regeneration on the other hand...now that I really can't explain, but what I can tell you is that given enough time my wounds heal themselves. That started long before we left to train a year ago." smiled Timothy

"Well enough about that cause I'm getting hungry." said Tanza

"Yes it is past lunch time." agreed Shia

"Well how about we all got out to eat at a you can eat restaurant." said Timothy

"Sounds good to me...I'm starving." agreed Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Hay let me choose where we eat?" asked Eria

"Alright I'm buying, so let's go. I'm like Ash I'm starving to." laughed Timothy

"Oh boy...I feel sorry for the cook at the restaurant." snickered Alice

"Well I have to eat don't I." smiled Timothy

"But the way you eat you'll eat everything at the entire bar." snickered Alice

"I know and then they'll have to bring more out." smiled Timothy

"You Snorlax." laughed Rodney

"What about it Shia…do you want to come along?" asked Timothy

"No thanks…you kids go ahead and have fun." smiled Shia

"Ok…we'll see you later then." waved Timothy as they all left of her office talking and laughing.

To Be Continued...


	47. 46 - An S-Ranked Mission, Journey To The

The next day Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were all in Shia's office waiting on Timothy who had once again yet to show up on time.

"Well it look's like Timothy still hasn't made it yet." said Brock

"Is he going to be late like this every time?" asked Misty

"More or less." laughed Shia as she looked through a pile of papers.

"I wish he would hurry up...I'm ready to go on our next mission." smiled Ash

"Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Sorry I'm late." said A voice

They looked at the window balcony and there Timothy, Kachu, Nina and Nikita appeared.

"Look who's finally here." smiled Shia

"Well sorry, but I wanted to sleep in today...anyway I'm here now. What's our mission?" asked Timothy

"It seem's that the Death Forest is under attack." said Shia

"What do you mean?" asked Timothy

"Well I can't be completely sure, but we've gotten word from the Gosuto Clan that a couple of hunters have been seen around the forest." reported Shia as she picked up a folder as tossed it to Timothy.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Timothy as he grabbed the folder and started looking through it.

"It wouldn't have been if they weren't looking for the Sacred Earth Temple." said Shia

"I see...do they know who the hunter's are?" asked Timothy

"No, but I won't you all to head on over there and find out who they are. This is a S-rank mission and I want you to stop those hunter's from reaching the temple at all cost." ordered Shia

"Don't worry we will. Isn't that right Team Ten." smiled Timothy

"Right!" They all said

"Good luck." smiled Shia

They all left out of Shia office and out of the building, then they headed toward the village gates.

"So Timothy what's the Sacred Earth Temple?" asked Ash

"Well as far as I know it's just that...a temple, but legend say's that it holds a special treasure in it that awakens a powerful Kami Pokémon." said Timothy

"What's a Kami Pokémon?" asked Brock

"Yes Kami which stands for Kamisama is basically a god pokémon." smiled Timothy

"Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu

"A god pokémon?" wondered Brock

"Yes...Kamisama Pokémon are the strongest kind of pokémon in the world. Most of these pokémon location are unknown, but there are a few that have been put in a deep sleep for a long time." nodded Timothy

"You think they plan on waking up that pokémon?" asked Brock

"Probably and that's why we have to stop them." smiled Timothy

When they got to the gate of the village they saw Alice, Kim, Jamie, Tanza, Haunter, Rodney, Hinta, Eria, and Aussa all there waiting on them.

"So what's the mission Shia gave ya'll?" asked Jamie

"We got a S-ranked mission this time. She said that some hunters had invaded Death Forest and are searching the Sacred Earth Temple." said Timothy

"So they must be looking for the Orb of Earth." thought Hinta

"Yep and our mission is to stop them at all cost." nodded Timothy

They all continued walking until the came to the middle of the meadow where they all stopped.

"Alright...it'll be faster to get there by air so…." said Timothy as he put his hand on his forehead and it started to glow blue.

"Who did you call this time?" asked Ash

"Articuno this time." smiled Timothy

"Well this time around I've got my own ride." said Jamie as he took out a pokéball and threw it up.

Just then out of the pokéball appeared large bird pokémon appeared in front of him with black, red and blue feather's on it's body. It also had one large red and blue feather on it's head.

"Cool pokémon Jamie." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Golondra the Traveler Pokémon and the evolved form of Golodria. Since immemorial times, Golondra have always been a global symbol of aviation. They are always helpful to airmen that lose their way in storms." said The pokédex

"Thanks' I just got him a couple of week's ago." smiled Jamie as he rubbed the pokémon on the head.

"Hay look at my pokémon. Come on out Hawkool!" shouted Aussa as she threw up a pokéball.

When she threw the pokéball it popped open and out appeared another bird pokémon. This one had with feather, but it's tail feather, the tip of it's wing and the area on it head was red.

"Hay Aussa when did you get that pokémon?" asked Eria

"I found it out by Sleeping Dragon Lake awhile back here." smiled Aussa as she rubbed the pokémon on the head.

"All man I'm going to have to get me some new pokémon soon." said Eria

"Let's see who this pokémon is." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Hawkool the Charisma Pokémon…This pokémon voice can call the attention of anyone with it's peculiar and strong voice, which can be heard clearly over 2 miles away. This pokémon love's to fly doing acrobatics of all kinds." said The pokédex

"Well you two aren't the only one with a new pokémon look at mine. Imperatowl come on out!" shouted Tanza as she held out her pokéball.

The pokéball popped open a large owl like pokémon with grayish feathers, but the tip of it's wings were red along with red around it's eye's and red spots on it's horn like figures on the top of it's head. It also had a purple like mist coming from it's wings and tail feather.

"Cool a Imperatowl...where did you find that pokémon at?" asked Timothy

"I caught it in Black-Out Forest." smiled Tanza

"Another one I've never seen before." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it.

"Imperatowl the Devilish Pokémon…Imperatowl is famous for it's brutality, because it loves to bring pain to it's pray and make's it suffer before it kill's it. This pokémon never sleeps because it spends most of it's time traveling and searching for it next pray." said The pokédex as it closed back up

"Man I'm going to have to go find me a new pokémon." laughed Brock

"Look at mine. Let's go Orphrgas!" shouted Alice as she held up her pokéball out.

All of a sudden a large horse pokémon similar to a Rapidash appeared in front of Alice, but it had large wings.

"Wow that must be a Rapidash evolution?" asked Misty

"Yea this is my Orphrgas...I had a Rapidash that was training awhile back and she evolved." smiled Alice

"Wow a Orphrgas." said Ash as he pointed at the pokémon.

"Orphrgas the Winged Fire Horse Pokémon and the evolved form of Rapidash. Orphrgas is a very fast and swift pokémon with a very sweet and noble personality. This pokémon is very difficult to obtain, but if a trainer is able to obtain it, it becomes very attached to it's trainer." said The pokédex

"This turned into some kind of pokémon show off." laughed Timothy

"Mew." nodded Nina

"Be...Be." nodded Nikita

Just then there was a gust of cold air and everybody looked up in the sky. They saw Timothy's Articuno as she landed on the ground behind Timothy. When Articuno landed behind Timothy she grabbed Timothy with her wings and pulled him to her hugging him.

"Yes it's good to see you to girl." laughed Timothy as he hugged her back.

"Look's like she really missed you." smiled Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Yea well I planned on visiting the resort soon." smiled Timothy as he rubbed Articuno on the head.

"Well we better get going." urged Hinta

"Right...Articuno could you drop us off at the entrance to Death Forest?" asked Timothy

Articuno nodded her head and then lowered he wing so that everybody could cliimb on her back.

"She say's she will take us." smiled Timothy as he hopped on her back with Kachu behind him.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Brock, Eria and Hinta all climbed on Articuno's back. Everybody climbed on the back of their pokémon and then they all took to the sky's.

"So Timothy how many Kami Pokémon are their?" asked Ash

"I think there are about forty one and a few of them I know the location of." smiled Timothy

"Well then which one are the hunter's looking for?" asked Misty

"If their looking for the Temple of Earth then their looking for the Orb of Earth." said Timothy

"What's that?" asked Ash

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"It's a special item used to keep the pokémon asleep, but it can also be used to

awaken it. Similar to the legends of Groudon and Kyogre in Hoenn" explained Hinta

"Who is this pokémon anyway?" asked Brock

"Plhegante and it it's the Kamisama Pokémon of earth." nodded Timothy

"Hay look we're over Sleeping Dragon Lake!" shouted Eria

They all looked over the side of Articuno down to the lake and they saw allot of pokémon on top of the water.

"Death Forest dead ahead!" shouted Jamie

They all looked ahead and they saw a large thick forest in-between two raised elevated area's of land like mountain ridges. Articuno landed in a small clearing in front of the forest and everybody got off her back, and a few seconds later everybody else landed beside him them.

"This place sort of give's me the creeps." said Ash as he walked up to the entrance of the forest.

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Yea...there's something weird about this forest. I can feel it." said Misty as she walked up beside Ash with Brock behind her.

"This forest has always had that weird vibe to it." nodded Tanza as she returned her pokémon to it's pokéball.

"Why?" asked Brock

"Only a few people know the legend behind the Forest of Death and the reason for that weird vibes." smiled Timothy as he rubbed Articuno's chin.

"And you know it." said Tanza

"Hunt...Hunt." said Haunter

"Well I just don't travel to train pokémon and I didn't get a graduate degree to be a historian just for the kicks...well not completely anyway." laughed Timothy

"Chu...Pi." laughed Kachu

"It figures." sighed Hinta

"Alright I'll see you later ok Articuno." smiled Timothy and Articuno nodded her head and flew off.

"Come on let's go." smiled Alice

"Pi." said Kim

They all headed toward the forest entrance when all of a sudden a white web like substance shot from the darkness. Kachu jumped off of Timothy's forest as the web started to wrap around him.

"Hay what's the big deal." snarled Timothy as the web wrapped him from head to toe.

"Who's doing that?" wondered Eria

Just then five large spider like pokémon jumped out of the tree's wrapping Timothy up in the a web cocoon. They had red and black fur covering their body, yellow and black arm's an leg's. It also had three spick's on it's abdomen with blues eyes.

"What are those?" asked Brock

"I don't care...their creepy." said Misty as she ran and hid behind Tanza.

"Let's see." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it.

"Tyrantula the Tarantula Pokémon and the evolved form of Ariados. These secretive pokémon live in only the darkest thickets of the woods. Its furry abdomen is covered in poisonous hairs, which Tyrantula kicks off at its enemies." said The pokédex

"Pi." said Pikachu

All of a sudden a boy landed in front of the Tyrantula wearing a blue ninja outfit with a strange symbol on it. The boy had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Your not suppose to be here." said The boy

To Be Continued...


	48. 47 - Protector's Of The Forest Of Death

"Hay what's the big idea attacking my friend like that!" shouted Ash

"Pika…Pi!" shouted Pikachu

"My name is Buren, Buren Gosuto and I'm part of the Gosuto clan. We are guardians of this forest and you were about to trespass on protected land." He said

"We were sent here by the Hoshikage of the Hidden Shadow on a mission!" shouted Brock

"I don't believe you...you three don't even look like shinobi." said Buren

"Well we are!" shouted Ash getting angry.

"Pi...Pika…Chu!" shouted Pikachu

Just then the web cocoon started to surge and crackle with black electricity.

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he, Nikita and Nina moved out of the way.

All of a sudden the web burst into flame and started to burn away.

"Hay what the big idea webbing me up like that." snarled Timothy as he stepped in front of the boy.

"Your entering on forbidden ground...your not welcome here!" shouted Buren as he stepped closer to Timothy.

Timothy looked at the boy directly in the eyes until he heard someone call out his name.

"Hay wait Buren don't fight him if you know what's good for you!" The voice shouted

They all looked in the forest and saw a long orange haired girl about Alice's age come running out of the forest wearing the same ninja outfit as Buren. Also a short spiky orange haired boy about Jamie's age came walking out of the forest behind the girl.

"Hay Alice." waved The girl

"Hi Akira it's good to see you again." waved Alice as they both hugged each other

"Eria, Hinta, Aussa...how are you three doing?" asked Akira

"I've been good." nodded Eria

"Good." nodded Hinta

"I'm ok." shrugged Aussa

The boy walked up to Timothy and they both just stared at each other. Just then they both raised their hands and they started to shake hands.

"Long time no see Timothy." said The boy

"You to Asuma." nodded Timothy

"Hay Asuma how have you been?" asked Jamie

"I've been better." shrugged Asuma

"Hay Asuma...how do you know them?" asked Buren

"These are some of the people that I was telling you about. This is Timothy, The Cosmic Dragon, that's Jamie, The White Tiger and she is Alice, The Blazing Blue Phoenix." said Asuma

"So these three are the legendary Demon's of the Shadow. They don't look so tough to me." retorted Buren

"Do you really want to see how tough I am?" asked Timothy as he pull on the bottom of his gloves.

"Sorry Timothy you'll have to forgive Buren, somebody stole his teddy bear last night and he's a little cranky." laughed Asuma

"Don't worry at least he's got some backbone." snickered Timothy

"So who's your friends?" asked Asuma

"This is Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty Waterflower and Brock Harrison." said Timothy

"Hi." Ash, Misty and Brock greeted at the same time.

"And that's my brother and auntie Tanza and Rodney." said Timothy

"Nice to met you all...my name Asuma Gosuto and this is my little sister Akira Gosuto." smiled Asuma

"Nice to meet you all." nodded Akira

"Well now that the introductions are done let's get going." urged Timothy

They all headed into the forest looking at the tall tree's as the sun shined through the tree's.

"Like I said before…this place is so creepy." trembled Misty

"That's because of the evil spirit that is sealed underneath the forest." smiled Asuma

"What evil spirit?" asked Brock

"Well you see a long time ago there was a battle between two rival pokémon, their name's were Belzades and Belzeus. These two pokémon were some of strongest pokémon that contained light and darkness to balance these two forces. Through the year's Belzades and Belzeus fought and the balance between light and darkness was stable for a long time. One day when these two fought Belzades gained the upper hand against Belzeus and nearly killed him, but before the final blow was struck, Belzeus was able to strike a critical blow to Belzades."

"Their battle was long and it had wreaked much havoc across the land. In the end both pokémon were deeply wounded and forced to give up and retreat. Belzeus was able to recover from its wounds, however Belzades was not able to recover from it wound. As Belzades laid on the ground dying it placed a curse upon Belzeus and both pokémon went into a deep slumber. For centuries Belzades has laid dormant deep beneath this forest and it is unknown what happened to Belzeus. " said Timothy

"What was the curse?" asked Rodney

"Nobody knows, but it's thought that once Belzades has recovered from it wound's it would awaken from it's long slumber to find Belzeus to end it's long rivalry thus shifting the balance between light and dark." said Asuma

"That is scary." trembled Misty

"If Belzades does awaken I'm going to challenge it and beat it." smiled Timothy

"Good luck with that...Belzades is a pokémon of pure evil and if it does return and manages to destroy Belzeus then the entire world is doomed." said Akira

"The rivalry between those two it none of my concern, but I'll defeat it with my own two hands if it does show up." smiled Timothy

"Don't say nothing if you get beat down into the ground." laughed Tanza

"Hunt." laughed Haunter

"I'm going to be the strongest fighter on the planet and I don't care if I have to take down a Kamisama Pokémon to get there nothing will stop me." stated Timothy

"Chu...Pi...Pika." said Kachu

"So this forest is were the two pokémon fought?" pondered Ash as he looked around.

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Not only that, but this land also has another secret that's even less known than the first." noted Timothy

"What's that?" asked Brock

"When the two pokémon battle their blood covered the land. That blood that the two pokémon spilled onto the ground allowed the land gain a unique ability. Certain beings are able draw on the lands power to grow stronger and transform." explained Asuma

"What kind of beings are able to do that?" asked Misty

"Fiends." noted Rodney

"Fiends...what are fiends?" asked Brock

"Fiends are the spirit of those who have died and transformed into a monster." smiled Timothy

"I've never heard of a Fiend before." said Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Well that's because fiends can only be seen by a being with above average Spiritual power." explained Asuma

"Spiritual Power...what's that?" asked Brock

"Don't forget that chakra is fifty percent physical energy and fifty percent spiritual energy. A person with a high degree of spiritual energy would be able to see them. Spiritual Energy is basically spiritual power, but I'll teach ya'll more about that another day." smiled Timothy

"Oh I see." nodded Misty

"The last Fiend outbreak was almost thirty years ago, but their number's were quickly reduced except for four that were able to absorb power from this land. They were able to be stopped and our clan was sent into the forest to protect it from any threat. Now we don't see them as often." laughed Asuma

All of sudden there was a explosion and from a distance they saw a large cloud of smoke.

"What the?" wondered Rodney

"Sound's like something good is going on." smiled Timothy

"Let's go see what's going on...it might be those hunters." urged Hinta

They took off running through the forest, jumping from tree to tree and when they got there they saw a four of Gosuto ninja. They were standing in front of a large group of other people with Rhyperior and Golbat in front of them. They jumped from the tree's and landed in front of the four shinobi as a large fire surrounded all of them.

"This smell...it strong and it's coming from here, but from who." thought Timothy to himself as he looked around.

"What going on here?" Asuma asked the four shinobi.

"These are the hunter's that are looking for the earth temple." said One of the shinobi.

"Hay who are you and why are you looking for the temple of earth?" asked Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder onto the ground in front of him ready to fight.

"So it's you...how come you always meddle in my business." snarled A voice

"That voice it sounds familiar." said Ash

All of a sudden the pokémon and the hunter behind them started to move to the side. Just then a women walked up from in-between them wearing a long trench coat with one long sleeve and one short sleeve. Underneath the trench coat she was wearing a bright red suit and she had blue hair and blue eye's.

"It's Hunter J!" Brock

"Well it seems that you remember me." smiled Hunter J as she smiled out from behind the other hunters.

To Be Continued...


	49. 48 - Hunter J Returns, The Danger Raise'

"This smell is coming from her...so she's an Unsent." said Timothy to himself as he looked at Hunter J.

"But how...your ship was hit with two Foresight attacks and it went down in Lake Valor. How did you survive?" asked Ash

"Your guess is as good as mine...once my ship was struck with those two foresight attack and we crashed into the lake, we were sucked into a whirlpool. I just stood there as the ship sunk deeper into the lake scared out of my mind. The last thing I remember is the glass shattering and then being hit the water." remembered Hunter J

"But the ship exploded afterwards." remembered Ash

"Well I don't know about that, but the next time I opened my eye's and all I saw was a light. I closed my eyes and opened them again and this time I was on Lake Valor's shore. I stood there looking over the lake wondering how I had survived, but I just couldn't understand it. Even after I lost it all, my crew and my ship, but all of that was replaceable. I got a new ship and a new crew and I'm back doing what I do best." smiled Hunter J

"Well you've come to the wrong region to cause trouble!" shouted Asuma

"Yea this time around we're ready for anything." said Brock

"We'll see." smiled Hunter J as she grabbed a Ultra Pokéball off of her belt and threw it.

All of a sudden a large almost skeleton like dog with gold, and black markings on its body an red and blue markings on its legs.

"Lobo." said The pokémon

"A Lobori...but how did she get one." thought Timothy to himself.

"A Lobori...lets see what the pokédex say about that." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it.

"Lobori The Indigenous Spirit Pokémon and the evolved form of Apabo. This pokémon is respected by all indigenous cultures that are still standing around the world. All of them mention it and all do as representative of death. The Lobori often gather in flocks and move only at night hunting the souls in sorrow. said The pokédex

"Lobori use Shadow Ball." said Hunter J

The pokémon created a ball of purple energy and fired it at Ash, but just before it hit Ash jumped he out of the way.

"That was close." said Ash as he landed on the ground beside Jamie.

"That Lobori how did you get it?" asked Timothy as he walked to where Ash was standing.

"After I left from Lave Valor I noticed that it was following me around...so after awhile I caught it." said Hunter J

"I see." nodded Timothy

"Anyway you've come here to stop me from getting to the Earth Temple haven't you?" asked Hunter J

"Yea...we've been given orders to stop you from reaching the Earth Temple at all cost." stated Timothy

"You can try...Lobori use Stone Edge!" shouted Hunter J

All of a sudden two light blue rings appeared around Lobori and then they started to glow white. Lobori eye's started to glow and then the white rings started to form into rocks and it fired them at Timothy. Just then Nina flew in front of Timothy with a blue orb of energy around her as the attack hit.

"Alright everybody take out the surrounding enemy's...I'll take care of Hunter J. Kachu let's go." said Timothy

"Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu as he jumped in front of Timothy as his checks sparked with black electricity.

"Alright we'll spread out and take them all out." said Jamie

"Alright let's do this Pikachu!" shouted Ash

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu

They all spread out to fight Hunter J's other crew as Timothy stared at Hunter J.

"What are you looking at?" asked Hunter J

"There's a dark cloud hanging over your head." said Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Hunter J

"It's there, but I just can't put my finger on it." said Timothy

"Hmm...It doesn't matter. Lobori use Shadow ball!" shouted Hunter J

Lobori created another ball of purple energy and fired at Kachu.

"Kachu use Black Thunderbolt!" shouted Timothy

Kachu fired a black bolt of electricity and when the two attack's collided they swirled together an exploded.

"Kachu use Shockwave Palm!" shouted Timothy

Kachu started running toward Lobori as his paws started to surge with black electricity and then he jumped into the air.

"Lobori use Protect!" shouted Hunter J

Kachu headed toward Lobori and thrust his right paw forward, but just as Kachu was about to hit him a sphere of white energy surrounded him. Kachu bounced off of the energy sphere and landed back in front of Timothy.

"Your pokémon is pretty powerful." smiled Timothy

"We've located the Earth Temple." reported A voice over a communicator on Hunter J's wrist ware.

"Alright send me the coordinates right away. Looks like our location has been found...looks like we'll have to cut this battle short." smiled Hunter J

"Like I said we were sent here to stop you from reaching the temple, so your not going anywhere." said Timothy

"Pika...Chu!" shouted Kachu

"Just try and stop me...Lobori use Giga Impact!" shouted Hunter J

Lobori started running toward Kachu and it body was all of a sudden covered in a blue energy.

"You use Black Volt Tackle Kachu!" shouted Timothy

Kachu took off running toward Lobori as his body was surrounded by a black electricity. When the two of them collided there was an explosion and both pokémon were sent sliding back.

"Damn his pokémon is stronger than I thought." said Hunter J as she looked at her pokémon.

"Alright it can't move right now. Hit it good and hit it hard...Kachu use Shockwave Palm!" shouted Timothy

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu as his body surged with black electricity.

Kachu took off running toward Lobori as his paws surged with black electricity and when he got close to it, he jumped up an hit Lobori on the head. When Kachu's paw connected with Lobori he was sent flying back into a tree.

"Lobori return." said Hunter J as the pokémon disappeared into a pokéball.

"This is the end of the road Hunter J...you can come in quietly or we can take you in by force." said Timothy

"You'll have no other choice, but to take me by force." smiled Hunter J as she held out a pokéball.

"I was hoping you would say that." grinned Timothy

"Let end this Salamence!" shouted Hunter J

When she tossed out the pokéball in front of her appeared her Salamence.

"What the...that pokémon's scent is just like hers. It's an unsent as well." thought Timothy to himself.

"Alright Salamence use Flame Buster!" shouted Hunter J

"Oh shit." said Timothy sounding surprised.

All of a sudden large a fire ball started to form in front of salamence's mouth and it fired it at Kachu. When the attack hit there was a large explosion that engulfed the area that everybody was fighting at in fire.

"That take's care of that." smiled Hunter J

She jumped on Salamence's back an it roared as it disappeared over the tree's and out of sight. The fire continued to blaze, but all of a sudden it started to slowly die down until it was out.

"Ok...now that was unexpected." sighed Timothy as he stood there with Kachu, Nina and Nikita in his jacket.

Timothy looked around at the charred remains of the hunter's and their pokémon on the ground.

"Damn she didn't even warn her own people." said Timothy

"Pika." nodded Kachu

"Me." nodded Nina

"Be...Bebe…Be." nodded Nikita

"Is everybody alright?" asked Timothy

"Yea...damn she just so...I can't even find the words for it right now." snarled Jamie

"That was to close...how could she take out her own people without even flinching." sighed Alice

"Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Kim

"That was intense...what was with the last attack?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"It was the Limit Breaker, Flame Buster." noted Timothy

"So where did Hunter J get off to?" asked Rodney

"She took off on that Salamence." said Timothy

"Well come on...let's go after her." urged Asuma

"Right!." They all said and they took off after her.

To Be Continued...


	50. 49 - Race To The Goal, Stop Hunter J

The group continued through the forest jumping through the tree's to catch up with Hunter J.

"Hay Ash, Brock tell me...what do you know about this Hunter J?" asked Timothy

"Well I don't know allot about her, but what I can tell you about her is that she's a ruthless, relentless, and cruel pokémon hunter. But she's seem's even more brutal this time around." noted Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"That much I can see..." said Timothy

"If she was willing to do that to her own people just think what she'll do to us if she ever got the chance." said Buren

"She'll annihilate use." nodded Brock

"Is she really that bad?" asked Eria

"Yep." nodded Ash

"She look's like the kind of independent, sociopath, greedy person with no honor, decency or regard for anything. She look's like she do anything to get what she's want's." smiled Timothy

"How should we go about stopping her?" asked Hinta

"By any means necessary…she's allot more dangerous than you think." said Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"Hunter J and her pokémon...they are both Unsents." said Timothy

"What." said Tanza sounding shocked

"How can they both be Unsent's?" asked Rodney sounding shocked

"Well Salamence stayed behind most likely because Hunter J didn't move on. Hunter J on the other hand most likely stayed on earth because of her hunter business, but if it not that than I don't know." guessed Timothy

"Hay what's an Unsent?" asked Misty

"It's a ghost." noted Asuma

"A ghost?" wondered Brock looking confused.

"Yes and that's just putting it basically. If you want me to be more head on then I will so listen up." said Timothy

"Right." nodded Ash, Misty and Brock.

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Normally when a person or pokémon they become what is known as a Pluses. A Pluses is basically a the soul of the person who has died and after death they roam the earth basically as ghost if they don't pass on." explained Timothy

"So how does Hunter J being an Unsent fit into this?" asked Brock

"Because normally a Pluses would other wise move on from this world or haunt it as ghost, but Unsent on the other hand. They usually have some reason to stay that is keeping them here or they are bound to the world by some unknown force." Explained Timothy

"Wait...if Hunter J is a ghost then how come we can see her. Aren't ghost usually invisible?" asked Ash

"Yes that is true for the most part. Pluses and Unsent are usually invisible and are unable to interact with the living world. But the case for most being that some of these spirits are stronger then other's. This being more so true for Unsents because they are driven like in Hunter J's case." explained Tanza

"Hunt...Hunt." nodded Haunter

"So she's stronger than most ghost?" asked Brock

"Yeap." nodded Jamie

"But that's not the only bad thing here." noted Timothy

"What do you mean?' asked Akira

"Hunter J is a Unsent and a very powerful one at that. Death Forest increase's her strength slowly, but I'm sure she hasn't notice this much yet. On top of that though I don't think it was her business that kept her here." explained Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Alice

"I have a feeling that it is something more sinister keeping her here." said Timothy

"Still though if she loses it she might turn into a Fiend." said Asuma

"Right...so we have to either send her or get rid of her." noted Timothy

"We can get rid of her." nodded Asuma

"Yea we were trained for just this kind situation." smiled Akira

"Alright Hunter J and her crew are probably already at the Earth temple by now so we'd better get a move on." urged Timothy

"Alright." They all said as they continued on the way.

To Be Continued...


	51. 50 - Destination Reached, Temple Of Eart

They all continued jumping through the tree's until they came to a clearing in the forest. They then jumped from the tree's down to the ground and hide behind a couple of bush's. When they look and they saw a large ancient looking building that was completely covered in vines and other plant's. The building was completely surrounded by Hunter J's men as they all walked around keeping guard and above the large building was a large ship floating stationary.

"So Timothy how do you expect we get in there?" asked Asuma

"I'm fine with the old fashion way if your asking me." laughed Timothy

"But there's way to many of them." noted Tanza

"We'll be caught if we go head on." nodded Rodney

"Well you shouldn't have asked me then." frowned Timothy

"There's way to many to take out in one attack without killing them." said Jamie

"So what do we do then?" asked Buren

"Alright since ya'll don't want to go head in, I have another idea. I want you all to head around the temple in teams and attack them. Ash, Misty, Brock, Asuma, and Akira your all with me. Tanza, Rodney, Hinta, and Eria I want you all to head west. Jamie, Alice, Aussa, and Buren I want you all to head east. When I give the signal I want everybody to charge in and attack. Try and keep them all at bay." explained Timothy

"What do we do then?" asked Hinta

"Just take out as many of them as you can and if things start to get to hairy run. Now get going." hurried Timothy

"Right." They all said and they disappeared.

"So Timothy how are we going to this?" asked Ash

"Either knock them out or wrap them up so that they can't get to their pokéball's." said Timothy

"Alright." nodded Ash

"We'll have to take them down quickly. The more time it take's out here Hunter J is getting closer to her goal." urged Asuma

"Well let's go then." smiled Timothy

They all leaped out of the bush's and ran toward Hunter J's men. Ash and Misty headed toward a group of hunters and before they noticed them they were wrapped up tight. Brock ran toward a group, but they noticed him and they started to reach for their pokéballs. Brock quickly reached in his ninja pouch and pulled out a small rope with steel spears attached to the end and threw it at the hunter tying them all up. Asuma headed toward three hunters and knocked them all out in a flash.

Akira headed toward two hunters and just as they grabbed a pokéball off of their belt and held it up, she grabbed them by the arm and flipped them backwards knocking them out. Nina and Nikita used their power to freeze three of four hunters each and made them all slam into each other. Kachu and Pikachu both ran toward a group of hunters and used their tails hitting them all in the back of their heads knocking them all out. Timothy dashed toward a group of ninja and in a flash he knocked them all to the ground.

"Let's keep going." urged Timothy

They all headed toward the temple and came upon a old large deep open gap in the ground with a old ragged bridge hanging across it.

"We'll have to cross this bridge to get to the temple." said Akira

"You have got to be kidding me. We'll never make it across." retorted Misty as she looked at the bridge.

"Yea and if we fall something tells me that when we hit the bottom we won't feel a thing." agreed Asuma

"The more time we waste out her the closer Hunter J get's to the treasure. We have to keep moving." urged Ash

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"But that bridge will never hold us." said Brock

"Wait here." said Timothy

Timothy took a few step's back and then he took off running toward the large gap an when he got to the edge he leaped over it and landed on the other side.

"Wow now that's a jump." noted Ash as he looked at the darkness in the gap.

Timothy walked over to a large tree and with his fist he punched it snapping it in two. The tree fell over the gap to the other end so that they all could cross.

"Come on let's go." hurried Timothy

They all rushed over the tree to the other side to were Timothy was standing and then they headed up the temple stairs.

"Hay Timothy do you think the other's are ok?" asked Ash

"Yea...they'll be fine. Let's worry about stopping Hunter J right now." assured Timothy

When they got to the entrance of the temple, they all went in and saw that the temple floor was littered with the body's of Hunter J's men.

"Look's like they walked right into the temple's traps." smirked Timothy as he looked at one of the men with a arrow in his head.

"All man this is horrible." gasped Misty holding her hand over her mouth.

"Well I don't see Hunter J anywhere in here." noted Brock

"Don't forget...Hunter J is already dead. She's a specter that will be unable to die by a simple arrow." reminded Asuma

"I picked up her scent...she's this way." said Timothy as he looked at a wall.

He felt on the wall for a few second then his hands push in a brick and the wall in front of him went up revealing a staircase. They all went down the stair's and came out into another room and in the center of the room a light was circling the floor. Outside the center of that circle a few body's laid burnt to a crisp.

"Ok that looks like it hurt." laughed Asuma

"It's another trap." noted Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Brock

Timothy picked up a rock and threw it toward the center of the room. Just then the rock burst into the flames, but it was completley destroyed.

"What was that?" asked Akira

"Look's like some type of super heated force field or something." examined Timothy

"Well how are we suppose to get pass it without being burnt to a crisp?" asked Ash

"Pika...Chu...Pi." said Pikachu

"Well if that thing is completely around just that one area we have to remove it to move on." said Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pi...Chu." nodded Kachu

"Yea your right. Everybody look around on the walls and floor to see if you can find a way to deactivate that thing." said Timothy

They all started to look around the room to see if they could find a way to deactivate the trap.

…...

Meanwhile on the outside of the temple on east side of the temple Jamie, Alice, Aussa, and Buren walked around the area scouting for more hunters.

"Look's like we got them all for now." noted Aussa

"Yea, but as large as that ship is I'm sure that there are more of them." nodded Alice

"Well as long as we're here we'll hold them off." reminded Jamie

"Hay Jamie do you think Timothy and the other's are ok?" asked Alice

"Pika...Pi." said Kim

"Yea...they'll be fine." nodded Jamie

"As long as they don't let that hunter get to the sacred treasure then we'll all be alright" said Buren

"Aright let's go hide just in case more hunters show up." said Jamie

They all agreed and went back into the forest to hide.

…..

On the other side of the temple Tanza, Rodney, Hinta, and Eria were all sitting and waiting to see if any more hunter would attack.

"Man this was way to easy." sighed Rodney as he sat down on top of a pile of hunter's he had beat.

"Then if it would've been to hard you would've been complaining." retorted Tanza

"Hunt...Hunter." nodded Haunter

"So...I can complain about anything I want." retorted Rodney

"Well at least for the moment we get to take a break." smiled Eria

"Yea...it look's like they have given up for the moment." agreed Hinta

"I doubt it...their probably just coming up with another strategy." said Tanza

"Well whatever they throw at us I'll be ready." replied Rodney

"Then let's not get to comfortable. We have to be ready for anything." said Hinta

….

Meanwhile back in the temple Timothy, Ash, Misty, Akira, Asuma, and Brock all continued to look for a switch to deactivate the trap.

"Man we've been looking for what feel's like forever and still no sign of a switch or anything." sighed Timothy as he sat down on the floor.

"Pika...Pi...Chu...Pika...Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu

"I know, but it's so frustrating." sighed Timothy

"I wonder if Hunter J found a way to get through it?" wondered Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"I can't tell you if she did or didn't. I can't pick up her scent right now." shrugged Timothy

"Well there's a way to deactivate it...we're probably just overlooking it." thought Asuma

"You know something...I bet the deactivation switch is somewhere that is very obvious and is somewhere that we would notice, but not go to." thought Timothy

"Me!" shouted Nina

"Be...Be…Bee!" shouted Nikita

"What is it you two?" asked Timothy

He walked over to them and saw that they were pointing at a stone in the floor near the force field that was oddly colored.

"Let's see." said Timothy as he pushed down on the stone.

The stone pushed down into the ground and all of a sudden the ground began to shake.

"Uh oh...I hope I didn't just kill us all." laughed Timothy

"Pika!" shouted Kachu

Just then in the middle of the room the floor started to move downwards and force field disappeared.

"Look's like we got lucky this time." nodded Asuma

"Yep." smiled Timothy as he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Well I guess we have to go down this spooky scary staircase that spirals down to who knows where." said Akira

"Did you actually have to say it like that?" asked Misty

"No, but I just wanted to build suspense." laughed Akira

"Well let keep going." urged Timothy as Asuma helped him up.

When Timothy was up on his feet they all headed down the spiraling stair into the darkness.

To Be Continued...


	52. 51 - Mission Complete, Retrieval Of The

Timothy, Ash, Misty, Brock, Akira, Asuma, and the pokémon all continued walking down the spiraling stairs.

"So Timothy do you figure there are going to be more traps?" asked Akira

"Yeap...I bet there's more in the next room." laughed Timothy

"Pika...Chu...Pi." nodded Kachu

"Yeah...the question is now what kind of trap might they have." smiled Timothy

"Me...Mew...Me...Mew?" asked Nina

"They might have." nodded Timothy

"Hay what did Nina say?" asked Misty

"She said that they might have a trap in here where you hit a switch and a giant boulder come's rolling after you trying to crush you. Kind of like on those Indiana Jones movies." laughed Timothy

"Well we better be on our guard then." said Ash

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu

They continued walking down the stairs until they came to a hallway and started walking down it. They continued walking down the hall until they came to dead end.

"A dead end." sighed Brock

"Most likely not. It's probably a door." smiled Timothy

"Then there's probably a switch somewhere around here then." nodded Akira

"Well let's start looking." sighed Timothy

They all looked around on the floor and walls, while Nina and Nikita checked the roof.

"Hay I found something." said Akira as she looked at something on the wall.

Timothy walked over to the wall and started to look a spiraling circle on one of the bricks.

"Hay there's one down here to." noted Brock as he looked at a brick on the floor.

"And then there's one over here to." said Asuma as he looked at a brick on the other side of the wall.

"Be...Be." said Nikita as she and Nina looked at another brick on the ceiling.

"There's more than one switch." thought Asuma

"How do we know which is which?" asked Misty

"There's a good chance that three of those switch's are to activate a trap." noted Brock

"Well let's activate them then. Let's choose one, push it and if it's a trap I'll be ready." smiled Timothy

"I'll choose." said Akira

"Go for it." nodded Asuma

Akira ran to the brick on the floor and stepped on it pushing it down. Timothy and Asuma got ready to counter anything that was about to thrown a them. All of a sudden there was a loud rumbling and the ground started to shake.

"Get ready." said Timothy

"Right." nodded Asuma

All of a sudden the ground stopped shaking and the wall behind them started to rise up.

"All man...how anti-climatic." fussed Timothy as he plopped down on the ground.

"Well I guess that's just how the cookie crumble's." shrugged Asuma

"I guess...what a lucky guess." mumbled Timothy

"Chu." laughed Kachu

"Luck really was on my side then wasn't it." laughed Akira

"Hay come look at this!" shouted Ash

"Pika...Pika." said Pikachu

Everybody looked through the door and saw they that there was a large empty room. In the center of the room the saw a stone altar in the center of the room with a bright orange glowing sphere floating over it.

"Hay is that the Orb of Earth?" asked Misty

"Yeap...well it look's clear, but be careful." smiled Timothy

They all slowly walked into the room looking for any signs of traps until they reached the middle of the room.

"Alright we made it." sighed Ash

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"Yeah and without setting off a trap." smiled Misty

"But something is wrong." thought Timothy

Pika." said Kachu

Just then Timothy turned around just as a large flame headed toward them. He held out his hands, stopping the flames and then with his hand he tore the flame sending it sideways around them.

"Ok there you are." laughed Timothy

"How did you know that I was coming up behind you?" asked Hunter J

"You and your Salamance have a very specific and distinctive scent. I wasn't able to smell your scent before because I figured out that you were somehow masking it, though you probably didn't know it, but as soon as you uncloaked yourself I was able to pick up your scent again." smiled Timothy as he tapped his nose.

"Well aren't you clever, but that still want save you. You've gotten in my way...Salamance use Flame Buster!" asked Hunter J

Salamance roared as a fireball started to form in front of it's mouth.

"Alright Akira, Asuma get ready. When I counter move in and finish this." smiled Timothy

"Right." nodded Asuma and Akira as they got ready.

Salamance fired the fireball at them and Timothy quickly started creating hand signs.

"Water Style: Hydro Pressure Stream!" shouted Timothy

Just then Timothy took a deep breath and blew out stream of high pressure water. The two attack's collided and steam started to fill the room. Timothy's attack put out the fire of the flame buster attack and hit both Hunter J and Salamance knocking them into a wall.

"Damn you...Salamance use Flame Buster again!" shouted Hunter J as she stood back up.

Salamance struggled to get back on its feet and once it was up, it started to create another ball of fire.

"Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!" shouted Timothy as he created a few hand signs.

Timothy raised his hand and electricity started to surge around his arm up to his finger tips. He then fired a large thunderbolt at the ground and the electricity surged through the water and electrocuted both Hunter J and Salamance. When Timothy stopped Hunter J fell to her knee's and Salamance fell down to the floor.

"Now." nodded Timothy

"Right!" shouted Akira and Asuma

They both dash to different sides of Hunter J and Salamance, and both of them created a couple of hand signs before slamming their hands on the ground. All of a sudden a circle with a strange symbol in the middle of it and both Salamance and Hunter J started to disappear.

"What's happening to me?" wondered Hunter J as she looked at herself disappearing.

"I kind of figured you didn't know." said Timothy

"Know what...what do you mean...what is happening to me?" asked Hunter J

"To put it plain and simple your dead." shrugged Timothy as he walked up to Hunter J

"What?" wondered Hunter J

He sensed a hint of disbelief in her voice as she stared at him and in her eye he saw confusion.

"Yea...both you and your Salamance are dead. Back when your ship crashed in Lake Valor you were most likely crushed to death by the water pressure." nodded Timothy

"Then how come we're here. We can still feel, touch, taste...I mean we even still get hungry?" asked Hunter J

"Your stronger than most people are Hunter J and your Salamance is probably still here because of its strong connection to you." said Timothy

"This can't be true." said Hunter J

"Well I hate to break it to you, but it is." nodded Timothy

"This can't be true...I refuse to believe it." said Hunter J

Just then Hunter J began to glow with a black energy around her and them stared at her in amazement.

"What's going on Timothy." shouted Asuma

"I don't know." said Timothy as he looked at Hunter J.

All of a sudden a powerful gust of wind knocked both Akira and Asuma back slamming them into the wall behind them.

"Akira!" shouted Misty as she ran over to her.

"Let's go check on Asuma and see if he's ok." urged Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu as they both ran over to him.

"How dare you." said Hunter J

"What the?" wondered Timothy

Timothy continued to look at Hunter J as she continued to glow and then she raised up an her eye's were glowing.

"Who are you?" asked Timothy

"I am the darkness that sleep's within the Forest Of Death." said Hunter J

"Darkness that sleeps within." smiled Timothy

"For century's I have laid dormant, but soon my rebirth shall be grand and I shall cover the entire world in darkness!" shouted Hunter J

"I have a feeling I know who you are, but I want you to tell me who are you." smiled Timothy

"When the time is right all shall know the darkness of Belzades." smiled Hunter J

"Like I figured...whenever your ready to bring it...I'll be here waiting" smiled Timothy

All of a sudden Hunter J started to shine and everybody had to cover their eyes from the light. When the light dimmed and everybody could see again an they all saw that Hunter J and Salamance had vanished without a trace.

"Hay were did they go?" wondered Brock as he ran up to Timothy.

"Now we have a big problem." nodded Timothy

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu looking at Timothy.

"Mew." said Nina looking at Timothy.

"Be...Be." said Nikita looking at Timothy.

"Akira, Asuma are you two ok?" asked Timothy

"Yea I'm fine." nodded Asuma

"Me to." nodded Akira

"Well let's get the Earth Orb and leave." said Timothy

He walked over to the altar and grabbed the orb off of its resting place as the orb started to shine. All of a sudden the door slammed shut and the ground started shake.

"Uh-oh." said Misty

"It look's like removing the orb set off of another trap." noted Brock

"Come over here so we can get out of here." urged Timothy as he put the orb in his jacket pocket.

They all ran over to Timothy just as the bottom of the floor started to fall down into a deep abyss.

"That's not good." panicked Misty

"Alright lets get out of here." smiled Timothy

"But how...the way we came is closed off and unreachable." said Brock

"We'll make our on way out...Earth Style: Cradle To The Grave!" shouted Timothy as he created few hand signs and the he hit the ground with his hands.

…..

Meanwhile Tanza, Hunter, Rodney, Hinta, Jamie, Alice, Eria, Aussa, and Buren all regrouped in front of the temple confused and wondering why was the ground shaking.

"What's going on?" wondered Tanza

"First that strange black light shoot's out of the temple into that ship and it disappears, now it fell's like a earthquake." said Rodney trying to keep his balance.

"Hay look!" shouted Jamie

They all looked at the temple and saw that it started to collapse in on itself.

"The temple is starting to collapse!" shouted Eria

"What about the other's?" wondered Alice

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Kim

All of a sudden a green light shot out of the top the temple into sky and a few minutes later Timothy came flying out of the light with a blue and pick orb behind him. Timothy landed on the ground with the orbs behind him and when they disappeared they saw the rest of the group.

"Hay you all ok?" said Alice as she ran and hugged Timothy.

"Pika!" shouted Kim as she ran and hugged Kachu.

"We're fine." smiled Timothy as he turned around and watch the temple crumble.

"So Timothy did you get the Earth Orb" asked Jamie

"Yea I did." laughed Timothy as he reached in is jacket pocket and pulled out the glowing orange orb.

"Alright now that that's done we can go home." laughed Jamie

"Yea, but we have a problem." said Timothy

"What's that?" asked Rodney

Timothy turned around and started to explain what had happened.

….

Meanwhile somewhere on her ship somewhere over the Jetix Region Hunter J was thinking about what Timothy had said.

"Is it true...am I really dead." wondered Hunter J as she looked out of her window.

"Yes everything he said is true." said A voice

"Who are you?" asked Hunter J as she looked around.

"That is not important right now, but what is important is that I've chosen you to help me in my rebirth." said The voice

"If I do decide to help you with this what do I get in return?" asked Hunter J

"If you help me I will give you something better than money...I will give you power. Power beyond your wildest dreams." said The voice

"The offer sounds tempting. Fine I will help you...what do we do first." asked Hunter J

…

"Uh-oh that's not good, not good at all." panicked Akira

"Are you sure that it said that its name was Belzades?" asked Asuma

"Yes I'm positive." smiled Timothy

"It's trying to resurrect itself somehow and its going to use Hunter J to do it somehow." sighed Buren

"Well we'll have to be even more alert now. If you need anymore help around here let us know ok." said Timothy

"Right we'll report back to our village leader and tell him." nodded Asuma

"Alright we have to go, but we hope to see you around." smiled Timothy

They all said good-bye and Timothy's group headed back to the forest entrance. When they got to the entrance they called out there pokémon and headed back to the Hidden Shadow Village.

To Be Continued...


	53. 52 - The Invasion Occasion

High above the earth in the darkness of space a round spaceship was heading toward earth unbelievable fast. It tore through the earth's atmosphere becoming a blazing ball of fire as it plummeted toward the earth's surface. When then spaceship hit the ground landing somewhere on Araica Island it caused a large explosion creating a large crater in the ground. All of a sudden a door on the spaceship started to open up and somebody stepped out onto the ground.

"So this is earth...it hasn't changed such since the last time we came here. Now let's see if I can find that large power level." He said

He pushed a button on a device that was on the side of his head and covered his left eye. Number appeared on the device and began to measure powers that it sensed across the planet until it beeped.

"Well my scouter is detecting a high power level west of here. I wonder if it is same one." He wondered

He started to rise up off of the ground and started to fly west toward the power level.

…...

Meanwhile in the village Timothy was in Shia's office and the two were talking.

"So the mission was a success?" asked Shia

"Yea it was, but now that Belzades has announced that it will soon be returning there's no telling what will happen." smiled Timothy

"Well we'll just wait and prepare for it's return, until then all we can do is just wait." nodded Shia

"Yeah I know." smiled Timothy

"Your actually excited about this aren't you?' asked Shia

"Yea…it's not everyday that you get to fight a pokémon as powerful as Belzades everyday." laughed Timothy

"That so like you to. So what's do you all have planned today?" asked Shia

"Well I was going to take everybody over to Sleeping Dragon Lake for a little R&R." said Timothy

"Alright I'll send for you when we need you." nodded Shia

"Alright I'll see you later." smiled Timothy as he left out of the building.

He walk to the gate's of the village where everybody stood around waiting for him.

"So what did she say?" asked Rodney

"Well she said she'll send for us when she needs us." smiled Timothy

"Pika." said Kachu as he jumped on Timothy's shoulder.

"Well let's get going." declared Tanza

"Hun...Hunt...Hunter." nodded Haunter

They all called out their pokémon that were able to fly and they all left for Sleeping Dragon Lake.

…..

Meanwhile somewhere on Araica Island Randy stood motionless on top of a large cliff overlooking a large rocky area.

"I've trained for more than a year now, but is my power any where close to Timothy's. I guess I'll soon find out." thought Randy to himself.

He continued to stare out into the distance, when all of a sudden he swung around and started staring into the sky. A sudden sensation caused his heart to speed up as if head had been running in a marathon and then suddenly drop.

"What the...what is this presence I'm sensing?" Randy wondered as he continued to look into the sky.

Randy continued to stare off into the distance as the power he sensed got closer and he felt as if it was going to crush his very being. He also sense that what ever this energy was emanating from was evil unlike anything he had sensed before.

"What's going on…I'm sensing allot of power coming from whatever it is heading this way, not only that this power stinks of evil." said Randy as sweat started dripping from his face.

A few minutes later something swooped down out of the sky and headed toward Randy.

"Who is that?" wondered Randy as he looked at the figure head toward him.

"Excuse me for dropping in on you like this. I was following a large power level and it brought me directly to you." He said

"Now that you found me I want you to leave. Get out of here before I get angry. snarled Randy as he looked at the strange creature.

It was a tall humanoid looking creature that as taller than Randy with light skin, red eye's, and red hair. He was wearing a red shirt and a pair of grey pants with two large wings and a tail waving side to side behind him.

"Seems like somebody is having a bad day." laughed The creature

"Believe me you have no idea how bad of a day I'm having now get lost." snarled Randy

"I bet you would love for me to leave wouldn't you." smiled The creature

He raised his hand and pushed a button on the side of the device on his head.

"Power level four hundred. Well you are strong, but with a puny power level like that it would be foolish of you to attack me." laughed The creature

"Hay get your fact's straight because I have no intention of starting a fight with you...you came here." snarled Randy

"You might not want to start a fight, but I do." laughed The creature

"Fine then if you want to play it that way...don't expect any mercy." snarled Randy

All of a sudden Randy created a few hand sign's and then he held his hands out in front of him. Electricity started to surge around his body and then a ball of electrical energy started to form.

"Lightning Style: Static Discharge!" shouted Randy

Just the he fired a large ball of electrical energy toward the creature and when it came into contact with him there was a large explosion.

"That's for pissing me off." snarled Randy

The explosion stopped and when the dust cleared the creature was still standing before him unfazed.

"That wasn't to bad...you managed to rattle my scales a little." laughed The creature

"But how?" wondered Randy

"Now let me share with you one of my techniques. Let see if you can follow this one." laughed The creature said as he raised up his arm.

All of a sudden the device on the side of his face started to beep and he pushed the button on the side of it.

"Well I guess it's your lucky day." smiled The creature

Just then it took to the sky above Randy and started looking around, before it pushed the button of its device again.

"Now there is the power level that I was looking for. It just at the edge of my scouter and it big. It's must be the largest power level on this planet. Now it's time to see if this is the same power level from before." smiled The creature as he started to head southeast.

Randy fell backwards shaking like a leaf and scared out of his mind, before he took a deep breath.

"I can't believe it...I hit him full force with one of my most powerful attack's and he didn't even flinch. This guy could be trouble." thought Randy as he looked up at the sky in the same direction the creature went.

…

Meanwhile up in the sky the creature continued to head toward it's unknown target.

"This power level is much bigger than anything I've face in a long time. After so long of waiting I Gillz of the Dorashin race might have finally found a worthy opponent to test my strength on." laughed The creature as it continued it's path.

To Be Continued...


	54. 53 - My Mind In The Cloud

Back on Tonami Island Timothy and the rest of the group all continued on their way to Sleeping Dragon Lake.

"This is going to be great." said Misty as she sat down on Articuno's back.

"Yeah." smiled Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"I'll be good to get our mind off of that mission." nodded Brock

"Well we're here!" yelled Tanza as she pointed at the area where they spent the night a year earlier.

Articuno took them down and landed letting everybody off of her back before taking off once more.

"Ah...this is great." smiled Timothy as he took a deep breath.

"Pika." laughed Kachu

"Mew." laughed Nina

"Be." laughed Nikita as they all took deep breath's.

"I bet everybody would enjoy this little day off. What do you think Pikachu?" asked Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Come on out. Aquilion, Infernape, Volrecks, and Eclipillar!" shouted Ash as he threw out his pokéball and all of his pokémon appeared in front of him.

"Kryeen, Merming, Starmie, Corsala...time for a little R&R everybody!" shouted Misty as she threw out her pokéballs and all of her pokémon appeared in front of her.

"Steelix, Apaton, Fortress come out!" shouted Brock as he threw up his pokéballs and his pokémon appeared in front of him.

"Saberal, Growlith, and Sandslash play time!" shouted Rodney as he threw out his pokéball and his pokémon appeared in front of him.

"Misdreavus, Hittao, Espeon, Imperatowl let's rest up!" shouted Tanza as she threw up her pokéballs and her pokémon appeared in front of him.

"Kerobolt, Golondra let's go!" shouted Jamie as he threw out his pokéballs, and his pokémon appeared in front of him.

"Hawkool. Come on out!" shouted Aussa as she threw up her pokéball and her pokémon appeared in front of her.

"Orphrgas let's go!" shouted Alice as she held out he pokéball and her pokémon appeared in front of her.

"Bliger, Ignisect, Flareon, Plumar. You all come on out!" shouted Hinta as she her pokéballs and her pokémon appeared in front of her.

"Clefairy let's play." shouted Eria as she threw up her pokéball and her pokémon appeared in front of her.

"Jin, Lilly, Lucaria, Kysis, Muddle, Kira let's take a breather!" shouted Timothy as he held out his pokéballs and all of his pokémon appeared in front of him.

"Alright everybody take ten and have a good time!" shouted Jamie and all of the pokémon went off by their own way.

"Well I'm going to get us some lunch to eat." said Tanza

"I'll help!" shouted Brock and they started to set up an outdoor kitchen.

"Well I'm going for a swim." smiled Timothy

He then pushed a button on his watch and it disappeared in a cloud of white smoke an then he got out of his shirt and pants, then he went and jumped in the water.

"Hay wait for me!" shouted Ash as he stripped down to his boxer's and then jumped in the water.

"Me to!" shouted Rodney and Jamie an they both stripped down and then jumped into the lake.

"Well this is such a beautiful day." smiled Eria as she to a capsule out her capsule case pushed a button on it and threw it out.

The capsule exploded into a lounge chair and Eria sat down in it beside Misty, Aussa, and Alice who were already sitting down in lounge chairs.

"Hay Timothy as long as I've known you I've never seen you take off your glove's even when you get in water." smiled Ash

"I know, but their made of a water proof material so I'm not worried about it." smiled Timothy as he held his hand up at the sky.

"Hay Timothy what did you do when you were in that temple and it started to collapse?" asked Rodney

"Nothing I just wanted to get out of there before we fell." laughed Timothy as he floated on his back looking up at the sky.

"You should've seen it Rodney. When the floor fell out from underneath us you couldn't even see the bottom." noted Ash

"Were you scared?" asked Jamie

"I was, but as long as Timothy was there I knew we were going to be ok." laughed Ash

"Well you shouldn't count on me every time...I won't be able to save you if I'm not around." said Timothy

"Yeah I know." nodded Ash

"Don't worry though...as long as I'm here though I won't let anything happen to any of you." smiled Timothy

"Hay Timothy I feel like you have something on your mind." said Jamie

"Sort of." said Timothy

"A penny for you thoughts then?" asked Jamie

"Well look up at the clouds in the sky." said Timothy and they all looked up in the sky at the clouds.

"What about them?" asked Jamie

"You ever wonder what it would be like to be a cloud. Just going where the wind blows it without a care in the world. I wonder what it would be lie to feel like that." snickered Timothy

"Well we basically are like that...we are free." said Rodney

"We're bound by the laws of the universe. Like somebody chained in a dungeon there are limits to the thing we can do and accomplish." sighed Timothy

"What make's you feel bound?" asked Jamie

"It's hard to say, but I feel as though...never mind sorry that I brought it up." smiled Timothy as he rolled over on his stomach and dived down under the water.

"I wonder where that came from?" wondered Rodney

"Has he always been like this?" asked Ash

"Yeah." nodded Jamie

"Well let's enjoy the rest of the day." said Rodney.

….

Meanwhile the creature continued its path closing in on it's target

"Now I'm starting to close in on the power level. I can't wait to start fight." The creature as it started to fly faster.

…

The day went own and time slowly went by an everybody was enjoying themselves. Jamie, Rodney, Brock, Ash, and Timothy all got out of the water and got dressed. Tanza and Brock called them all because it was time to eat, but all of a sudden Timothy spun around in a hurry and started to look around in the sky.

"What wrong Timothy?" asked Jamie

"There's something really bad heading straight for us." noted Timothy

"What are you sure?" asked Alice as she walked up to him.

"I'm positive...I've never felt this kind of power before." said Timothy

"Yea I fell it now to." said Jin as he walked beside Timothy.

"But I don't sense anything guys." shrugged Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Chu!" shouted Kachu

"Lucaria, Lilly, Muddle, Kysis, Kira return." said Timothy as he held out his pokéballs and his pokémon returned.

They all looked at Timothy and Mewtwo confused, but they didn't argue and they all returned their pokémon to their pokéballs.

"What is this power, it is evil no doubt, but from what." said Timothy as he continued to look up into the sky.

"Pika...Pika!" shouted Kachu as he pointed into the sky at something.

"I see it Kachu, but what is it." said Timothy

"Or who is it?" wondered Jamie

They all continued to stare at the figure until it swooped down from the sky and landed in front of them.

"So we meet at last." smiled Gillz as he looked at Timothy

To Be Continued...


	55. 54 - Interrupted, The Enemy From Space A

"Who are you, what are you and what do you want?" asked Timothy

"Ah...yes your the one that the large power level is coming from." smiled Gillz looking at Timothy.

"What?" wondered Timothy

"Allow me to introduce myself…my name is Gillz and I am Dorashin. We are a race of powerful warrior's, the strongest in the universe to be more precise." smiled Gillz

"So what are you doing here on our little green sphere?" asked Timothy

"A year ago our ship picked up a very powerful energy signal emitting from earth. I was sent here to investigate it and possibly recruit them. Your power level is the strongest on this planet and now I'm going to ask you to join use?" asked Gillz

"Join you and who?" asked Timothy

"Well I was hoping for a simple yes or no." said Gillz

"Well sorry for the delay, but I like to be well informed about who ever I'm working for." smiled Timothy

"I wasn't planning on giving a history lesson, but very well. You see like I told you before I am a Dorashin, We are a race of dragon warrior's from a far distant galaxy. We are mercenaries that travel the universe and we take on different missions for a price." explained Gillz

"I see, but what does that have to do with me?" asked Timothy

"Your power level would make you a great asset to our cause." smiled Gillz

"You guys are pathetic, your nothing but scum." snarled Rodney

"Yea that's right." agreed Jamie

"So you guy's fly around the universe taking on any mission you can get from any kind of race you meet all for a price?" asked Timothy

"Yes any kind of mission even destroying entire race's if need be." smiled Gillz

"Hmm…sounds fun, but the answer is no thanks. Traveling in space sounds nice and all, but I think I'll keep my feet on the ground for now. Now please leave us be." smiled Timothy

"So you want me to just leave...well to bad then. Your power level make's you to valuable to just leave here. Though your not a Dorashin your powerful for a mere human and I think you would make a great edition to our group. So now what do you think?" smiled Gillz as he walked up to Timothy.

"I don't think so." said Timothy shaking his head.

"Come on…it's a offer you can't refuse. You can have and take anything you want. Nothing would be out of your reach." offered Gillz

"Like I said before the answer is no. I have everything I need here on earth." smiled Timothy

"Well now isn't this annoying...I have an idea. How about this since you won't join us because of your bond with whatever it is here how about we sell the planet?" asked Gillz

"What." gasped Alice

"This is bad." thought Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Yes it should bring a nice price. I'll kill everything on the planet and then I'll sell it on the galactic market. Once I do that then their will be nothing left on the planet for you to hold onto. So then will you join us?" asked Gillz

"I don't think so." snarled Timothy

"Yes I'll start with your little group here and then I'll move on to everything else." laughed Gillz

"Leave them and this planet out of this." snarled Timothy

"Sorry, but since you want join us you leave me with no other choice." shrugged Gillz

"Well then your going to have to go through me first." snarled Timothy as he got ready to fight.

"Yes I can see it your eye...you love to fight. You should really come with me." smiled Gillz as he started to walk toward them.

"Everybody get out of here now." snarled Timothy

"But what about you?" asked Alice

"I'll be ok." smiled Timothy

"I'll stay here and help you." smiled Rodney.

"Me to." nodded Jamie

"I'll also help." said Jin

"Fine, but everybody else go." ordered Timothy

"Right...come on." urged Tanza and they all ran and disappeared into the forest.

"Now what do you say Timothy?" said Gillz

"Maybe this'll well get my point across through." smiled Timothy

Timothy charged toward Gillz with his fist held high getting ready to punch Gillz when all of a sudden he disappeared and then reappeared behind Timothy. Gillz then hit Timothy in the back and was slammed down on the ground hard face first.

"Timothy!" shouted Rodney

Rodney charged toward Gillz and threw a punch at him, but Gillz dodged the attack and hit Rodney in the gut, which sent him flying backwards. Jamie and Jin both dashed towards Gillz throwing punch's at him, but he dodged each of their attacks. He then disappeared and then reappeared behind them hitting them both in the back sending them flying, but they bounced off of the ground and landed on their feet. Timothy dashed back toward Gillz, but he dodged each of his attacks.

"He's so fast." noted Jamie

"Yeah...not even Timothy was able to touch him." agreed Jin

Just then Gillz hit Timothy in the face and he was sent flying backwards, but he started to flip backwards and then he landed on his feet.

"Fire Style: Vortex Of Fire!" shouted Rodney as he created a few hand signs.

Rodney took a deep breath and blew out a stream of spiraling fire. When it hit Gillz it exploded and sent a swirling vortex of fire into the air.

"Take that." said Rodney

When the fire finally went out Gillz was nowhere in sight when all of a sudden he reappeared behind Rodney. He then hit Rodney in the back and sent him sliding until he came to a stop in front of Timothy.

"This guy is something else." thought Rodney as he got back to his feet, rubbing the back of his head..

"Tell me about it, but that doesn't mean that I'm giving up that easy." smiled Timothy as he walked out in front of them.

"Alright then I guess we'll pull out all the stocks then." smiled Jamie

"Sounds good to me." nodded Rodney

Timothy got down on his hand as a green chakra started to emerge from his body enveloping it completely. The green chakra started to grow a large thick tail and large wings. Just then his nail's got longer, his teeth got sharper, his hair started to grow out a little and then his pupils became silted like a reptiles.

"So your using your Hakai ry no manto again." smiled Rodney

"Yea, but I'm going to try a few new tricks." smiled Timothy

"Alright let try this again this time no holding back." smiled Jin

"Let's get him." smiled Rodney as he charged toward Gillz.

To Be Continued...


	56. 55 - An Earth Shaking Battle, No Ground

In the forest Tanza, Alice, Misty, Ash, Brock, Aussa, Eria, Hinta and all of the pokémon sat at the edge of the forest looking out at the fight between them.

"This guy is something else." said Hinta

"Yeah...they can't even lay a finger on him." agreed Tanza

"That's not good...if they can't beat him then were all doomed." panicked Misty

"Don't worry Timothy will beat them." assured Alice

"But how...that guy has them beat in speed and power?" asked Eria

"I don't know, but if anybody can...he can." nodded Alice

"Pika." nodded Kim

"Pika...Pi...Chu." nodded Kachu

"Mew." nodded Nina

"Be…Be." nodded Nikita

"Yea and Rodney, Jamie and Jin aren't push over's either." agreed Hinta

"I sure hope your right cause if not...he'll wipe out everything on earth." thought Brock

"I agree...They'll defeat this guy someway, somehow." nodded Ash

"Pika...Chu." nodded Pikachu

…

Meanwhile back on the battlefield the battle between Timothy, Jamie, Jin, and Rodney continued as they fought against Gillz. Rodney dashed toward Gillz, but he started dodging each of his punch's.

"Rodney move!" shouted Jin

Rodney dashed backwards out of the way as Jin raise his paws above his head creating a large ball of energy. He then threw the ball of energy toward Gillz, but he jumped up into the sky just as the attack hit the ground and exploded.

"Here goes...Lightning Style: Burst Lightning Stream!" shouted Jamie as he created a few hand signs.

He held our his right arm palm out and grabbed it with his left arm as electricity started to surge around his body. He fired two large fast moving thunderbolts from his hands and they quickly traveled toward Gillz, but just as they got close to him he dodged them both.

"Damn I missed." said Jamie breathing heavy as electrical energy crackled around his body.

"But I didn't." laughed Timothy as he appeared above Gillz.

"What the." said Gillz sounding shocked.

"Dragon Fist Explosion!" shouted Timothy

He threw his fist forward and when it hit Gillz in the face there was a large explosion an Gillz was sent flying down to the ground hard.

"Alright hit him with everything you got!" shouted Timothy

"Gladly." smiled Jin as he raised up his paws and started creating a large blue ball of energy.

"Fire Style: Devastating Flame Steam!" shouted Rodney as he created a few hand sign and then put his hand's out in front of him palm to palm.

"Light Style: Flash Cannon!" shouted Jamie as he created a few hand sign's and did the same thing as Rodney, but a ball of blue chakra started to form.

"Dragon Style: Exploding Flame Burst Stream!" shouted Timothy as he created a few hand signs and then he reared back his right hand.

Jin threw his attack and it hit Gillz on the ground and it exploded. Rodney launched a large stream of fire into the explosion and when it hit, a large stream of fire shot up into the sky in the explosion. Jamie fired a stream of blue chakra at into the explosion and when it hit their was another explosion. Timothy threw his right arm forward and launched a huge stream of fire into the explosion causing it to erupt violently, throwing up a mushroom cloud of fire.

"That should do it." smiled Rodney

"I hope so...that guy was something." said Jin

"Alright everybody keep your guard up...just in case." said Timothy as he landed in front of them

"Right." nodded Jamie

…

Meanwhile at the edge of the forest the rest of the group continued to watch the battle.

"Alright they did it!" yelled Misty

"It look's like it." nodded Brock

"No it's not over yet look!" yelled Hinta

They all looked at the cloud of dust and once the dust cleared they saw Gillz still standing.

"No way he took on all of those attack and he came out unscathed." said Tanza

"This guy's power is unreal." thought Ash

"Chu...Pikachu." agreed Pikachu

"Now what?" wondered Hinta

…

Back on the battlefield Timothy, Jamie, Jin and Rodney stared at Gillz, shocked that he came out of the barrage of attacks without a scratch on him.

"Damn he was able to take all of those attacks. Man this guy's power is amazing." laughed Timothy

"No doubt, but we have to stop him somehow." said Rodney

"So is that the limit of your power's, this is pathetic. You know something Timothy I've decided I don't want you to join us anymore. A fool like you would just slow us down anyway...now you and your friends prepare to die!" shouted Gillz

All of a sudden Gillz dashed toward Timothy and before Timothy knew it Gillz was behind him and he hit Timothy in the back and sent him sliding on the ground.

"No way...it like he's on a different level all together." said Jin with a sound of worry in his voice.

"He's so fast...I've never seen anyone move like that." thought Jamie

"It's like he just disappeared...I couldn't follow his movements at all. One minute he was in front of us and then the next...man this isn't good." agreed Rodney

"Damn that one hurt." smiled Timothy as he got back up on his feet.

"Well I'll give you all this, you know how to take a punch. Good that should make this all the more enjoyable. Oh yes lets find out just how much pain you all can really stand." smiled Gillz as he got ready to attack again.

"This guy is really strong, but for him to be this much stronger..." thought Jin to himself

"What wrong are finally realizing that there is no way to beat me. Well let me put something else on your mind. If you think I'm strong just wait till I catch my strive. The truth being I'm just getting warmed up." laughed Gillz

"What!" shouted Rodney sounding shocked.

"I don't believe it." thought Jamie sounding shocked.

"Can he really be that powerful?" wondered Jin to himself.

"I'll tell you what seeing as all of your power level's are more or less equal why don't we make a game out of this. We'll call it which of you can last against me the longest and the rules are simple. I cause you all a great deal of pain and you rive around in agony and the loser is the first one to beg for mercy." laughed Gillz

"What is this all a game to him?" thought Mewtwo to himself

"That's it I don't care how strong this guy is. I've had enough of listening to this guy's mouth!" shouted Jamie

"Yea I'm with you I would prefer to die!" shouted Rodney

"Don't worry about that well get to that in due time." laughed Gillz

"Hay don't get to far ahead of yourself just yet." laughed Timothy

"Trust me Timothy I know a easy fight when I see one. I'm a Dorashin...fighting is in my blood." smiled Gillz

"That's it come on let's finish this guy off." snarled Jamie

"Alright let's show him our true power." smiled Rodney

"Seventh Gate, Gate of Wonder, Open!" shouted Rodney as he crouched down.

All of a sudden there was a large gust of wind and a large cloud of stream started to build around Rodney. The steam was rising off of Rodney's body and his skin started to turn really red like a bad sun burn as a green chakra appeared around his body. His hair started to stand on in and veins started showing in his face, also the pupil in his eye were completely gone.

"My turn...White Tiger Seal: Release!" shouted Jamie

All of a sudden Jamie's canine teeth started to grow longer and sharper, his hair got a little longer and pointer, and also his iris became like that of a tigers. A white chakra started to blaze around Jamie like fire creating claw's around his hands and feet, then a long thick tiger like tail.

"What is this strange power. It's not registering on my scouter." wondered Gillz

"He pushed the button on the device on his head trying to get a reading of their powers, but it blinked error every time.

"Hay Jamie what is this jutsu...I've never seen you use it before?' asked Rodney

"I know...like Timothy's signature jutsu his Hakai ry no manto which helped him gain his nickname The Cosmic Dragon, this is my signature jutsu. This is my Shiroi Tora no Manto, my White Tiger Cloak and this is what help me gain my nickname The White Tiger." smiled Jamie

"Cool." nodded Rodney

"Well now this is surprising, but it won't help you any. You should say good-bye to your friends now because you won't get another chance." smiled Gillz as he looked at them.

"No we won't lose this." smiled Rodney

"Alright let's do this!" shouted Jamie

They all got ready to lunch another assault on Gillz as he just stood there looking at them. The clouds slowly drifted through the sky and a light gust of wind blew threw the battle area. A cloud rolled over the battlefield casting a shadow over the battlefield.

To Be Continued...


	57. 56 - The Glove's Come Off, No Holding Ba

"Now!" shouted Timothy

All of a sudden Rodney disappeared and then reappeared below Gillz kicking him into the air. He then dashed toward Gillz at high speed attacking him at high speed multiple times, and making it seem like their were more than him.

"Mad Dance Of Infinity...Take this!" shouted Rodney

He then hit Gillz in the stomach which caused an explosion when the hit connected sending him flying toward the ground.

"My turn." said Jamie

Jamie dashed toward Gillz and just before he hit the ground Jamie kicked him back into the sky. He then jumped up in front of Gillz and started punching him repeatedly. He punched Gillz so fast that his fist were set ablaze by the sheer speed and friction.

"Nighttime Tiger's Wrath!" shouted Jamie

He punched Gillz in the stomach and he was sent flying toward the ground ablaze by the connecting punch. When he hit the ground the collision caused a large crater to form.

"Alright our turn Jin." smiled Timothy as he appeared above Gillz.

"Right." nodded Jin as he appeared beside Timothy

"Dragon Style: Mega Flare!" shouted Timothy

He flew higher into the sky and flared his wings as he let out a loud roar that echoed through the sky. Chakra from his dragon cloak started to create a sphere in front of his face as he raised his head up.

"I'll go first...Aura Blast!" shouted Jin

Jin reared his paw back beside his side and a ball of blue energy formed between his paws. He threw his paws forward and fired a large stream of energy at Gillz an when it hit there was a large explosion. The green ball of chakra above Timothy's face was know the size of a basketball. He threw his face forward firing a huge stream of green energy toward Gillz.

"Move!" shouted Jamie

He, Rodney and Jin all dashed out of the way just as Timothy's attack hit the ground causing a massive explosion.

"Now that should've did it." huffed Rodney

Rodney landed on the ground and he returned back to normal, he then fell to his knee's breathing heavily.

"I hope so...using Nighttime Tiger's Wrath took allot out of me." huffed Jamie

Jamie landed beside Rodney breathing heavily and then the white chakra he had around him disappeared and he when back to normal.

"Yea...opening the seventh gate has did a number on my body already, but then using the Mad Dance Of Infinity afterwards I'm done." laughed Rodney

"Well at least we won." smiled Jin as he landed beside them breathing heavy.

"Maybe." said Timothy

He landed in front of them and fell to one knee, breathing heavy as his dragon cloak disappeared.

"That was a good try, but I was right. Your all very weak." said Gillz as he came walking out of the cloud of dust.

"No way." said Rodney

"Now it's my turn." smiled Gillz

All of a sudden he disappeared and them reappeared in front of Timothy hitting him an sending him flying into the air. He dashed up toward Timothy and repeatedly started punching and kicking him. He then hit Timothy, which caused and explosion which completely destroyed his shirt an sent him crashing into the ground.

"Pathetic." snarled Gillz

He held out on of his hands toward where Timothy landed and fired a large blast of red energy toward him and when the attack hit their was a large explosion.

"What the...what kind of attack was that?" wondered Rodney

"I've never seen anything like it. The raw destructive power it has is amazing." said Jin

"Now it's your turn." smiled Gillz as he turned around and looked at Jin, Jamie and Rodney.

"What." said Jin

Just then Gillz disappeared and then reappeared in-between Jamie, Rodney and Jin. He struck Rodney and Jamie in the back with his elbows an sent them sliding forward into the ground knocking them both out cold.

"Rodney, Jamie!" shouted Jin

"Don't worry about them." smiled Gillz as he turned around and look at Jin

…..

Meanwhile in the forest Tanza, Ash, Misty, Brock, Hinta, Eria, Aussa, and the pokémon all continued to watch the fight horrified.

"There's just no end to this guy's power." snarled Hinta

"We have to do something and fast." urged Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"As strong as this guy is I doubt we'll be able to do anything." thought Tanza

"We have to try." urged Alice

"Chu." nodded Kim

"Alright when the time is right we'll try and do something, but until then we wait." said Tanza

…..

Meanwhile back on the battlefield Gillz continued his assault against Jin.

"Damn he's a monster." thought Jin blocking another attack from Gillz.

Just then Gillz appeared behind Jin, grabbed him and then slammed him to the ground.

"Don't worry...this planet will make me a nice penny or two once I wipe out everything on it." smiled Gillz

He held out his hand pointing it at Jin and a ball of red energy started to form in front of him. Just then a lightning bolt hit Gillz in the back and when he turned around he saw that Kachu, Pikachu, and Kim and everybody else had gathered ready to fight.

"So the rest of you have decided to join the fray." said Gillz

"Yea we're not going to let you get away with hurting our friends." snarled Hinta

"Pika...Chu! " shouted Kachu

"Let's see you do something about it." laughed Gillz

Kachu started to glow and a orb of black electrical energy formed around him. All of a sudden he fired a stream of black energy at him, but just as attack was about to hit Gillz, he knocked the attack into the air.

"If that's the best you've got then your all not even worth my time." said Gillz

Gillz raised up his hand and waved it causing a large explosion and knocking everybody down.

"Ouch that hurt...is everybody ok?" asked Hinta as she got back up.

"Yea we're fine, but maybe we're in over our head's here." said Tanza as she stood back up.

"Hunt." nodded Haunter

"Still we won't give up." smiled Ash as he stood back up.

"Chu...Pika." agreed Pikachu as he stood back up.

"Yea...we'll fight until the end." said Alice

"Chu." nodded Kim as she stood back up.

"Well try as you may your destruction is inevitable. Now I'll kill you all." smiled Gillz

Just then they all heard laughing and when they looked back they saw Timothy walking out of the crater he created when he hit the ground.

"Hay Timothy your ok." smiled Alice

"Yea I'm fine. I want ya'll to get Rodney, Jin, and Jamie, then get out of the way." smiled Timothy

"Why?" asked Alice

"I'm going to fight this guy by myself now." smiled Timothy

"You can't...the four of you couldn't beat this guy...what make's you think you can beat this guy yourself?" asked Hinta

"Trust me." smiled Timothy.

"Alright then." laughed Alice

Tanza and Hinta picked up Rodney, Eria, Aussa and Misty picked up Jamie, and Ash and Brock picked up Jin and went back into the forest.

"Do you think Timothy can beat this guy Jin?" asked Ash

"I don't think so." said Jin

"Then I wonder why would he fight him by himself?" wondered Ash

"Who knows." said Bock as they sat Jin against a tree.

"Well Timothy what aren't you telling us?" wondered Jin to himself as he looked at Timothy out on the battlefield.

To Be Continued...


	58. 57 - Turning The Table's, Timothy's True

Meanwhile out on the battlefield Timothy and Gillz continued to stare each other down.

"So do you really think you have what it take's to beat me." smiled Gillz

"Let me tell you a little bit about myself Gillz." smiled Timothy

"Why would I won't to know anything about you?" asked Gillz

"Because I figured you would want to know a little something about the person who kills you." smiled Timothy

"And how do you plan on doing that...I'm a hundred time stronger than you." laughed Gillz

"Well the one thing you should know is that I'm not showing my true power." smiled Timothy as he started to unstrap his glove's.

"Your only bluffing...my scouter can read you like a book and it tells me that your power level is only six hundred. Nice try, but you lose." laughed Gillz

"So that's what that device does...hmm. I think I'll take it from you once I've killed you." smiled Timothy

"Really I would love to see you try." laughed Gillz

"Sure, but first you might wouldn't to take a look at that device again." smiled Timothy as he took off his glove's and put them in his pocket.

Gillz pushed the button on the device and a few minutes later he burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding be...your power level only jumped up to seven hundred and fifty." laughed Gillz

"Take a closer look." grinned Timothy

Gillz pushed the button again on the device, but this time a look of shock came across his face.

"His power level is rising fast...it's over nine hundred and still rising." said Gillz looking at Timothy.

All of a sudden the wind started to pick up and the ground started to grow shake. The sky grew black as lightning streaked across the sky and thunder boomed and echoed across it. Timothy continued to laugh as the emerald green energy appeared around him

"Now witness my true power." laughed Timothy

…...

Meanwhile in the forest the group held onto the trees an tried not to be blown away the strong wind.

"What in the world is going on?" wondered Ash as he held onto a tree.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu holding to Ash's leg.

"I don't know." said Jin looking at Timothy.

"Chu...Pika!" shouted Kachu looking at Timothy.

"It's like before...when Timothy fought Randy." thought Hinta holding onto a tree.

"But wasn't that energy black." remembered Tanza

"Hunt." nodded Haunter

"Your right...what's going on?" wondered Hinta

….

Thunder and lightning filled the sky and the ground continued to shake fiercely.

"No way his power is now two thousand and it's still going up." said Gillz

"Now do you see...the first time your device picked up my power level was when I took off my jacket, but this is my true power." smiled Timothy

All of a sudden the storm stopped an the sky went back to normal an the ground stopped shaking.

"Power level three thousand five hundred there's just no way. Who are you?" asked Gillz

"But I already told you my name." laughed Timothy

"Yes, but there's no way that a mere human can have a power level as high as yours!" shouted Gillz

"Well I guess there's a first for everything. Now let's play." smiled Timothy and the he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" wondered Gillz as he looking around

"Behind you." said Timothy as he appeared behind Gillz.

Gillz turned around and Timothy hit him in the gut which sent him sliding back.

"Why you." snarled Gillz as he stopped himself.

He dashed toward Timothy and started throwing punch's at him, but Timothy dodged each of his attack's.

"Your way to slow." laughed Timothy

Gillz threw a punch at Timothy, but Timothy grabbed his fist and started swing him around throwing him into the sky. Timothy then dashed toward Gillz and repeatedly started punching and kicking him. He then hit Gillz in the gut and sent him flying to the ground, but Gillz landed on his hands and feet just as he hit the ground.

"Why you'll pay for that!" shouted Gillz

He raised his hands up and started to fire a volley of red energy blast toward Timothy as they started hitting him.

"Is that the best you got." laughed Timothy as he appeared behind Gillz.

"What..." said Gillz and before he got a chance to say anything else Timothy hit him.

The punch sent him rolling back until he came to a splash into the lake. Timothy walked up to the edge of the water looking down to it and a few second later Gillz exploded out of the water. He then landed to the ground behind Timothy looking at him in the back of his head.

"There's no way I'm going to lose to a mere human like you...I am far more powerful than you!" Gillz shouted

"Well if you are than prove it...give me a fight that I will be glad to remember." smiled Timothy

"Why you..." snarled Gillz

All of a sudden he threw his hands forward and blasted Timothy with a large red beam of energy causing an explosion.

"How do you like that." laughed Gillz

"Is that really all you got." smiled Timothy

When the dust cleared Timothy was still standing and he didn't have a scratch on him.

"How can he be this powerful. He's only a human." thought Gillz to himself

"When I first saw you I knew that you weren't from this planet...when I started to fight you I started to get excited and my blood started to bowel. The more I fought you the more excited I got and the more excited I got the more my blood bowled. Gillz for so long I've waited for a challenge and your the first person to every bring out this side of me. Now show me your full power." grinned Timothy

"Fine if you've waited this long then I guess there's no need to keep it a secret." smiled Gillz as he crouched down.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake fiercely and the wind started to blow harder.

"That's more like it let's see your real power." smiled Timothy.

….

Meanwhile over in the woods everybody hung on to the tree's while trying not to be blown away.

"This power...it's the same kind of power that Timothy is giving off!" shouted Aussa

"But what is it...I can't sense it at all." wondered Tanza

"It unbelievable how those to are fighting...I've never seen anything like it!" shouted Alice

"Pikachu!" shouted Kachu

"Me...Mew!" shouted Nina

"Bee...Bee!" shouted Nikita

"So this is what you've been hiding." thought Jin

…..

Back on the battlefield Timothy stood and continued to Gillz power up when all of a sudden Gillz erupted in a burst of red energy.

"Your finally finished." smiled Timothy.

"Yes and now it's time for you to die." smiled Gillz

"Give me your best shot." laughed Timothy

In a flash Gillz hit Timothy in the face and sent him sliding back into a tree. He then held out his hand and fired a volley of red energy blast toward Timothy. The energy blast exploded as they continued to hit Timothy and then Gillz jumped into the air.

"Now let's see you get up after this one." laughed Gillz

He brought his hand in front of his body and in-between then he started to create a ball of red energy. The energy ball grew to the size of a beach ball and he threw it toward Timothy. When the attack hit there was a large explosion that cleared out a large piece of the forest near the lake.

"And that's, that...now it's time to move on to his friends." smiled Gillz as he looked down where they were.

"I'm not dead yet and if that's the best you've got then your through." laughed Timothy

"What!" shouted Gillz

Out of nowhere Timothy appeared and hit Gillz in the gut and then started to punch him repeatedly. He then hit him in the face and sent him crashing to the ground creating a large crater when he hit it.

"Look's like you lose this one." smiled Timothy as he floated down to the ground in front of Timothy.

"There's just no way." moaned Gillz as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"Just give up you can't win." laughed Timothy

"It's not over till it's over." moaned Gillz

All of a sudden he held up his hand and blasted Timothy at close range with a red beam of energy causing a big explosion.

"Now I bet that one hurt." laughed Gillz breathing heavy.

"Nope...didn't feel a thing." smiled Timothy

All of a sudden Timothy's left arm shot out of the cloud of dust and grabbed Gillz by the throat. Timothy picked him up off the ground, but then Gillz's tail shot forward from around him toward Timothy's chest. Just then one Gillz's wings shot forward from behind him toward Timothy's chest, but Timothy moved slightly to the right and a spike on the tip of his wing struck his shoulder.

"So I guess that would mean that, that was your last move." smiled Timothy

"Damn you. said Gillz

"Don't damn me...you were the one who came to me looking for a fight and I was just happy to accept." smiled Timothy as he removed Gillz's wing spike from his shoulder.

"I must admit I have never in my life seen a human as powerful as you." said Gillz

"Let me just tell you then that it as your first and no it's your last." smiled Timothy

Just then Timothy's right hand impaled Gillz directly thought he chest and Gill coughed up red blood onto Timothy's arm.

"And that's the end." smiled Timothy

He removed his hand from Gillz's chest and removed the device from Gillz's face, before looking at it.

"No I'm afraid your wrong." smiled Gillz

"What do you mean?" asked Timothy

"That device you hold it's...it's also a transmitter. My Dorashin comrades heard every single word we spoke today and it has also sent back a collective amount a data on the fight we had today." smiled Gillz

"I see." nodded Timothy

"Yes the two of them will come I know they will. And you will be powerless to stop them. They will seek you out and they'll destroy everything in their path. You and every living thing on this planet will wiped out. They'll destroy you all." smiled Gillz and then he spat up more blood onto Timothy's arm.

"Tell me when will they get here? How long will it take them to reach earth?" asked Timothy

"One year...and the funny thing is...their much stronger than me." said Gillz and he started laughing.

"So they'll be here in a year and their much stronger than you." thought Timothy

"So enjoy this little victory of your's today...it means nothing. Your all as good as dead." laughed Gillz

"Well it sounds fun." smiled Timothy looking at Gillz.

"What." said Gillz shocked

"Well don't look so shocked...fighting is in my blood and you said these two are stronger than you are. The challenge of fighting stronger opponents excites me. So don't worry your death today will in the end benefit me later." laughed Timothy

"You are a strange human indeed." smiled Gillz

"Thank you." grinned Timothy

Just then I once powerful crushing grip Timothy closed his hand around Gillz's throat crushing his wind pipe. Timothy watched as Gillz's body began to convulse violently for a few minutes before it went limp. He then tossed Gillz's body high into the air, before hold out his hand and firing a sphere of emerald green energy at it. The sphere hit his body and exploded completely destroying Gillz's body and creating a large cloud of smoke.

"And that's that." laughed Timothy as he looked up into the sky at the cloud of emerald green smoke.

To Be Continued...


	59. 58 - Deducing The Situation

"Timothy is something else." said Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"You mean brutal." said Misty

"You mean a cold blooded killer." said Brock

"Yea, but it's finally over." sighed Eria

"Timothy does what he knows needs to be done without hesitation. Anyway I would say better him than us." sighed Hinta

"Good point." nodded Misty

"Let's go see how he's doing." smiled Alice

"Pika." nodded Kim

"What about Jamie and Rodney...their still out." said Brock

"Just leave them there for the moment. I don't think they'll be running off anywhere." nodded Tanza

They all ran out of the forest toward Timothy who was still standing with the emerald energy surrounding him. When they got close to him they saw that he was looking up into the sky.

"Pika?" asked Kachu as he walked up to Timothy.

"Yea I'm ok." smiled Timothy as he looked down as Kachu.

All of a sudden the emerald green energy around Timothy disappeared and he fell backwards to the ground.

"Hay are you sure your ok?" asked Alice as she ran to his side.

"Yea I'm just a little out of breath. Hay Ash hold onto this for me." laughed Timothy breathing heavy.

Ash walked over to Timothy and grabbed the device out of his hand and looked at it. It had drops of blood on it that had dripped from Timothy arm while he was holding the device.

"Ok." nodded Ash as he shook the blood of the device.

Just then as Ash shook the device he notice a black marking or something on the back of Timothy's left hand. It was another tattoo, but unlike the other's the top part was half a triangle with two half eye like parts on the bottom with a diamond in it.

"Another tattoo." thought Ash to himself

"Your shoulder it's bleeding." said Aussa looking at the hole in his left shoulder.

"Don't worry about it I'll survive...this would be the second time my left shoulder had a hole in it. So how's Jin, Rodney, and Jamie doing...are they all right?" asked Timothy

"I'm alright." said Jin as he walked up to Timothy.

"Rodney and Jamie are still unconscious though." said Tanza

"Ok let's go into the PHD...we need to get Rodney into the regeneration chamber. When he opened the seventh chakra gate he pushed himself to his limit." laughed Timothy

"Alright." smiled Alice and she pushed a button on his watch and they all disappeared into the PHD.

….

Meanwhile deep in outer space in a distance galaxy two other Dorashin's headed toward earth at blinding speed each one in a separate ship like Gillz's.

"So Gillz has been killed." said One of them.

"How could he have let himself get beat by somebody with such a low power level." said The other one

"Don't forget Akane the one that was fighting had a power level of three thousand." The first one said

"Yea your right Jaice...Gillz didn't stand much off a chance." laughed Akane

"When we get to earth let's teach those humans a lesson." smiled Jaice

"We will and we will avenge Gillz as well why we're at it." noted Akane

….

Meanwhile back on earth everybody was inside the PHD resting. Rodney was resting inside a regeneration chamber, Jamie was in his room fast asleep and Timothy was on the couch laid down as everybody else was sat down.

"Wow Timothy you were amazing out there. The way you went head to head with that guy was unbelievable!" shouted Ash

"Thanks I didn't think I could control my power as well as I did." laughe Timothy

"That power...what was it anyway. It wasn't Chakra, Aura or Spiritual Energy because I couldn't sense it?" asked Hinta

"It was Ki." said Timothy

"Ki...what's that?' asked Tanza

"Ki is also known as latent energy or fighting power. This term is the also known as Chi, which directly translates as Life Force. This force is a tangible energy inside a living being, it's major focus being in the center of the body." explained Timothy

"I've never heard of it." said Hinta shaking her head.

"Really nobody has...the last Ki user existed a very, very, very, long time ago. When he died the art of using Ki disappeared with him." laughed Timothy

"If it disappeared then how come you know how to use it?" asked Eria

"It's come's to me naturally...since I can even remember I've been able to use Ki." smiled Timothy

"So back in Black-Out Forest when you said that your power's leaving you were a blessing in disguise, did you mean those power's?" asked Tanza

"Sort of...you see before every time I used my power's I got a bad feed back, but this time around I can access my full power with no feed back." smiled Timothy

"That's good to hear...now that that guy is out of the way we don't have to worry about the everybody being killed." smiled Brock

"If only that were true." laughed Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Jin

"Gillz...he told me that two more Dorashins like him were coming to earth." said Timothy

"What!" shouted Misty

"Your kidding right?" asked Tanza

"Nope and the bad part about it is that these to are stronger than he was." laughed Timothy

"This is just great...now we have to deal with two more of those monsters." sighed Eria

"Damn!" shouted Hinta

"Do you think you'll be able to take on these two?" asked Alice

"I don't know." shrugged Timothy

"Pika...Pi." said Kim as she sat on his chest lap.

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he sat on his lap.

"With a little more training then I might stand a chance, but I can't say just yet." shrugged Timothy

"So when will they be here?" asked Hinta

"He said they'll be here in a year." smiled Timothy

"That bites." sighed Tanza

"So what should we do?" asked Jin

"We'll train, but for now let's get some rest. I've upgraded the PHD so everybody now has their own room. " smiled Timothy

"Alright." nodded Tanza

"I'll get everybody up early tomorrow morning." smiled Timothy

Kachu and Kim jumped off of Timothy's lap and Alice help Timothy up as they both headed for his room with Kachu, Kim, Nina and Nikita behind them.

"That Timothy is something else." laughed Ash

"Yeah, but the plot thickens about him. He's even stronger than I ever imagined." said Jin

"No doubt about that, but where does he get his power?" wondered Ash

"Make's you wonder doesn't it." laughed Jin

"Well I wonder if we're going to do some more training tomorrow?" wondered Ash

"Most likely...something tells me that he's going to reveal his secret weapon." nodded Jin

"What secret weapon is that?" asked Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Don't worry you'll see. Just get some rest." laughed Jin

"Alright." nodded Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"I'll see you'll tomorrow then." said Jin and then he headed off towards Timothy's room.

The rest of the day went on everybody went on by their business.

To Be Continued...


	60. 59 - The Sub-Space Training Room

The next day Ash and Pikachu were up bright and early, then went into the kitchen. They saw Misty, Brock, Tanza, Hunter, Eria, Hinta, Rodney, Jamie, Aussa, Nina, Nikita, and Jin all were at the table sitting down eating.

"Your finally up Ash." greeted Misty

"Yeah...hay Rodney, Jamie how do you feel?" asked Ash

"After that nap I feel like a million buck's." smiled Jamie

"I feel allot better to say the least." nodded Rodney

"Hay Ash and Pikachu come sit down and eat a little something." urged Tanza

"Alright." nodded Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

They went up to the and sat down at the table and Tanza handed them both a plate.

"So where's Timothy, Alice, Kachu and Kim?" Ash asked

"They're all in the living room having their little alone time." smiled Tanza

"Oh." said Ash

"Well let's finish eating so we can see what he was talking about yesterday." urged Hinta

A couple of minutes they all finished eating and went into the living room. Timothy, Alice, Kim and Kachu were all sitting on the couch hugged up to each other.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment, but Timothy we're ready for whatever it was that you want to show us." laughed Tanza

"Alright then follow me." nodded Timothy

He got up off of the couch and started walking down the hallway with everybody behind him until he came to a white door.

"Hay Tanza, Rodney, Alice, Hinta, Jamie, Eria, Aussa let me ask you a question. Have you ever wondered how I got so good at stuff or so powerful so fast?" asked Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Hinta

"Alchemy usually takes a long time to master, but I mastered it in less than 2 years. When we were in the ninja academy remember how bad I was at most of the stuff one week and then the next week i master it all. The same thing happened no matter where we went." smiled Timothy

"Yea I remember...I was better than you at ninjutsu one minute and then you were allot better than me the next minute." nodded Jamie

"Yea your right." agreed Eria

"Do you ever wonder how I did that?" asked Timothy

"How?" asked Tanza

"For the danger to come we're going to have to train and I mean train. Through this door is a room that is unlike any other that can help us in that training." smiled Timothy

Timothy opened the door and the all went inside of the door into the bedroom like area.

"What is this place?" asked Eria

"It's hot in here and I feel kind of funny." noted Misty

"That's just the gravity in here you all will get used to it. I call this place the Sub-Space Training Room." said Timothy

"Sub-Space Training Room?" wondered Tanza

"Yea." nodded Timothy

"I don't see how this room is going to help us." said Tanza

"Come on you'll see." smiled Timothy as he walked out onto the white floor.

They followed him out onto a patio like area and their the saw nothing, but a room of complete whiteness.

"Wow." They all said as they continued to look around.

"Talk about your room's with a view." laughed Timothy

"I don't believe it...is this for real Timothy?" asked Rodney as he stumbled forward a little.

"You bet it is." nodded Timothy

"We're in the middle of nowhere...this is amazing!" shouted Hinta stepping out a little farther.

"It's so bright in here...and my hand's feel heavy and it's so hot it's hard to breath." noted Eria

"Well like I said before you'll have to get used to it cause this is were we'll be training for the next year." smiled Timothy

"I have a feeling that this training will be tough." sighed Jamie

"It will be unlike anything else you've ever done so I hope you all are ready." laughed Timothy as he stepped off of the patio and onto the white floor.

"Hay Timothy I don't get it, this room...how can it be floating in the middle of nowhere?" asked Jamie

"That's because we're in another dimension all together." said Jin

"What." said Rodney

"Yeap...a couple of year's back I was training with another of my pokémon, and during the our training we tore through our dimension and into this one. It was that same day that we started to work on this place and get it in the right condition to train in." smiled Timothy

"But there's nothing out there, but endless white." said Aussa

"That's right Aussa this room stretch's for an eternity." noted Timothy

"But that's impossible." said Eria

"Don't let the vastness of this place get to you." laughed Timothy

"But where does it end and where does it begin?" asked Ash looking around

"Chu...Pikachu." said Pikachu

"Hay listen up I don't won't anybody to go off into there by themselves. You could get lost and never find your way back ok." warned Timothy

"Right." They all said

"Also there are some other thing's that I need to point out. One being that the air will become denser and denser the deeper you go. In here the temperatures can and will fluctuate wildly going from streaming hot one minute to freezing cold the next. Also the gravity will fluctuate just as wild one minute being like that of earth's gravity and the next being one hundred time that of earth's or higher. It's enough to kill you at time's so it's not a very safe place to be by yourself. "

"There is one other last thing about this room that i'm going to tell you about and it's the most important. We will train in this room for a year so when you leave out of here and go back into the living room it will be like time never passed. What I'm trying to say is that training in this room for one full day is like training outside one full year." explained Timothy

"So we can get a year's worth of training did in one day in here?" asked Rodney

"Yeap...this is where me and my pokémon usually do our training at. There is a red line that goes around this place. Within the line the goes around this place the temperature's will still continue to fluctuate wildly, but the gravity itself I can increase and decrease, so if you stay within the circle you'll be ok" said Timothy

Everybody walked father out off of the patio and onto the white floor, but as soon as they stepped onto it they dropped to their knees.

"Pika." nodded Kachu

"Mew." nodded Nina

"Bee...Bebe...Bee." nodded Nikita

"I forgot to tell you'll to watch that first step...it's a dozy." laughed Jin

Jin, Kachu, Nikita and Nina all went and stood beside Timothy looking at them.

"Right now the gravity is about twice that of earth, but with enough training I'm sure you all will get used to it." said Jin

"Alright listen up everybody I'm going to teach you'll how to use ki." declared Timothy

"Can you really teach it to use?" asked Jamie as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"Yea I can, but unlike anything elas this will be allot tougher. First though I'm going to get you'll in shape." smiled Timothy

"I'm ready." smiled Ash as he picked himself up and got back to his feet.

"Don't try to strain yourselves...we'll take it slow to start and in time when your ready then it'll get a little tougher, but like I told you'll it's not going to be easy." laughed Timothy

"No matter how tough it is Timothy. I'm not going to let your power get stronger than mine that easy." laughed Rodney

"Bring it on...I can take it." laughed Alice as she stood up.

"Chu...Pika." laughed Kim as she tried to stand up on her hind legs.

"Yea." nodded Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as he tried to walk.

"Alright." laughed Timothy as he watched everybody stand up and struggle to move around the floor.

To Be Continued...


	61. 60 - Raising The Stake's

Later that day Ash and Pikachu sat on the couch exhausted from their little training in the Sub-Space Training Room. Just then the front door opened up and Timothy walked into the living room with Kachu, Nina and Nikita beside him.

"So how do you feel Ash and Pikachu?" asked Timothy

"Like I just ran forty laps around the shadow village." laughed Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Pika." agreed Pikachu

"Well try not to over do it." laughed Timothy as he sat down in the chair.

"Hay Timothy I wanted to ask you about those tattoo's on your hand. Are they like the one's on your back and arms?" asked Ash

"Yeap...I was born with them to and I have not even the slightest clue at what these two mean." shrugged Timothy as he took off his gloves and showed Ash.

On his right hand was a black circle with a star in the center of it and like the other it had two eyes on the bottom of it.

"I see." said Ash

"I don't pay to much attention to these either, but right now my focus is finding a way to become stronger. smiled Timothy as he started to put his gloves back on.

"The way you fought that guy yesterday I would say your plenty strong." said Ash

"Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Maybe, but I need to get stronger...I just have to..." smiled Timothy

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small black notebook an started looking through it.

"Maybe what...what did you think of?" asked Ash

"There's a little experiment that I've been working on for awhile now. I think I'll go ahead and try to put the finishing touch's on it." nodded Timothy

"What is it?" asked Ash

"To put it simple it's called a Nebula Fusion Reactor." said Timothy

"What's that?" asked Ash

"I don't want to give away the secret yet, but with it I'll be able to completely a new technique." laughed Timothy

"Oh well I guess I'll be able to see it when you finish it." laughed Ash

"That's if I can finish it." laughed Timothy

Just then Misty and Brock walked into the living and they both plopped down the couch beside Pikachu and Ash.

"Man I'm beat." huffed Brock

"I would love to take a cold shower about now." huffed Misty

'Well that's hard work for you." laughed Timothy

"Hay Timothy that device you gave me yesterday...what was it?" asked Ash

"Gillz called it a Scouter...apparently it has the ability to read a person's power level among other things." explained Timothy

"Oh." said Ash

"Yea oh is right...it was that device that help him track me down." nodded Timothy

"Well I guess we'll just train for awhile." smiled Ash

"Oh yea that reminds me." smiled Timothy as he reached into his jacket and pull out four small square sheet's of paper.

"What are those?" asked Misty

"It a special piece of paper that is able to tell what kind of chakra a person has." smiled Timothy as he passed them a piece.

"Cool." said Ash as he looked at the piece of paper.

"This paper is made from a special tree that is grown with chakra and by channeling your chakra into the paper it can tell you what kind of chakra you have. If you have lightning chakra the paper will wrinkle, if you have water chakra the paper will become wet, earth chakra will cause the paper to crumble, fire chakra will cause the paper to burn and wind chakra will cause the paper to split in two." explained Timothy

"I didn't think I would learn my chakra's nature from a piece of paper." laughed Ash

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu as he looked at the piece of paper.

"Who new." shrugged Brock

"Well let's see what kind of chakra you have...just channel your chakra into the paper like so..." smiled Timothy as he held up a piece of the paper.

He focused on the small piece of paper and a few seconds later the paper wrinkled.

"And as you can see I have lightning chakra." nodded Timothy

"Alright let's see." smiled Ash

They all started to focus on the piece of paper and then a few seconds later the paper started to show result. Ash's paper wrinkled up, Misty's paper became wet, and Brock's paper crumble.

"And the results are in, Ash your chakra's nature is lightning, Misty your chakra's nature is water and Brock your chakra's nature is earth. As though I didn't see that coming a mile away." shrugged Timothy

"So now what?" asked Misty

"Now when the time come's I can train you to use different elemental jutsu's." declared Timothy

"Yes now I can learn to throw a lightning bolt from my hand." smiled Ash

"Pikachu." nodded Pikachu

"It won't be that easy, but now that we know what nature is your chakra is it will be allot easier." laughed Timothy

"This is going to be fun." nodded Misty

"Yes in deed...Kysis was a challenge, but this new threat I fell is going to a power unlike any I've ever seen. Today thing's change because the stake's have been raised big time. This time we're not just fighting for the Hidden Shadow Village or the Jetix Region. No my friends this time we're fighting to save the entire planet." stated Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Me." nodded Nina

"Be." nodded Nikita

"Your right and this time we'll be ready." smiled Ash

"Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Don't worry we'll train harder than we have before." smiled Misty

"We won't lose this time." smiled Brock

"Alright...a new shadow loom's, but this time over the planet. We'll have to dig deep this around to come out on top. " laughed Timothy

To Be Continued...


End file.
